


The Devil and her Assassin

by E82



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Characters from other series will appear, Harem, I'm forgetting people anyway, Multi, OP Main character will be OP, all the girls, but you need a bit patience, seriously I didn't want to add them all, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 160,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E82/pseuds/E82
Summary: There is a new student at Kuoh-academy. Someone shrouded in mystery, someone with secrets. Witness the story of the ultimate evil piece in service of Rias Gremory. slightly AU, MC changed to OC (OP as hell). And no, he is NOT a self insert. God I hate self-inserts. I was told my MC has similarities with John Wick. I like the comparison, even though it was never intended. Characters from other series may appear. Of course there will be a harem later on. Rated M for basically everything, blood and (later) sex being (most definitely) dominant.Also, because I'm sure people will want to know: Vampire. Nuff said.Originally posted on FFN until chapter 11





	1. Chapter 1: A new life part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty guys and girls. A few things before we are going to get this started. This is going to be a side story, one I write when I feel like it. My primary attention is still 'Addictions' which will be finished before this story continues. I wrote this story on the one side because I liked Highschool DxD a lot and felt like doing it. On the other side I wanted something where I could mess around for a bit. You know this story is just for shit and giggles. It wasn't planned or anything, I just wrote. So maybe there a few plot-holes here and there, or the math doesn't really add up. If you are strict about those kind of things, don't read it. Don't worry, everything will make perfect sense, it's just the details that might not be that well thought out, you know?
> 
> Also, I know this is an anime fanfiction. And I know anime is watched with subtitles. Buuuut I didn't. Shame over my head, but I honestly liked the english dub better. Don't eat me alive. Why am I mentioning this? Well, don't expect any -kun -sama -sensei -san name endings. Reason I don't do this is easy. I don't know how to use them correctly. Personally I think it's better to leave something out than to do it wrong. Hopefully you can forgive me for that.
> 
> As always reviews are very much appreciated!
> 
> Now sit back and enjoy, while keeping in mind that this isn't meant serious at all.

chapter 1.

_new life, new friends, new hope_

Rias was looking out of one of the old schoolhouse's windows, which provided a great view over the school ground. The window was open and the president of the occult research club leaned on to the windowsill, watching down to the schoolyard. She let her gaze wander over the pupils slowly pouring through the main gate, before they made their way to their respective classes.

It was morning, maybe an hour before lessons would begin and the school was already very much alive. The crimson haired beauty scratched her nose, as her eyes wandered over a new face. She didn't realize at first, but her gaze returned quickly, following the new guy in his way. Kuoh-academy used to be exclusively for girls and it was only two years ago, when the board of directors decided to restructure the academy to allow mixed-education. To be honest, Rias imagined it worse, she thought the place would soon be flooded by teenage boys, driven by their hormones. But it could be worse, she assumed. Yes, there were a few hardcore-pervs, but other than that, most of the guys here seemed rather decent. Also, there didn't seem to be an awful lot of male students enrolled at all, the vast majority still was female. Rias let her thoughts wander around, while she inspected that new face on the schoolyard. She liked having track of who was who.

"Akeno?" Rias called for her best friend and servant. She heard her queen setting a cup of tea down on the table in the clubroom and getting up from the sofa.

"Yes, president?" Akeno replied, as she stepped to Rias' side, following her gaze to a rather tall boy, with dark black and tousled hair. The school uniform he was wearing didn't manage to hide is exquisite physique. He was very athletic and the sizes of the male school-uniforms seemed to be more for the slender type of person. He had a noticeably broad back and defined muscles, clearly visible in some areas on his suit coat. Rias resisted the urge to bite her lower lip, as she watched the young man walking slowly, almost carefully towards the main schoolhouse.

He seemed very calm and collected. For a brief moment something to his left seemed to draw his attention as he turned to see what it was. Rias didn't know of course, but she used the chance to look at his face. He had almost unnatural blue eyes, so blue in fact they seemed like blobs of color. But there was something else as well, he seemed to have a scar of some sorts, but before Rias could see what exactly it was, the new guy had already turned away and proceeded to walk to his destination. From where Rias was standing and from what she saw the unnamed new figure had a rugged handsomeness to him. He did look a little old, thus Rias wondered which year he was. Or is he a new teacher? But why would he wear the school-uniform if he was? No, the new one surely was a student.

"Who is that?" she asked her second in command.

"The tall black haired boy with the blue eyes and the scar?" Akeno returned, and the club president simply nodded.

"That is _Aaron Schmitt_ " Akeno replied, having to concentrate while pronouncing his name. "A fourth year student. He transferred here about a week ago. Rumor says he might be German, but no one knows for sure. He barely talks. I wouldn't go so far to call him shy, but you know. He just doesn't say an awful lot."

"I see" Rias replied with a faint smile on her lips. Interesting. "Thank you, Akeno"

"Of course, president" the raven-haired beauty replied before she turned away again. She knew that small smile on Rias face all too well. The crimson princess clearly had something in mind and Akeno was not sure if she liked what it could be. She knew her best friend better than anyone, probably better than she knew herself. Akeno was very well aware of what Rias was searching, she just hoped her friend would find it soon.

-/-

Aaron was sitting in class, not paying too much attention to what his math teacher was rambling about. The guy was a nice person, and his lesson surely were interesting, at least for math. But the new transfer-student couldn't concentrate even if he wanted to.

His legs were hurting.

Of course they were, they always were. He sighed loudly and obviously bored, looking out of the open window, hoping to maybe catch a little breath of wind.

"Aaron?" the teacher called for him, but the new one didn't react, he didn't even hear the teacher talk to him. He hadn't realized the two times he got called before that either.

"Aaron?!" repeated the math teacher, this time a little louder.

Aaron snapped out of his trance "Ah, yes. Sorry." he glanced at the blackboard and took the scribblings and sketched graphs in for a second.

"The polynomial converges towards infinity, because the root is continuously removable," he answered with a tiered voice. The teacher sighed in a mix of worry and annoyance.

"Yes, that's correct, of course," he replied, "But I only wanted you to close the window for us." _What is wrong with this boy? He never talks, but always knows everything. If I just knew what is bothering him, maybe I could help. Is it because he was just transferred here? Is he homesick?_ A girl next to Aaron snickered silently, before whispering something to her friend.

"Apologies," Aaron muttered, before he stood up to close the window. For a fraction of a second his legs weren't hurting anymore. He sat back down, as his gaze drifted back out of the window, before losing focus.

Really he should not be here. Anyone could have done this mission, why was he, of all the people who could have gone, dispatched to do this? The organization had gone mushy in their heads, Aaron was sure of it. They knew full well that he needed to move in order to not feel that constant numbing pain all over his body. And they chose to send him on a mission where he would mostly sit around all day _? Really? Are you fucking kidding me? Idiots_

Hell, now his right arm was starting to hurt, too. _Great._ He needed to move, needed to punch something, then it would be better soon. But he was forbidden to participate in PE class for a simple reason. Everyone would immediately see one of his biggest secrets. His cover would be blown. There was a moment, when he really wished this would happen, then at least he would get to do something with action.

Missions which he was actually made for. Missions where he would move around a lot to avoid being seen, missions which were dangerous and full of adrenaline. Not this ridiculous waiting game.

He was none of those undercover-pretend-and-deceive bastards. Hell, he didn't even like to talk. He hated people for the most part. He lurked in the shadows till the time for his move came. He could get anywhere unnoticed, by utilizing almost impossible ways of getting there. Most of them requiring a strength and endurance an ordinary human could never achieve. Aaron neither was an ordinary human, nor had any difficulties with achieving things they could not. And that's why he was so extremely good in what he was doing. He was the best there was. And he knew it. So did the organization. Which left one question: When they obviously knew about his skills as well, who came up with the extra bright idea of sending him _here_? To a friggin _school_? And why did the old man, the only one who Aaron truly trusted, agree? There had to be something behind it all. Aaron would figure it out. Sooner or later, his target would show up. They always did. And after he disposed her, he would go and ask the old man what the secret behind this mission was. Aaron hoped it wouldn't take too much longer until he was done here.

 _Uff... All those people around me. All those people of approximately my physical age, doing what would be normal for them. And yet here I am, pretending to be like them, while we are nothing alike, while I am something different ... doing something different._ Aaron frowned heavily, he would never get to live a normal life, no matter how much he desired it. His path was set a long time ago. But with a quick glance over at a randomly selected girl in his class, who was just giggling about something with her friend, Aaron knew that he was missing out on something. He barely remembered his youth. The days when he was happy as well. But he was stripped of those things.

A long time ago he promised someone very special he would marry her one day. They would have children and live a happy life until the end somewhere far, far away. But she was taken from him on _that one day._ The day Aaron never thought back to. The day, which buried his old life and started his new one. No, he would not be able to lose someone again. Never again. Now, whenever Aaron thought back, it felt like an eternity had already passed. It possibly already had. He didn't even remember her face anymore. It was just a blurry vision of the past. A vision no one would ever be able to live up to.

But despite everything, Aaron sometimes caught himself wishing for someone to be there for him. Someone who's loving arms he could fall into, when he was on the verge of breaking down. And he was on that verge a lot lately. Aaron was lonely and haunted by the shadows of his past, haunted by the memories of what happened and haunted by the things he had to do since then. Rationally, he was no one for a girlfriend. He dreamt about it, but his mind told him, he would only make the girl unhappy and cause her grief and suffering. But deep down in his heart he still desired it.

Finally that damn bell rang, indicating the end of this enormously boring math lesson. Aaron wondered if it was only him, who had no problem solving all the supposedly difficult issues in a matter of seconds, or if anyone else had no problem with it either. Looking at the confused faces of his classmates he was pretty sure the reason being was the former.

the black haired pupil grabbed his backpack and lazily hung it over his shoulder before walking out of the classroom.

"Aaron?" the teacher asked and stopped him.

The recently transferred student turned around and looked at his teacher with an asking expression.

"Are you alright? You seemed rather depressed the last week" the teacher asked him, with genuine worry in his eyes.

Aaron just nodded "I'm fine" he said. When the expression of the teacher didn't change, he quickly added the next best reasonable thing he could come up with "Just still getting used to things here. It's a little different from home" he said. _Ha, home. Good joke. I don't even know where home is anymore._

This seemed to satisfy the teacher at least a little "I understand that. Should you need anything, feel free to ask me for help. Or any of the other teachers, or students, should you be more comfortable with them. I am sure they are all happy to help you," he said with a supportive smile on his lips. Aaron smiled and bowed politely.

"Thank you for your concern" he replied, before he turned around to leave.

Making his way down the hallway he reached the stairway down to the exit. Aaron was in no hurry at all, but he tended to walk a slightly faster paste within the school than outside of it, ignoring all the looks he got. Yes, he had a pretty bad scar starting from the middle of his forehead above his right eye, running through his eyebrow down to his cheek. He didn't mind the scar, his vision was not affected by it, which was the only important thing. What he did mind was how people kept staring at him, like he was some kind of monster. Hell, it was only a scar. No biggie. Well, at least not compared to the rest of his body anyway and surely not the reason for being a monster.

Being really glad to have finally reached the abandoned staircase, Aaron jogged down the stone-steps rather fast.

Being so lost in his thoughts, he overlooked someone coming up the stairs, just making the turn at the mezzanine, like Aaron did. All he noticed was a bunch of almost unnatural red hair crashing into him, before that person was sent flying down onto her bum. He hurried over to her, damn he wasn't used to his own strength in peaceful environment. He must have felt like running into a brick wall at full speed.

"Apologies" he muttered "Didn't see you"

"Don't worry, It's my fault. I should have seen you coming. You were pretty lost in thought weren't you?" the redhead asked, still sitting on the floor.

Aaron just nodded slowly. He noticed her eyes drifting to his scar for a fraction of a second, before they returned to his eyes. She didn't flinch or anything.

"I am Rias." She said with a polite smile "Rias Gremory" she held a hand out to Aaron, who took it to help the beautiful young lady to her feet. Her soft, delicate fingers disappeared in Aaron's strong hand. Rias was surprised how effortlessly he pulled her to her feet again, he definitely wasn't a weakling. And he also was most definitely way past puberty, he had the body of a man, not the one of a boy, like most of the other male members of Kuoh-academy. It only made sense, seeing how he was already fourth year and how he also was the only male in both fourth and third year. Two years can make a hell of a difference. Obviously. _Damn, he looks good_ Rias had to hide the deep blush rapidly spreading over her cheeks.

"Aaron Schmitt" he replied with a cold tone in his voice, doing a cheeky two fingered salute. It didn't fit together. His voice was basically all _fuck off,_ whereas his gesture was almost ridiculously flirty.

"Are you unharmed? Or are you in need of medical attention?" he inquired with a serious expression on his face. Rias giggled, he sure had a funny way of talking. But she guessed it was only natural for a non native Japanese-speaker to have at least a little trouble. He was pronouncing rather well after all, maybe a little stiff.

Also, Rias didn't doubt for a second this guy was German. Damn, talk about emotionless, how very cliché. The only thing which didn't fit the picture everyone had about the Germans was the hair, which was black not blonde. Other than that he was a walking stereotype, tall, apparently in rather good shape, cold but polite. It was almost funny. But Rias didn't let herself be fooled by his calm and collected demeanor, with a brief look into his sincere ocean-blue eyes she knew it was not who he really was. Not at all. The crimson haired princess saw, that his eyes had seen too much for his age. They were many, many years older than the man himself. She noticed that his cold manner was a protective system. Rias just _knew_ somehow. Maybe it had to do with her being a devil, maybe it was because she could read people rather easily. Whatever it was, the crimson princess looked right through him. It just sparked her interest even more.

"I'm fine" she waved it off with a seductive smile.

He nodded firmly "In that case I shall leave you alone again. There is business I need to tend to. It was an honor to meet you. Rias of the Gremory." He said, his voice vacant of all emotion. With a quick nod he turned around and left her standing there in the stairway, completely speechless.

Hell that was cold. He didn't even give her the chance to reply something. Also, _Rias of the Gremory? Did he... no, it's impossible._

She looked at him, while he was leaving through the exit, not turning back once. This was… odd to say the least. Boys never behaved that calm and collected in her presence. She knew she was good looking and didn't hesitate to use it, whenever she thought it might help her. But that failed miserably today. The accidentally-bumping-into-someone method had always worked just fine. All the boys (and girls, which were more often the target, since there weren't an awful lot of boys at Kuah academy) were so embarrassed and stuck around long enough to make sure she was fine. In this time she had plenty of opportunity to get to know them at least a little. Enough to evaluate their character.

But apparently Aaron was immune against her charm. Interesting. Rias smiled once again. She liked challenges.

-/-

Aaron was on his way back home during this rather pleasant spring evening, the sun was slowly setting and a gentle breeze stroked gently through his hair. Not that Aaron had noticed any of the pleasant characteristics the day presented to him. He was too lost in thought.

Could someone please bring salvation upon him by taking him away from this place? He was so pissed off on the one hand, he wouldn't mind being murdered right now. On the other hand, maybe there was a bright side to it as well. That Rias girl seemed pretty nice to him. He had no idea why he was thinking this, but maybe it was time to leave things behind and start a real life. Maybe he could find someone who would be willing to stay with him, despite his…flaws. And maybe he could finally make his peace with what had happened. Maybe _she_ 'd forgive him for moving on. Maybe _she_ would want him to move on and not hold on to a fading memory? God knew, it would be about time. Truth was, he was tired. So very tired. It was enough. Enough suffering, enough bloodshed.

Aaron mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking? Was it let's-think-about-stuff-you-cannot-have day again? First during math and now again, hell this needed to stop! There were important matters, which needed his attention. He needed to concentrate, and the image of that breathtakingly gorgeous red-haired beauty didn't help him concentrate one bit. Besides, he had only spoken two sentences with Rias and didn't know _anything_ about her, other than her name.

But Aaron was lonely and suddenly her enchanting smile washed over his mind again followed by that beautiful crimson hair of hers, which he imagined must feel like extra soft silk. The peaceful image of him gently stroking a stray lock of hair behind her ear made him feel warm and forget the pain in his legs for a second. _Ahhh, a man can dream_ …

No!

A man cannot dream! This was a job, not free time. He was here to get something done, not to enjoy himself or catch up on his completely nonexistent teens. Gosh, another reason, why he was not useful for this undercover bullshit. _Concentrate on the task at hand, you stupid moron! This was exactly why I prefer combat missions. No one freaking smiles at you! No one would, even if they'd see me._

Footsteps behind Aaron suddenly pulled his thoughts back to reality, as something set an alarm-bell off inside his head. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"H-Hello" a shy voice of a girl asked behind him. Aaron slowly turned around to see an average sized, maybe a little bit on the short side, girl with beautiful black hair. She looked as innocent like a doll and had a deep red blush on her cheeks. Her nervousness was rather obvious. "Are you Aaron?" she asked carefully.

The boy with the incredibly black hair nodded "I am" he confirmed with a neutral tone.

"Oh! Good" the girl replied shyly. Aaron rose an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you?" his voice might have contained a little bit of annoyance and he didn't care to hide it.

"I… um…. I know this sounds a little creepy. But I have been watching you for a week now on your way home and you seem very nice" she started, nervously rubbing her thumbs together, while keeping her gaze fixed to the floor. She paused a moment, seeming to work up some courage, before she looked Aaron in his eyes with a serious expression. "I-I want you to be my boyfriend!" she exclaimed with all the strength she could muster.

Aaron mustered her suspiciously. _Hahaha, this is not happening is it?_ There he was thinking about maybe trying and start his own life, about maybe finding a girl who would like him and suddenly there appeared one out of thin air. It was almost hilarious. There was still a hurting hole inside of him, again poking his ribcage from the inside. A hole left all those years ago by _her._ Before she was taken from him. And that emptiness inside of Aaron was now pleading him to give in to his urge of not being alone anymore, pushing him to say yes. And for the fraction of a second he thought about it. He opened his mouth to speak:

"No" he replied, turning away from her. His rational half won once again. What the hell was she thinking? He didn't even know her. He had never even seen her before today.

"Wait! I didn't mean right now! Just in general. Someday. Just…Just give me a chance, that's all I ask for!" the girl pleaded, but Aaron still didn't turn around, rubbing two fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even know your name" Aaron replied, still not moving.

"It's Yuuma. Yuuma Amano" the black haired girl replied shyly.

 _What a beautiful name._ Aaron finally turned around to face her again "Alright" he said with a sigh, if that's what it's going to take to get rid of her, fine. "One date. One." he said, looking in her admittedly very beautiful violet eyes.

The girls squealed in joy, as she thanked him overly happy and wrote down her number on a piece of paper, asking him to call her soon. Aaron nodded, before Yuuma ran off, humming happily.

Aaron felt a smile creep over his lips, but he crushed it immediately. Holy Lord, what did he get himself into...

-/-

Three days later, around the same time of the day he met her, possibly a little later, Aaron found himself at the park with Yuuma. They had spent the whole day on their rather mainstream date. Aaron had no idea how to go on a date in this century, so he just looked it up on the internet before they went, hoping it would prepare him sufficiently. Apparently it did, Yuuma seemed to have lots of fun. She was a terribly sweet girl and Aaron could not help but think that she deserved better than him anyway.

He tried to keep a distance between them, but it was useless. Yumma came closer and closer until she basically snuggled up to him while they were walking through town and even closer once they entered the park. She smelled nice and Aaron had to admit, it felt good to have someone, who likes you so close. But it didn't matter. That was all the closeness he could allow and he would end it at the end of their date. Not only for his, but mostly for her sake. He would only hurt her. _You had your share of normal life today. See it this way mate, at least you don't have put Rias through this._ Aaron frowned. For the whole day he had spent with Yuuma, he could not help but imagine what a date with Rias would look like.

Hell, he was losing his punch. He was trained to kill people, not befriend them.

"Say, honey" Yuuma began. She had started calling him honey sometime today and even though he told her to stop it, she kept going. Actually it sounded really nice to his ears, but then again. It was impossible.

"Do you like me?" she asked. Aaron cleared his throat. The time to tell her was as good as any other. He just tried to come up with a way of telling her without breaking her heart. He wasn't good at this. Normally he never cared what words did to someone he talked to, because most of the time Aaron had already killed the person he was talking to. He always stayed behind, to be there, as the last bit of life fading away from his target. No one should die alone; leaving someone, even if it was a target, to die by oneself was very dishonorable. He would not want to die alone either.

This time was different. He needed to consider his words carefully.

"Yuuma, listen you are a very nice girl and…" Yuuma stopped him from talking further as she stepped in front of him, also halting his movement. She hugged him tightly, her bust pressing to his chest. She stretched herself up to reach his ear and Aaron once again noticed how good she smelled.

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma whispered in his ear, before letting go of him. It took him a second longer than he liked for realization to dawn on him, as the sweet girl in front of him transformed into a grown, still drop dead gorgeous, but deadly looking woman with a kickass pair of black feathered wings.

He immediately noticed her. His target. The girl he had been sent to eliminate a couple of weeks ago. _Great._ Aaron had all his combat gear left at home... he didn't think that Yuuma would be.

"Raynere" he growled, narrowing his eyes. _Well, mistakes were made._

"Oh, you know me already" she smiled, while summoning a light-spear and launching herself into the air with her black wings. "So we can jump over the whole boring introduction-part, assassin" she laughed.

"If I'd known you and Yuuma were the same person, I'd brought my katana and sliced you into pieces" Aaron growled. He _never_ made mistakes. Never. At least not during missions where he could just fuck stuff up like he pleased. But he got bested by this fallen angel, after only a week of undercover crap. He had told his superiors that this wasn't a job for him, but they insisted. Stupid bunch of morons, in the end he was the one to pay the price for their incompetence.

"Yes, we both know you would have. But that's why I set you up like this. So you couldn't bring it with you." and with these words Raynere tossed the spear at Aaron, piercing through his chest. Aaron knew it wouldn't have been of any use to dodge, he might have been able to evade one or two of her blows without his gear, but in the end he would have died exhausted. He did this long enough to know when to struggle and when to give up, in the end it was his own fault for not being prepared. He had lost and accepted it. _I had lost before I even began… finally. Maybe I'll see_ her _again._ Looking down on himself Aaron saw that light red glowing lance standing out of body. He could feel the cold feeling through his body, surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. It was just... there, somehow. And Aaron was aware of life fading away from him.

"You know" Aaron coughed up blood, barely able to stand at this point, but still trying. "I am not made for this pretending shit."

"Oh, I know. I am sorry, but that's why we requested you to kill me" Raynere replied landing gracefully on Aaron side, taking him gently her arms and slowly guiding him to the floor, so he didn't fall. He slowly shook his head. So it everything was a setup all along? It made sense. A good plan, he presumed. Raynere held the feared assassin in her arms, so he wouldn't die alone. There was some honor between warriors after all and no one wants to die alone. She certainly wouldn't.

"To be honest, I would have liked to fight you fairly. But I guess we both had our orders." she continued, her voice surprisingly soft.

"I guess..." he coughed weakly.

"For what it's worth. I enjoyed the date. Thank you... Honey" Raynere smiled genuinely at Aaron, whose lips twitched, before his eyes closed. He could have sworn she looked sad.

As his vision got blurry and he felt his eyelids get heavy, Aaron saw how Raynere's hair turned light purple for a second before becoming bright red, her violet eyes soon were blue and before he knew what was going on, he saw Rias holding him. His vision sharpened up one last time, before he fell into eternal darkness.

The fallen angel let the spear vanish with a wave of her hand, before she folded Aaron' arms over his chest and placed him on the floor.

"Rest in peace, warrior." Raynere said softly before getting up. She felt so bad for this. Aaron was a good guy, he had been nice to her, even when she could easily tell how uncomfortable he was. It was a shame. He seemed like a decent guy. And he was really good looking too.

With a last look back at the deceased assassin, the fallen angel took off. She had done her job, if she liked it or not didn't matter. If the choice would have been up to her, she would not have killed him.

-/-

Far away Rias was feeling a strong magical pull, tearing her away to an unknown location. It was long ago that she was personally summoned by someone and it was even longer ago that the drive to appear there was this strong. Something was not right.

"Akeno!" Rias exclaimed, a moment later her queen came into the room

"Yes, president?" she said calmly.

"Come with me" the crimson haired princess said as she took Akeno's hand and summoned a transportation-circle

"Where to?" the Priestess of Thunder asked confused.

"No idea" was the only thing Rias replied before dragging her best friend trough the circle to the other side.

-/-

When Rias stepped out of the transportation circle, she saw someone lying on the floor, obviously dead. Even before she realized it was Aaron who laid slain on the ground, she noticed the amount of blood which was basically everywhere.

"Aaron!" Rias exclaimed, hurrying over to the corpse, Akeno in tow. The black haired girl placed her hand on his chest, only to frown heavily. _what was this?_

"What's wrong Akeno? Is he dead?" Rias asked, clearly tense like never before.

"This is strange" Akeno stated confused, only to get a really unsatisfied look from Rias.

"What is strange? Talk to me, Akeno" the crimson princess demanded.

"He has no heartbeat, but there is life in him. I have no idea how this is possible, but he is dead, though alive at the same time. It feels really strange" she tried to explain what she was feeling, but couldn't put it in words the way she'd liked to.

"Can you heal him?" Rias urged.

"Well, I am trying" Akeno shrugged, already deeply concentrated on the healing-procedure.

"Do whatever you can, Akeno!" Rias ordered. Her best friends voice was panicking, which worried Akeno probably even more than the almost dead Aaron.

A couple of minutes passed, while Akeno struggled for Aarons life, but no matter how hard she tried, it was slowly slipping through her fingers like dry sand. It felt as if there simply was no life there to save.

"President, I am losing him. There is nothing I can do" Akeno said silently. She didn't possess the power to heal this injuries of his and she most certainly didn't possess the power to pull his soul back to the living.

"If you really want to save him, there is only one thing I know you can do. But as your Queen I have to tell you, it is not the wisest of action to reincarnate a ordinary human. He isn't special"

Rias shook her head no "He is special. I know it. something is special about him." she stated almost a little too convinced.

"I will support whatever decision you make, president. But let me urge you to decide fast." Akeno said, Aaron was slipping away.

Rias seemed to know what to do, as she stood up to release some of her demonic aura in a whirlwind of red and black light. She spread her arms out over Aaron and spoke the ancient words:

"In my name, Rias of house Gremory, I order you, Aaron Schmitt. I command your soul to come forth from the netherworld. I resurrect you back to this soil as one of my devils. You, my brave warrior, come forth from the shadows, come forth with new life and purpose into my peerage!"

Rias' words left her lips, before Aarons chest began to glow and one very strange looking chess-pieces appeared. It was no regular piece, but clearly a mutation piece, one which looked like the combination between lots of other different pieces. There was definitely a knight mixed with a bishop and a rook, but the figure sitting on a horse also had a crown on its head. Rias gasped in shock, as did Akeno. There was no way this should even be possible. What was this boy to create such a mutation piece? Rias couldn't wait until he woke up so she could ask him, because whatever he was, he had to be _really_ powerful.

The evil piece began to glow an unnatural bright red, before they sunk back into the chest of Aaron.

"He is still badly injured" Akeno said plainly.

"I know. Thank you, Akeno. I'll take care of him now" the crimson princess said. Akeno bowed to her and left through a magic circle.

-/-

Rias lied Aaron down on her own bed. She originally wanted to take him to his place, before she remembered that she had absolutely no idea where he was living. So, lacking other options, she teleported to her place. It was a nice, but rather small flat in one of the better residential areas in Kuoh. She was living alone after all and to be honest, Rias was not here all that often, so a huge apartment made really no sense. Rias liked her little haven though, she went to great effort decorating the place with various different things, most of them being of Japanese background. The most proud she was of her shelf full of first edition mangas. Though she would never admit it aloud, the collection was her treasure.

She gently placed an unconscious Aaron on her soft bed, before beginning to undress him. Her healing method required two things. Time and skin contact. The more the better, which was valid for both aspects.

She tore off his Jacket, before she moved to unbutton the badly bloodstained white shirt. Tugging at the last piece, which was stuffed into his trousers, Rias peeled it off him. The soaked fabric clung to his defined form, revealing his muscular upper body. Rias tossed the cloth aside, before she froze, almost turned to stone. She blinked rapidly, taking in the absolutely unexpected sight in front of her.

"What happened to you!?" she gasped to herself, as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

Aaron had only one arm.

At least only one real arm, which was his left. His right arm was from the shoulder downward flat black and of rough honeycombed structure. It was obviously some form of synthetic composite material, and incorporated some elliptical silver metallic parts which stood out a little bit from the rest of his arm. Aarons elbow was also supported by the brushed silver metal, also some lines along the connection the arm had with the shoulder. It clearly was an artificial arm crafted using highly advanced cybernetics. Rias had read about the theoretical possibility of cybernetics in a magazine the academy's library had, but she didn't know it was already applicable. Only Aaron's hand seemed perfectly natural, obviously the result of accurate adjustments so it wouldn't attract unwanted attention. As Rias stared longer she noticed the arm spread fine tubes into Aarons chest from his shoulder downward. Could it be that even more of his body was artificial?

Rias had to force herself not to stare any longer, she had to save his life! It wouldn't be saved by staring at him. She unbuttoned his pants and tore them down, only to see two more cybernetic limbs. Both his legs were artificial, as well as one of his arms, made from the same dark black material. Rias pressed her hand to her mouth in shock. What happened to that poor man? What? It had something horrible inhuman to lose so many limbs. She swallowed hard. She could only begin to imagine how much this must hurt.

_Poor Aaron. You will be better soon. At least one of your sufferings I can take away from you._

Rias gently tugged him under her sheets and removed his underpants, partly out of respect, but mostly because she honestly didn't want to know what else was replaced by synthetics. Looking at him hidden under the covers of her bed, he looked so peaceful, like he was asleep. Rias took a moment to admire him, while she began to strip down herself. Knowing she had already wasted enough time, she hurried out of her cloth, leaving them there where they fell.

Once completely naked she crawled over Aaron and slid under her blanket. His body radiated a comfortable warmth off, before Rias snuggled to the unconscious body of Aaron. She sighed, hoping he wouldn't freak out tomorrow. She became oddly aware of the soft contact his skin made with hers, it really turned her on more than it should have, but he felt so strong and unmovable. Like a rock you can hold onto in the harshest storms of the darkest nights. A rock you can trust would never move or suddenly be gone. Rias tried to shake the thoughts off her mind, concentrating instead on her healing magic.

It didn't take long for her to fade into sleep, her healing powers slowly mending Aaron's wrecked body as good as possible. When he'd wake up he shouldn't feel any pain from the light spear anymore. But his other injuries? Rias was sure she had not the power to rid him of those.

-/-

Aaron's eyes fluttered open, a blurry picture of an unfamiliar ceiling was what greeted him. He blinked the dizziness away and gave his eyes a moment to get used to the light. Yes, he was in a foreign room. He let his head turn to his right, to see clothes spread all over the floor, a tidy desk with a laptop on it and a shelf full of mangas. The backsides of the books composed a picture of a girl lying on her side, while smiling at the spectator. Aaron tried to remember what happened, but his memory was completely blank. _Strange_ he thought to himself, as he turned his head to his left.

He suddenly looked into the beautiful blue-green eyes of one gorgeous Rias Gremory. Her face was almost touching his, as her head was resting on his shoulder. She smiled at him warmly.

"Good morning" she greeted whispering, snuggling closer to him, clearly very comfortable with him around, as she pressed her ample breasts to his side.

Aaron blinked and was suddenly made aware of a couple of things. He was naked. Rias was naked. They were in bed. He had no idea what happened. Clothes were basically everywhere. And they were currently in what had to be her room.

He swallowed hard and tried to keep calm. Now was not the time for freaking out, but he felt so out of place. Aaron clearly remembered dying. He should not wake u next to a girl. He should not. Definitely not next to a naked girl, while being naked himself. What the hell happened?

"I have but three questions. And I will apologize in advance for their rude characteristics" Aaron spoke up calmly, ignoring Rias' greeting.

The crimson haired beauty kept smiling at him "I can imagine. Ask," she said sweetly, drawing a circle on his naked chest with the tip of her finger.

"Firstly, why are we naked? Secondly what happened? And thirdly where are we?" he asked flatly. Rias couldn't help but giggle. He surely was very composed. She halfway expected him to jump out of bed while completely freaking out. On the other hand she was not surprised by his calmness either. Not at all.

"Well we slept together, obviously" Rias replied teasingly "that's why we are naked"

Aaron rose an eyebrow at that, causing Rias to frown a little. "What, you don't believe it?"

"Sorry, but no. There is no way we would have slept together" Aaron replied cold as ice.

Rias pulled her head back a little, clearly offended. Or at least pretending to be. "Oh! That was rude! Am I appalling to you?" she asked and let the finger, which was formerly drawing soft circles, scratch over his chest

"What?" Aaron looked confused and finally, there was a bit of insecurity in his voice "of course not!" he exclaimed fast. Damn, Rias was so hot he was sure a gay guy would still want to do her. "You are absolutely beautiful and I would never dare to even think about appalling things in your presence. It's just that I would never... There is... I mean..."

Rias giggled again "Relax, I was just teasing you. Nice to see that you are not always so icy" she smiled. "But I will answer your questions truthfully now. It will sound like madness, but trust me, it's the complete truth"

Aaron nodded slowly, curious of what would follow. He doubted Rias could tell him something more mad than his life already was.

"Yesterday you were attacked and killed by a fallen angel. You summoned me using a flyer my familiar was distributing in the city that day. So I found you lying on the floor, bleeding to death. Because I was unable to rescue you otherwise I reincarnated you as a devil" she explained and made a short pause. Interestingly Aaron didn't look confused at all. His visage was all stoic as he listened, so Rias continued "After I reincarnated you I took you to my place to heal your injuries. That's where we currently are. My healing method requires skin contact to properly work, as it is sharing auras. Doing it naked is the best way of healing severe injuries like yours. Don't worry, we didn't do it, I am still a virgin." Rias teased him and could have sworn his eyes lit up as she mentioned her purity, but he turned his head away immediately, looking up at the ceiling.

"So I am your devil now?" he asked plainly after being silent for a few very long moments.

"Yes" she replied and was wondering about his choice of words. _Your_ devil? Why did he assume he was hers now? He was correct of course, but how did he...

"So which of your evil pieces am I, Ma'am?" he asked, as usual his voice was calm and lacked any emotion.

Rias gasped at that. "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Please answer my last question Ma'am. Then you can poke holes in me" Rias didn't quite understand. Where was this _Ma'am_ suddenly coming from?

"Uhh. You created a mutation piece. I still don't know what it is exactly, but it looked like a chimera, a combination between knight, rook and bishop" She answered, blushing hard. She still wanted to know why he was powerful enough to create such an evil piece. It was really awkward to tell him this to his face, even when she left the part with the crown out. Aaron knew about the evil-piece system, he surely knew what it must mean for a devil to provoke such a reaction from the evil piece system. _Too powerful to be put in a category._ Even the most powerful queens didn't create mutation pieces. The closest thing Rias knew of was Grayfia, her brother's queen, who took besides the queen-piece five more pawns. But even she didn't mutate a evil piece. Aaron did. And he created something, which should have been impossible. Damn, that had to mean something.

Aaron started to laugh joyfully. It was the first time Rias heard him laugh and it made her smile instantly. His laughter was the most genuine one she ever heard. "Now you are just mocking me, Ma'am" he replied his voice now actually pretty light-hearted and nowhere near as serious as it used to be.

"I am not!" Rias insisted. "And what is it with that 'Ma'am' all of a sudden?"

"Ah, yes. You have answered my questions, Ma'am" he said "So I shall answer yours" he cleared his throat before starting

"I am not a simple student of Kuoh-academy, as I am sure you figured out by now. I was sent here to find and kill a fallen angel named Raynere. As you can see, I failed. It turned out the whole job was a trap set by the fallen angels. It was my first failure during a mission and I am deeply ashamed for it"

"Hang on, _job? Mission?_ " Rias looked confused.

"Yes" Aaron nodded slowly "I am a hired gun, a mercenary, a professional killer. An assassin, if you want. It would suit my style the most, I suppose. And without wanting to sound boastful, I am the very best there is in this business. You can buy my service via the organization. We had the holy church as a customer a couple of times, so that's how I came into contact with the fallen angels and the devils. We also got quite a lot contracts from you devils. It seems that sometimes a few of our assassins get hired for something you call 'rating games' That's how I know about the evil piece system. But also simple assassinations of angels or fallen angels are rather common. Or devils, if the customer is a fallen angel, or the holy church. We do not differentiate; service is sold to anyone willing to pay.

Anyway, whatever reason you have to contact the organization, it all works like this: You say what you want, and they send you someone who is suited best for doing the job. You pay half the money you agreed on with the organization. The assassin, for example me, kills the person you want dead, he brings you the head of that person; you pay the other half. Should the assassin fail, the organization will send another one to accomplish the mission. Regular customers get to request assassins, they sometimes like working with someone they already have worked with in the past, because they liked the person or their particular way of doing things. But in the end it does not matter. You pay and get someone who will kill whoever it is you want dead, no matter what, no questions asked, no strings attached." Aaron laughed "I am doing this for quite some time now, and the person who contracted me was always either _Sir_ or _Ma'am_ " he said. _Even longer than quite some time. I have been doing this for lifetimes. But I'll have to wait with that a little bit. Maybe later._

"But I didn't..." Rias looked at him, clearly trying process what Aaron was telling her. This quiet boy? An assassin? It seemed like a bad joke, but on the other hand it would certainly explain his outstanding physique.

"The way I see it, you contracted me, Ma'am. You don't pay money, but you contracted me. Without you I'd be dead, wouldn't I? Time is as good a payment as money. That makes you a Ma'am" he smiled at her. Before getting out of bed, presenting Rias a good few of his behind. He looked like a young god and now it suddenly made sense why his body was in such a good condition. He surely had to do lots of physically demanding things. She also was relieved that his artificial legs didn't reach up all the way to his waist, but instead stopped a bit over the middle of his thighs.

"But Ma'am, I have to inform you that despite our contract, I do not offer cuddling as a service. I am a professional hitman after all"

Rias blushed almost as red as her hair "Sorry..." she muttered.

"Oh I didn't mind. It was a long time ago that I could enjoy the warm sensation only a beautiful female can provide. But it would be highly unprofessional either way." he smiled at her, Holy hell what was he talking about. Why did he suddenly feel so easy around Rias? Yesterday he was struggling with everything and now? It was like it had been washed away. Maybe it was because he knew he would be stuck with her forever and he really didn't want to push her away too harshly. He knew that he couldn't and he also knew that he didn't want to anymore. He could use a friend again. A friend. He would allow nothing more than that. A friend he could risk having. After all, Rias was a devil; she wouldn't be taken away easily, like _she_ was. The crimson haired princess was most likely pretty strong herself and now, after all those years and after all the things he knew and knew he could do, Aaron was sure he could protect her. _Not like last time_. There was nothing wrong with being friendly to his boss. But he needed to keep things at a level where it still was professional.

"They way I understand it, I am your servant now, am I not?" he asked, after putting on his jeans. Rias just began crawling out of bed. She truly was mesmerizingly beautiful, her skin was absolutely flawless and she moved very gracefully. The morning sun was shining through the window, making her red hair almost glow.

"Yes you are." She said slipping into a white dressing gown, judging from the shimmer of it, made from silk.

"So you of course can use me as you please and I shall comply to your very word, Ma'am. I just ask to not let me perform tasks one could consider... dishonorable or possibly shameful for a warrior." his voice had something humble to it, but he still sounded absolutely sincere. Rias smiled a little weakly at him. He basically just told her, that he was not her sex-toy and he wanted her to keep her hands off him. She had to hide her disappointment. Rias would be lying if she'd say she wasn't attracted to him. Though she had no idea what it was, but something about him pulled her towards him. It made her notice him in the schoolyard, it made her decide to reincarnate him as a devil and it made her decide to heal him herself. She didn't know him much, true, but Rias somehow wanted to be close to him. And the only way she knew of to show him was physical contact. The crimson haired beauty always showed affection through her body, because she never knew how to do it with words. And now... to be put off like this... it was a pretty painful blow. Well, she had just met him, and he didn't know anything about her. Maybe it was normal. Maybe if she gave him a little time he would open up to her and realize her interest in him was legitimately because of him and not because he was technically hers. Maybe over time he'd allow her to be closer again. She would never _use_ him, and certainly not like this.

"Of course" she said, Aaron immediately noticed the slight hurt tone in her voice, wondering if he overstepped his boundaries. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. But he couldn't, as much as he wanted, he couldn't. The pain of losing someone he loved was something he never wanted to experience again. Never. And though he was certain that Rias could fend for herself, he was not ready. He didn't want an intimate relationship yet. Maybe he didn't want one ever again. Despite all that, Rias was still his boss now, wasn't she? His master? It would be stupid to give into his desires. In the end one of them would get hurt badly.

"Come, I'll fix you some breakfast. You must be starving" Rias spoke up, her voice returned to happy and cheerful, the slight hint of sadness was gone, almost bringing Aaron to think he might have imagined it altogether.

-/-

Before Aaron could reply anything, he found himself sitting at a comfortable table in a small eat-in kitchen with a neat plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Rias was sitting across the table facing him, digging into her own eggs.

Aaron had to force the meal down with all his concentration. With each bite he could feel the pain and revolting feeling from his stomach, which was struggling against each small portion of food he forced down. It took everything he got to not throw up all over the table. _Maybe you should have just told her, pal. Asking isn't a crime. You can't just eat this stuff and expect things to play out the way you want them to. You are a social coward, you know that?_ A voice in Aarons head said and he was about to mutter a silent "no shit". For a moment after that, he thought he might actually be able to finish his plate, before a wave of pain and the overwhelming urge to throw up overcame him.

"Excuse... me" he pressed out, holding a arm over his stomach "...Ma'am" causing Rias to look up. Aarons face was completely white and some veins were standing forth, painting faint blue lines over his face. He barely managed to stay on his feet as he held on to the kitchen table, before falling towards the bathroom. He crashed into a wall and stumbled, but miraculously managed to not fall over, as he basically crashed into the small bathroom.

Rias shot up and hurried after him. What was wrong with him? Did she accidentally poison him? Yes, it had been a while, since she cooked herself, but honestly, no one could possibly screw scrambled eggs ups this much, right? Right?

She arrived at the doorframe of her bathroom to see Aaron ungracefully cowering on the floor, while hanging over to the toilet, the sound of violent puking filled the room. Rias had a look of worry written all over her face, as she had to see his whole body twitching and jerking as if he was being electrocuted. It looked like he was in horrible pain. And he _was._

"Oh dear!" Rias exclaimed "I am so sorry!" she said hurrying over to him and holding him, while he kept throwing up. She tried calming him down by rubbing gentle circles over his back, but he kept puking violently. Rias had no idea how scrambled eggs could possibly provoke such a reaction, and she wondered if maybe his injury was not as well healed as she thought, when the crimson haired princess caught a glimpse on the toilets content. She felt shock strike into every fiber of her body, when she had to see it was filled with a dark red liquid. _Blood._ Aaron was puking up blood.

"Aaron?" she asked with a shaky voice "Talk to me, what is wrong with you? How can I help you?" she wanted to know, holding him tightly, but Aaron couldn't answer.

His puking turned into a suffocating coughing, before Rias gently reached for his shoulder.

She pulled him back from the toilet into her lap, as he kept coughing. With the expression of horror clearly present all over her beautiful visage, she laid her eyes upon his face and couldn't help but gasp in shock.

She felt her blood freeze in her veins as realization struck her like a truck at full speed.

"Aaron!" she panted, stroking a shaky finger over his pale cheek "Are you..." Rias couldn't get the word out, but Aaron seemed to understand.

"...Yes" he coughed again, his body still twitching violently, as Rias held him close. She looked at him in deep worry. His formerly blue iris had turned into a purplish-red, the surrounding eye was bloodshot to a point where it almost seemed black. His skin started to crumble as if it was made from thin and dry paper, as he gasped for air with his mouth wide open. Rias had a perfect view on his unnatural long fangs, which surely were not this long just a few minutes ago.

"You idiot!" she gasped with shaky voice. "Why didn't you tell me! Damn and I gave you a plate of eggs! Why did you eat it? Do you want to die?" Rias cried as she tried to reach for a little bag sitting on the porcelain sink nearby. She barely reached it with the tip of her fingers, without having to stand up. Hasty she grabbed through its contents with shaking hands, carelessly throwing away all the things she didn't need right now until she finally found what she was looking for. A pair of small, golden manicure scissors. Without hesitation she dragged the pointy end over her palm. The thick liquid, which bore so close resemblance to the color of her hair gushed out of it like a gentle spring. She immediately held her hand over Aaron's mouth, as the first drops of warm blood dropped down onto his lips.

"I hate you right now, you know that? How was I supposed to know you are a Vampire! This is the kind of stuff you tell your master! I have to take care of your wellbeing. How am I supposed to do this, when I don't know everything about you. I could have killed you, Dammit!" she was rambling now just to keep her mind occupied, while she fed Aaron her blood.

After a couple of drops his eyes began returning to their normal color, his skin regained some color and his fangs slowly retracted to normal length. With some strength returning to his body, he weakly reached up to Rias' hand pressing it so his mouth. Her hands were soft and the blood wonderfully warm. The sweet juice of life was spreading in his mouth and he felt alive again. This was the first time he tasted human blood in decades. He almost forgot how it tasted, but he was sure that Rias' blood tasted especially good.

"Shhhh" Rias tried to calm him down, letting him suck blood from her one hand, while gently stroking through his dark black hair with the other. "Take your time." She said softly. "I have enough for you" she smiled at him. Damn, she had no idea how long it must have been since he drank the last time. The thought crossed her mind that she didn't know a thing about Vampires other their need for blood. How long could they go without it? Rias wrote it down on her rapidly growing, though still imaginary list of things she needed to ask him.

After two or three more gulps he let go of her hand and she gently wiped away the trail of blood from his chin, before wrapping her hand into a towel. Aaron breathed heavily he felt like the moment after waking up from a night of heavy drinking and excessive sleep deprivation, but with the sensation of that massive Hangover rapidly fading away. A warm sensation was spreading over his body as Rias' blood slowly gave him back life.

"I apologize" he said weakly "I should have told you, but..."

"Shhh" Rias replied again "It's ok. No reason to be sorry. Now I know. It's ok." she smiled at him. "I understand now why your eyes lit up like they did, when I mentioned I still am a virgin!" she giggled cutely, almost a little embarrassed. "Is it that much more tasty?" she asked, both trying to lighten up the mood as well as satisfying her own curiosity.

Aaron shook his head "Not only this. A single drop of virgin-blood can do what a whole body of someone impure couldn't." he replied leaving out the majority of his motivation and secrets for doing it. Rias would learn when she was ready for it. These things cannot be hurried.

"I am sure you will explain in time." Rias said with a supportive smile. "Until then, whenever you are thirsty, you know where to find me" That certainly came rather unexpected for Aaron. Very unexpected. He wasn't sure if Rias was aware of all the consequences this offer came with.

"I can survive from animals" he stated.

"That doesn't sound like it would be particularly enjoyable" Rias noted with a smile, she still held Aaron close. "I won't have one of my servants _survive._ I want them to live"

"I..." Aarons eyes drifted away for a moment. She sounded so serious about this, it reminded him of long gone friends, who took care of this kind of need in the past. "Thank you... Ma'am" he said. Suddenly the way he pronounced _Ma'am_ sounded a lot like _kiddo._ Rias couldn't help but smile even wider. He had something terribly cute. "Of course" she whispered in his ear.

-/-

"Alright everyone, I want to introduce you to our newest member" Rias announced in front of the Occult Research Club. "This is Aaron Schmitt. He didn't take an evil piece from me, but added a mutation piece, which looks like a knight, rook and bishop fusion." Rias said with a forced serious expression on her face. She still couldn't believe what happened.

"Hello everyone" Aaron greeted with a little insecure smile. Damn he still didn't like people, and even if they all were devils, he didn't care. He was no team player. He was a lone wolf, always had been and probably always will be. He also felt clearly uncomfortable how everyone was looking at him.

"Aaron, meet my peerage. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Rias said, pointing at the group of people, who were sitting on two couches around a tea-table, or standing.

"I am Kiba Yuuto. I'm a knight as well" a blond haired, blue eyed, almost ridiculously handsome boy greeted. Aaron guessed he was probably in his second year of Kuah-academy, because he really looked rather young. But he was sure Kiba would the main source for girls swooning, whenever he talked to them. Aaron felt the corner of his lips twitch upward a little at the thought. "Nice to meet you" the boy added with a nod, which Aaron returned.

"I'm Koneko Toujou" a bored voice of a small girl on the opposite couch said, she had white hair and golden eyes. Aaron guessed her to be about 12 years of age, but you never could tell with devils. She could have been hundreds of years old. "I'm a rook, also like you, I guess" she shrugged, like she actually didn't care at all. "Leave me alone and we'll get along perfectly" she said plainly. Aaron felt himself smile. Well, at least she spoke her mind. Leaving her alone shouldn't be a problem at all. She was a little girl, there was nothing he could possibly want or need from her.

"Koneko be nice to our new family-member" a new voice said. It belonged to the raven-haired beauty standing behind Rias. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and swung down almost to the ground, with two strands standing out on the top. She had yellow ribbons in her hair and truly beautiful, violet eyes. She seemed very calm and kind on her outside, radiating confidence off, almost like Rias.

"Whatever" Koneko shrugged, reaching for one of the cookies lying on a plate in the middle of the table.

"I apologize for our rook" the young woman said and bowed slightly "If I may introduce myself: I am Akeno Himejima. The Queen of Lady Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she walked over to Aaron and bowed once again "It's really interesting you created such a strange mutation piece. I never heard of something like this happening. You must be really powerful" with that Akeno spoke out what everyone else was thinking. It should not have been possible for a normal person to create such a mutation piece, but yet here this Aaron guy was, doing exactly that. The priestess of thunder was curious to see what he could do with the power he undeniably possessed. She smiled at him, as she again came closer, definitely violating his private space. "I look forward to seeing you in action" she purred.

"Akeno is quite the sadist" Rias explained with a light hearted shrug, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Aaron shot her a confused look. "She gets off on other peoples pain" Rias explained further.

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at that a little. Pain was something he could easily bestow anyone with. It was what he did for centuries. "Well, you sure are going to have fun with me" he said with a teasing smile.

He had no idea how, but somehow when people accidentally pressed the right buttons of Aaron, the easy going, laidback and confident Aaron took over for the reserved one, who was usually responsible for conversation. At least for conversation with anyone, who was no customer of the organization. Was that it? Was he getting more comfortable here because he was contracted? Maybe. He would figure it out later.

"Well, I look forward to it." Akeno got even closer to him as she inhaled deeply "My, my, you already smell like blood" she whispered and had a light blush on her cheeks.

Aaron inhaled sharply. There should have been no way she could smell that. He was completely caught off guard and couldn't reply, he barely managed to suppress the reflex to reach up to his lips, checking if he had some blood left on them. Luckily Rias stepped in for him.

"He couldn't change all of his clothes since yesterday. There is probably still blood on them. Don't worry, he didn't kill anyone on his way to school" _Though he did have my blood all over his face this morning._ She thought to herself.

"Too bad" Akeno giggled as she stepped back and Aaron released the breath he was holding. After Rias _fed_ him in her bathroom, thus knowing about his true nature, he had asked her to keep it a secret. Though this wasn't always the case at all, the new devil didn't like this part of his personality himself. Once he was a proud and confident vampire, but that was in the past. Now he felt really uncomfortable with this side of himself, even Rias knowing was strange, yet bearable. But everyone else, he couldn't take it. Rias agreed, as she saw how ashamed he was and how uncomfortably he shifted from one leg to the other, as he asked her to keep it a secret. Rias promised she wouldn't say a word and so, no one knew of his bloodsucking needs so far. Luckily the president seemed to deal just fine with his _condition_ and Aaron was very grateful for it. She didn't judge him for it at all. Hell, she had even offered to feed him, whenever he had to satisfy his thirst. This was... a incredible gesture, one that secured her Aarons unwavering loyalty, without her even knowing. He had gone way to long without drinking before today. Maybe if he'd given in to his more animalic needs, he would have regenerated from Rayneres light spear on his own. He most likely would have. But if he had, then he would not be here now, would he? Was this a good thing? Aaron would have to wait and see.

They also kept his former occupation to themselves, thinking it would be best if no one knew for now. At least until everyone got used to him. He used to be a hired gun after all and Rias could imagine that mostly Kiba and Akeno wouldn't trust a mercenary at all. She wanted to make things easier for all of them. One day when Aaron would have settled in, she'd fill everyone in on his previous occupation.

"Alright everyone, I guess that covers the important things for today. So let's have a little welcome party for Aaron, shall we?" Rias suggested.

"I'll get some tea," Koneko stated as she got up and left. Aaron rose an eyebrow at Rias, who formed a silent 'relax' to him.


	2. Chapter 1: A new life part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello and welcome back everyone, chapter 1 part 2 ahead. Before we do that, some stuff to get out of the way.
> 
> First of all, I forgot in the first chapter to mention it. I do not own Highschool DxD, nor the characters. In fact the only thing I do own is my ass and the chair it is currently seated on. That's about it.
> 
> In any case, I'm aware that I didn't write a traditional vampire-person at all. As I said in the first part, his vampirism was mostly introduced because I wanted an old character, who looked young. I made up all the other stuff during work in progress.
> 
> Maybe I shouldn't have split the first chapter...
> 
> Anyway enough rambling, on we go:

two weeks days later, after another club-meeting:

"Alright everyone. That's it for today; you all may go home now. Aaron I need to talk to you" Rias dismissed everyone. Koneko and Kiba got up and left the clubroom without further ado, but Akeno stayed behind. She always stayed as long as the president, no matter what, so no one thought about it twice. Aaron waited for the door to be closed, before he turned around facing Rias, who was sitting behind her desk in her comfy chair. She looked like she plotted something and Aaron chose not to comment on it. He'd probably see soon enough.

"What can I do for you Ma'am?" Aaron asked politely, but with a clear military-drill accent. That slight undertone of making the title he gave her sound like _kiddo_ was gone. _Shame,_ Rias thought _I really liked how it sounded._

"Akeno is a little busy this evening. Would you be a dear and take care of one of her customers?" Rias asked with a smile. Akeno wasn't busy, but the president wanted to see how Aaron could handle the jobs of a devil.

Aaron glanced at Rias, then at Akeno, only for his sight to return to the president. They both wore that smile on their lips, as if it was a test. Ah, well. He should have thought so. Rias had all right to test his skills. He would not disappoint. One time he failed, and he would never fail again. Ever. He swore it to himself.

"Yes, Ma'am" he replied sharply.

"Excellent, here is the address" Rias handed him a piece of paper, which he quickly inspected, before hiding it in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Say hello to him for me" Akeno giggled and Aaron nodded

"May I go home and refresh myself first?" he asked.

"Of course" Rias replied with a charming smile on her lips. Aaron was rapidly growing on her to an extent, which she didn't yet want to acknowledge.

"Ma'am!" he gave her a proper salute, before vanishing in a dark black cloud and with a distinct _plopp!_

"What was that?!" Akeno gasped "That was no transportation circle" she stated dumbstruck.

"No it was not." Rias replied, sounding rather collected. She knew a _little_ more about Aaron than Akeno did. The crimson haired ruin princess had been asking him questions after he regained his strength on the morning a few days ago and he was fully justifying himself to her. While they sat on her couch with some tea, which only Rias could enjoy, she learned a lot about him and how his kind worked. For example that he was able to survive daylight because he was turned into a Vampire and not born as one. She also learned of the secret behind drinking a virgins blood. Or at least about some of them, she was sure he kept something hidden from her, but didn't want to press him. Rias could see how uncomfortable she made him, so she stuck to the necessary questions.

Aaron was a Vampire and being one, he had some skills other devils did not have. Teleportation being one. It had its pros and cons. The biggest con was that teleportation didn't work to every location. Aaron could only teleport to two locations. His coffin, which was stored for him in the basement of the hotel he was currently staying at, and after drinking from her blood, he also could come to Rias, should she ever need him (one of the things he could only do, because she was still pure at the time he tasted her blood). It might sound inferior to a transportation circle, but it had its advantages. Teleportation was unstoppable. Because it was ancient blood-magic, no barrier or shield could stop him. He could _always_ teleport, no matter the circumstances, distance or obstacles. He didn't even have to know where she was to do it.

Rias had asked him, why he didn't teleport back to the hotel, when Raynere attacked him. He just replied, it wouldn't have been honorable, like the answer would explain everything. Rias had the feeling there was more to it than that, but again, didn't ask any further. Aaron certainly was one of a kind.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am left out on something?" Akeno asked a little offended.

"All in due time, my friend" Rias replied with a apologetic smile on her lips. "Trust me"

-/-

Aaron was in his hotel-room. He should start looking for a apartment soon, because how things were currently looking, he certainly wouldn't leave Japan in a while. Maybe never. _Ah, well, there are worse places to be stuck in. Like the so called Republic of Congo… Oh I don't even want to think back to that shithole._ Aaron shook himself away from the thoughts. It was the job he did before coming to Japan and it was really, really dirty. Not the kill - that was a clean headshot from very, very far away - but the country. When he came back he had the urge to shower for two hours straight and still felt like there was shit left sticking to his body after that. That was so incredibly disgusting. No, Japan was a great country, he couldn't complain at all. Still the hotel would surely only suffice so long. Even if it was the "Four Seasons"

An apartment certainly would be needed. Maybe even a small house. He didn't have all of his gear with him and he would definitely need it to be of any use for Rias. Also it would help him prepare, because he could actually spread out, not worrying about a maid suddenly busting his weapon-stash. The more he thought about it, the more the house idea got attractive. No curious neighbors, working late in the night without waking anyone up. A house it was, Aaron made a mental note to go and buy one later. Money was no issue to him. Firstly because the organization paid _very_ handsomely and secondly because he was saving money for centuries. No, he had no financial worries what so ever, to a point where he'd even consider himself stupidly rich.

Reaching under his bed and retrieving a large black suitcase form there, Aaron pressed his hand on the shiny surface, before the seals sprung open. The suitcase would only open if it was his hand touching it, not the hand of someone else. Inside the case there were multiple different weapons, from guns to pistols over knifes and also a neatly stacked pile of plates for a set of armor. It was, what was known in the organization as the Phantom-armor. A cloaking device which rendered the operative indivisible for prolonged periods of time. It's usage was very tricky and required long training, which was why not many assassins of the organization could operate one. Aaron could be and always was very proud of it. He carefully took all the pieces out of the case and spread them over his bed.

He changed into a bodysuit, before he began to attach each part of the pretty heavy armor to his body. It was made of a blue-ish black material, heavy plates made of composite alloys protected all the vital parts of his body and also acted as emitter for the cloak. Two plates were hanging down from his back, almost like a trench coat made from armor-parts, covering his upper thighs from behind. It might have seemed rather bulky, but was actually very comfortable to wear. Aaron was so used to it, he had no problem moving around like he was naked. It was a second skin. Pulling the mask over his head, he controlled if the Phantom-armor was working properly. All systems were running smoothly.

Satisfied with this, the assassin got his katana out of its linen-binding and let it slide into the scabbard on his back. This was one of his main weapons of choice, because it was silent and absolutely deadly. But in modern times, a sword alone just didn't cut it (pun indeed intended) anymore. He had to be prepared to take out enemies at longer distance. So Aaron reached into his suitcase again, where he pulled out two pistols. Ha, pistols. Hilarious. Hand-cannons. He checked his weaponry before holstering the large hand held guns. The base used to be a Desert Eagle, but Aaron made some modifications here and there, just to suit his style better. Still, the .cal 50 platform was absolutely amazing, no doubt about it. Now it was also dead accurate and for the caliber it used also pretty silent. Not like soundless-silent, but you know. Your ears didn't fly off anymore.

Aaron went over his mental checklist once again, confirming that he indeed had everything he needed for today. He had no idea what awaited him, but the satellite image he looked at earlier suggested a rather quiet residential area. Rias seemed to want to test his skills in being stealthy. It should pose no problem. Aaron turned to the window in his bedroom, which he opened, before vanishing through it. He was gone into the night outside, making his way to that person he should take care of.

Oh how he loved that euphemism.

Take care of someone. Sure thing.

He had no idea how often he heard that phrase. Whenever someone wasn't comfortable with ordering someone's death. _Strange, I didn't take Rias for a girl with a lot of remorse over her own decisions._

later:

He ringed the doorbell and waited. A couple of seconds passed, before there were footsteps, and the sound of a lock being opened.

"Yes?" a man asked as he opened the door. He didn't see anyone in front of the door and was immediately pissed off. Those stupid kids with their prank buzzing all time were killing him. _Where the hell is Akeno today?_ She never was unpunctual. Why today?

Just as the man wanted to close the door again, a figure appeared right in front of him, manifesting itself from thin air. It certainly was not Akeno, but the man was sure it had to be a devil. No one else could just appear out of nowhere.

"Hello" he asked confused as he looked at the dark mask. "Are you..." he wanted to know if this devil was the replacement for Akeno today, but was cut off by Aaron.

"Do you happen to know a certain Akeno Himejima?" Aaron asked, his voice cold as ice. He only needed a fraction of a second to confirm the man indeed was the guy Rias talked about earlier, check his surroundings and decide on a way to proceed for each outcome of his answer.

"Sure, I am waiting for her to finally show up. I have an appointment" the _target_ replied confused.

"She sends her regards" Aaron replied, reaching for something on his back.

-/-

"How do you think Aaron is doing?" Akeno wanted to know.

Rias shrugged "he is powerful, that much is for sure. But I have no idea about his social skills. I've spent some time with him over the last couple of days, which was ... quite the experience. I guess, we will have to wait and see. But I don't expect him to find a regular today, he is filling in for you after all"

"So you did notice how he is either completely reluctant to speak or totally open and straight forward? It's really cute" Akeno smiled.

"You tell me about it. You should have seen him wake up in the morning after... you know, _it_ happened" Rias laughed at the pleasant memory.

"Oh my, did he scream and jump out of bed?" Akeno asked, causing Rias to laugh out loud

"No, quite the contrary. He opened his eyes and looked around in my room, before he saw me. He looked at me, calmly stated he had three questions he would like to ask me and apologized in advance for their possibly rude nature. His words, not mine" Rias grinned as she thought back. "He then proceeded to ask where he was, why we had been naked and what had happened. Completely calm and collected. Like he is used to waking up with a naked girl at his side" Rias laughed.

"Well, maybe he is" Akeno replied "We can't really know, can we?" she asked. Somehow this thought upset Rias more than it should have. She knew how old he really was. For sure he had enjoyed the company of many women, most of them would be dead for centuries by now. The reasonable side in Rias explained it to her, but the emotional side was still upset. She wanted to be something special to him. Damn the last couple of days were torture and sweet heaven all at the same time to her. He had something, which drew Rias to him, though she had no idea what it was.

"I like how he isn't one to talk when he has got nothing to say. There are so many talkers out there, it's so annoying. But he isn't like that at all. I like his collected, composed nature" Rias said, a little bit out of context.

"It seems like it isn't the only thing you like about him" Akeno teased and saw her friend turning red on her cheeks. _Oh, this is gold. She wasn't like this in forever. Actually, was she ever like this, when it concerned a boy?_ Akeno giggled at the sight of her mistress, so obviously holding a torch for the new guy"My, my. Someone is crushing hard." she teased causing Rias to turn even redder.

"Oh please, like you didn't check him out. I saw how you looked at him before. You are no different"

"Never denied that" Akeno giggled, before another quite distinguishable _plopp_ interrupted their conversation as it was about to get interesting. Aaron stepped out of a cloud of black smoke back into the club room. He was wearing a truly kick-ass armor, which had fresh blood splattered all over its front side. He tore the mask off his face and attached it to his belt. His black hair flopped out and he wiped it away.

"Back so soon?" Rias asked, not noticing the blood immediately. She smiled at him, curious what he had to say.

"Ma'am" he said, giving her a salute. "Mission was a success. Target was successfully disposed of. I allowed myself to place evidence pointing towards the neighbors." he reported. "Sorry, I know I owe you a head, but I had to leave it at the objective, so the fake evidence would work"

Rias now saw the blood and had to gulp heavily. There was a very long, awkward moment of silence.

"W-What did you do?" she forced herself to ask, not wanting to know at all.

"Death by lethal blow to the heart" he replied as if he just ordered a salami-pizza.

"You _killed_ the client?" Rias gasped standing up, she didn't rise her voice, but it was clear she was upset.

Aaron rose an eyebrow "Why of course I killed him. Why are so upset? Your orders, my hands, Ma'am."

"I did _not_ order you to kill him, Aaron!" she replied firmly, her voice now slightly louder than usual.

The assassin blinked confused looking at Akeno for help, but she didn't even move, being turned to stone. "But... you said I should take care of him, did you not?" Aaron didn't understand the world anymore.

"Of course I said that. In the sense of sitting down with him, chatting, playing some games, having tea. Not in the sense of getting rid of him! How could you kill a client? Why?" She sat back down on her chair, at a complete loss. Where did she go wrong? What happened? Why did he kill the customer? Rias didn't understand.

"Ma'am!" Aaron exclaimed. He had to explain himself now or he feared he would lose Rias' trust. He completely ignored Akeno was still here. "You sent a trained _assassin_ to someone saying to take care of that person. In my business, when you point a finger at someone saying these words, you want the person on the other end of your finger gone. Dead. Annihilated. That's the more or less polite phrase we use for 'Just kill the target, no one cares how, just do it, possibly now' when we actually don't want to say it so explicitly. It sure as hell does not mean to drink tea! I _never_ heard it used this way. What were you expecting?!" he was really upset now himself, the more he thought about it. Not so much about her, but about himself, he should have known. Rias never worked with an assassin, there was no way she could have known. She was just a girl, a devil, true, but still a girl. How should she have known about the hitman-slang? Aaron wanted to punch himself.

"Assassin? I am confused now" Akeno interposed, looking back and forth between Aaron and Rias. She had overcome her initial state of shock and regained her ability to speak.

"I am an idiot" Rias muttered, sounding beaten, she let her head sink to the cool wooden surface of the desk in front of her. "A bloody idiot."

"My deepest apologies, Ma'am. If I'd been aware of the nature of your task I would have fulfilled it to your desire. Please forgive my wrongdoing. But also, please refrain using vocabulary which is clearly linked to the disposing of people, or specify the task more precisely. I promise it will never happen again. I will make sure to get it right in the future. Please forgive me." Aaron bowed deeply. Rias took her head off the table and sat up in her chair.

"No, it's my fault, really. You are absolutely right. I should have made myself clear. I knew what you were and didn't think before sending you somewhere. I am the one who has to apologize, Aaron" she said. Aaron was right, she pointed the finger at someone and sent an assassin to him. She should have known this would happen. You don't send a mail bomb to someone either, expecting it to cook dinner for the recipient.

"Would someone care to finally fill me in?" Akeno demanded.

"I am sorry Akeno" Rias replied "I didn't want to tell everyone yet, thinking it might help everyone getting to know and trust each other." She inhaled deeply, as Aaron let himself fall to the couch. This day was a disaster to him. Hell, the last days were a disaster altogether. He didn't blow a mission, ever. And now he screwed up two in a row. His luck seemed to have run out for good. Rias in the meantime spoke to Akeno "Aaron is a professional assassin. A hitman"

"Eh? You are?" Akeno turned to Aaron, who was lying on the couch, his feet hanging over the armrest as he rubbed is hand over his face. He didn't look too happy about this at all.

"The best there is. I am ranked number one in the organization." he said and sounded completely destroyed. Like a child who just found out Santa wasn't real. There was no pride in his voice. He saw in the corner of his eyes how Akeno turned to Rias with an expression of betrayal and Aaron suddenly realized that he most likely damaged their friendship badly. And he could damage it even further if he didn't spill it now. _Gahh, this is not happening._

"And while we are in the business of telling secrets, there is another one" he stated.

"No!" Rias interrupted "Aaron, don't! You don't want to do this and you know it!" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. Your friendship with Akeno is way more important than my comfort-zone" he said and sat up on the couch. "My real name is Arunos of Treveris, I was born in 731 as first son of a blacksmith in the German city of Trier, in what is now Rhineland-Palatinate. Hence my last name nowadays. Schmitt. It's a contorted form of the German expression for 'blacksmith'. Anyway I was born in the beginning of the dark age, but it still was a good life. Hard work, but good. My father made good money with the workshop and I was set to follow in my father's footsteps."

Aaron inhaled sharply before continuing. "That was until some nasty stuff I don't want to talk about happened in 748 and forced me to make some decisions." he basically rushed over this part before going on in a normal pace "I was turned into a Vampire in 750 by the great master of all vampires. The no life king himself. The great and unfortunately vanished Count of Transylvania. Dracula. I lived my life training under his instruction. He was my mentor, teacher, trainer, instructor, father-figure, family. He taught me everything I needed to know, from the secrets of being a vampire to table manners. Almost everything I know, he taught me. For a very long time I stayed with him until he deemed me ready and completed my training in 1262. The count used to be a very influential person and held diplomatic relationships to many powerful institutions of the time. He chose a path for me, long before I finished my training." Aaron paused and smiled for a moment. It was true his path was chosen long before his training was completed. But it wasn't chosen solely by the count. Aaron's future was decided in regard to his past. The student wouldn't have it any other way.

"At the time the church was struggling with lots of demonic incidents and barely was able to stand its ground. The count offered his help to the Apostolic See, suggesting me as a kind of bodyguard for the pope, reassuring them no harm could ever come to him as long as I was around. The time was desperate and attempts to kill the pope were frequent, so the church accepted the counts offer. I left Transylvania and made my way to Vatican city, where I served his holiness as his personal guard. Things were rather interesting, especially in the beginning"

_Vatican City, April 1263:_

_"Your Excellency?" a servant asked as he humbly bowed to the pope, who was sitting on his bright golden throne, angelic seeming light was shining down on him from the round window in the cupola above the throne. The pompous throne-room was flooded with light, shimmering over all those hand crafted ornaments, which were to be found basically everywhere. Pope Urban IV. was wearing the magnificent robes of his holiness, white with lots of golden adornments on the outside and crimson red on the inside. He had that divine look on his old face, which was held high due to the impressive Tiara, the popes crown, on his head._

_"Speak" he allowed the servant, his determined, stern voice was roaring through the large hall._

_"The one, who shall not be named, has arrived" the servant stated humbly, causing the pope to raise an eyebrow. He knew exactly who_ he _was._

_"Send him in" he commanded, curious of who would arrive. Urban IV. was not really looking forward to this. He owed the count of Transylvania a favor, which was the only reason he allowed his apprentice to even be here. Vampires were creatures of the night. They were evil and not to be trusted. But Urban was also no fool. There have been numerous attempts on his life and his papal guard was up until now more lucky than anything else. If he wanted to live, he needed someone who actually could fight a devil, or a demon. And in the end, the best weapon against a monster was another monster. Maybe that vampire would surprise him, they were rather complex creatures after all._

_Two large and heavy doors got pulled open by knights in shining white and golden armor, the papal palace guard was just as much about shining as it was about skilled fighters._

_The doors slid in half with a loud cracking, which echoed through the hall. The gate was not opened completely, when another man entered the throne room. He walked in at a fast pace, the steps of his armored boots echoing loudly through the otherwise completely silent room. The light surrounding him was visibly darker than in the rest of the hall, it was just as he absorbed it somehow._

_He quickly walked up towards the throne of his holiness, who was sitting a few stairs above the floor on a little pedestal covered in a crimson carpet._

_The guest had shoulder length dark black hair, which might have been a little messy and deep blue, icy eyes. The visitor was wearing an expensive set of black armor, almost as black as his hair, with a black cape, which reached almost down to the ground. Incorporated to the bottom right corner of the cape was the Transylvanian crest in a deep red color. The black chest-piece had very sophisticated chasing engraved into it and clearly was very expensive. On his waist the unnamed guest carried an impressive two-handed sword on his belt, which had a large, dark red ruby incorporated at the end of its handle. Also, upon closer inspection, it became apparent that his armor indeed had some red detailing, the inside of his cape was almost the same red as the pope's and the inside of the chasing of his armored gloves and vambraces was also filled with dark red color. The figure looked_ very _grim in his dark and rather mysterious getup. The look on his face was unsmiling and clearly radiated his no-nonsense attitude off. He was one for getting shit done and it was clear form just looking at him._

_His left hand had a firm grasp of his sword's handle, while the right one was completely relaxed. He walked straight up to the pope, before knelt down at the edge of the few stairs leading up._

_"I am the vampire Arunos of Treveris, who was sent by my master to serve as your protector" he said, his voice dark and dangerous._

_"Stand" the pope commanded and made a movement with his hand, emphasizing his words. Arunos, or Aaron how he would be called later, got up to stand._

_"So the count thought I need a special protector?" Urban inquired. He wanted to hear the vampires thoughts._

_"That seems to be the case. I am merely a tool, sent to fulfill a duty" Aaron explained. His ulterior motives just so happened to align with his current task. Which is why Dracula sent him here._

_"I see." The pope mused, this was hardly the answer he imagined. Urban might as well get to the point. "Now tell me, vampire, why should I entrust you with my life?" he wanted to know. Aaron watched as the servant who led him to the throne room approached his holiness, apparently to tell him something. Aaron smirked slightly. He wondered when that_ thing _would make his move. Because whatever it was, humanity was no part of it._

_"That depends. Do you want to live?" Aaron returned. The pope seemed to be a little upset by the vampire talking back to him, but chose to ignore it. Vampires were famous for being arrogant and proud. And both habits were a sin._

_"Of course I do." the pope replied, as the servant was mere seconds away from him._

_Then two things happened at the same time._

_The servant suddenly transformed into an especially ugly dark green demon, who violently lashed out at the pope with his disgusting paw. The paw with its long and sharp claws coming out of it would have almost hit the pope and probably killed him immediately._

_At the exact same time Aaron rushed forward, drawing his sword. With a quick and fluent motion he cut the demon's disgusting arm off, before decapitating him on the spot. He appeared so fast, no one saw him even move. One moment he was still down in front of the throne, the next he was already between the demon and the pope, slicing the attacker into bits. He kicked the demon away from his holiness, so it would fall down the few steps leading up to his throne, where it crashed to the floor. Dark purple blood was bubbling out of its corpse, the severed head was slowly wobbling down the stairs._

_"In that case, your Excellency, you should trust me" Aaron said with a serious expression, butting his sword back at its place. The pope blinked a couple of times, he seemed rather composed for what just happened. Maybe realization has not yet struck him._

_"You saved my life" he stated._

_"That is the reason I am here, your Excellency," Aaron replied. "I was assigned a task and I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities."_

_"I see" Urban IV. replied flatly. "Thank you, vampire" he said and could not really believe his own words._

_"It is my duty to protect you, your Excellency. No need to thank me" Aaron replied and despite his humble words, still sounded proud. The pope nodded, before he got up. He would have never imagined that this vampire would actually save him, yet alone on the first day. Maybe he was wrong to think so badly of him, just because he was a creature of the night. A creature he now owed his life to._

_"I will personally show you to your quarters" he stated, before leading the way. Aaron was walking right next to him._

_"To be honest, I didn't imagine you to be like this" Urban said._

_"And exactly like what did you imagine me?" Aaron asked, he didn't have a lot of contact with humans over the last couple of hundred years, but knew that they were rather scared of vampires. Funny how many ridiculous rumors were going around._

_"I don't know. I always thought vampires would be wild beasts, driven by bloodlust. But you seem very honorable. In fact, more honorable than most of the sycophants I tend to meet. I like men of action, not of words." The pope praised and looked at the vampire walking to his right. He had a upright posture and a one sided, proud smirk on his lips. The pope suddenly wondered how a multi-hundred year old being sees humans, who merely live around half a decade at most. He imagined it must be quite humorous to watch._

_"Well, we do have a beastly side to our nature, so your concerns are not totally in vain" Aaron stated, his voice suddenly lacked the proud undertone he had up until now._

_"You are referring to the drinking of blood, am I correct?" Urban wanted to know. As he approached a door, guarded by palace-guards. They opened it for his holiness, who was leading Aaron into the truly beautiful papal gardens. They were overflowing with flowers of all colors and forms and a sweet scent was heavy in the spring air. As Aaron stepped outside he pulled a large hood of his cloak over his head, shielding him from the sunshine. It didn't exactly do him harm, it was just very uncomfortable. Like little needles pinching his skin._

_"You are" Aaron confirmed, when he was sure they were out of earshot of the guards. "Drinking blood is an unpleasant necessity, I am afraid"_

_"I understand it has to be the blood of a virgin, in order to keep your strength" Urban continued. To be perfectly honest, he found vampires rather fascinating, though he had only read about them in books. And knew the things Count Dracula had told him in his letters._

_"The count apparently already told you much" Aaron concluded, as he followed the pope through the truly magnificent gardens. He wondered who cared for them, because there was not a single culm out of place._

_"Yes, he has. I also like to read a lot, you know" Urban replied with a smile. Reading made him happy. "But rest assured, I will find a way to fulfill these sinful desires in a way our lord can consent to." the pope promised and Aaron could not help but wonder how that would work. It was drinking blood after all. The sheer nature of it seemed to contradict everything the church would ever consider pure._

_two days later:_

_Aaron was sitting on the comfortable, large bed in his chambers. He was actually very surprised by them, they were rather luxurious and also kept in pretty dark colors. Aaron felt at ease here, the walls were held in black wood paneling, while the floor was dark brown. The windows had shutters installed to them, so a little bit of light could shimmer into the rooms of Aarons chambers, but without being too bright. Aaron could walk in daylight, but it was uncomfortable to him never the less, so this detail came in very handy. He preferred darkness after all and to be rid of that stinging feeling the sun caused, at least when he was in his rooms was just a nice touch. It helped him relax; not that Aaron was one for relaxing a lot._

_He had a combined living and bedroom, which a large table with a couple of chairs around it and separate desk. To the right side of the room was his for-postered bed, which had dark red, slightly see through curtains. They were currently half open, as Aaron was sitting on the large bed, waiting. He looked in the mirror, which covered large parts of the wall he was facing. In the mirror he could see the door leading to his own private bathroom, which was also quite luxurious._

_Urban told him he should wait here today, because he had figured something out so Aaron could drink. Now the vampire was sitting here. Damn, he was getting_ really _hungry._

_Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door._

_"Come in" Aaron called and for a moment nothing happened. The vampire almost got up to answer the door, when it got opened from the outside._

_A very shy looking, definitely scared nun tiptoed a few steps into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked like she was going to die, hugging herself with her arms tightly wrapped around her._

_Aaron swallowed hard. Damn, she was so young and also so very beautiful. But her large golden eyes looked terrified. She was standing very close to the wall, as if it would protect her from something and Aaron suddenly realized that this nun was scared out of her mind because of_ him. _It hurt a lot more than he thought it would._

_"What is your name, dear?" the vampire asked causing the nun to shiver a little. The only thing she could see in this way too dark room was his outline, as it was leaning forward from his bed. Two very evil eyes were glaring at her._

_"I am sister Elisabeth" she answered shyly._

_"Now then, sister Elisabeth. What can I do for you?" Aaron asked and tried to sound as friendly as possible._

_"His Excellency sends me" the nun whispered as she looked around in the dark room. She carefully eyed the shadow sitting on his bed, his eyes had an evil, unnatural violet glow. All her instincts were shouting at her to grab her legs and run. But the pope personally asked her to come here. He asked her to do this. Why she was selected, Elisabeth did not know. The pope had told her that she had nothing to fear and she would conduct a great deed to the holy church. It was her whole motivation to agree in the first place, but she was scared anyway. "He told me that you are a vampire... and..." she continued silently. Aaron was raising an eyebrow, where was she going with this?_

_"I am" he replied, before he got up from his bed. He was even taller than she thought. The young nun cringed, terrified. "But you do not need to fear me. I will never do you any harm" he promised, as he walked up to his windows, reaching out to open some of the blinds. Bright light was suddenly flooding the room, much to Aaron's dismay. But he imagined the nun would feel more safe if she'd actually see things._

_"Better now?" he asked. The nun nodded fast, as she finally saw where she was. The room, though kept in dark colors, was very luxurious. There was a large sword sitting on a display-stand below a mirror and an expensive dark black armor was strapped to a display dummy. The man she was sent to was wearing a simple black shirt and leather pants. The vampire was actually pretty handsome and had a friendly smile on his lips. Maybe he wasn't all that scary._

_"Now. Elisabeth. What did his Excellency send you here for?" Aaron asked._

_The nun swallowed hard, as she remembered the reason for her presence. "He said you need to drink blood... And you need a virgin for it." she forced herself to continue. "So he sent me to fulfill your desires." she said, before silently adding, mostly to herself. "please be gentle" she averted her gaze in shame. She knew this had to be done. She knew it was important, which is why she was willing to do it. But it still crept her out to no end._

_Aaron had to blink a couple of times, before his brain processed what was said, he heard even that whispered last part._ That _was what Urban had in mind? Holy hell, that man was more bold than Aaron imagined._

_He looked at Elisabeth, who was clearly panicking._

_"No." Aaron said. "I refuse to do that" he stated. The gaze of the nun immediately darted straight at him._

_She expected a lot, including violent rape, but to be turned down was surely_ no _part of it. The voice of his holiness was ringing in her ears, telling her how important this was. She could not allow to be sent away, no matter how much she actually wanted to be._

_"Why would you do that?!" she gasped. Urban had told her what would happen to the vampire if he didn't drink. That he'd grow weak if he didn't drink. Elisabeth didn't want him to be weak. If he was weak, he could not protect the pope. And that meant that sooner or later one of those disgusting demons would kill him. That was something Elisabeth could not allow to happen. Yes, she was scared of this. Yes, she would have liked it better, if she didn't have to do this. But she didn't expect the vampire to turn her down, sending her away. He was not at all like she had expected him to be. She imagined he would eat her alive, doing all kinds of unimaginable sinful things with her. But he didn't. And Elisabeth wondered why._

_"Because you are clearly afraid. I will not do that to you. You seem like a nice girl, Elisabeth. This would be a sin in your world, you don't want to do this," Aaron explained, which left the young nun speechless for a couple of moments. Why did that vampire care about her wellbeing? Things were not really how she imagined them._

_"B-But if you do not drink, your powers will fade away, won't they?" she asked confused._

_"Eventually, yes," Aaron confirmed._

_"And without your powers, you cannot protect his holiness, can you?" she asked a sudden determination in her voice. It was almost firm._

_"Where are you going with this?" Aaron wanted to know._

_"If you can't protect his holiness, because you didn't drink, then it is my fault if harm came to him!" Elisabeth exclaimed, walking towards Aaron. "And I would never forgive myself if that would happen." she fiddled around on her black dress with clumsy fingers, before it came loose and fell to the ground, revealing her slender, pale body. She pulled off her veil, which hid her hazelnut-brown, slightly curly hair. "All my sins have been forgiven in advance. I am yours." she announced, now leaving Aaron completely speechless. She was_ naked. _What in the name of all the devils had they told her would happen here? Why was she naked? While it was true that blood played an aphrodisiac part during intercourse with a vampire, the two parts didn't necessarily need each other. While you can fool around with food during sex, doesn't mean you necessarily have to eat naked as well, does it? What Aaron was seeing was just wrong on so many levels._

_He quickly picked up her dress and hung it over her shoulders to cover her up._

_"I'd like to get to know you better first and explain a few things later," Aaron said with a smile, gesturing towards the table. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Elisabeth?" he asked of her._

_another two days later:_

_Urban knocked at the door of Aaron, before letting himself in. He saw Elisabeth, the nun, sitting in the middle of Aaron's bed, the vampire behind her. She had her dress down over her left shoulder, revealing one of her two delicate breasts. Aaron was currently biting into the soft flesh, which connected her shoulder to her neck. Elisabeth had her mouth wide open, a silent moan was escaping her rose lips and a deep flush was covering her cheeks, as she had her head cocked backwards, it was resting on Aaron shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, not to keep her from running away, she was way too caught up in the sensation to even think about leaving. No, he held her tight, just to reassure her, that nothing bad would happen to her._

_A fine line of blood was running down on her front side and over her breast, leaving a dark red line on her otherwise so pale skin, before the drop of blood reached her hard nipple. It was a soft and slightly tingling sensation, which educed another soft moan of Elisabeth._

_Aaron became aware of another presence in the room. He left Elisabeth' soft flesh and the wonderful taste of her blood to look at Urban IV, who didn't mean to stare, but could not help. He snapped out of it, when he realized that Aaron was aware of his presence._

_"I see you two are getting along now. That is good to see. I need you at my side Aaron, we travel to Paris in a couple of hours" Urban announced._

_"As you wish, your Excellency." Aaron replied licking his lips clean, while handing the nun a silk towel, to clean herself up. Elisabeth in the meantime pressed the soft fabric to her wound, as she covered up again. Her face was still deep red from both the pleasure she received because of her blood being sucked -which was ridiculously arousing- as well as the embarrassment of being caught by the pope. But he sent her to do this, did he not?_

_"I will prepare your luggage, Lord Arunos" she humbly stated, before she slid off the bed and left._

"There have been trust issues in the first days, but that surprisingly enough was overcome rather quickly. I made some friends and eventually became more than a bodyguard to his holiness. As time passed I became his most trusted advisor and best friend." Aaron smiled at the memory. Urban IV was a good friend of his. Unfortunately he died rather soon. But at least Elisabeth staid at his side for a relatively long time, before she replaced herself with another young and beautiful nun. She taught her how Aaron liked and handled things, so her start was way easier than Elisabeth's was. Her name was Anicia and she was just as beautiful and caring as Elisabeth, with silver hair and bright green eyes. It was a sad day for both Aaron and Anicia when sister Elisabeth passed away at an almost unnatural high age for a human.

"So you have been with the church?" Akeno wanted to know. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes."Aaron nodded "I protected a lot of popes and served them all well, until one day the threat demons and devils posed got out of hand. The then pope decided I would be more helpful when fighting in the front lines, instead of protecting his ass in a fort, where I was basically just following him around all day. Thus, I was transferred to the Holy Roman Inquisition under his holiness, Pope Nicholas V, in 1449 and soon promoted to a secret Grand Inquisitor."

"You have been an _inquisitor_ as well?" Akeno gasped. She could not believe any of this. How the hell was Rias so calm? She most likely knew his story already, but still! These were major news!

"That is correct. I hunted down devils, demons and fallen angels with deadly precision. Nicholas V. was surely a strategic genius, under his command I was able to greatly decimate the enemy lines. But unfortunately his time came one day as well and the next pope didn't see the issue as _pressing_ , as Nicholas did. But, he left me a rather free hand in the matter never the less. So I kept pacifying areas with alarming activities, wherever I could help, I did. Interestingly, over time the cause of most incidents changed from devils to fallen angels. I'd like to think that I did my job very well, maybe a little too well, because I got less and less to do with each year."

"So you did not only hunt devils, did you?" Akeno inquired

"Of course not, silly" Rias interjected while shaking her head "You know as well as I do that we withdrew most human interaction during that time. We adopted the contract system and so the only devils left for Aaron to fight were strays. The fallen angels were the only ones who still caused a commotion" she helped out. Aaron nodded.

"That is true. However, time progressed and the thread fallen angels and devils posed to mankind slowly turned to be negligible, so around 1750 the holy roman inquisition was shut down by his holiness, Pope Innocent VIII. Following the shutdown, I was ordered back to the Vatican, where I -for reasons I do not know- didn't get any more jobs assigned, nor was I allowed to serve as the popes bodyguard anymore. I guess they forgot me some day, because all I did was sit around. For centuries. I just sat in my room and waited. Sometimes a monk would come by and ask me questions about the past, but that was rare. It was pure poison for me. Once I was a proud and chivalrous knight and vampire, protecting the weak while punishing the evil. I had honor and pride, but in that time it just faded away, day in day out I was just sitting around, feeling absolutely useless. The people I swore to protect and fight for, the people I trusted just forgot about me. It was a terrible feeling. I just waited for something to happen; but it was futile. Nothing ever happened. Until they apparently remembered they had a spare Vampire waiting somewhere, who suddenly came in rather handy" Aaron snorted loudly, his eyes falling to the floor.

"What happened?" Akeno asked silently, she had that feeling it would not be nice.

"I served his holiness and the church for nearly 800 years before I was _sold._ " Aaron spat the last word like it was poisonous. He felt the feeling of humiliation and betrayal creeping up in him again, as it did every time he thought back to it. "I served them with all my heart and body for the better part of a millennium and after all I did for them. After all I endured in their name. After all the sacrifices I made to protect them. All they do is _sell_ me to save their own sorry asses. Ignorant fools! I would have annihilated their enemy, like I always did. They just had to ask. But they didn't. Instead they forgot and sold me, like a unwanted doll. Traitors!" Aarons voice got bitter and silent. Akeno looked at Aaron, who was fighting with tears. If she wasn't here herself, she wouldn't believe any of this.

Rias spoke up for Aaron, she already knew the story and he had trouble with that part in front of her as well. She figured it out herself, so all he had to do was nod. "They sold him to the Nazis, so they could run experiments on him. In exchange the Nazis promised to spare the church, if they'd win the war" Rias explained to her best friend.

Akeno formed a silent 'Oh'

"They paid for it. Both sides" Aaron replied bitterly "After that I wandered earth aimlessly. I had no purpose anymore, no reason to exist. My pride and honor was stripped from me. The world had changed and society as well. I was viewed as a freak, as someone who wasn't right in his head. And I might have drifted into insanity for a little bit, until I was found by someone from the organization. The old man took me in as his own son, gave me a reason to live and a new purpose. He gave me back some pride and some form of honor. I have been serving his purpose ever since. Yes, he is only loyal to money and knows no side. But he sticks to his rules and does not abandon them. He cares for the people who are working for and with him. The old man is adherent to his principles. He sometimes reminds me of the count" Aaron had a fond smile on his lips at the thought, before reality seemed to catch up to him "That was until yesterday. I guess. Since I have a new master now." he shot Rias a painful smile, before he looked back at the floor. He didn't look up a lot during his story. Suddenly a thought crossed Rias' mind. If it was so painful for him to talk about the last part, how horrible must the memories be of the events he skipped in the beginning? The thought made her really uneasy.

"I promise you Aaron, we are very principled as well. Please don't worry. Our family sticks together through thick and thin." Rias said firmly. She wanted him to know that everyone in her peerage, including herself was absolutely full of integrity.

 _So that's why he didn't drink any tea nor ate any cake at his welcome party. And Rias defended him for it. He wouldn't have been able to stomach it. Because he is a Vampire._ Akeno looked gobsmacked, she had to sit down, but the couch was so far away. So she leaned onto the president's desk instead. She had no idea what the most shocking news was. The part of him being the Vampire, the part of him serving the church as a freaking inquisitor or the part of him being a hired gun. Akeno didn't like hired guns, true. She always questioned their loyalty and money just didn't strike her as a good enough reason for true loyalty. But Aaron seemed decent and Rias made it rather clear, that she fully trusted him. So, ok Akeno could live with the mercenary-part.

He had been an inquisitor as well, also true, but that was almost 300 years ago, wasn't it? And the church betrayed him, so it seemed unlikely he held any loyalties to them anymore. Besides, he was a devil now, so it really didn't matter that much, did it? Also, she guessed there wasn't an awful lot a vampire could have done back in the day. If he didn't want to be hunted his entire life, he would have to become the hunter himself. Akeno didn't like it, but she understood.

Or so she thought, the true reason why Aaron joined the church, the true reason count Dracula sent him to the pope, the true reason why he even became a vampire in the first place was still his secret. But sooner or later he would have to tell Rias about _her._

"So you are telling me you are a 1285 year old Vampire turned Inquisitor turned stray turned assassin? A vampire-assassin? A vampire? One thousand and nearly three hundred freaking years old? I don't even..." she asked in disbelieve, while she stared at Aaron. Suddenly he was gone. Vanished right in front of her eyes. No _plopp_ or anything. Just gone.

"You don't believe me?" he asked from the wall behind her. Akeno turned around to see him standing behind Rias, she had no idea how he got there.

Rias just sat in her chair, she didn't seem too impressed. She asked almost the same question and got the same result. Akeno would just have to learn like Rias did, though Rias of course didn't question his vampirism, she had seen it with her own eyes and felt it on her own body.

Aaron proceeded to walk towards Akeno, _through_ the fucking desk, as if it wasn't even there. He walked past a completely calm Rias. He had used the table in her living room to demonstrate, so yes, she had seen this as well.

Akeno felt her jaw drop as he walked through the definitely solid object, this should not be possible! As Aaron stepped out of the desk he reached out for Akeno. He forcefully grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him with only one arm, turning her around in a swift motion and pressing her down on the president's desk.

Ok, that was actually new to Rias as well, but she would let him do his thing for a little longer, curious where he was going. His eyes were glowing in that violet-red, which Rias had seen before, as he stared down on Akeno, whose hands were clinging to Aarons wrist.

"How would you like it, if I tasted you?" he asked, his voice was suddenly extremely deep, a beastly growl underneath it. "Tell me, are you still a virgin?" He opened his mouth to reveal his long fangs, which were dripping from saliva. Akeno had her eyes wide open, her face was flushing all over, as she stared at Aaron, who was pressing her down to the desk. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. He had her pinned to the desk.

And she _liked_ it.

"That's enough of a display, Aaron" Rias said calmly "I am the only one you drink from" Aaron immediately let go of Akeno, his eyes turned to the normal blue and his fangs disappeared.

"Yes Ma'am" he replied stepping back at a moment's notice.

Akeno coughed as she got up from the table, catching her breath "Wow." she panted "That was quite the display" she actually giggled a little before she purred: "I am really turned on now"

"And here I am, thinking you are a sadist, when in reality you are a masochist" Rias stated dryly, while she facepalmed.

"Best of both worlds" the priestess of thunder replied with a sly grin, "Say, did I imagine a part, where you said he'd drink from you?" Akeno asked, truly curious.

"No, you heard that quite right. Aaron needs blood to survive and I am more than happy to provide. It's my duty to make sure he is well after all" Rias explained.

"Wouldn't that turn you into a vampire as well?" Akeno wanted to know.

Aaron shook his head no "Only if I wanted to turn her. It's an act which needs to be done willingly. I can drink blood without turning someone into my kind" he explained

"So you allowed him to drink from you?" Akeno asked in disbelieve. It sounded ... strange.

"Sure I did. I want him to be happy after all." Rias replied truthfully.

"My, my isn't that something" Akeno purred, but saw that Rias wasn't paying attention to her anymore. The crimson princess looked at Aaron, who looked away, almost like he was ashamed of something.

"You know what?" the black haired beauty said "I am going to leave you two to it. I get the feeling you need to figure some things out before everyone gets to know about it. So consider me clueless. Just fill us in as soon as you got everything sorted out, ok?" she announced.

That got her back Rias' attention "Thank you, Akeno" the crimson princess replied and was truly thankful of her best friend.

"We know each other so long. It's normal" Akeno shrugged, before she turned around to leave. She walked past Aaron before she stopped.

"Hey badass" she said, turning once more to poke Aaron in his shoulder. The Vampire looked over his shoulder.

"To answer your question. I am still a virgin." she teasingly winked at him "So swing by whenever, ok?"

"Akeno!" Rias exclaimed loudly, as her best friend was already facing the exit again, walking towards it

"What? A girl can't enjoy some light choking?" the queen replied, before the door fell close.

"I am sorry about her" Rias said.

"No. It is me who has to apologize. I failed you. And I am very sorry for it. Please forgive me" Aaron actually got down on his knees for that. Rias immediately stood up from her place and walked over to him, gently pulling him up.

"You don't need to apologize. I don't know you nearly as well as I want to. Just make sure you communicate with me a little more, ok? Tell me what you think and what you want, so I can make you happy, alright? I want you do be happy" she said to him, standing really close. He looked so sad and almost broken, so Rias stepped forward and gave him a hug. And for a short moment he responded to it, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry" he suddenly said, stepping out of her warm embrace, while whispering "I can't." Rias watched him closely, and could see how much he was hurting, but had no idea what to do.

"Is it because something happened in that time you left out in your story?" she asked softly, guiding him to the couches and sitting him down, before letting herself fall next to him. She was thinking about taking his hand, but decided against it. He didn't seem to be ready for physical contact.

Aaron just nodded.

"Is it because of a woman?" she asked again and after some hesitation got another slow nod.

"She must have been something very special" Rias stated and cursed herself for being jealous. But she couldn't help it, no matter who this girl was, she wanted to be in her place.

"She was" Aaron replied with a breaking voice, before he looked up. He was crying silently. Rias reached out to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked carefully.

"She got taken away from me. I failed her. That's why I became a vampire. That's why the count sent me to serve the church. So one day I could avenge her." he stated, his voice turned firm and determined in the middle of his sentence. "I will find the one responsible for her death and I will bestow him with the same suffering he put her through. The same suffering he put me through. I shall not know mercy on that day!" he looked at her, like a little boy who got lost in a supermarket, trying to find his mommy.

Rias reached out and pulled him towards her, getting the feeling he could really use a hug now. The way he spoke about the person who did this to him made apparent that whoever he was, clearly was no human. Maybe a fallen angel, or a devil. She crossed out the angels, because otherwise Aaron would have never joined the church. "I know you will" she reassured with an unwavering certainty in her voice. "And I will stand by your side when you do." she gently stroked through his hair. Aaron rose his head from her chest to look at her face. This was most likely the best thing he ever heard in the last thousand years or more. He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and for the first time he just let it happen. He acknowledged that Rias was there for him and would help him. She was a kind woman, forgiving in nature and loyal to those who she held close. Aaron saw it now. He felt ashamed for ever doubting it. Suddenly the feeling of betraying _her_ whenever he was with another woman was gone and before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging Rias back.

"You are serious about this, aren't you, Ma'am?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I am, silly. Just make sure you let me in a little, ok?" she replied softly "I can't help, if you are always so cold around me. I don't bite" she smiled at him. That somehow felt like a spear through Aaron's heart. He wasn't cold towards her was he? Was he? He probably was... shit, he had been an asshole again. _Good job Aaron. Good job. Go and fix it, you idiot._

"I wouldn't mind if you did" he replied making an attempt to lighten the mood a little, while he was sitting back up again. He was feeling so much better now, just because she was here. Rias reminded him so much of _her._ Well, not physically, besides their voluptuous bust the two woman had nothing in common. But their character was so similar, it was almost scary. He would do anything to keep her safe. Safe and happy. Well maybe save before anything else, but he could try and work on the happy part some day. Before Rias could say anything he spoke up again

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes?" Rias looked at him. Damn how did she fall in love with him so fast? She knew him for a little more than two weeks now and already felt like she couldn't live without him. She had to hold herself back though. Rias was well aware that his emotional stability was... fragile at best. She'd wait for him to realize how she felt for himself and leave the decision to him. Until that day she would just support him however she could and do her best to make him feel comfortable.

"Would you do me a favor? I have to report back to headquarters and fill them in on everything. Especially my new _contract_ " he spoke the last word like he didn't really think of it as a contract anymore, instead he made it sound a lot like friendship. "Would you go with me? It would certainly make things a lot easier" he asked and rubbed his thumbs together nervously.

"Of course" Rias replied with a reassuring smile on her lips. Aaron smiled back at her. This somehow felt so good. He got the feeling of starting a new life. One where he wasn't haunted by the shadows of his past. A new life with new friends. And new hope.

Would _she_ mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Should someone wonder about the phantom-armor. It's inspired by the mercenary 'Pantom' from the free to play game 'Dirty Bomb'. Just google if you want to know what it looks like. I also copied the Katana-Pistol style from him as well as how the katana looks.
> 
> I'm aware that I am twisting the vampire 'rules' a lot. I made a lot of stuff up here just to add some advantages and disadvantages, which fit into the story. Hope you can forgive me for that.
> 
> Aaand that's part two of chapter 1 for you.
> 
> My chapters tend to be way too long in this story, no idea why that is. But hey, you know. Not a problem, one can always split.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think. Hope you liked it!
> 
> o7  
> E82


	3. Chapter 2: getting used to it part 1

chapter 2.

_getting used to it_

"What are you doing up here, Raynere?" Kalawarner asked as she stepped into the dark, dusty old attic of the abandoned church, high on the mountain. She could see her best friend -and technically her superior- standing in front of the round window on the end of the attic. Raynere was leaning to a wooden post, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked out into the dark night, the city lights shimmering down below them.

She was lost deep in thought, so deep in fact that she didn't even hear Kalawarner call for her. Only when Kalawarner reached out to touch Raynere's shoulder did the raven haired fallen angel realize someone was there. Startled she spun around to see her best friend standing behind her, with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Ray?" the blue haired woman asked. Raynere had been acting strangely since she came back from killing that assassin. She didn't talk to anyone anymore and was just so not like herself at all; the otherwise rather joyful and buoyant girl Raynere used to be was gone. Kalawarner had been worried about her since Ray came back and didn't even tell her what happened. She was waiting for her best friend to revert back to normal, but she didn't.

When Raynere didn't show up to dinner this evening Kalawarner went to search for her. Raynere wasn't in her room when she came to talk to her. It took the blue haired fallen one a while to realize where Ray was probably hiding, thus deciding to take a look at the attic. The two of them knew each other for a very long time and Kalawarner was very much aware of how Raynere's mind worked. She just _knew_ she'd be hiding in the attic. And bingo, there she was.

"Nothing" Raynere answered with a forced smile. "I've just been... thinking" she stated, but sounded so very sad.

"Thinking?" Kalawarner rose an eyebrow. "About what?" she wanted to know, looking in Raynere's beautiful violet eyes and suddenly seeing they were a little red and puffy. Raynere tried to quickly wipe the remains of her tears away, but Kalawarner gently caught her hands before she could reach her eyes.

"Ray, have you been crying?" Kalawarner asked softly, cupping the hands of her best friends in her own. The blue haired fallen angel had a feeling something was bothering Raynere and she obviously was right. Now she was really grateful she came to look for her.

"I..." Raynere considered denying it, but it was useless, her best friend would see right through her "...yes" she admitted, slouching her shoulders. "I think, I made a terrible mistake" she confessed in a whisper.

"Is it because of that assassin?" Kalawarner wanted to know.

Raynere was silent for a long moment, this was her last opportunity to deny everything. To just say it was nothing and walk away. But it would have been a mistake. "Yes" she stated feebly, like a child who got caught with its hand in the cookie-jar.

"I know he didn't have the sacred gear we were hoping for, but I don't see why you are so worked up over it. You killed him, so what? He was an assassin, they die sooner or later. It's their job, if you think about it, isn't it? Come on, it's no biggie" Kalawarner shrugged. Raynere's eyes suddenly watered again and her best friend realized she maybe should not have said it so harshly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again and her lips were quivering.

"I..." Raynere squealed, her voice as trembling as her lips, while she was trying to speak while sobbing uncontrollably. "He w-was nice, you know. He didn't... didn't deserve it this way. I-It wasn't even ... even fair. And he wasn't mad. I... this was wrong! I shouldn't... shouldn't have killed him!" Raynere gasped for breath, before she continued "I... I... really liked him"

"Oh Raynere" Kalawarner stepped forward to pull her crying friend into a tight hug. "Not again"

Instinctively the black haired fallen angel wrapped her arms around her friend and held onto her for dear life. This was too much for her, it was eating her away since she returned. The only reason she was able to stay sane was because she justified to herself that she eliminated a dangerous sacred gear user, someone who would have sooner or later turn against her and those she tried to protect.

But then the news came in that Aaron didn't even possess what her superior was searching for. When it happened, Raynere felt like she'd collapse any second. She couldn't comprehend that she killed that man for nothing. That man, who was so nice to her, even though she was really demanding and he clearly uncomfortable. He still was nice and polite and... a true gentleman. But she killed him, because that stupid, arrogant idiot Kokabiel ordered her to do so. And as usual, if Kokabiel wanted something, Raynere was left with no other choice but to do what he said. Either that or face brutal punishment. Which would mean a horribly slow and equally brutal death not only for herself, but for those she held close as well. Most of all Kalawarner.

"When will you learn it. You can't put your job before yourself all the time!"

"I'm so sorry!" Raynere cried into Kalawarners shoulder "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I knew it was wrong when I did it! I knew it. And now I can never apologize to him. He can never forgive me. I can never forgive myself. Why him?!" she gasped for air, before blurting out: "I feel like dirt!"

"You aren't dirt, sweetie" Karawarner said calmly, stroking through Rayneres hair. _Though you are a colossal idiot._ "This has to stop. We'll take care of that nun, who is arriving today and then we'll call quits. Just tell Kokabiel where to stick it and go to tell Azazel everything! Why were we following that arrogant prick in the first place?"

"Because Azazel is a lazy fuck who doesn't do shit" Raynere was still crying.

"True, but at least he is no psychopath who is killing people for sacred gears. And now we are stuck with Kokabiel because of the things he'll do to us should we betray him. The only way out is to give him what he wants for now and then start running!"

"Why are you saying it aloud?" Raynere pressed herself closer to Kalawarner, who suddenly picked her up and sat down on the floor, her best friend in her lap.

"Because it's true" Kalawarner replied sadly. "We'll take care of that nun, so Kokabiel is satisfied long enough for us to slip away. Sound good?"

Raynere nodded against her friends chest, where she currently was hiding her face. "What about Mittelt and Dohnaseek?" she sniffled. Her friends plan did sound rather good. Just one more time and then they'd be gone. One more time of doing something Raynere never wanted to do in the first place and then they'd run and hide under a rock somewhere far, far away.

"Oh, just screw those two. No one likes them anyway" Kalawarner shrugged dismissively and had a lax tone in her voice, like she truly didn't care. That at least made Raynere laugh a little. Or at least she tried, but it sounded more like a fucked up sob.

It ripped Kalawarner apart. Raynere wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. The black haired angel fell only because of her best friend. She should have never gone down that path, she should have never dragged Raynere along. But she did. And now they had to deal with this mess and Raynere had to deal with all that guilt. It was wrong. Just wrong.

-/-

A couple of hours later, some miles away from Kuoh, in the heart of Tokyo: It was a beautiful, sunny day with perfect spring temperature and a few fluffy white clouds on the otherwise perfectly clear blue sky. Two people, a woman and a man, were walking up to the tallest building in the entire city. They were drawing quite some attention, as everyone who walked by seemed to stare at the crimson haired beauty, who was walking by that sharp looking man with a badass scar in his face.

"Just where the hell are we, Aaron?" Rias asked as she stepped into a large hall in the basement of a ridiculously tall skyscraper.

"Headquarters for SEA, I told you already, Ma'am" Aaron replied firmly and with the utmost confidence. This was his world and he was so used to it, that he didn't waste a second thought about moving in it.

Rias immediately realized that he was doing all this for some time. She knew the second he picked her up from her apartment. There was a whole new level of confidence to him, one that she hadn't seen until now. He had told her, that he was rather good at everything which was related to _business._ The personal and interhuman stuff was what gave him trouble all the time. Rias just replied he'd get better at it over time, as she got into his _car._ Or whatever that flat, bright orange, two seated infernal machine was. It certainly was loud and it also was lots of fun to drive, at least judging from the smile Aaron had on his lips during their ride. He said his car was one of the few things, which he got for nothing else but sheer _fun._ Rias was happy to hear that he did anything for fun at all and thus enjoyed it herself, just because he did.

He left his ride in the hands of a bellhop in front of the skyscraper, who took care of the parking.

The assassin walked Rias through the glass front door into the cool entrance hall, which had almost excessive amounts of white and black marble basically everywhere, mixed with clear lines of decorative glass elements. The floor and the walls, everything was marble, with straight lines and without any scrollwork. It was a modern simplicity, lacking in personality but offering a great deal of anonymity instead. The interior could have been anywhere in the world and wouldn't look different. Rias didn't like the style too much, but well, for business, she supposed it was alright.

She looked at Aaron demandingly, but he didn't say anything. Rias sighed to herself. Damn this was about to be a great day. Even without the stuff they had to get done. She already knew her day would be great when she saw Aaron this morning, but couldn't help and muster him again.

He was wearing a very good looking light grey business suit, with a white silk-shirt and silver tie. The light colors he chose brought his dark hair really forward. His jacket was open, beneath it he wore a waistcoat in a gray, maybe a shade darker than the rest of his suit. Aaron looked really sharp, Rias almost started drooling when she saw him this morning.

She herself had changed out of her usual school uniform and wore a dark black female suit, which Aaron kindly provided as a rather unexpected surprise. She was pretty amazed by his skills in judging her size, because the suit really fit her perfectly. (And he was pretty amazed by the fact that she just changed into it in front of him, giving him a good view of her elegant curves) The skirt may have been a little long for her taste, but it was a business outfit after all, so no hard feelings here.

"If this is your _headquarters,_ could you please tell me why everyone is staring at us like we are some kind of circus-attraction?" she wanted to know as she subconsciously moved closer to Aaron, while they were crossing the entrance hall.

"Well, on the one hand it's because they all want to know if it is really me, who is making his appearance here, but I guess that's only the minor reason, Ma'am" he replied with a cheeky grin on his lips. Sometimes the vampire was a terrible annoying tease and the worst part was he _knew_ it!

"Then what is the major reason?" Rias demanded to know as she stepped into an elevator with Aaron. He chose the highest number available on the pad and the doors closed, luckily leaving them alone.

"May I speak openly, Ma'am?" Aaron asked and there it was again, the Ma'am sounding like _kiddo._

"Sure, just spill it already!" Rias pressed her hands to her hips in a demanding manner. He leaned a little to her side, as if he tried to make it look like he'd tell her a secret.

"It's because there are no words to describe your beauty with. You look even more breathtaking in that outfit than in your school-uniform. It's gorgeous" he replied bluntly. Rias felt herself blush.

"Oh stop it! You are making a girl uneasy!" Rias replied with a playful undertone, as she gently nudged him in his side. She liked it that he found her attractive. It was something she could work with.

"Apologies. You wished to learn the reason, Ma'am" _kiddo_

The doors of the elevator opened and Aaron stepped out of it, followed by Rias shortly behind him. They found themselves in a small foyer high above the ground. There was a single black marble desk in an otherwise white room. the short walls to their far left and right were made from glass, providing a nice view over Tokyo, but the long walls were held in white marble.

Behind the desk there were the doors of another elevator. A woman was sitting between desk and elevator, looking at them. A clock was ticking somewhere, but this was the only sound, apart from Aaron's and Rias' footsteps. Otherwise there was nothing but silence.

As Aaron arrived in front of the desk, the reception lady put down her half-moon formed glasses. She had short, brown hair, reaching down to her neck and cut shorter in the back than in the front. Her hazelnut brown eyes were warm, her left eye a little hidden behind a strand of hair. She had a beautiful face, her expression was professional, but polite.

"Welcome back number one" she greeted, her voice didn't reveal any emotions. It was just the same professional politeness she wore on her face.

"Myriam" Aaron returned. "I am here to see the old man"

"I know. Lady Gremory has to roster herself" the woman, whose name obviously was Myriam, reached for a tablet pc and handed it to Rias.

The red haired woman looked at the display and skimmed it quickly. It was a document which registered her as a possible new customer and stated she wasn't allowed to disclose anything concerning the things she was about to discuss. Basically a NDA. Rias signed the document with her finger and gave the tablet pc back to Myriam.

"You know who I am?" Rias asked a little surprised.

"Of course. It's been a while since we had the Gremory family as a customer." Rias rose an eyebrow at that, but chose to not say anything. This was the receptionist, she most likely didn't know anything.

"You can proceed now, number one." Myriam indicated to the elevator behind her.

"Thanks, Myriam" Aaron replied, leading Rias to the elevator.

"Number one. Lady Gremory. Have a nice day" Myriam said, as they already stepped into the elevator.

-/-

"So what exactly are we doing here now?" Rias wanted to know as she was standing in front of a large wooden door, which was closed.

"Well technically you will contract me for a long term job. But it's difficult, you know with the whole devil stuff. I just want to explain it to the old man." Aaron replied. "Don't worry, he's nice. You'll probably have to sign some papers, since you basically own me now."

"I do not _own_ you" Rias replied quickly, but firmly "You are a servant of mine. Not a toy. Or a _slave._ You are family now. Don't ever think I'd deem you my property" she made herself rather clear, the way she said it.

"Then this won't be a problem" Aaron replied with a smile on his lips before knocking on the door.

Rias stepped into an office, which was so nothing like the rest of the building. It was actually rather warm and welcoming, despite the glass walls, which provided an excellent view over Tokyo City. The SEA headquarters of the organization was the highest building of the whole city, so it wasn't surprising that the view was breathtaking.

Standing front of one of the window-walls a man was looking out over the skyline. He didn't wear shoes, the black socks on his feet were sinking into the thick, fleecy carpet, which was made of squares of different modest colors. The man in front of the window was African-American and was wearing a light beige suit with a white shirt, without a tie. As he turned around Rias saw that he was holding a cup of coffee in his hand. While he certainly was at an advanced age, he certainly was not old enough to qualify as an 'old man' how Aaron always called him. The head of the organization might have been in his sixties.

"Welcome back, Aaron" he greeted the man, who he saw as his own son, with a warm smile, before he turned to Rias "Lady Gremory, it's always a pleasure doing business with your family"

"The pleasure is mine" Rias said politely, yet again wondering what it was with her family and this organization. She had never heard of it.

"Rias, this is the head of the organization, Lucius DeClaire" Aaron introduced the old man. "He is the one who took me in after... Well, you know" he said. "And you old man, this is... never mind, you already know." Aaron shrugged.

"Indeed I do" Lucius replied with a faint chuckle, before he said: "Please, have a seat" the old man pointed at his old Victorian desk with two guest-chairs in front of it. He set the cup of coffee down and placed himself in the comfortable looking executive chair on the other side, the skyline of Tokyo behind him.

Rias and Aaron sat down next to each other, waiting for the boss to speak up again.

"Tell me, son, how was your last mission? We haven't heard of the customer yet." Lucius wanted to know

"It was a trap" Aaron said. "A setup. Walked right into it" he said tersely. Lucius shook his head.

"Oh, that certainly doesn't look like you. What happened?" He wanted to know.

"Well what happens when you get a light spear through your heart. You die, of course" Aaron replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Despite the fact that you are dead for more than a thousand years, son, you seem awfully alive to me" Lucius chuckled "And something tells me that this is mostly because of your doing, Lady Gremory" he turned to Rias his dark brown eyes were friendly, but stern. He radiated a strange authority off, like he was the head of a very large, old and powerful family. Caring and loving, but also strict and unforgiving. His voice was like dark chocolate, low-pitched, but definitely pleasing in the ears. The crimson princess could see why Aaron thought as a father of Lucius. He definitely had something fatherly.

"You are right, Mr. DeClaire" Rias replied "I found him in the park, bleeding to death. So I took him in as one of my own" she explained.

"I see. So he is one of your servants now?" Lucius asked.

"He is" Rias replied. Lucius nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair before resting his hands on his chest, putting each finger on the other. He watched closely as Aaron glanced over to Rias with an expression, which DeClaire could read immediately. _Wow, that was fast._ He closed his eyes and concentrated, before he felt the connection which was clearly building between the Gremory girl and the vampire. It looked like thin red threads of silk waving between the two. Even if it only was the beginning, Lucius could see it was set to be very strong one day. Somehow he was not surprised. The Gremorys were infamous for their caring relationships towards their servants. More than one of them had fallen in love with one of their servants as well. Rias surely was no exception to the rule. Lucius understood how that would work out for Aaron. After all he really needed someone who was there for him, no matter what. Someone who could fill the deep black hole _she_ had left. The head of the organization saw Rias fitting into that hole just nicely.

"I see." he said after a while, Rias looking at him confused. She felt him reach out with some kind of aura, though it wasn't demonic, nor was it angelic. It was... neutral, somehow. A strange feeling. It didn't feel threatening, it just was there and then it was gone again. Like he'd said hello with his mind.

"So I guess you came here to contract him?" DeClaire asked.

"Actually, I have no idea how this is handled. I understand that Aaron is usually paid for his work. If this is..." Rias was interrupted by Lucius, who rose his hand.

"No, no." he laughed softly, before he took a sip of his coffee "Money is not the issue. He is my best agent, but he is also my son. And he seems to be rather content with being in your peerage."

"That's because I am, old man" Aaron laughed.

"Thought so." Lucius had a warm fatherly smile on his lips, but he did look a little sad as well. At least Rias thought it might have been sadness, but she could have been mistaken. "By the way, how are your legs, son?"

"Ah you know, hurting, as always" Aaron shrugged.

"Doesn't get better?" Lucius asked. Rias didn't say anything, but her eyes lit up for a second. She didn't know Aaron's legs were causing him pain. She noted it down as one of the things she'd have to take care of.

"Nah, but it's ok. As long as I'm in movement, its fine."

"I see." Lucius said, apparently it was is favorite thing to say. The head of the organization scratched his chin for a second.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. I will mark Aaron as long-term-contracted by Lady Gremory. This way he won't get any jobs from us anymore, but still has access to our resources should he need them and will get his payment. How does this sound?" he asked.

"Good to me" Aaron said, shrugging. It was the best way to do it. With the resources of the organization still at his disposal he could be much more of a help to Rias.

"If its fine with you Aaron, it's fine with me as well" Rias replied. "I've said it before, I'll say it again: I want you to be happy. If this makes you happy, we'll do it this way" she said and absolutely meant it.

Lucius had to keep his smile down, but this was just so adorable. It was true what was said about the Gremory. They cared about their people.

"It's set then. Aaron why don't you go for a little walk to ease your pain? Lady Gremory will have to sign some papers and I know how boring that is for you" he looked warmly at the man, who he accepted as his son, despite his age. Aaron might have been old, but he still needed guidance. His mind wasn't settled down, it was turning and running and kicking around and Lucius knew it. Aaron was, despite his age, tormented by his past. He would most likely always need someone he could hold on to, someone who'd show him there was peace as well. Lucius tried it, but he wasn't in the best position to do it. What Aaron needed was someone to take over the place the woman he lost left vacant for so long.

Aaron looked at the old man and understood immediately. There were things he wanted to tell Rias, without him around. Lucius always looked out for him and this was most likely the how-to-threat-a-vampire-101 tutorial for Rias. "Sure, old man. Thanks" Aaron stood up and reached into his pocket, handing the car-keys to Rias. "See you at school?" he asked.

Rias automatically took the keys but suddenly realized her mistake "I can't drive!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. She'll get home safely" Lucius reassured.

Aaron nodded as he walked to the door "Don't forget my car" he said, before he was gone.

"So what do you want me to sign?" Rias asked, coming straight to the point. Which wasn't the point at all, she figured as much "Nothing I guess, right?"

"Precisely." Lucius answered, smiling. He liked this girl from the first moment he saw her. She seemed honest. And as sad as it might have been, honest people were getting very scarce lately.

"Tell me, Lady Gremory. How much do you know about vampires?" he opened, reclining in his really comfortable looking chair. DeClaire was calm and spoke with steady voice, all in all very likable. Rias cleared her throat carefully.

"Well, the basics, I guess. There are three types of vampires divided into two groups. Pure-blooded vampires, turned vampires who used to be human at some point in their life and Half-blooded Vampires, father a vampire, mother a human. So called Dhampirs." Rias counted the different sub-types of vampires on their fingers. "The three types divide themselves into two factions, the vampire-society and the strays. The society itself it divided furthermore into the Tepes Faction, following a male true ancestor and the Carmilla Faction, following a female one. Stray vampires are very much comparable to stray devils. They wreak havoc on the innocent, kill and murder as they please; they have no dignity whatsoever." Rias convulsed her face in disgust. Strays were the worst type of basically anything. Filthy anarchists, no rules, no moral standards, no class. Nothing. Lowly animals acting purely on their carnal desires. There was nothing rational left inside them. They degraded to beasts. And nothing more.

Lucius nodded slowly "You are mostly correct. However, there are not two but three groups of vampires" he revealed, causing Rias to blink.

"There are?" she asked in disbelieve. Never before had she heard something like that.

"Yes. There are also the neutral ones."

"There is a neutral faction?" The crimson haired princess of ruins gasped.

"Indeed. It is a very secret and very exclusive circle of just a handful of vampires. Their view on the world is rather different to the way the vampire-society sees things. Follower of the neutral path try to keep an open mind and have nothing of the arrogance the society has grown to display on such a regular basis. Neutral ones are what you might consider true vampires, though I doubt they would ever describe themselves this way." he explained. Rias wondered for a moment how that _human_ was possibly able to know all those things, but she supposed, since he had to do with apparently quite a lot of supernatural things, he was well informed.

"How does the society accept something like that? Isn't it some kind of blasphemy to them?" Rias inquired curiously. The vampire-society was elitist to no end and viewed anything else but pure blooded vampires as inferior, going so far as to exclude members of the own family, which they deemed not pure enough. The pureblood-fanatism some extremist devils displayed was nothing compared to how the average vampire thought about these things.

Lucius chuckled, reaching for his cup of coffee "Oh, they don't accept it at all. But they have little choice in the matter" he said, continuing before Rias quizzical expression would be followed by a voiced variant of what was written on her face. "The neutral faction is small. Very small. But their members are the most powerful vampires the world has ever seen." he explained, still calm, but a proud smirk on his lips.

"Like who, for example?" Rias wanted to know.

"Well, there is of course the founder. Dracula himself, though no one knows if he is still alive or simply vanished. He makes a habit of disappearing for a couple of centuries, before he shows up again. Maybe some kind of vacation, I don't know" DeClaire laughed softly at the imagination of how Dracula's holidays might look like. "Then there would also be a certain Arcueid Brunestud. I am sure you have heard her name before."

"The white haired princess of the crimson moon? The most powerful ancestor ever? THE Arcueid Brunestud? " Rias gasped "I didn't know she was still alive"

"The very same, yes. She apparently lives, but doesn't show herself when not absolutely necessary." he explained "And the last important one, who is worth being mentioned by name is the one Dracula selected to be his son and heir. You know him quite well."

"Aaron." Rias breathed. She of course knew he was turned by Dracula, he told her this much already. What she didn't know however, was that the black haired vampire also was going to be Dracula's heir. Somehow the crimson haired run princess imagined that the count must have turned quite a lot of people during his life and that Aaron was simply one of many. Apparently not.

"Precisely. The only son of the no life king. Quite possibly the oldest and most powerful vampire, apart from Dracula, is now in your service, lady Gremory." The words spoken so clearly carried a heavy meaning to Rias.

This had to sink in for a moment, as Rias tried to catch up with what she just was told. So Aaron was the 'son' of Dracula, that wasn't new. But he was also his _only_ son, which naturally meant he was also the count's heir. But not enough, her newly found servant was part of a groupuscule powerful enough to defy the will of the society? Well, she supposed, since Dracula founded the faction it made sense, but still. Major news here, she still couldn't quite believe it.

"He really likes you, did you know that?" the head of the organization asked, feeling it was time to leave the general vampire talk and get to the important things. Rias' eyes lit up. Partly because she didn't expect their conversation taking this rather surprising turn, but mostly because of the revelation.

"He does?" she asked after another moment of silence, in which she pondered if and what she could tell DeClaire. He was acting as a father figure to Aaron, was he not? So she should probably be on the square. "I don't know. Whenever we get closer, he pushes me away again. Just to let me come closer again and push me away. It's confusing"

Lucius chuckled. "I can imagine. He is difficult"

"I figured as much" Rias replied with a suppressed giggle.

"You know, it's funny. He is so much older than me, and yet I feel like his father. And as his father I want him to be happy. Which is why I wanted to talk to you, why I am telling you all of this. It has nothing to do with the organization. This is only the father talking now, who knows the man he accepted as his son is now bound to a new family. I want to make sure my boy goes to a place where he is respected and can be happy." Lucius clarified with a serious expression.

"I want him to be happy as well. But I have no idea how to give it to him. One day I get the feeling he'd want me to just cuddle him until he passes out, the next I can't help but get the feeling I should just leave him alone forever."

Lucius nodded slowly. Rias seemed to be the perfect woman, Lucius just knew it.

"Do you know why you had to reincarnate him? Despite him being so powerful? Do you know why it was necessary for you to save him?" DeClaire asked, Rias rose an eyebrow. What kind of question was that?

"Well, because he was dying?" she asked back, a little confused

"Yes, true. But did you know _why_ he was dying. He is a the son of Dracula after all." Lucius watched Rias think for a moment, before shaking her head. She had no idea.

"I don't know how long precisely, but he didn't drink any blood in quite a while. It was never something he had been very keen on doing, at least not for the time I know him. But, when he doesn't drink, he slowly grows weak. His powers fade away, his self healing vanishes. He becomes mortal again. Not that he'd care" Lucius explained. "He can drink blood from animals so he does not starve, but even though he might not physically age, his time is ticking never the less. Even when weakened like this, Aaron is still a formidable fighter and not to be underestimated. Yet he is only a fraction of a shadow of what he truly can do. To restore his power and for him to unfold his true potential, it needs..." Lucius was interrupted by Rias

"The blood of a virgin" she replied silently. She knew there was more to it than what Aaron had told her. But she'd never have thought it might have been this important. And Rias hadn't even heard the main event yet.

"Yes, precisely. Only the blood of a virgin empowers a vampire with all the skills and powers he acquired in his lifetime. They get more powerful the longer they live, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't" Rias replied.

"Thought so. All his powers slowly fade away, apart from the one trait he inherited from Dracula on the day he turned him. It's something which only runs in the count's bloodline and makes him so unique. You know what it is?" Rias shook her head, as DeClaire continued "His ability to walk in daylight. Apart from the half-bloods, only the vampires following Dracula's line can do that. It is part of their vampirism and as such won't fade away over time. Anything else will. It doesn't matter that Aaron is the most powerful vampire of them all, apart from Dracula himself. Even the count will be helpless, if he doesn't get to drink the blood of a virgin for a while. No vampire can sustain his abilities without pure blood. This holds true for Aaron as well. His regeneration is the first thing which will fade away, followed by his magic, followed by his teleportation, followed by his immortality." Lucius paused to make sure the words he spoke arrived at Rias. Which they apparently did.

"You may wonder why I am telling you all this, no?"

"A little, yes"

"You see, as I said, Aaron went down a very long road without drinking pure blood. He was already at the stage where he lost his immortality. I tried to convince him to go and drink a virgins blood, but for very self destructive reasons he refused. He always kept saying it was because he didn't want to approach a virgin with this kind of thing, but to tell you the truth I think he was fed up with his life. He _wanted_ to be mortal again."

"Why would he want to be mortal again?" Rias asked confused.

"I'll get to that later" Lucius replied. "But let's assume for a moment, that he indeed told the truth. Let's say he really didn't want to ask for blood. A Vampire could of course always attack a virgin and drink her blood until she dies, should the need arise. And should you wonder, yes, it has to be a female virgin, even for female vampires. No idea why that is, though. But anyway, he could do that. Or he could turn said virgin into a vampire. Both ways are things Aaron would never do. He would never kill anyone innocent and he certainly would not turn anyone into a vampire without a very good reason for it." Lucius blinked "the neutral group of vampires try their best to keep human casualties to a minimum, but when it comes down to it, the own survival is still more valued than the life of a human. Aaron thinks differently about that. He refuses to force his bloodthirst upon a innocent woman."

"But couldn't he just drink and leave the girl be?" Rias wanted to know and Lucius began smiling. That was exactly the question he hoped for. Because that was the crux of the matter.

"He could, yes. It is the way the neutral vampire fraction usually handles things. Usually one woman is selected as a source of food, who will follow the vampire around until her natural death. But the ritual, which is implicitly performed to make that bond happen requires an extraordinary amount of trust on both sides."

"Why?" Rias wanted to know and sounded way more eager than she meant to.

"For that to work the selected virgin has to give her blood voluntarily. Someone who is willing to live her life fulfilling the needs of the vampire. She has to _want_ this. With that selfless act of giving an unbreakable bond is formed between the vampire and the woman who was willing to feed him. In exchange for the life and power the woman provided the vampire with, he is sworn to protect the girl with all his capabilities." DeClaire reached yet again for his cup of coffee, which surely must have been cold by now. He didn't seem to mind, as he continued.

"Which wouldn't be that great of a problem, if it weren't for this: Once a vampire received blood, which was voluntarily given by a virgin, he becomes kind of addicted to it. He could have, in theory, multiple sources to bypass this, but the first source would have to _allow_ him this action. With only one source, he will come back to her for more, whenever he needs it. Therein lies the rub. The virgin can now deny him blood and there is literally _nothing_ he can do about it. He can't force her, because of the pact and he can't drink from someone else unless she'd allow him, also because of the pact. You see where this goes? The woman has the power to give the vampire all his abilities, but she also can take it away from him." Lucius explained and Rias gulped heavily. She had no idea that she held such power over Aaron. DeClaire continued

"Should a girl decide one day that she doesn't like her vampire anymore, she could just let him die and there would literally be _nothing_ he could do against it other than hoping she'd die a natural death before he does. That's why it takes so much trust and why the neutral fraction goes to great length, ensuring the food-sources are chosen appropriately. It is also the reason why almost no vampire does this. They don't trust anyone enough to take the risk, so they kill the victim. It is understandable to a degree."

"I understand" Rias said after thinking everything through once more. "But why does the virgin need to trust the vampire?" Rias asked, while she was nervously shifting around on her chair.

"Well, that is something you should probably ask Aaron in person." Lucius smiled, he couldn't really tell her the reason it was... very personal and would possibly creep her out to no end if he told her in Aarons stead. "You fed him, didn't you?"

"I... yes. I did. And before you ask. I am still chaste" Rias said without the hint of a hesitation. She was very confident about her own sexuality and figured that DeClaire knew anyway. So she might as well tell.

"May I ask how this came to be? You letting him drink that is" Lucius clarified. It was none of his business why she was still untouched.

Rias had to suppress a small grin creeping up her lips, before she answered: "It was the day I resurrected him as a devil. He was unconscious and I didn't know where to go with him, so I took him home with me. When he woke up he explained that he was an assassin. He didn't tell me anything about his vampirism. Nothing. Not even a hint. So, I thought he must be hungry after all he had been through and made him breakfast. I swear I had no idea of who he really was..."

"He ate the breakfast, didn't he?" Lucius asked, but already knew the answer.

"He did" Rias confirmed, nodding.

"That boy is such an idiot sometimes." Lucius muttered to himself. "I guess you found out soon after"

"Yes, he was puking up blood in my bathroom, when I saw his fangs. That was when I knew. I got really mad at him for not telling me, but I cut myself in the hand and let him drink"

Lucius was silent for a long moment before he spoke up. He knew Aaron well and he knew how he really was. What he didn't know was if the red haired beauty sitting in front of him was also aware of that. Most likely not. Aaron did a good job in keeping his emotions in check. He was way too serious for his own good.

"Lady Gremory, I don't know how I am going to put this, so I am just going to tell you, because you have to know." DeClaire spoke up, before clearing his throat carefully, almost as if he was searching for the right way to bring this up:

"Aaron may not seem like it, but he is very, very fragile. I told you how the neutral faction chooses their familiars carefully?" he waited for Rias to nod before continuing "After Aaron left the church, which up until that moment provided him a reliable source of nourishment, he didn't once partake in the ritual. He didn't seem to trust anyone enough for this. It's amazing that he seems to trust you so far, because that's definitely a first since forever." Lucius sighed heavily, rubbing over his eyes with his flat hand. This was all so complicated.

"You _have_ to take good care of him. He is beyond imagination powerful, but understand that he can't control it. At least not all of it. It has to do with his past, if he gets angry, you have no idea what he is capable of doing. It's really complicated. What is important is, that he needs you, it may not look like it, but you are slowly taking the place of someone else. You have to be his voice of reason when he needs it, because when the time comes, and I get the feeling that it's going to come soon, you will be the only one who can possibly stop him. Do you hear me?"

"I'm not sure if I can follow, Mr. DeClaire" Rias replied a little confused.

"Ok. You remember that I said Aaron had self destructive motives for denying to drink?" he asked. Rias nodded with a quick "Yes."

"I will tell you his biggest secret and the reason why I think he is fed up with being immortal. Do you know why he became a vampire in the beginning?" he asked.

"Because of a woman he lost" Rias replied

"He told you that already?" Lucius was surprised. "Wow, you certainly are special to him. Alright, there is more to it. I don't know everything myself, but I will tell you what I know. Back when Aaron was still a human, he had a girlfriend, who later became his fiancée. A very beautiful, kind and caring woman. She loved him dearly and so did he. You could describe them as the perfect couple. They could talk for hours on no end, joke around, laugh and enjoy their company. She was his everything, his reason to live, the reason he woke up every morning. They had promised each other that they'd marry one day and leave to a place far away. He didn't tell me why that was, but I guess there might have been some class distinctions, though I do not know if he or she was the higher up. Blacksmiths used to be highly regarded at the time." Lucius seemed to think about how that had changed over time, before he continued:

"Anyway, one day Aaron had to wake up to the church's bell ringing at a rather odd time. He got up and saw the home of his fiancée in flames. He rushed towards it and into the inferno to search for her. Not only did he manage to survive the firestorm, but despite the burning flames and the smoke, he somehow found her. Burnt to nothing but a pile of ash, which had her shape. Standing next to her was a devil, whose name he never told me. The devil just laughed at him saying his deed was done, before he vanished in the flames." Lucius paused again to drink a sip of his now for sure completely cold coffee, as Rias listened closely, despite the uncomfortable feeling she was getting with each word the head of the organization spoke. Things were slowly adding up here. Did Aaron become a vampire and join the church to hunt the devil? It would have been logical.

"Aaron almost went insane that day, swearing he'd revenge the death of the love of his life, but knew he'd never be able to do it as a mortal human. He went to search for Dracula, the oldest and most powerful vampire at the time and begged him for help, so he could one day slay the devil who took his fiancée away from him." Lucius looked at Rias, who seemed a little pale to him.

"Dracula fulfilled his wish. Ever since then Aaron had been living for the goal of one day avenging his fiancée. He never loved another girl other than her." he said and could see the disappointment in Rias' face. "He hated devils for a long time of his live, which was why he became an inquisitor, so he could hunt them all down, hoping the one he was searching for would be among them. Over time he had to realize that not all devils were the pure, bad evil he always thought, but that there were other sources of evil as well. Not wanting to let anyone suffer his fate as well, he began hunting down everyone who was unrighteous. That included devils and fallen angels, but also demons and monsters. His view changed, he didn't hate all devils anymore. He had realized that other devils, who didn't do anything evil per se, had nothing to do with the death of his to be wife. Over times he even had some friends, who were devils."

"So you are saying he realized that we aren't all completely evil and that most of us actually are just fine?" Rias asked

Lucius nodded "Yes. And I guess that, just like he realized this, he slowly realizes that he might not ever catch the devil who took his girl away from him. Who knows he might be dead already, for all he knows. He had turned from a determined devil hunter to one who just waits and sees. Which is the reason I believe he lost his drive. He had enough of it and it is understandable. He had denied himself any pleasures for more than a thousand years. And whenever he came close to someone, that person got taken away from him again."

Lucius sighed, he rubbed over his eyes with his thumb and index finger, contemplating if he should tell Rias about Gabriel as well. Gabriel, the arch-angel and once best friend of Aaron. The girl which was able to get close to him and mend his broken soul. They were best friends. Aaron held Gabriel close, she was like his little sister. The girl he wanted to protect before anything else. But Gabriel was taken away from Aaron by god and the vampire completely lost it after that. He went complete berserk and did unspeakable things, forcing some minor changes of the establishment on heaven.

No.

It was better Lucius kept this part to himself. If Rias should find out about it, she should be told by Aaron himself.

Lucius sipped on his coffee before continuing. Wait, was that cold coffee suddenly steaming again? How? "I guess he is tired and exhausted. But I do see a way for this to change again. The only thing he needs is to see, that not everyone he grows to like will one day be suddenly gone. It will take a while for him to understand this possibility. And as this realization seeps into his mind, he surely realizes that his girl from all those years ago would not be mad at him for _finally_ moving on. He struggles with it, maybe even fights it, but he will understand. And when that happens the two components which are holding him back will be gone and he will be free again. He might find pleasure in living again."

Lucius leaned forward to look Rias deeply in her eyes "Understand this and act accordingly, Lady Gremory. I say it once again. He likes you, I can see it. He might not understand it himself just yet, but that doesn't change the fact. Be there for him, when he needs you and don't be shy to push him a little. He once had a very big heart, which was hurt one too many times. He always needed to be forced to his luck. And not only he will be happy. You will too"

"Am I that transparent?" Rias asked, completely caught off guard. Aarons behavior suddenly made a lot more sense. He was struggling with his feelings for her. He wanted to be close to her, but at the same time felt like was betraying the girl from his past all while being afraid that if he allowed himself to be close to Rias, he'd just end up losing her again. Rias finally understood.

"Well, you fed a complete stranger, a vampire, your blood. That goes a long way in judging your intentions" Lucius smiled "He was moaning the loss of his love for centuries and always kept true to his promise for vengeance. How faithful do you think he is going to be to someone who is actually still around? He did drink your blood already and let you live. I think his heart already decided. It's just his head which has to catch up."

"You have no idea how thankful I am for you telling me this" Rias confessed.

"Oh, don't mention it. Just promise me you will take good care of him."

"Of course, I promise!" Rias said with a serious expression on her face. She _did_ mean it.

"I am happy to hear this" Lucius said. "Oh, two more things, I almost forgot. If you don't want him to go into full berserk-mode during battle, make sure you let him drink before it. Or he won't be able to hold back and just obliterate everything in his way. It's no guarantee that it won't happen anyway, it's just a lot less likely. Seeing blood, even small amounts, pushes all the wrong buttons in a vampire. He forgets who he is."

"I will keep it in mind" Rias replied "and the second thing?"

"Ah, yes. This is a little delicate." Lucius cleared his throat. "Are you easily jealous?" he asked

"Well I don't know. I wouldn't say, but I guess everyone is a little from time to time, why?"

"One of his... let's call it skills, is... well, he will attract women like honey attracts ants"

Rias' eyes went wide at that. "Are you serious?"

"It's natural, he can't help it. His body produces hormones to attract girls, this was originally to find food more easily."

Rias sighed "Great... what have I gotten myself into?"

Lucius chuckled "Relax, Lady Gremory. Aaron is extremely faithful. He won't do anything you aren't ok with. Just get used to girls swooning all over him"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, shortly followed by Myriam entering. "Excuse the interruption, Sir." she said politely "You have an urgent call from Great Britain." she said.

"Of course, thank you, Myriam" DeClaire nodded. "Lady Gremory and I concluded our business anyway, haven't we?" he said, turning to Rias.

The redhead nodded "We have" she said, standing up. "Thank you for your time and all the advice, Mr. DeClaire" she said, bowing politely.

"Anytime. Should you need any help, feel free to contact me" he offered, before turning to the woman, who was obviously not only the receptionist, but also his assistant. "Myriam, could you please arrange for Lady Gremory to be brought to any destination she wishes going to?"

"Of course, Sir" Myriam replied, bowing before turning around to lead the way. Would Rias have paid more attention to the assistant instead to the boss, she might have noticed the bite-wound on Myriam's lower neck. But Rias didn't.

The door closed behind her and inside the office, DeClaire's skin started boiling, as all color faded away. After a moment the warm and friendly afro-American of maybe sixty years was gone, replaced by a tall and slender young man with an evil smirk and glowing red eyes. He reached for the phone on his desk with the calmness and precision of an experienced predator.

"Sir?" his vicious voice asked.

-/-

Aaron was running back to his hotel. He was literally running.

Not walking.

Not jogging.

Running. And it was great, all while not even breaking a sweat. He didn't feel that pain in his artificial legs anymore and that brightened his mood immediately. He thought about what the old man might be telling Rias now. He was sure _Lucius_ would tell her one thing or another about vampirism and maybe a little bit of Aaron's past. The vampire wondered how much the old man was able to pick up, he always was hyper observant and Aaron couldn't hide a lot from him. Hell, he hardly could hide anything from him, the two knew each other for too long. The chef of the organisation surely noticed a certain _affection_ the vampire held towards the devil.

Would _Lucius_ tell Rias something about it? Aaron did not know, but he was sure Rias would act a little different towards him from now on. _Should I have told her about what it means to voluntary give blood? But it wouldn't have played out like this if I did it differently. No, eating that breakfast was worth it. She tasted amazing, fresh and full of power_. The sweet taste of Rias life-juice flooded his memory. It was so delicious. Aaron would soon have to ask Rias for more, but he really felt uncomfortable with it. It was so... intimate. Maybe he could hold back a few more days. Days she could use to stomach what she got told today.

Aaron made very good progress, he was already back at Kuoh, more precisely he just entered the really beautiful park. Though he didn't have very fond memories of the place. This was the place where he died. Where Raynere had killed him.

Raynere. Memories of the fallen angel came back to him, the look of sorrow and regret on her face, when she waited at his side for him to die. She at least had the honor of a warrior, granting the defeated their last rest.

Should he be thankful?

The thought suddenly crossed his mind. Without Raynere he'd never met Rias, would he? And without Rias his life would still be rather dark. Now there was a light again. So technically, he owed that to Raynere, did he not? Suddenly his mind jumped to the very last thing he could remember on that day, the last moment before he closed his eyes and saw the fallen angel. Did she look sad?

The vampire was suddenly distracted by a loud rumbling to his right.

"Aaautsch. Why am I so clumsy?" A voice called and forced Aaron to stop both his thoughts and his movement. He looked to his right where a nun had just tripped herself over and fell to the ground. Her suitcase opened itself and her clothes were now scattered all around her.

Aaron hesitated a moment. A nun. Well, he knew a lot of very nice nuns, they always were very friendly and polite to him. They used to be the reason, why he was able to live. That was a long, long time ago. Aaron shook the thought off and walked over to the young nun, whose veil was just about to be blown away by a gentle breeze. In the very same moment it went airborne, Aaron reached out and snatched it out of the wind with a precision move.

He handed it back to the surprisingly young nun, who had beautiful deep green eyes and blond hair. She blushed hard as she took the veil back from Aaron. He offered a hand to help her up, which she gladly took. Effortlessly he pulled her to her feet, trying not to do it too harshly. The blonde nun seemed rather fragile

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Oh. No, I am fine, thank you!" the nun replied humbly, provoking a genuine laugh from Aaron.

"No you are not. Here, let me help you" Aaron quickly collected the different pieces of clothing and put it back into her suitcase. "This is much too heavy for you to carry around on your own. No wonder you tripped over. Let me carry it for you." Aaron smiled at the nun. He had no idea why he was in such a bright mood all of a sudden, but he somehow was and he wouldn't question it. "Where are you heading?"

The nun blushed yet again "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed "I'm really lost. You don't happen to know where the church is?"

"Of course I do. This way" Aaron nodded into the direction of the church. In preparation for his failed mission he memorized the whole city map, just in case.

"Oh god bless you!" the nun exclaimed happily, while Aaron tried not to flinch at the sudden pain that shot into his head. _What the hell man, you are dead! I wouldn't want your blessing even if you still were able to give it!_ "My name is Asia Argento by the way" she continued

"Asia? What a beautiful name" Aaron said "My name is Aaron. Aaron Schmitt"

"You aren't from around here either, are you?" Asia wanted to know. It was pretty obvious, he did look rather foreign.

"No, I was born in Germany. But I live here now" Aaron replied. _Damn, I still have to buy a house. I better do that after I show Asia to the church._ Yes, Aaron could easily buy a house as if it wasn't a big deal. Oh the praise of money.

"Oh, wow. I never thought I might meet someone from Europe here. I'm from Italy"

"What brings you to Japan, Asia? Italy is a beautiful country, why leave it?" Aaron asked curiously. Italy was a beautiful country. Aaron spent the majority of his life in Italy and still found it beautiful. The landscapes, the culture, the people. It was just wonderful.

"Oh... I... well, I was requested by the church here. So here I am" she replied shyly. _And because I was excommunicated for being a heretic._

"I see, did you..." Aaron wanted to ask if she actually wanted to come or if it was decided without her being asked about it, but he didn't get to ask. A boy on his bike seemed to have lost control as he crashed into a curb, before dramatically face planting onto the sidewalk. Aaron had to suppress a snort, but it just looked ridiculously funny.

"Ouuu" Aaron said instead. "Are you alright, kid?" he asked, walking over to the poor boy.

"My leg!" The kid cried, his knee was bleeding pretty badly. Aaron, quickly turned around as he felt that rush of thirst boiling up inside of him. _Not now! Not here! Get your shit together, this is hardly the time!_ He actually thought about calling an ambulance, but Asia was faster.

"Don't worry" she said, crouching down beside the boy with a motherly smile, her beautiful green eyes were sparkling. "A big boy like you shouldn't cry like this" she spread her hands out and a faint green shimmer surrounded his knee "See, it's already better isn't it?" she said gently. Aaron risked a glimpse and was able to see the green light fading away, the boy's injuries were completely gone.

"How did you do that, lady?" the boy asked in amazement. He never saw anything like this in his life before and he most likely would never again.

"Oh, it's magical!" Asia smiled at him "Now get your bike and be careful next time, alright?"

"I will. Thank you!" the boy jumped up, bowed deeply and grabbed his bike, before he stormed off again. Asia stood up and watched him leave with a half proud, half sad smile on her lips.

"That is a beautiful power you have, Asia" Aaron said and meant it. His powers were only meant for destruction, annihilation, death and bane. He could do no good with them, no matter how hard he'd try. Not that he'd tried, he liked his powers. They made him who he was. But he would never be able to add something good to the world. All he could do was remove evil. _Ha, a vampire reincarnated as a devil thinking about removing evil. Talk about irony._

"Yes. It's wonderful. Really, ...it is a blessing" Asia said and Aaron had the feeling she needed to convince herself. He frowned a little bit and decided to change the topic

"Come now, the church is this way" he said politely. "You want to get some ice cream before? You look like you could use it" Aaron suggested.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Asia exclaimed happily and smiled, before it suddenly faded away, like she remembered something important "But I have no money" she whispered. Aaron laughed at that, she was just so innocent.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house" he laughed.

No idea how it happened, but he spent the next few hours showing Asia around town, while making sure she was having a good time. Something about her made him want to protect the fragile thing. He got the feeling from the first moment, but when she told him her deepest wish was to have friends, Aaron was sold. He would make sure that she had a good day.

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys, the first part of chapter 2 is done. I realize it was quite a heavy load, especially DeClaire's explanations. But I felt it was necessary to describe my idea of how vampires could work at least once and it felt more natural doing it inside the story than in an A/N. At any rate, I hope you can agree to the rubbish I made up, at least to some degree, because I aint gonna change it now.
> 
> Aaron's confusing past will be explained gradually
> 
> Also, because someone asked: Yes, this is going to be a harem-story. I know at the moment it points heavily towards Rias only, but that will not be the case. It needs to be this way to work for Aaron. You'll see, I have a plan :)


	4. getting used to it part 2

"President, what is bothering you?" Akeno wanted to know. Rias had been acting strange ever since she returned from that meeting with Aaron's boss a few days ago. "Has it to do with our favorite vampire?" she asked teasingly.

Rias didn't react. She sat in her chair behind the desk in the club room and was staring at the wall to her right, like something about it was extremely fascinating. Which it clearly was not. "Hello? Akeno to Rias, come in please?" the queen said, waving her hand in front of Rias' eyes, before the crimson haired ruin princess snapped out of it. She didn't even realize someone was talking to her.

"Hu? I'm sorry, guess I zoned out there for a little. You were saying?" she looked at Akeno like nothing happened. The black haired girl sighed.

"What's wrong Rias? I can see something is bothering you. You have been awfully quiet since you came back from Aaron's boss. So tell me, has it to do with him?" Akeno crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her best friend with a stern and demanding expression.

"Yes and no." Rias replied "Lucius had told me a lot about vampires in general and Aaron in special. I'm just thinking through my next steps." she explained.

"Rias, Aaron isn't a game of chess. There is no battle-plan, or steps, or anything. Just go with the flow. What is wrong with you? The Rias I know never had difficulties with getting what she wanted"

"You are right. But Aaron is different. He is... difficult. I have to be careful not to hurt him" Rias replied. She knew that Akeno would keep everything she told her to herself, but Rias didn't want to say too much. It would feel like betraying Aaron's and especially Lucius' trust in her. On the other hand, Akeno was her queen and best friend, they had always shared all their secrets and concerns.

"He doesn't strike me as the easily hurt type" Akeno replied with a giggle. " _au contraire_ "

"Physically that may be. But emotionally... I just want him to be happy here with us"

"And with _us_ you mean _you_ " Akeno sighed

"Akeno..."

"It's ok, you have never been one for sharing" she teased, before the door opened and Aaron came walking in at a smart pace. He looked like a tank in his armor as he charged through the doors. The two girls had to suspend their conversation for now.

"You requested my presence, Ma'am?" he asked, ignoring the wanton look Akeno gave him, her purple eyes were basically overflowing.

"I did. There is something we need to take care of" Rias replied. She could already see the effects of what Lucius had told her about him having an strong effect on girls. Luckily or maybe sadly she was immune against it since he drank her blood. She liked him a lot, nevertheless.

"And with _take care_ you mean drink tea and watch anime?" Aaron asked, not wanting to repeat the same mistake twice.

"No. No, not at all. This time I actually mean it in your sense. We have to get rid of a stray devil."

"As you command, Ma'am" Aaron replied sharply. "Just point the way"

"I will accompany you on this mission, to get a feel for combat-style" Rias said as she stood up and walked around her desk. "I trust you will have an eye on my safety"

"Of course Ma'am. Do not worry about it." he gestured towards the door. "after you" he said and Rias winked at him as she walked past.

"Charmer" she purred.

"Hey are you replacing me?!" Akeno pouted.

Rias rolled her eyes "Of course not. Come along" she said

-/-

"Hello? Is someone here?" Aisa asked carefully. She was walking down the aisle in the church Aaron had shown her. He was such a kind person, friendly and polite. They spent longer together than strictly necessary and got to know each other a little. Asia decided that she liked Aaron and hoped she would meet him again soon. He left her a couple of hours ago, after buying her ice-cream and showing her all around town for a while. She found it a little odd that he didn't eat any, but he said he couldn't stomach milk. He was probably lactose intolerant, Asia had heard of that condition. After a couple of hours, during which she had so much fun like never before, he had shown her the way to the church and excused himself, telling her he had to make some larger acquisitions.

Asia had found the church on her own from that point, though it did take her a while to walk up that hill all by herself. She may also have gotten lost once more, but luckily found her way back to the main road after what felt like hours.

Now that she was at her destination, Asia didn't feel too well at all. This church was really creepy. The crucifix at the altar was destroyed, together with most of the formerly beautifully colorful windows, which used to depict various saints. The differently colored flinders were scattered around all over the floor. This was definitely a horrible place.

"Hello?" Asia repeated again, as she kept walking. She heard a faint flattering behind her and had to force herself to turn around.

Asia was scared.

She didn't really want to see who was behind her. But she forced herself to do it. To turn around.

To her surprise her eyes fell on a rather tall, really beautiful young woman with long navy blue hair, which obscured her right eye. She had intelligent light brown, almost golden eyes and was wearing a trenchcoat-like burgundy top, which revealed a _lot_ of her very ample chest as well as a miniskirt, which matched the color of her top. Asia also noticed a small piece of plain gold jewelry hanging around the woman's neck.

The woman crossed her arms behind her back smiling rather warmly at the nun. Asia sighed in relief, happy that the person appearing behind her was not nearly as scary as it sounded in the first moment.

"You must be Asia." the woman said with a welcoming voice, which did a good job to hide some kind of pity. "My name is Kalawarner"

Asia swallowed hard, she couldn't help but stare at that chest of hers. The nun was jealous, she really wished that her bust would one day be as plump as Kalawarner's. "Y-Yes. I am Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kalawarner" she said silently.

The fallen angel smiled at the nun as she walked up to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. Asia's face vanished between Kalawarners warm and soft breasts, she was just way taller than the nun. "The pleasure is mine" the blue haired beauty replied, before letting go of Asia. The young girl at had a deep blush on her cheeks "come now. I will show you to your room" the fallen angel said, before picking up Asia's suitcase and leading the way.

"Of course! Thank you." Asia replied fast, catching up with Kalawarner.

Asia was led to a very basic room with a bed and a small desk with an old chair in front of it. The room had a window on the front side of the bed and a small and simple wooden wardrobe immediately to the right side of the door.

"Here we are" Kalawarner said handing Asia the key. "I know it's nothing special, but..." _you won't be here very long anyway. Poor thing._

"I think it's perfect" Asia replied happily. The evening sun was shining through the window and bathed the small room in a warm deep orange light. It smelled like dry wood, possibly because of the rustic floor or the furniture. The accommodation was simple, but really nice.

"I am glad to hear this" a new voice said behind Asia. The nun turned around to see another woman standing behind her and Kalawarner, leaning to the doorframe. She had dark black hair and deep purple eyes, which looked very sad somehow. Her outfit was revealing to put it nicely. It didn't leave much to be imagined. The black leather straps clung tightly to her slender body, but the woman still had a pretty large bust never the less. She was wearing black gloves, which reached over her elbows and ended under spiked epaulettes. Her shoes were made from the same material than her gloves, reaching up to her thighs. On top of that, Aisa almost hadn't noticed, she had a large pair of dark black feathered wings, which she carried around openly.

"Asia, this is Lady Raynere" Kalawarner introduced the new fallen angel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Raynere" Asia said and bowed deeply.

"Raynere is just fine, honey." Raynere said with a smile, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Settle in for now, we will have dinner sometime soon." the black haired fallen Angel said. "Kalawarner, come with me, please" Raynere said, pushing herself off the doorframe and leaving the room.

"Of course." Kalawarner replied, turning to leave "See you at dinner, Asia" she added, before closing the door behind her.

Raynere was already down the hallway, when her best friend caught up with her.

"And?" she asked.

"It's definitely twilight healing" Kalawarner replied. Raynere nodded slowly.

"I can't do this anymore, Kala..." Raynere whispered. "Just look at her. She is so young. So innocent. I bet she hasn't even seen the world yet."

"Do you think I like it, Ray?" Kalawarner replied silently. She didn't like it one bit. "The way she looked at me before. That girl doesn't deserve anything of this. But we have no choice here. It's either her or us and you know this. And now that Kokabiel sent us this crazy Father Freed we are even more in danger." she whispered. It was true, the exorcist which arrived this morning was a huge problem for their plans. A huge one. Without him things would surely be easier.

"I know" Raynere sighed. "It's just that I don't want to do this anymore" she confessed.

"Me neither, Ray. Me neither. But will be over soon. Promised."

-/-

later:

Aaron found himself in front of some kind of event-hall, which seemed rather abandoned to him, at least if the various states of decay were any indicator.

"That's the place?" he asked rising an eyebrow. If it was, this would be a piece of cake. So much room to blow shit up and not another house nearby to be seen.

"Yes it is. The stray devil has been luring humans into this house, before eating them" Rias explained.

"Ugh, that's disgusting" Akeno exclaimed, grimacing. Aaron shot her an all-saying glance, causing the priestess of thunder to rise her hands up in defense.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! You are a vampire, you drink blood, you don't eat entire humans!" she corrected herself.

"I don't see much of a difference here" Aaron said flatly.

"Well, I do" Rias intervened "You have to do it to survive, you also don't have to kill to do it. This stray devil does it for fun. There is a huge difference here"

"I see" Aaron replied. "Anyway. How do you wish to get this done, Ma'am? The fast or the personal way?"

"What's the fast way?" Akeno wanted to know, cutting Rias off, before she could speak up.

"I call in an airstrike, Ma'am" Aaron shrugged as if it was something he did every day. "We just blow the whole neighborhood sky high. To be sure the stray is dead."

"I like it" Akeno exclaimed, blushing. Raw violence always made her so horny.

"Are you two completely nuts?" Rias shrieked, shaking her head rapidly. "No, we are doing this the personal way. I want to see you fight, not using a radio"

"Actually it's a mobile control platform, Ma'am" Aaron replied pointing at a display, which spread over the inside on the forearm piece of his armor.

"Whatever" Rias shrugged. "Let's go inside"

"As you wish, Ma'am." he said, walking up to the front door before kicking it open. "One more thing, Ma'am. Whatever you see now, please stay out of it, ok? You may not understand at first, but trust me, it will all go according to my plan" Aaron looked at Rias who nodded after a moment of contemplating what was said.

"Of course. I trust you." she said. Aaron didn't get the opportunity to reply anything, as they got interrupted by a fourth presence.

"My, my, what have we here? I smell devils. How disgusting." A voice called from the shadows, before the torso of a naked woman floated out of the dark. Damn she had huge breasts, that was almost abnormal. "It will smear your blood all over the place." she laughed like a true maniac.

Aaron stepped forward a few steps "Where I come from it is considered bad form to fight someone without a name." he said politely, ever so slightly bowing his head in the barest minimum of respect. "I am Aaron Schmitt, your opponent for today"

"Oh my, It's been a while since I smelled fearlessness. What a pleasant surprise. I will change that soon enough. But before that, you shall know my name. I am Viser." the stray devil stepped forward and revealed her hairy, beastly lower body, which looked liked a multi legged absurdly large bear. Aaron rose an eyebrow at that.

"Not to insult, Viser, but you are definitely among the most ugly things I had to lay my eyes upon" Aaron stated calmly, as he was staring deeply into Viser's eyes since the first moment he spoke to her. It was more demanding than he thought it would be. Which was the moment realization slowly crept up inside of him.

He should have drunk. He started to feel it, the more he concentrated. His bloodlust was itching in his bones now that he was standing here, allowed to _kill._ Every fiber of his body wanted to play with Viser, wanted to toy with her emotions before breaking her into a slobbering idiot. He would enjoy this to the fullest. "I would consider the word disgusting" he provoked. Akeno actually giggled silently when she heard that.

For Aaron it was enough, he plunged deeply into Viser's mind with maintaining eye-contact for this long. He learned everything he needed to know, an evil smirk was creeping over his lips. Oh yes, this would be fun. He could already see Viser's throbbing carotid, while every fiber of his body was trembling in anticipation. Scared prey was always the most fun and Viser soon would not only be scared, she would lose it completely. Aaron was basically _smelling_ her blood by now and while he was aware that it wouldn't be particularly good, it would still be blood at the end of the day.

"Shut up, scum and die!" Viser shot forward and reached out with one of her bear-like paws to strike Aaron down.

"Aaron! Watch..." Rias exclaimed, but it was too late. The massive paw connected with Aaron's ribcage and where everyone expected blood to splatter and a body being cut in half, nothing like this happened. The paw struck through Aaron like he wasn't made of solid flesh. The strike left a trace of black smoke, separating what appeared to be his body clean in half, yet his severed body didn't make a mess of blood, instead it dissolved in thick dark black smoke. The opaque fog slowly sank to the ground with a diabolic laughter of Aaron echoing through the hall.

Rias and Akeno exchanged a glance with a mixture of shock and surprise. They had no idea what was going on, when from the thin layer of black fog, which was spreading over the floor, a black smoke-pillar swirled up. Aaron appeared on Viser's right side.

"Come on, you have to want it" he laughed as Viser turned around to lash out in his direction. Her dangerous paw raced towards his face at incredible speed. Rias' eyes went wide, as she thought Viser would yet again hit Aaron, she had to press her hand to her mouth to not shriek. But the red haired devil's concern was uncalled for. Without even doing as much as flinch, Aaron reached for his katana and with a swift precision movement he cut the paw off the arm it used to be attached to. The flying severed paw was hit by a couple of rapidly succeeding katana-strikes, cutting it into a couple of dozen nibbles.

"Damn, he is fast" Akeno gasped from afar.

"You tell me" Rias replied dumbstruck, as she watched Viser's beast hand getting obliterated by Aaron, who didn't even seem to put any effort into it.

Viser shrieked in pain and surprise, wasting a second to look at her now nonexistent paw. When she turned her attention back to Aaron, he was already gone. A black cloud of smoke was all which was left and it was quickly adding itself to the equally black fog, which was billowing like boiling tar a few inches over the floor.

"Viser, come on. At least pretend to try" Aaron's voice mocked from the other side of the room, as his form appeared once again from a swirling pillar of smoke.

The stray devil turned her massive body around to see the vampire standing behind her, waving her nearer. She seemed to think for a second looking at Aaron, then at Rias, who was at the opposite side of the room. Making a decision, the stray chose to not attack Aaron, instead she went for Rias and Akeno in a swift surprise attack.

"Oh no, you don't" Aaron said calmly. In the time it took Viser to shift her balance and start her attack on Rias, the vampire had basically teleported directly in front of Rias. He was so damn fast, time itself seemed to freeze, whenever he was in movement. With a ferocious scream Viser's other clenched fist sailed down on Rias, whose eyes went wide in shock. In exactly the same moment, when she tapped into her own magical energy to defend herself, Viser's fist was stopped by a barrier. An invisible barrier, appearing out of nowhere and shattering the stray's bones in her hand, sending her stumbling backwards with a pain-filled scream.

Aaron chuckled softly. "Ladies" he said with a wink "You two look mesmerizing tonight" he flattered. "The traditional getup makes you very easy on the eyes, Akeno" he said, causing the queen to blush in almost the shade of Rias' hair color. He flashed the both of them a wide smile, before he turned around again, muttering a sequence of words which seemed to be a mixture of Latin and ancient Greek. Rias could feel the invisible barrier spread around them, as Aaron left their side again. He had sworn to protect them and he would keep his promise. Rias smiled inwardly.

Viser seemed to have coped with her injuries, as she was standing again, clearly furious to no end.

"What are you?!" she demanded to know with a roar.

Aaron yet again laughed in a truly diabolical way, as his form dissolved once more into nothing more but black smoke "A nightmare" his voice replied without a fixed origin. It appeared like the whole hall was speaking.

The smoke fell to the ground and yet another pillar appeared in another corner of the room. But this time it wasn't Aaron who came out of the light swallowing darkness.

Out of this pillar a little girl stepped. Yes, a little girl. Rias had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but it definitely was a young girl, maybe six or seven years old. She was wearing a dirty white dress and was carrying a worn out teddy-bear on one of his plush-arms. The bear was missing one of his amber eyes and the artificial brown fur was much-thumbed. The girl didn't wear any shoes, hear bare feet were pitter-pattering on the cold floor, as she rubbed over her big dark eyes filled with sadness and confusion. Her hair as dark as her eyes was filthy and she seemed exhausted.

Akeno and Rias swallowed in perfect synch as they laid their eyes upon the child. Everything about her was heartbreaking. The two devils wondered where she even came from, but both of them quickly came to the conclusion that this must be one of Aaron's magic tricks. The child stepped out of a pillar of smoke after all.

"Viser..." the girl asked, her voice was childish, young but also hurting in a way which shouldn't have been possible at her age. Viser's eyes went wide in shock, as she spun around towards the origin of that voice. A voice which should not have been there. A voice Viser knew she would never hear again in her whole life. A voice of someone who caused Viser nothing but remorse, guilt and regret.

"...you..." she breathed in a whisper, taken aback. Rias and Akeno could see how much the stray devil tried to comprehend the situation, but couldn't. The two devils didn't claim to understand either, but they definitely weren't _this_ shocked by whoever this girl was. "You are dead!" Viser breathed again, slowly beginning to walk backwards, as the girl waddled closer to her. The stray's eyes were filled with tears, she felt like someone punched her in the stomach with a sharp dagger. This was impossible! Absolutely impossible!

"You killed me Viser" the girl said sadly. "Why?" she asked as the little one came closer and closer to the stray devil. This huge ass scary stray, who was obviously losing her mind over a little girl without shoes and a teddy-bear.

"I...I..." Viser stammered, as memories of her past flooded her mind. Pictures of long forgotten times, emotions she had cast aside forever. It all hit her like a truck at full speed. She was overcome by the guilt and regret she thought forgotten for so long. This little girl, it was not possible! The master's daughter, she was dead! She could not be here! And yet she somehow was!

How?

Why? Why now?!

Viser was stumbling further and further backwards, the huge beast-body of hers slowly reverting to more human forms. Legs were shrinking before they were gone, the fur was shedding.

"Why did you kill me, Viser? I loved you! You were like my mommy. I loved you like my mommy. I know my real mommy died when I was little. But you were a good mommy to me. You always took care of me. You played with me. You cooked good things to eat. I loved you, mommy." the girl had something like a quick smile, which faded away immediately. "But then you killed me." the small girl accused, her calmness was more than scary. The heavy words spoken without any apparent emotion crawled under anyone's skin, leaving a cold tingling and honestly unusually creepy feeling.

"You said you loved me, Viser" the girl continued. "You were all I had. The only one who protected me. You know daddy did mean things to me. But you always protected me. I only had you. Just tell me why..." this little girl was scary. She was definitely scary. Everything about her was.

The way she spoke.

The way she walked.

Even the way she carried her teddy.

Everything.

And Viser seemed to feel the same way about it, reverted fully back to her human form, her naked back collided with a concrete pillar inside the hall, which stopped her slow retreat. Viser sunk to the floor, overwhelmed by emotions of such a wide spread spectrum, one would have difficulties naming even one. She breathed heavily, overcome by guilt and emotional pain.

Her memories flashed back to the day, on which she killed the little girl. The master's daughter. She remembered how her hands acted on her own, how her body wouldn't comply to her mind. Viser saw how her body did something she didn't want to do, forced by the whisper of a man who wasn't even here. Forced by a voice in her head telling her what to do. She tried to stop herself. She screamed at herself and when Viser thought she mind regain control again, her mind went blank.

When she woke up again, she found herself in a puddle of blood, the child she loved so dearly cut into pieces by the knife in her hand. Her master forced her to kill his own daughter for reasons Viser didn't understand.

"I'm sorry darling! I'm sorry!" Viser shouted. "I didn't want to! Please understand! I had no choice! Your father, he made me. I didn't want to! I swear it wasn't what I wanted. But he left me no choice! All the experiments he ran on me. All those things he tried. I tried to protect you darling. I really tried! I am so sorry, I couldn't! I was too weak." Viser cried in clearly apparent emotional pain. She leaned forward trying to reach the girl, but her hand couldn't quite grasp her, so the stray devil fell over on the cold floor.

"I still have the teddy you gave me" the girl said with a creepy smile, holding out the heavily used plush toy in front of her, like she wanted to give it to Viser. "You said he'd protect me when you couldn't"

"...Yes I said that." Viser sniffled trying to compose herself, but failing badly.

"But he didn't protect me from you" the girl stated. She hadn't even finished her sentence, when the bear dissolved itself in black smoke, causing yet another painful cry from Viser.

"...I...I'm sorry darling!" she stammered "Sorry." heavy breathing was interrupting Visers talk "I killed him. I killed your father after what he forced me to do! I didn't want to hurt you, please forgive me! I tried to fight his voice in my head, but it was too strong! I couldn't stop him! I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried! I loved you. I really did." Viser forced herself up on the pillar, standing on wobbly legs, while she sobbed. Her face was already tearstained and her eyes puffy and red as she continued with shaky, insecure voice, trembling because of the pain and choking due to all the guilt. "You were like my daughter. Sorry! Soorry! Please say that you understand what I did. Please, I beg you my little flower, please! Say you forgive me... I am so sorry! So... sorry!"

Rias and Akeno were looking at each other in complete disbelieve. They had no idea what kind of tragedy had happened in Visers former household. It made Rias want to pardon Viser for everything. The poor woman had been through the deepest pits of hell it seemed.

The girl _giggled_ or at least it sounded like a giggle. "I forgive you, Mommy" the girl said as she stepped forward to be pulled into a hug by a still crying Viser.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Viser breathed, looking down to the girl in her arms. Her eyes went wide when she saw her adoptive daughter dissolve into nothing but thick black smoke. She lost substance right in her arms and as much as the stray devil tried to hold on to her, she couldn't.

Rias saw how out of another smoke-pillar behind Viser Aaron stepped, the smoke from the girl and from everything left on the floor was flowing back into his form. He stood right behind Viser, whispering something into her ear.

"I can offer you salvation" the vampire growled deeply, he had to concentrate with all his might to not just sink his fangs into her delicious looking neck, sucking her dry. Visers pulse was showing though her greenish skin like it meant to seduce the vampire with its calm rythm. He swallowed his carnal desires with a heavy gulp.

Viser's arms slouched to her naked sides, as a sad smile showed on her lips. Somehow the stray devil felt peaceful. Her anger was gone, her hate vanished. She was complete, there was nothing left in her head, which bothered her. Going now was the right choice. Her journey had come to an end. She looked over her shoulder without turning around. "I would like that" she whispered. "Thank you"

Rias wasn't quick enough to react, too caught up in the situation, trying to process what happened. Aaron had figured out one of Visers worst fears. He had found something which was tormenting her soul bad enough and used it against her. He showed her something she desired so much that it was enough to not only break, but shatter her mind into nothing more but an obedient puddle. Aaron knew that what Viser did wasn't her faul. But apparently Viser couldn't forgive herself. He had considered for a moment to deny the stray devil her peace of mind. To have the phantasmagoria of the little girl she loved so much deny her forgiveness. But he decided against it. He was cold, but he wasn't cruel. Now Viser at least could die in peace.

"Aaron!" Rias exclaimed, rushing forward in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. His katana was sailing down, cleanly cutting Viser's head off in a swift strike. Dark red blood exploded out of her neck and splattered everywhere, basically bathing Aaron in the red liquid. That was definitely too much for the thirsty vampire. He opened his mouth and took in as much of the red juice as he could get, licking his lips. He was basically showering in blood now and seemed to really enjoy it. It didn't taste sweet and pure like Rias' delicious blood did, this was more of a raw, slightly rotten taste, but it was still blood, which made Aaron quiver in anticipation.

"I am so in love" Akeno blurted out, as she stared at Aaron. Rias didn't even hear her. She tried to get to Aarons side, as the katana cut the stray's head off. A few drops of blood splashed into Rias' face, before she arrived at the vampires side. It was no use now, Viser was dead. The order she had given him was carried out. The crimson haired princess wasn't mad, she would have saved Viser if possible, but this was alright. Somehow Rias doubted that Viser would have wanted to join her peerage anyway, maybe it was for the best this way.

No, Rias wasn't mad at Aaron. Instead she was worried. His eyes had that purple glow in them and he was hungrily staring at the dead corpse of Viser, who had fallen to the ground after showering Aaron in blood from head to toe.

"Aaron?" Rias asked, as she walked up to him. The vampire turned to her, his eyes glowing purple and his fangs extended. "Are you ok?"

Aaron stared at her, wiping the blood down his face before capturing it in his mouth. "You have..." he whispered and pointed a shaky finger at the few drops of blood Rias had on her cheek. She took a moment to realize what he was hinting at, before she caught the drops with her finger and held hit out to his mouth. "Don't bite" she said cutely, as Aaron eagerly sucked the blood off Rias's delicate finger.

"You are really someone very special, Aaron, do you know that?" she asked. In a matter of minutes he had taken out a high-class stray without even breaking a sweat. Without even really fighting. He was able to beat her with a mind game. With an illusion. She didn't even want to begin imagining what that man would be capable of doing when he had to really let loose. _Extremely impressive_

"Can't... concentrate" Aaron managed to say. There was so much blood around him and he felt his bones itching, each fiber of his body screamed at him to drink more, the urge to fight and kill was so overwhelming, he could barely stop himself from attacking the next person he saw. Which would have been Rias. And that was the only reason he could stop himself.

"I know" she said calmly. Rias reached out and pulled him towards her, ignoring that her school uniform got completely ruined by the blood stuck on Aarons armor.

"What you just did Aaron. It was mind reading and illusion magic, wasn't it?" she asked, before letting go of him.

"..Yes. Something... alike" Aaron groaned.

"That is good to know" she said warmly, before taking his hand into hers "Come now" she said "let's go home and get you into the shower. You will feel better, trust me "

Rias walked him over to Akeno, who had a magic circle prepared for them. A moment later they were back at the occult research club house.

"Now, let's get you out of this armor" Rias said gently, as she started to undo the seals on the suit.

He was shaking badly, his bloodlust still controlling the majority of his thinking. The smell alone was driving him crazy. He was actually really glad, when he suddenly felt the hot water pelting down on his body. Aaron didn't remember how he got into the shower, but suddenly he was there. And just in time.

Akeno had to swallow pretty hard when she saw that Aaron was missing some limbs, but she didn't say anything. She just stood by, watching as Rias followed the Vampire into the shower.

With the last remains of blood washing out of his hair, Aaron's senses returned to him. He was suddenly aware of Rias hugging him from behind, she was with him in the shower. Strangely he did not recall her entering at all, she kind of was there from one moment to another. For a fraction of a second Aaron tensed up, a short wave of guilt washing over him. But this felt so good, so right, so familiar and yet, missed for so long. He could feel Rias' strong but fast heartbeat on his back, which made him smile a little. Rias was excited to do this, no doubt about it.

"I am so proud of you, Aaron" she said softly, her voice didn't show the excitement her heart displayed so clearly, as her hands moved upwards on his chest a little, firming her grip.

"Why?" he asked. If he'd say that Rias didn't feel amazing like this, her wet naked body pressed to his back, her voluptuous breasts rubbing over his skin, he would have been the worst liar there was. Damn, that girl was drop dead gorgeous, kind, caring, intelligent and as an extra bonus basically immortal on top of that all.

What could a guy like Aaron wish for more? Nothing.

And Aaron didn't wish for more. He just felt so guilty for wanting this, for imagining more than friendship with Rias. He felt guilty for being attracted to the crimson haired princess, because of _her,_ but at the same time he felt also guilty for feeling guilty.

Rias should not at all be the victim of his past. She deserved someone, who was capable of making her happy. Someone she wanted to be with. If Aaron should have been the one person, who Rias thought could make her happy, if he was the one she wanted? Wouldn't it be unfair to hold back, just because of someone who wasn't even alive anymore? Especially if Aaron did like Rias as well. But then, why did he feel like betraying _her_?

Aaron really wished he could have one of his best friends at his side now. Gabriel always knew how to help him. In the long years they spent together, she could almost fix Aarons broken mind.

It sounded ridiculous, Gabriel was an angel, not any angel either, she was one of the Four Great Seraphs on top of it all, and Aaron was a vampire. The most powerful son of the famous No Life King. They should have hated each other. They were opposing elements, like good and evil, like fire and water, like day and night. They should not have gotten along.

But they did and that rather nicely as well, despite all their differences. They grew to respect each other over time, while working together on a mission. For more than twenty years they searched for an ancient artifact, a piece of Eden. A weapon which allowed anyone to slain a god. Aaron and Gabriel searched for this piece for long years and had to overcome dozens of difficult challenges, but in the end, they found it. And like god wanted it to be, they destroyed it. Naturally they grew rather close in all that time, trusting each other with their life. Aaron viewed Gabriel not only as his best friend, but she also was a kind of little sister he never had.

But god didn't like that. He thought it was highly inappropriate for one of his arch-angels to be so attached to something so impure and dirty like a vampire. God had different plans for the angel and, to put it simply, after some trouble, Aaron was left alone again. Naturally, the vampire didn't stomach this too well, his mind reverted back to instability quite a bit after Gabriel vanished from his life.

_Republic Florence, August 1498:_

_Aaron was rushing into a church, kicking the doors open rather violently. There was no time for this, he had important things to tend to and a mysterious, unnamed and unspecified meeting in a church in Florence was surely no part of his plans. Damn, he had to come all the way from Vienna to this place, for what? For some old priest rambling something about how he might have seen a lesser devil? Aaron doubted it, his orders came from his holiness personally and Alexander VI would not order him here if it wasn't absolutely necessary._

_The vampire had his two best captains and his second in command following right behind him. The two captains were following Aaron's second, who was a young and beautiful nun, with sharp and intelligent silver eyes, which had a interesting spark in them. She had mesmerizing light blond, almost white hair with slight curls. The locks fell down way past her shoulders and were swaying back and forth with every graceful step she took. The nun's name was Teresa, who was not wearing the traditional dress of a nun. Instead she was wearing a set of white and silver armor, consisting of a skin tight, high-necked white overall with a silver armored skirt, large shoulder armor of the same material and armored boots. She was carrying a large sword on her back and had a faint smile on her lips. The reason she was following Aaron had two aspects. One was her original job, which she still fulfilled. She was a nun after all and as such, she was a virgin. Sometimes she called herself the vampire's buffet, but Aaron got really mad at her, whenever she did._

_The other part of her employment had developed while she was travelling with Aaron. Teresa was a fighter by nature and so Aaron has took it upon himself to teach her. She was exceptionally skilled with a blade, cold and emotionless, which was really a uncommon trade for a nun, but never the less. Teresa was always focused on the task and wouldn't let feelings come in her way. At least during combat. In private Teresa was a loving, kind and caring woman, who had a very soft spot for her teacher. She'd do anything to make him happy and liked to think that she did exactly that. The nun always had that faint smile on her lips, which brought her the nickname 'Teresa of the faint smile'_

_The two captains following Aaron were her idea. She didn't like it at all, when he always walked around in broad daylight on his own. He was a grand inquisitor after all, a minimum of personal security was a must._

_Aaron's thoughts once again drifted to the reason for his presence here. As the grand inquisitor, he was not used to being summoned like this anymore. He waged war against the supernatural with a carte blanche from his holiness, the pope._

_What was suddenly of such grave importance that he had to personally appear here? In Florence of all the cities? Aaron had no choice, but to comply, he was ordered here by pope Alexander VI. personally. Or better Rodrigo Borgia, which his real name was._

_Aaron and the current pope had a difficult relationship. His holiness understood the importance of Aaron's work and knew that only he could do it, but he didn't like the idea of a vampire ranking so high within the church at all. Aaron in return didn't like all those political intrigues Alexander was involving himself in. They solved this issue rather easily, by leaving each other alone for the most part. Done. So that sudden order to appear in Florence was rather odd, to say the least._

_Today was one of the few occasions on which Aaron actually received orders from Alexander. The vampire was storming down the large aisle in the middle of this stunning church towards the altar. It was a magnificent display of craftsmanship, Aaron had to admit. The whole place was flooded with light like it came directly from heaven and the ceiling was so far above the ground it appeared to be the roof of the sky. A beautifully made crucifix was hanging a little bit behind the alter, which was covered by a red blanket and positioned a bit higher above the ground. A couple of steps were leading up to the grey marble altar. Just as Aaron was jogging up the few steps to it, he was aware of a shadow falling down in front of him, the figure was probably swinging down from the crucifix._

_"Gloomy mood, black armor, sad face. That can only be one. You are late,_ vampiro _" a happy Italian voice called out. A man dressed in perfectly clean and rather expensive looking white robes with red details and a hood of foreign design stepped forward, he was wearing a smug grin on his lips and his eyes were joyful, despite the hood hiding them for the most part._

_Aaron's two captains sprung to action reaching for their swords, stepping forward to shield their two superiors from any harm. Teresa rose a hand to stop their movement immediately. She didn't know the assassin, but he was definitely not hostile._

_"Arrogant attitude, fancy clothing, still does not know how to move silently. You are still incompetent,_ assassino _" Aaron teased back with a bright grin._

 _"_ Ciao, amico _!" the assassin exclaimed happily and stepped forward to give the vampire a manly hug._

_The two bodyguards stepped back again, Teresa walked up to Aaron, but kept a polite distance to him._

_"_ Ciao, Ezio. Il mio amico _" Aaron replied happily, tapping his friends back. He hasn't seen him in a long time, which was a true shame. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The possibly best assassin of his time. The two of them have worked together a couple of times already and it was always great fun. Not only the job itself, but also the evening after it was done. Wine music and lots of naked girls. Ezio definitely knew how to throw a party. And despite the fact that Aaron couldn't enjoy anything besides the music he always had a good time._

_"I didn't expect you here" Aaron said, as he let go of Ezio._

_"Si, si. Neither did I. It was rather_ a breve scadenza _" Ezio replied, doing this typical Italian two-and-a-half fingered gesture to emphasize his words. He found out to be here just some hours ago to introduce two people. He didn't really believe his uncle when he told him who wanted to meet Aaron here. He had only seen the person once and was rather stunned to learn the reason her organization approached the assassin-order. It took some major trickery to hide the real reason for this meeting from the Borgias, while still moving Rodrigo to order his best inquisitor to this place. But it worked._

 _"_ Scusi! _" Ezio exclaimed realizing the presence of the nun, or the warrior, or whatever the beautiful young woman was "I haven't introduced myself properly to you,_ madonna. _My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze." he took her hand and placed a gallant kiss on the back of it._

_"Flattery won't work on me" Teresa stated coolly, causing Ezio to look up with a heartbroken expression._

_"_ Dio mio! _I am losing my touch!" he exclaimed "You are too cruel,_ madonna _" he said._

_"Ezio, meet Teresa of the faint smile," Aaron introduced "my second in command. Just so you know, she is absolutely off limits"_

_"Oh, I see" Ezio winked at Aaron, who just rolled his eyes._

_"Like hell you see" he sighed._

_"I am sworn to abstinence and only accompany Lord Arunos to take care of his needs and support him during battle" Teresa stated without a hint of emotion in her voice._

_Ezio blinked twice, before the penny fell. "_ Scusi, madonna. _I did not mean to offend"_

_"It is forgiven" Teresa replied, still cold as ice. Aaron had to smile a little. She always was like this in public. Cold and untouchable. As soon as the door was closed behind the chamber she shared with Aaron her personality changed into a complete opposite. It was quite fascinating._

_"Come, this way. Let's talk" Ezio pointed towards the sacristy and Aaron gestured his two captains to stand guard. Teresa followed them, but stayed quiet._

_"Time has been good to you" Aaron offered as they walked together. The hallway had white walls, a light brown wooden floor and was rather long, but also very brightly lit. The vampire would have preferred a little less light, but it couldn't be helped. The frequent small windows to his right were perfectly aligned with pictures of different saints, which were in size exactly the same than the windows. It was lucky that Aaron arrived to such a time, when the sun was falling perfectly on to the paintings, giving oil an extraordinary glitter._

_"Si, si! I can't complain at all." The assassin shrugged and laughed. "You aged well yourself, amico"_

_"I am a vampire. We don't age" Aaron replied flatly._

_"Si. And you never grow tired of telling me, do you? I guess we have to thank Teresa for that" Ezio teased with a smile._

_"I am fulfilling my duties" the nun replied dryly. She would never admit how much she actually enjoyed doing this. It was a good thing her sins were forgiven in advance, because she would definitely end up in hell for feeling so aroused whenever Aaron was drinking from her. It was without a doubt ecstasy in the highest form._

_"Of course,_ madonna _" Ezio replied. Damn, that woman had no humor whatsoever, had she? He came to halt at another door. "_ Scusi. _But I am afraid from here on Arunos and myself will have to proceed alone" Ezio said. Teresa looked at Aaron, who nodded slightly_

_"Very well. I shall guard the door. Please call for me, should you require my assistance, Lord Arunos" she said._

_"I will. Thank you, Teresa" Aaron replied and followed Ezio, as he opened the door to his left. Behind it was a simple round table and three chairs in a small, secluded room with a window to its right. "Now, let's get to business, shall we?" he asked, closing the door behind him, after Aaron entered._

_"Yes, sure. I still have no idea what this is about" the vampire replied, as he took a seat. He didn't like being kept in the dark at all, but well this was Ezio after all. The assassin had always been one for surprises. Some bad, some good. You never knew what you'll get._

_And judging by that smile the Italian had on his lips, it was something Aaron would not like._

_"_ Perdinci _! I never thought I am going to say this one day" Ezio explained in playfully exaggerated bewilderment, but his voice became serious after that almost immediately. "Aaron, I want you to meet someone" and like it worked with a magic command word the whole room was engulfed in a blinding bright light. With a bright, almost painful flash a truly stunning woman stepped out of the light, her whole appearance nothing short of pretty. She had six pairs of perfect golden wings and a beautiful halo of the same color over her almost just as golden hair. The woman was easily the most beautiful woman Aaron had ever seen, with her curly hair and a voluptuous figure. She had a loving smile on her lips and her blue eyes were spreading love wherever she looked._

_She was wearing silver-gold armor, with a long white cape coming out from under her shoulder-pieces. The whole armor was rather slender, but did a good job in accentuating the undeniably gorgeous curves the lady had to show. A suit of armor very well fitting to a beautiful woman._

_"This is_ arcangelo _Gabriel." Ezio said, putting a name to the face._ arcangelo _. An arch angel. Aaron was faster up from his chair and knelt down in front of her than one could say her name. He might have been a vampire, but he represented the holy church here. You don't sit around when meeting an arch angel, pretending it was no biggie. Not even as a vampire. Aaron had manners, he knew how to behave politely._

_"Milady" he said. "It is an honor."_

_"_ Dio mio _!" Ezio exclaimed, sitting down on the table and flipping his feet up. As usual, the assassin just didn't give a flying fuck about etiquette. "Hold your horses,_ vampiro _!"_

_Gabriel ignored the assassin. She knew he didn't believe in god or angels or anything. He lived by another codex. Which was honorable in a way. She didn't judge him, seeing his pure heart and intentions. One didn't need to believe in god in order to be a good person. She reached down towards the vampire and pulled him up. To be honest, she expected him to be way more hostile towards her. But on the other hand, this one was hunting his own kind for hundreds of years, was he not?_

_"Stand, my dear vampire" she smiled at him. There was so incredibly much pain inside of him, the fact that he was able to keep a straight face was remarkable. Something terrible must have happened, because Gabriel could almost see the grief and loss bubbling out of him. She wondered if his mental state had something to do with his occupation. "It is my pleasure to meet a warrior as skilled and of such honorable reputation like you are. The honor is truly mine" and dropped a deferential curtsey, much to Aarons surprise and possibly embarrassment._

_"_ Madonna _!" Ezio exclaimed, again with his playful voice. "Don't do that with him, he will get the wrong ideas" the assassin winked at Aaron._

_"I don't think he will" Gabriel replied as if she just knew, before turning to the table and taking a seat as well. She waited for Aaron to also take back the chair he used to occupy before her arrival, when the arch angel spoke up: "Gentleman. The reason we are meeting here is simple. We have to search for the last piece of Eden."_

_-/-_

_three years later, somewhere near Venice:_

_"_ Bella _! Your beauty makes the prettiest roses appear dull. Your smile is so bright, it lights up the night! Your skin is as smooth as a gentle wind in the morning and your scent..." A young bachelor was leaning next to Gabriel, who was sitting on a wooden bench in front of the bed and breakfast she, Aaron and Teresa staid at for the night. The angel had a long, but slender brown box sitting on her lap. The box, or rather its content, was a present for Aaron, which arrived this morning._

_Gabriel didn't pay a lot of attention to the bachelor hitting on her. She had no idea what he was talking about anyway, she wasn't even sure if his smooth talk was addressed to her. Gabriel's thoughts circled around the vampire, who was accompanying her the last three years._

_Aaron was a wonderful person, he was protective, kind, caring, determined and... so very sad. Over the last years Gabriel slowly found out the reason for it. She learned about his late fiancée and the reason for her passing. She learned why he was turned into a vampire and why he fought evil with all his strength and determination. She understood his motivation, she really did. But to see him so heartbroken every day... it made Gabriel sad._

_He was slowly breaking apart because of what happened. Gabriel kept telling him, that it was time to move forward. That his fiancée would not mind at all if he did. That those who were no more among the living should not control the decisions of those they left behind. She told him, that having his revenge was a goal to live for, but the life he was living should not be influenced so heavily by his past. She urged him to allow himself to be loved again. There were so many beautiful girls, kind and caring women who would love to be with him, Gabriel could see it every day. But he sent them all away and that rather harshly. Or at least he did in the beginning._

_Gabriel got the feeling her preaching slowly was having an effect on Aaron. He was cheering up noticeably and it made her happy. Over the last years they became best friends. More than best friends, they became family. Gabriel was not used to this world, it was different and confusing. She got herself in trouble all the time, probably because of her own naivety and Aaron had to bust her out each time. She felt like his little sister sometimes and he certainly acted a lot like her older brother. Doing things like..._

_"If you dare to speak as much as one more word to her, I am going to have your head for it," the vampire hissed, his voice dripping with venom. He was holding his sword to the neck of the bachelor, who was bothering Gabriel. She was naive as a child. Aaron was sure, that she didn't even realize that the man was hitting on her in the first place, yet alone that she was inviting him to continue, with the way she looked at him, her big blue eyes sparkling._

_"The lady seems to like my praises" the bachelor retorted seriously as he turned around. He looked at the man in deep black armor and froze._ Inquisition _his mind yelled._

_Aaron stepped forward "The lady has no idea what you are even talking about" he growled "And now get out of my sight" he grabbed the man at his shoulders and tossed him onto the gravel street. Aaron watched for a moment longer as the man pulled himself up and started running away as fast as his legs were carrying him._

_"Did he touch you?" Aaron asked seriously. That would not have been the first time "You know you can't let that happen. You were close to falling the last time you didn't notice what was going on and I don't want that to happen to you! You have to be more careful," he warned._

_"I know, Aaron. Don't worry. He didn't touch me. Relax" Gabriel returned with a smile, patting the spot on the bench to her left. Aaron sighed, but sat down._

_"How is Teresa?" she asked to change the subject. It was always sweet and heartwarming how much Aaron cared for her. Always the protective one. Gabriel was sure she could run around naked through Rome and as long as he was at her side, no one would even look at her in a weird way. At least no one who was able to walk another two steps after doing so._

_"Exhausted. I let her sleep." Aaron replied with a shrug._

_"I see. Well it has been an tiring week for all of us." she smiled, before finally coming to the point she was curious about."I wonder, how did it go with that cute brunette yesterday?"_

_"Isabella?" Aaron asked "Well, I walked her home and said good night. Then I came back" he replied._

_"Aaron..." Gabriel sighed heavily. "Stop doing this! You finally need to let go! It sounds harsh, but your late fiancée won't feel better because you refuse to be with another woman. I understand you want revenge one day and you shall have it, but this is helping no one. And you know it. You are wasting so much love. All the girls who are constantly all over you and you turn them all down."_

_"I know. Maybe next time" Aaron said, causing Gabriel to laugh loudly. Even her laughter was sweet and innocent._

_"That's what you said last time as well._ Liar! _" she mocked him, poking his shoulder. "Just focus on you a little more. You deserve it" she smiled at him and Aaron seemed to cheer up a little "And in the meantime, while you don't want to focus on being good to yourself, let me focus on being good to you" she reached down to the box and handed it to Aaron._

_"Here. Take this. At least one of us cares about you" Gabriel giggled._

_"What is that?" Aaron asked surprised._

_"An empty box, of course. What else could it possibly be?" Gabriel cutely rolled her eyes. "Open it already!" she demanded._

_Aaron obliged, he pulled the top off and revealed the red velvet inside, which was containing a strange looking sword. It was straight and long, with an asymmetrical pointy tip. The precision weapon was sharpened on only one side and the metal was almost black, except for the sharpened part, which was silver and had an interesting wave-structure inside the metal. The sword had only a tiny handguard and the grip, long enough for two hand use, was made from a symmetrical brown binding. It looked very foreign, but also extremely powerful._

_"This is something very special. For someone very special" Gabriel smiled "It is a hybrid between a Japanese katana and a German longsword. I got it made just for you from the heavenly blacksmith." she smiled as Aaron picked the sword up and inspected it. The weapon was perfectly balanced and in comparison to his current sword almost ridiculously light. The edge was quite possibly the sharpest blade he ever held and Aaron had little doubt that one could slice a rock clean in half with this. Gabriel continued her explanation, while Aaron checked his new sword out "The best part about it is: Incorporated in the steel were the nails used to crucify Jesus Christ. So his blood still flows through the metal, if you so will. I don't think I need to mention it, but this is the mightiest holy sword ever made and there will never be one which will surpass its powers. Even Excalibur will fade in comparison"_

_Aaron looked up at her. "You got something like this made for_ me? _" he asked in awe._

_"Of course. You like it?"_

_"I do!" Aaron exclaimed, but sounded a little sad. Like he remembered something_

_"I know you have a very deep emotional bond to your current blade, Aaron. I understand that, you made it together with your fiancée. That's ok. But you know as well as I do that it is not getting younger either. It's almost seven hundred years old by now. You should let it retire. Imagine how sad you'd be if it'd break. Put it in a display-stand and look at it every day, cherish the memory. But don't fight with it anymore." she smiled at him "Just like you should cherish the memory of her. But open yourself to something new, will you? It will not degrade how much she meant to you..."_

_Aaron suddenly grabbed Gabriel and pulled her into a tight hug "Thank you." he breathed. "Thank you so much, Gabriel."_

_"It is me who has to thank you, Aaron."_

-/-

Aaron could really use his best friends advice now, he really could, but he had no idea where she even was now. He hadn't heard from her in centuries. It would be nice to see her again sometime.

What would she say to him? Probably that he'd had to move on, that guilt was something he didn't have to feel, something which would get him nowhere. Aaron had heard those words from her before. For someone so innocent and naive as Gabriel, she gave really good advice.

Was it even guilt he was feeling now? Or was it something else? Was he afraid? Afraid to lose someone he cared for again? _But that won't not happen this time. Never again._ He became a vampire to never let things like this happen again. So he would be strong enough to avenge the death of those who were important to him and protect those who would be in the future. He became this monstrosity he was now, solely for that reason. He gave up three of his limbs to protect someone important. He sacrificed his humanity because of someone else. He lived for other people, most of which used him as a weapon, thinking he was some kind of monster.

They were all hypocrites, sending one monster to kill another. But the vampire was a controllable monster, or at least he let himself be controlled. Aaron always wanted to help, he always wanted to make things better, so he never minded, when people looked at him in disgust, as soon as they learned his true nature. He never thought ill of those who cast him out of their villages or cities after he freed them of other evil. More often than not it infuriated the nun currently accompanying him, that everyone was so ungrateful towards him. He always calmed her down and peacefully left the settlement with her. He never got angry with the villagers.

They were afraid of him.

They thought he was a monster.

Aaron never spoke up against them; he knew they were right. He was a monster. A blood sucking, man-slaying monster, who was so driven by revenge and the desire to prevent future injustice that he had lost himself somewhere along the way. Few people were nice to him and those who were had to pay a high price for it. _Like Gabriel._

"Why would you be proud of a monster like me?" he asked again, his otherwise strong and confident voice now merely a humble whisper.

"Because I am." Rias answered, like it would clarify everything. She wanted to say, that she was impressed by his skill with magic and illusions. She was proud, because he kept them save, just as he promised he would and ignoring the fact that Rias was well capable of defending herself. She wanted to tell him, that she was proud of his prowess with the sword and impressed by his invisible magic barriers. She wanted him to know, that she believed in him, that she'd never doubt him. Rias wanted to point out his good character. He chose to let Viser die in peace instead of slaughtering her in a state of despair. He was no cruel man and she was proud of that as well. Too many people turned cruel once they obtained the tiniest bit of questionable power. Aaron didn't.

She also wanted to tell him that she was impressed by his self-restrain. It was rather easy to see how much he changed when he came in contact with blood, but he withstood the needs of his body and staid in control. She was no fool, seeing how much he lusted for more blood was easy and yet he could stop, restraining himself to what Viser splattered on him. Rias wanted to tell him all this, but couldn't find words which wouldn't sound like she was just using him, so she just rested her head on his back.

"And you are not a monster" she added firmly. "When I look at you, I don't see a monster. I see a kind and caring, sometimes a little awkward man, who had to go through hell. I can't even begin to imagine what you must have been through. But I want you to know, that I am always there for you. For anything. Whatever you need, I am here" she reassured and meant every word of it.

Rias hugged him more tightly, she could stay like this forever. Aaron took every word of her in. It did take him a little while to actually process what she just said to him and it left him speechless. So much trust from a woman he knew for a couple of weeks. He knew one girl who was so trusting of him as well. _Her._ Damn, this was not real, the two had so much in common, it was scary.

And yet again Aaron heard Gabriel's voice in his head, telling him that his fiancée was not the only kind and caring woman on earth, not the only one who would and could make him very happy. All he needed to do was let it happen. But Aaron was not good at letting things happen. He needed to stay in control at all times, or things would get messy. Today was another example, which proved him right.

Rias was so kind to him, but what did he do? He almost couldn't hold back before, when he had slain Viser and got bathed in her blood. Aaron barely could stay in control. He had almost attacked Rias, because of a few drops of blood. The vampire felt horrible.

"I am sorry" Aaron suddenly said after a while of comfortable silence. He sounded like he'd apologize for accidently murdering a child out of reflex.

"What for?" Rias took her head off his back and let go off him, she turned him around to face her, when he didn't answer. "What for?" she repeated.

"I could barely hold back with so much blood around me before." he confessed, slouching his shoulders. "I almost would have attacked you, too" he whispered.

Rias let her hands glide up Aarons chest and wrapped them around his neck. "But you didn't," she purred into his ear, standing on tiptoes. "And that's all which counts for me. Don't worry about it." she stroked over his cheek and he moved a little into her touch. Rias smiled at him.

"You know you can always come to me, if you need to drink" she said. Aaron nodded slowly, she was way too kind to him. It made him both nervous and uneasy. He needed to think. Needed to clear his head and come to a final decision. He could not begin to describe how much he wished for Gabriel's advice now.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Ma'am" _kiddo_

"Hey you guys, what are you doing? All that whispering gets me really jealous! Don't make me join you" Akeno's voice called from outside.

"Relax, Akeno" Rias replied, slightly annoyed.

"Vampire therapy session. Super boring stuff, you wouldn't want to be here" Aaron added with a wink at Rias. It wasn't boring, her words were balm to his soul. He had no idea how much he had needed contact with a woman, not only physically, which was undeniably nice, but mostly emotionally. He was stuck with his own thoughts for far too long.

"But you are doing it naked under the shower and that makes me want to join! I need attention, too!"

"You aren't even into boys, Akeno!" Rias exclaimed. Aaron rose an eyebrow. _She was not_? Strange Akeno didn't strike him as lesbian, considering the way she always looked at him.

"True, but I am making an exception for Aaron" the queen replied and both Aaron and Rias could hear that the black haired priestess of thunder surely was flushed all over her face. The heir to the Gremory family could not help but think back to what Lucius DeClaire told her about vampire-hormones and girls being all over them. Well, she supposed this was the magic of hormones at full work. Unfortunately.

Aaron shook his head, before he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, wrapping it around his waist as he left. He didn't care drying himself down as he stepped up to Akeno, who was leaning to the desk, a -as predicted- heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Why don't you keep the president company. I think she could use some _attention_ as well" he teased her and didn't think her blush could get any deeper. But it did.

"Aaron!" Rias exclaimed from under the shower, tearing the curtain open and revealing her truly magnificent body to both him and Akeno, which made the queen flush even more. Damn, Rias hadn't showered with Akeno in a while. Mainly because it made the crimson princess question her own sexuality more than she wanted to. _I am a straight girl. I like boys. For the most part. At least some. Well there are nice girls, I guess... Ok, there are definitely a lot of nice girls. Maybe even more girls I'd want to do than boys... But still, I am a straight girl. At least there is absolutely no doubt about Aaron. But there isn't one about Akeno either, at least not her body... holy shit am I bisexual?! Oh please, don't let me be..._

"Ma'am" Aaron said cheekily and with a _plopp_ he dissolved himself in black smoke. Rias now looked directly at her queen, since Aaron was suddenly gone. The black haired beauty reached up to her shirt and began to unbutton it. Rias just stared as Akeno stripped out of her uniform. _Why is she always wearing lacy underwear? Well, I do too, but still..._

"Y-You want me to join?" Akeno asked eagerly, her voice husky. If she couldn't get a piece of Aaron, Rias was absolutely the next best thing. She had missed devouring the gorgeous redhead's body for too long. Rias didn't get a chance to answer, before Akeno was all over her.

From the remains of the black smoke a pair of blue eyes watched as Akeno crashed into the president, eagerly kissing her. The smoke dissolved itself and in his hotel room, Aaron laughed to himself. They surely were an strange bunch, but Aaron didn't mind. He really enjoyed their company. At least the company of Akeno and Rias, the other two, Kiba and Koneko were still a little... foreign. Aaron was thinking about this, while he dried himself down from the shower.

 _Maybe I should have taken Rias offer to drink... I don't feel as good as I used to._ Aaron thought as he was reaching for his dark grey silk dressing gown.

Suddenly, a telephone rang on the nightstand next to his bed and Aaron waited exactly three ring-cycles, before he picked up.

"Yes?" he said flatly, before he listened to the man on the other side of the phone.

"It is? That's good news. I will be with you in a couple of minutes." Aaron hanged up.

This new life of his. It was different from what he was used to. There was Rias, who deeply cared for him and Akeno, who obviously had a crush on him. Also, the rest of the occult research club seemed to like him as well. It was strange to suddenly have lots of people around you trust you, but it was undeniably nice. Though it still felt a little foreign, Aaron was slowly getting used to it.

He smiled to himself as he left the hotel to meet someone. Damn, Aaron really liked getting new stuff.

**-/-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for today kids, as usual, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, or if you didn't, tell me what you think either way. Feedback is always very much appreciated.
> 
> Hopefully the fight scene was alight. I personally hate it, despite rewriting it like a hundred times. I wanted it to display Aarons power and yet not go full overboard. Should you wonder, yes, he is beginning to grow weaker again and no, Visers blood didn't help him, since Viser was no virgin (I just assume this at this point). So he could satisfy his hunger, but it didn't replenish his abilities.
> 
> I also really hope that the illusion scene was plausible and adequately explained.
> 
> o7  
> E82


	5. Chapter 3: changing lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There have been discussions concerning the battle readiness of this chapter. It was deemed ready. At least I did. E82 thinks differently, but he isn't here to decide that now, and once he is back, it will be too late :D
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> \--> That note is from my girlfriend. She sometimes is... oh well. Whatever. The entire story would have never been published if not for her. She one night just published the first chapter, kind of forcing me to go along with it.

chapter 3.

_changing lives_

It was early evening, the sun was almost set and the sky was bathed in a dark orange, almost red color. A soft wind was breathing through the trees, causing the leaves to silently rustle. Aaron was sitting in his car, parked to the right side of the street, looking at the front of a house in one of the many residential areas of Kuoh. It was on the other side of the street. Rias had sent him here, because of a summoning. When Koneko wanted to use a magic circle, she could not teleport. Apparently there had to be some kind of barrier in the way. And barriers around the houses of a client never meant something good was happening. Rias called Aaron to investigate what was going on, he was the one who could get her the fastest. True, he was the only one with a car and also the only one allowed to drive one. The vampire was wondering, what he'd find here, as he let the door of his car swing upwards, before he climbed out and pushed the door down again. While he was crossing the empty street, Aaron pressed a button on his key, locking his vehicle.

The son of the no life king felt something was wrong here, his skin felt like small bugs were crawling underneath it. There was definitely something going on, only a fool would not notice that. And the feeling was getting stronger the closer he came to the house.

The vampire walked up to the front door of the house, which was widely open. This was not good, all the alarm bells inside of Aaron were going off at full volume. He swiped a muster over the touch display on his forearm-armor and activated his cloak, before reaching for his katana. With a brief shimmer, which reassembled the swirling of warm air during a hot summer day, he vanished and was gone.

The inside of the house was dark, as Aaron followed the muffled noise of what sounded like a screaming girl. He let his precise ears lead the way, which guided him into the living room. Lucky for him his night vision was basically as good as during daytime, so he had no problems seeing in darkness. When Aaron looked around to see what was going on he noticed something. The whole floor was covered in blood. Also, there was a person casually sitting on a dark red leather couch, on his lap a girl Aaron knew. The man had a firm hand pressed on her mouth, hence the muffled sounds of screams. She didn't look like she wanted to sit on the man's lap at all, trying to get away, but his grasp of her was too tight. She could not break loose.

"You deserve nothing else" the man hissed "Filthy traitor. That man tried to summon a devil and you dare to defend him? You are nothing but a heretic and as such you shall be treated" His and moved under her blouse and squeezed her breast, causing the girl to scream even louder into his hand.

Aaron needed a second or two to recognize the girl and to realize what was going on. It was Asia, the sweet he had shown to the church after spending the day with her. And she was about to be raped. The vampire stayed calm, contemplated his next steps. He could take the person sitting there out right now and he wouldn't stand a chance. Just hold his pistol to the back of the sitting person's head and pull the trigger. Done. The man would be dead before Aarons cloak had fully dropped.

But that would most likely hurt Asia as well, he didn't have the best angle, no matter from where he would take the shot. The man holding her hostage was moving too much. He wouldn't forgive himself if she got hurt today.

With a second touch of the display, Aarons cloak dissolved and he pulled his mask off his face. "He didn't only try. Here I am" Aaron roared. "And I do not like what I see one bit. Let go of the girl. Now." he demanded in a dead serious tone.

The figure sitting on the couch jumped up in surprise. "Woahh!" he yelled. "It's been a while since one of you filthy devil scum got the jump on me!" the man was wearing a standard priest gown and had a silver cross hanging from his neck. "I am father Feed and it will be my pleasure to exorcise the living hell out of you scum!" he shouted, pushing a half naked Asia down on the floor. She fell in a way so that she couldn't see Aaron's face.

Aaron frowned. An Exorcist. Great.

"My name is Aaron Schmitt. I'd like to see you try" he stated calmly, pointing the tip of his katana at Freed while reaching for his pistol.

Freed laughed a maniacs laugh. "Oh I see we have some things in common!" he exclaimed, while activating his light-blade and also drawing his revolver.

"Aaron!" Asia gasped in shock, rolling on the floor to turn to the voice of that kind person she got to know. "What are you doing here!?" Aaron was surprised himself, he didn't think that sweet nun would work with an exorcist.

"No, what are you doing here, Asia? This is no place for a girl like you!" he exclaimed.

"Asia!" Freed bellowed wickedly."Do you know that devil scum?!"

"I do. He is no scum! Please father, have mercy! He is a kind soul!" Asia begged. Where was that coming from, Aaron wondered. She didn't know him at all. Well, he was rather nice to her the other day, he supposed. So it kind of made sense? In a way, at least.

"Are you out of your mind! I am going to splatter his guts all over the place!"

"No! Don't hurt him!" Asia begged, as she was getting up again, standing on shaky legs. "I'm sorry, but please don't hurt him!"

"He is a devil! And as such deserves to die!" Freed yelled. "But you seem to be no better yourself. To spend time with a devil! It drives me insane! You are a heretic! And as such I shall treat you." he turned the revolver away from Aaron and aimed at the nun, who just stood there, glued to the spot. Her legs would not move, she was so scared. "Now die before I ravage your filthy body!" Freed pulled the trigger, emptying his cylinder with a wicked laugh.

But he didn't hit Asia.

Aaron was fast as usual, he shoved Asia out of the way, maybe a little more violently than strictly necessary, but it served the purpose. The kind nun was out of harm's way. Freed's bullets connected with Aaron's lower abdomen, leaving a huge hole there. The vampire felt the revolver punching holes into him. His vision was getting dizzy. Damn, he didn't drink again. But it was alright, he was still more than powerful enough to deal with this. Freed laughed at the sight, just like a crazy man would do.

"Damn, you are just as fast as you are stupid" he spluttered. "A devil saving the life of a nun! That is so tragic! I am going to vomit!" Freed laughed uncontrollably "But it won't save either of you!"

Freed started walking over to Asia, who was lying on the floor. "Now that this idiot is filled with holy bullets, bleeding to death, I am going to have some fun with you, Asia! No one will care what I do to a heretic!" he bellowed, clearly insane as he reached out to the innocent nun, with the intention of tearing her cloth off and exposing her naked chest. He wanted to grab one of her breasts, he wanted to hear her scream in terror. But he didn't get to do it. He was barely in front of Aaron, when he realized something was wrong. That devil. What the hell was he?

Aaron merely shrugged, as the hole in his body immediately closed itself, leaving anything but the armor he was wearing undamaged.

Freed's face dropped. "What the hell?" he asked.

"I hate to disappoint" Aaron said, causing Freed to turn around, his face came to an halt directly in front of Aaron's pistol-muzzle .

"Eh?"

"For the most part I am a vampire" Aaron stated, as he wanted to pull the trigger. To the exorcist's credit, he was fast. He managed to doge the first bullet Aaron wanted to put in his head, which naturally didn't stop their fight whatsoever.

The two clashed together. Freed was good, no doubt about it, but he was not good enough. Aaron easily kept the upper hand, just like he predicted. He actually enjoyed having another swordsman to fight with and so he prolonged the battle, just to satisfy his desire for some serious swordplay. Kiba was just not the right person to really fight. Aaron always felt like he'd slice the poor boy to bits if he didn't hold back. And Aaron was unfortunately really bad at holding back. After a couple of minutes of dodging bullets and blocking blows Aaron had to admit that this was really good fun. And also rather challenging. Freed _was_ pretty skilled in what he was doing, he had to give him so much credit.

With a mighty blow Aaron separated himself from Freed. The both of them were facing each other, simultaneously doing the same thing.

Reloading.

Aaron's heavy, yet empty magazine fell loudly to the ground at almost the same time when Freed's empty shell casings were drumming down. The two opponents were staring at each other with determination, as the one was shoving in a filled clip back into his gun, letting the slide click forward a moment later and the other was tossing a new ring of bullets into his revolver, flicking the cylinder shut.

They both took aim.

And Freed pulled the trigger, yet again filling his opponent with bullets. The heavy hits closed themselves almost as fast as they were punched into his body.

"Would you fucking die already!" Freed shouted in anger. Aaron decided he didn't want to shoot him. He wanted to take his head. As Aaron started to approach Freed, swinging his Katana, the exorcist actually managed to reload one more time and emptying another magazine into the vampire. The grouping was very tight, all shots aligning more or less. They did punch a rather big hole into Aaron's chest. This time however, Aaron's powers were spent. He didn't drink for a way too long period of time, his self-regeneration was fading. Even though the holes left by Freed's bullets were starting to close, they didn't fully. The bleeding was stopping, but the hole was still there.

Aaron's vision was yet again getting blurry, ash he rose his Katana. With a quick swing he separated Freed's head from his shoulders, sending it flying off.

"Aaron!" Asia exclaimed, hurrying over to him. "You are hurt!" she was crying, and not because Freed just tried to rape her, because there was this wonderful stranger who saved both her life and her innocence in a matter of moments.

Aaron looked down on himself. The hole in his chest was large enough to stick an arm through it and he was _still_ losing blood. He knew that he could not stay here, there would most likely be more exorcists around. He needed blood and he needed it fast and while he was certain that Asia was still untouched he couldn't drink from her. Not only because Rias didn't allow him but also because he would never do that to the naive nun.

"Thank you so much Aaron!" the nun cried "Thank you!"

Aaron concentrated on the feeling of his king, preparing to teleport to her.

He reached out for the shoulders of Asia, grasping them firmly "Listen, Asia. I have to go, it's not save here and I cannot take you with me. I am sorry, but I am a devil. It is impossible right now. Do not worry, I will be fine, and if you should need help with anyhting, come and find me. I will help you. But for now, you have to run." he urged. Asia looked at him with big sparkling eyes, as she nodded slowly.

"Are you really a vampire, Aaron?" Asia asked, knowing it was hardly the time, but she just had to know.

"I am" Aaron nodded and Asia just accepted it with a cute nod, like it was absolutely normal.

"I can heal your wounds!" she offered.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." he said. "Please run and hide somewhere. Do you have a place to go?" he asked and Asia nodded again.

"Good. Then please run" Aaron gave her a quick smile, before vanishing in a black cloud of smoke, teleporting himself to his master. He just hoped Asia would do as he said and run away as fast and as far as she could. If things would go smoothly she'd never have to see him again. He meant his offer seriously, of course. But it would be the best for her, if she'd never had to take him up on it.

This was rather bad timing all in all. His self healing was gone and he was still losing blood. He desperately needed to drink.

-/-

Rias enjoyed a nice cup of tea with the rest of the club, waiting for Aarons report, when a loud _plopp_ informed her of Aarons return.

"Welcome back, dear" she said while turning around. The shock-frozen faces of her friends should have been an indicator that something was not right, but she didn't realize it. As she turned, she had to see Aaron with a huge hole in his chest. He was tumbling towards her.

"Everyone out!" he yelled loudly, but no one moved, completely turned to stone. He was covered in blood, mostly his own, but some of it was from someone else. Rias sprung out of her chair and hurried over to him, her level of worry exploded through the roof.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed. "What happened?" she asked looking in his violet glowing eyes.

"I need to take you up on your offer, Ma'am" he pressed out but didn't wait for an answer. In a swift motion he grabbed her, pulled her towards him and tore that piece of fabric, covering the soft flesh between neck and shoulder away. Rias' school uniform probably got destroyed by doing this, but his time was ticking away rapidly and he didn't have the strength left to be gentle. Before anyone realized what was happening, he had already sunk his fangs into Rias soft flesh, eagerly sucking her blood. A wave of strength and power immediately rushed over his body, as he felt the hole in his chest slowly closing itself.

Rias' head immediately fell back into her neck, as the incredible sensation of his sharp fangs piercing through her soft skin washed over her body. She imagined it would hurt, but it didn't at all. Quite the contrary, in fact. A loud moan escaped the crimson haired ruin princess and she quickly blushed rather deeply, her mouth slightly agape. The way he held her in place left her absolutely no room for movement, which she normally would have found uncomfortable and restraining. But this was different, his strong grasp felt safe and protective and it just added something to the thrill.

Rias completely forgot about everyone staring at them, as another moan escaped her lips. This was strangely arousing and not one bit painful. Damn, she could imagine that this would be the ultimate kick during intercourse. Rias was already incredibly sexed up and that despite this hardly being the situation for it. She was a little ashamed for it, but couldn't help it. Aaron drinking her blood just felt so incredibly _good._

"What is going on here?!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping up and reaching for his sword. "What is he doing to the president?!" the knight demanded to know of Akeno, who already moved in front of the vampire and the president, to obscure at least a little bit of vision and provide at least rudimentary privacy for the two.

The priestess of thunder just giggled softly. "Don't worry" she said. There was no reason to hide the truth anymore now, that Aaron was drinking from Rias in plain sight of everyone else. Maybe they should have left, when he demanded it, but no one did. "Aaron is a vampire. Rias is feeding him." she explained with a short glimpse at the president. Her ecstatic expression and lustful moans made clear that this was not painful at all. "And she seems to enjoy it quite a bit" Akeno added, while definitely sounding jealous.

"A vampire?"Koneko asked, grabbing Kiba and sitting him down again.

"Yes. And a very old one that is. He is almost 1300 years old" Akeno explained.

"How is that even possible?" the cat-girl wanted to know.

"You find another vampire and ask him or her to turn you into one. If your reason appeals to them, they might do it" Aaron's voice interrupted causing Akeno to step aside. He was holding Rias in his arms, who was panting heavily, like she just had a mind blowing orgasm of some sorts. Her face was still completely red, even though it was buried in Aarons armored shoulder for the most part.

Akeno stared at him, on the one hand because his mouth was still smeared with blood, on the other hand because the hole in his chest was gone. Yes, the armor still was destroyed, but underneath was now a completely smooth skin of a muscular chest.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" he asked, whispering in her ear. She mumbled something unintelligible as an reply. Aaron rose an eyebrow. Well it was her first time doing this properly and he could not really hold back because of his injury.

"Akeno?" he asked, causing the queen to snap out of her staring.

"Yes?"

"Take my hand" Aaron said extending the one, which was currently not holding Rias, to her.

"My, my, are you opening a harem? Pulling two girls at once" she teased, but took his hand.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he vanished in a black cloud together with the president and her vice. Not even a second later they were in the ground floor of a house, which obviously was not inhabited for long. Moving boxes were standing around and the furniture was either not fully assembled yet or had still protective wrapping around it.

"Where are we?" Akeno asked curiously.

"My new house" Aaron replied dryly. Rias just muttered something, which yet again was just gibberish.

"You bought a house?" the black haired beauty asked surprised. "How? Why?"

"Yes I bought a house. Why not, I can't live in the 'Four Seasons' forever. It's surprising what they will sell if you have enough of this curious money-thingy-something." Aaron replied with a teasing smirk.

"Now, would you help me with Rias here?" he asked.

"uhh... sure, what do you want me to do?" Akeno eyed the president carefully. "What is even wrong with her?"

Aaron nodded towards the stairs, indicating Akeno to follow him "Well, the sucking of blood is very pleasurable for a girl. And I mean, really, _really_ pleasurable" he shot her an obvious look. He had heard women telling him it was the highest form of pleasure they ever received and there was no way they'd ever get off any different again.

"My, My. She is exhausted?" Akeno asked, clearly curious. Damn, Rias was basically afk in her head. That _had_ to be a mind-blowing experience. Akeno was jealous.

"Indeed. Normally I do this way more gentle, but I didn't have a lot of choices here" he justified himself, opening A door to a bedroom. He walked up to the bed and put Rias down

"She will be fine after a couple of hours of sleep." he said "Could you please." he gestured at Rias "I am a guy and she likes to sleep naked. This is inappropriate" he stated, before he left without waiting for an answer. Akeno smiled. _What a gentleman_.

When Akeno tugged Rias into the bed, she went downstairs again, only to see Aaron preparing some tea in his rather open kitchen unit. From the countertop you were able to see over the whole living and dining-room. The living room had a comfortable large couch in its middle, which was still wrapped in plastic foil. There was a beautiful fireplace at one side of the couch, a small fire was already burning in it, creating a very welcoming, warm and comfortable atmosphere. Standing in a corner behind the couch was a beautiful black grand piano with some notes lying on top of it. Akeno stepped into the open three in one room and looked around. It was a beautiful house, not typically Asian though, it was more western style. Well, she supposed it made only sense, since Aaron was not born in Japan. He was from Germany after all, so he would feel more at home in an European style home.

"You like it?" Aaron asked, as he brewed the tea with boiling hot water. For a second his face vanished behind a cloud of hot steam.

"It's beautiful" Akeno replied, still looking around.

"I'm still moving in. Purchased it yesterday" Aaron explained. "I can't help but get the feeling I bought something too big." he explained and started laughing "But I have so much stuff" He nodded towards the dining-room, which was filled with huge moving-boxes.

"Well I guess so" Akeno giggled as she walked over to the boxes, only to open one of them. "My, my" she said "what is this stuff?" Aaron leaned over the counter to watch what Akeno was holding. His eyes went wide immediately

"That is a one pound pack plastic explosive!" he exclaimed. "If you don't intend to get rid of the neighborhood, please put it back!"

Akeno giggled softly, before putting the brick of what felt like modeling clay, back into the box. "Why do you have something like this?" she asked

"I am an assassin" he shrugged, gesturing her that the tea was ready. Akeno followed him back to the living room. "You need stuff like that for the work I do." he explained and set the large cup down onto a cork coaster.

"Are all those boxes filled with work-stuff?" Akeno wanted to know, sitting down on the couch next to Aaron. She didn't really think she'd get some alone time with him soon, so better make the best of it.

"Yeah, most of them" Aaron nodded.

"You don't do a lot of things for fun, do you Aaron?" Akeno wanted to know and sounded like she pitied him a little. It was sad, in a way.

Aaron shrugged dismissively. "Not a lot, but you know. That's ok. I am good at what I am doing" he said and paused for a second "How is the tea?" he changed the subject.

"Considering you have no idea how it should taste, quite good actually." Akeno smiled, sliding closer to him. "Aaron" she purred, pressing her ample bust to his side. "Don't you want to change out of that armor? You are all filthy. And it does not look very comfortable either..." Akenos voice was sultry like never before, causing Aaron to gulp. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

-/-

"Why are you doing this?" Asia asked weakly. She was hanging crucified from an large cross made of a strange material. Her whole body was hurting and she had no idea what was happening.

She ran away like Aaron told her to do, but she didn't get far. Raynere picked her up and brought her here. Asia didn't understand, what did she do wrong?

"I am very sorry Asia" Raynere explained, her voice trembling. "I have to do this. I am so sorry. But if I don't, Kalawarner and I are as good as dead." she had tears in her eyes "Trust me, I don't want this. If it was my decision you could live that happy life you always wanted. But it is not for me to decide."

"I-It hurts! Kala, p-please stop it! It hurts!" Asia cried in pain. "I am sorry! I am sorry for whatever I did! Please forgive me! There...There is no n-need to punish me like this! At least tell me what I did wrong! P-Please!" She felt like her bones were pulled out of her body through the back of her neck. Raynere looked over to Kalawarner, who looked completely broken. Asia quickly got very close to her and was following the blue haired fallen angel around as often as she could. She liked her. A lot. And Kalawarner was somehow feeling like sacrificing her own daughter, it was horrible. She wanted to die.

"I know, honey" Raynere answered for Kalawarner. "I know" she gently caressed Asias cheek. "It will be over soon." she forced herself to say. Raynere felt like being torn apart, while still being alive.

"What-what do you want from me?" Asia asked weakly.

"It's your sacred gear. Kokabiel wants it. Kalawarner and I would never do this to you, but he will kill us if we don't. And now with that Priest Freed around, we can't run away with you anymore..." Raynere said and had tears in her eyes, as the ritual completed itself and a green bubble with twilight healing inside of it floated into her hands.

"But father Freed is dead" Asia breathed, the pain she felt was fading away but she was getting very tired all of a sudden. At her words Raynere immediately got intent. _Wait, what? How is Freed dead?_

"Asia, what are you saying?" she asked exchanging a brief eye-contact with her best friend.

"Aaron killed him" Asia breathed. "I am sure he w-would help you." Asia continued as Rayneres eyes widened from one moment to the next. "P-Please. When I am no more. Don't give my sacred gear to that Kokabiel. G-Go to Aaron. He w-will protect you. Tell him... tell him... I wanted it this way. He will help..." the dying nun was able to smile weakly at the blue haired fallen angel, who was now standing right next to her.

"Asia, dear. How?" she asked in a whisper.

"He is a vampire. Promise me Kala.. Promise me.. I don't want you to die because of me."

Raynere was a second faster than Kalawarner, she released Asia from the cross and the young nun crashed into her arms, her body limp and unresponsive. Her formerly so bright green eyes were dull and fishy.

"Asia! No! Stay with me" Raynere screamed. She held her sacred gear in her hands and pressed it back into Asia's chest "Here, your sacred gear is where it belongs again! Come back to us!" Raynere shouted. This was not happening. Please! Why did the way out present itself in the moment when she had to die! Why? Why was this happening? Why did she have to do this? Raynere couldn't stand it anymore. She hated herself so infinitely, could there possibly be a worse person than her?

"What the hell are you doing up there Raynere?" someone suddenly asked. Raynere laid Asia softly down to the ground as she turned around. Mittelt was standing at the ground of the cave the ritual was conducted in, right next to her was Dohnaseek. He was adjusting his fedora "Are you betraying us?" he asked.

Raynere was boiling now. This was so unfair. She could not stand it any longer. It was enough! Why did she have to cause so much pain and suffering? Why? She never wanted any of this!

"Screw you!" she yelled as she spun around, with a swift motion, and way faster than Dohnaseek could have ever reacted, she summoned a light spear and tossed it at the fallen angel. It impaled him straight through his chest, probably killing him immediately. And even if not, he didn't live longer than a few seconds. Mittelt's eyes went wide, as realization struck her. She turned around, starting to dart away, hoping she would make it to the exit in time.

"And screw you too, Mittelt!" Raynere yelled furiously. The smaller girl tried to run, screaming in panic, but she didn't get far. The next light spear pierced right through her back, also taking her life in a relatively short period of time.

Raynere spun back around to see Kalawarner, who had already picked up Asia. "We should search for this vampire. He might be able to still save her."

"Aaron..." Raynere whispered to herself "I am so sorry"

-/-

When Rias woke up, she had no idea where she was. All she remembered was falling asleep after a especially pleasurable experience. _Oh, yes. He drank from me._ She wondered how she ended up here, as she slowly got out of the bed. _I am naked,_ she noticed with a smug grin. That cheeky bastard. Coming up with an idea she grabbed only her white shirt with black stripes from her school uniform, which she slipped into, but left the buttons open.

Rias opened the door and heard a faint piano being played expertly. She rose an eyebrow at that. Aaron didn't strike her as someone for music. Mh, the man was full of surprises.

She quickly made her way downstairs and didn't take long to find the living room. Aaron was playing the grand piano, currently Beethoven's moonshine sonata in a very slow and sentimental pace. He was moving with the melody as he played to his internal clock. Damn, Aaron was really good at this, he expertly got the emotions to the audience. Rias could not help but smile. She noticed that he was freshly showered and changed into a white shirt with a black jeans as well.

"Fan of Beethoven I see" she spoke up, before approaching him. He didn't stop playing as he turned around "Indeed I am." he said and almost lost his pace, when he saw that Rias was basically naked. That open hanging shirt didn't count at all, it didn't cover anything. Nothing. Apart from her arms maybe, which hardly were something you want to cover up. "Good to see you are fine again. Apologies for what happened" he said, attempting to ignore the things he got to see. _So her red hair is natural after all..._

"You were pretty well served with what you got" Akeno teased, causing Rias to spin around. She didn't realize her queen was here, too! The black haired devil was sitting on the couch, very composed, as usual, drinking a cup of tea. "Oh and should you wonder. I undressed you. Aaron has been a gentleman." she giggled softly. "Well, that appears was for nothing" she teased. Rias didn't really care, Akeno had seen her naked more often than not.

"What are you doing here, Akeno?" Rias asked, as Aaron kept playing.

"Well, as I said, someone had to get you into bed." she explained "And someone had to keep our vampire company, while you were sleeping"

"I sure as hell do hope you did not touch him!" Rias exclaimed.

"He is not your possession, Rias!" Akeno replied calmly. "But don't worry. He didn't let me do anything. He is a gentleman after all"

Before Rias could reply anything someone rang the doorbell. Not only once, but nonstop. Aaron sighed heavily, before he stopped playing piano and got up to answer the door, leaving the bickering girls to them self.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, as he pulled the door open. What he saw felt like someone had punched him in the face with a cricket bat.

Raynere looked like she had cried for ours nonstop. But that was not everything, Aaron noticed she carried a limp body in her arms, which held close resemblance to...

But that was impossible.

"Aaron!" Raynere cried. "Please help us! Please! I am so sorry for what happened! But Asia, she is ... I had to... I can't please!" she cried without any context whatsoever. Aaron stared at the black haired fallen angel, who had killed him and understood exactly nothing. He noticed there was another woman, most likely a fallen angel as well, who looked exactly as wasted as Raynere did.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked "What are you doing here? With her?" he growled.

Raynere violently shook her head "Please Aaron, please just help Asia! I don't care what you do to me afterwards, but please help her!" Raynere passed Aaron the girl in her arms, who out of reflex reached out to take her from the fallen angel. This was all happening so fast.

"What's going on here?" Akeno asked, appearing behind Aaron. He ignored her, the girl in his arms was cold and didn't move at all.

"Raynere..." he said "Asia is dead"

The scream which burst out of the black haired woman was heart-shattering. She could not take it anymore. Why was this happening? All she ever wanted to do was protect her friends! How did things end up like this? How?! She sank to her knees grabbing Aarons leg. "Kill me!" she cried "Kill me! Please!"

"What is going on here? Who are those people?" Akeno asked again.

"Raynere is the fallen angel, who killed me" Aaron said to Akeno, who immediately tensed up. "And this is... was Asia. Her sacred gear was twilight healing" Aaron tried to explain, to dumbstruck to go into any details.

"Did I hear twilight healing?" Rias asked, as she too came to see what was causing that commotion. She was holding her shirt closed over her chest.

"It's too late." Raynere sobbed "She is dead. It's my fault. It's all my fault!"

"Is there nothing you can do?" the blue haired woman, who up until now staid quiet asked. her voice was calm, but revealed that she was just as heartbroken as Raynere. Even more so her eyes than her voice. That woman was dead inside, killed by a few words spoken from Aaron.

"She possessed twilight healing?" Rias asked. Aaron nodded slowly. For a moment Rias seemed to think. Twilight healing was an ability she surely could use. She did not understand what was going on, but she did recognize an opportunity when one was presented to her.

"Give her to me" she said, holding her arms out to Aaron.

"Do you want to...?" he asked, somehow knowing was Rias was up to. She liked to collect rare things. Twilight healing sure was one rare as hell thing.

"I do" she nodded with an almost inappropriate smile on her lips.

Aaron nodded "Here you go, Ma'am" he softly laid Asia into Rias' arms, who immediately walked back inside.

"you two come in" Aaron said and made room for the two fallen angels. He had no idea why he bid them in, but on the one side, he couldn't leave them standing in front of the door and on the other hand he was dying to hear Raynere's story. "There are some questions I want answered"

"Aaron!" Akeno hissed.

"It's ok, I think. Isn't it, ladies? I won't regret this later?" he asked Raynere, who was slowly getting up from the ground.

"No" she sniffled.

"Then after you" Aaron let the two walk past him and closed the door. Akeno shot him an evil glare, but said nothing, as she led them to the living room.

Asia was lying on the couch and Rias already had her hands spread out over her.

"What is her full name?" she demanded to know.

"Asia Argento" Raynere replied silently from the corner of the couch she was currently squeezing herself into. Rias nodded once.

"In my name, Rias of house Gremory, I order you, Asia Argento. I command your soul to come forth from the netherworld. I resurrect you back to this soil as one of my devils. You, my brave healer, come forth from the shadows, come forth with new life and purpose into my peerage!"

As soon as the magic words were spoken, Asia's chest started glowing and suddenly one bishop-piece appeared. It started to glow in a bright red, before it sunk back into her chest.

It did take a moment longer than usual.

But Asia opened her eyes, slowly and uncertain of what happened. But she woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly as she tried to sit up. Aaron gently held her down.

"You are safe, Asia. Don't worry" he said softly.

"Aaron?" the nun asked in disbelieve. "What's going on?" she tried to look around, as if she was searching for someone

"Kala? Ray? Are you here?" she asked and Aaron stepped aside, so the former nun could see her two friends sitting on the couch. The two fallen angels were at her side immediately.

"We are here, honey" Raynere whispered. "Don't worry. You are safe. It is all over. God, I am so sorry for what I did. I know you will never forgive me for this and it's ok. I just want you to know that I am sorry. I truly am" Raynere cried.

"It's ok" Asia smiled "You wanted to protect Kala. I understand. It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize to me. I forgive you" she smiled weakly at the fallen angel, who just broke down in tears.

"Thank you!" she cried "Thank you! To all of you! Thank you for saving her. Thank you so much!" Raynere was a complete mess by now. How the woman had any tears left to cry was beyond everyone.

"Akeno" Rias said, and the queen stepped up to her immediately.

"Yes, President?"

"Why don't you take our new bishop to a place where she can rest a little while? This seems to be rather exhausting to her"

"Of course, president" Akeno replied, before she picked Asia up. She tensed up noticeably, this was a complete stranger carrying her around and Asia was scared.

"Can Kala come along?" Asia asked with a pleading look at the blue haired fallen angel. "Please"

Rias considered it for a moment. The look the blue haired fallen one gave her new bishop was obvious and it was clearly not maleficent. Also, Akeno was probably more than capable to deal with a single fallen angel, should the need arise.

"She can" Rias allowed, before shooting Kalawarner a warning glare "No funny busyness or you will pay for it" she hissed for only the fallen angel to hear.

"Of course" Kalawarner replied, before following Akeno through a magic circle. She was so infinitely relieved that the little girl was alive again, there were no words Kalawarner was aware of, which could have described it. Even though she was a devil now, it did not matter to her. All which mattered was her being among the living again. Now Asia could finally do what she always wanted to do. Go out and make lots of friends, like she deserved to do. And that made Kalawarner even more happy. No, she wouldn't do anything, which could compromise that. If Asia wanted her at her side, she would stay there for as long as she needed her. Period.

"Now" Rias turned back to Aaron and Raynere. "Would someone care to explain to me, what the hell is going on here? Who is this fallen angel?" she asked. Not that Rias was not happy with her new bishop, but the circumstances were rather interesting. Suddenly there were two fallen angels around, who she had no idea of who they were. All she managed to understand was that both had a connection to Asia, who had a connection to Aaron, somehow. Though how that came to be, Rias did not understand.

"Her name is Raynere" Aaron said looking at the woman in front of him. Her whole mimic and posture was a complicated mix of relieve and regret. It was rather interesting to see.

"I killed him" the fallen one whispered, she hated herself for everything that had happened. For everything she did, there was no way she'd forgive herself for it, ever. "I am so sorry. I can't forgive myself. You stayed true to your word and helped Asia and I cannot thank you enough for it. You are a man of honor after all, Aaron. I am going to stay true to my word as well." She said, falling down on her knees in front of Aaron, her head submissively looking into the floor. "I am yours. Do what you want with me. Kill me on the spot if you want, or keep me around as a slave. Use or abuse me as you please. I don't care, I will do anything you want. My body and mind are yours," she stated it with such an indifference, it didn't fit the words she was speaking at all. "I know you are a vampire. If you want… I am still a virgin. Use me as blood-storage."

Rias looked like she was hit by a truck. "...Aaron?" she asked, unable to take her eyes off Raynere, who was not moving at all.

"yes, Ma'am?" he replied, without looking away from Raynere either, who was still kneeling at his feet. This was so bizarre, what was happening here? Where did this complete submission suddenly come from?

"What is happening?" Rias asked, rather flabbergasted. Nothing here made any sense to her

"No idea, Ma'am" He replied in his automatic, military drill answer tone, when he had other things occupying his mind. He was trying to puzzle things out at light speed.

"I am nothing but a worthless piece of dirt." Raynere continued in endless self hatred "I did so many horrible things to so many good people and there is no way I can make it up to those I did it to. There is no way I deserve another second of living freely. I killed you, even though I really liked you, Aaron. And I did the same to Asia. But please understand: I had no other choice, I had Kalawarner to protect Kokabiel would have killed her otherwise. And I promised I'd protect her! Oh, the things I did, I am so sorry! I never wanted things to be this way! Please, I am so sorry! It does not make my cruelties ok. I deserve punishment for it, for all those people who had to suffer at my hands! I am a horrible person."

"I start getting it" Aaron whispered to Rias, who nodded. Raynere coulnd't live with her self anymore. She hated herself and turned the cruelty she displayed to others before on herself. Maybe she unconsciously thought that suffering through a similar cruel treatment would help her get over it. Maybe she just searched for a place she belonged to and was happy with being as low as a slave, just to have some purpose again. Aaron couldn't tell now.

"Can you handle a fallen angel?" Rias asked. She had two thoughts here. The first was that a fallen angel, who was willing to give herself to a devil in such a way was surely a good ally. They were rather powerful and having one on her side was a good thing to have. The other thought was more because of Aaron. Rias feared that if she turned Raynere down now, he might feel like he left her alone somehow. He was feeling guilty for more than enough things already, Rias didn't want to risk another aspect added to that list. So if Aaron wanted to keep her around, why not?

"I guess, why?" Aaron shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should take her up on that offer. If she proves loyal, a fallen one can be a powerful ally for our cause. Maybe she is looking for a place to stay. Or do you want to send her away? Your decision." Rias explained "Who knows, maybe you will even like your new toy" Rias had an almost teasing voice.

Aaron rose an eyebrow. Technically Rias was right, Raynere would make a powerful alley if she proved herself trustworthy. If. Raynere was probably unstable and floundering, she was desperately searching for a firm place, where she'd regain the purpose she must have lost a time ago and Aaron could most likely provide exactly that. A firm place with purpose.

Also, Aaron felt really bad for Raynere. He could relate to her pain so much. He had to do cruel things to protect others as well. Though, he never regretted a thing. Well not much at least, but that wasn't the point. Raynere regretted things and was seeking redemption. Maybe he could give it to her somehow? However, there was one more thing he had to point out, before he would continue with this. Rias was probably right. But she needed to be aware of one thing

"You do realize you are offering yourself to a devil?" Aaron asked "A vampire-devil currently in the service of Rias Gremory?"

"Yes" Raynere nodded. She didn't care where she'd end up. Anything was better than that lunatic Kokabiel and she was sure Aaron was an honorable men. If he'd point the finger, shed gladly follow him to hell. _Literally_

"And by becoming my..." Aaron struggled to use the word _slave,_ simply because he hated it and didn't want to think of a human as his property. "...apprentice" he chose instead "you will technically be also a servant of Rias Gremory?" he gestured towards the crimson haired ruin princess, who nodded in confirmation. Why did this feel so extremely awkward? Oh, right because Raynere was kneeling in front of Aaron, her head bowed low and was currently offering herself as a slave. What the hell?

"Yes" Raynere nodded again. Aaron trusted Rias, Raynere trusted Aaron. Ergo, she trusted Rias. Easy as that. The fallen angel made enough mistakes to cover two lives with, it was time to stop. Aaron seemed to be the right one for it.

"Ok, last chance you get to walk out of this, Raynere. Otherwise you are mine." The vampire stated, clearly rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I understand. I am yours, should you want me. My body, mind and soul belong to you now. Master." Raynere stated and still sounded like she didn't care. She said it like she just threw a stone away, something with absolutely no value whatsoever. But she was talking about herself.

Rias and Aaron exchanged a confused look. This was going to be very, very interesting.

"Raynere, please stand up, will you?" Aaron asked, trying to defuse the awkwardness a little The fallen angel immediately obeyed, but her gaze was still fixed to the ground. "Yes, Master" she said humbly.

"How much of Yuuma Amano was truly you?" Aaron asked. "Or was it all just a facade?" He asked this simply for one reason. He needed to know if he knew anything of Raynere at all or if he had a complete stranger in front of him now. Her answer relieved him immensely.

"It was me, Master" Raynere replied and sounded not only absolutely honest, but also completely destroyed, because she abused his trust like this. "I just looked different." It was the truth. Raynere genuinely liked Aaron, if she didn't have orders stating otherwise, she would have wanted to stay with him forever. She maybe should have ignored her orders.

"I see." Aaron nodded. There was a thought crossing his mind all of a sudden. Maybe this could make things better. "Then I would like you to be like her again. Like the joyful girl I got to know. Please. I think you'd be better off as my friend than my slave. Ok with you?" he gave her an heartwarming smile and Rias could not help but do the same. This was so Aaron, so like she imagined he would be. Hard on the outside, a no-nonsense, tough as nails killer. But in the inside he was a kind and caring man, who had a heart, which had room for anyone. Sure, it got him hurt more often than not. But that didn't change him. He was there for those who needed him, may that be a stranger, a friend or a former enemy. He didn't differentiate.

Raynere's gaze shot up to meet Aarons eyes, he had that beautiful faint smile on his lips- Her purple eyes where glistering with joy but also confusion. She'd have given herself to him as property. There was nothing she wouldn't let him do to her. But instead he wanted her as a friend. After all that happened, he felt her as an equal. Raynere wanted to scream with all those confusing feelings boiling up inside of her. "Listen to me very carefully now, Raynere, because I am only going to say this once. I am not angry at you for what you did. Not at all. I provoked it and chose to not move, when you tossed that light spear at me. You are not at fault and I do not hate you for what you did. I cannot forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. You did a job. As did I. If I held it against everyone who hurt me during a job, I'd hate basically everyone. Do you understand?" he firmly stated.

Her sad eyes lit up with new life "I... guess" she said. Was this how he really felt?

"Be yourself. There is absolutely no reason for your self-punishment. Nor for talking ill about yourself. Things are going to be fine again, trust me, I know what I am talking about." Aaron reached out to softly touch her chin with his thumb, before moving it upwards a little

"Hey" he said "smile. Things have worked out. It's all fine."

And indeed a small smile hushed over her lips. She suddenly shot forward and gave him a bear hug "Thank you so much!" she whispered into his ear. "Nothing to thank me for Raynere. I hope you will be fine soon" he said gently patting the back of her head. Raynere held on to him for a very long moment.

When she let go, she immediately hugged Rias as well. The crimson princess was taken by complete surprise. She was not wearing much and neither did Raynere, so a lot of naked, hot skin was pressing together. "And thank you, too. I don't care if you are a devil or not. As long as you don't hate me, I am fine."

Rias overcame her initial shock and hugged Raynere back. "Welcome to the family, Raynere" she said. _Great. Akeno is going to be sooo happy..._

"I don't suppose you have a place to stay, do you?" Aaron asked cautiously. Raynere shook her head slowly, clearly embarrassed. She had nothing left but the clothes on her body.

"I see." Aaron nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Rias, who was shrugging like she meant to say _your decision_ "For lack of better options, do you want to stay here?" the assassin offered.

Her beautiful purple eyes lit up yet again "I'd love to!" Raynere exclaimed in pure joy.

"I will stay as well," Rias announced. She just said it like this was the most normal thing in the world to do. Aaron still rose an eyebrow at that.

"What?" she asked. "I am tired! I don't want to go home" _And I don't want you to be alone with a girl who'd offer herself as a slave. Aaron, I sure hope you aren't into kinky stuff._

"Fair enough," Aaron replied shrugging. "I'll get the guest rooms ready. Help yourself with the tea at the meantime. Akeno said it would be quite good, considering I don't know the first thing about how it should taste" he said, while heading for the stairway. He had some guest rooms in his house and was rather lucky that he hasn't moved in completely yet. In his mind, those guest rooms were more of workshops and storage possibilities for his stuff, than anything else. But, as of now, they still had beds inside.

Raynere looked a little confused. "Who doesn't he know how tea tastes like?" she asked, scratching her head. That was like not knowing what water is. "Don't tell me he is a coffee-addict."

For a moment, Rias actually wasn't quite sure if Raynere was joking. But she obviously was not. The crimson haired ruin princess was about to explain it to her, when Aaron laughed loudly a story higher. The house was apparently rather badly soundproofed, because he actually replied to Rayneres question -at least more or less- from quite a bit away.

"I swear, that Twilight shit has ruined everything. You can't tell anybody you are a vampire anymore. Seriously what it wrong with people? Why the hell would I drink tea? Or coffee? Or anything other than damn blood? Do you want to kill me? Next thing they ask is why I do not sparkle, if I'm a vampire. That's _because_ I am a vampire, you fucking idiot, not a freaking fairy! I also do not have magic wings, neither will I turn you into a vampire if you are just depressed enough and no! I do not go to highschool either! God dammit!"

"Actually Aaron you do have wings. And you also go to school!" Rias replied with a giggle.

"But that is both because of you, Ma'am. Vampires don't have natural wings" Aaron replied as he came walking back down the stairs. He saw that Raynere and Rias were sitting on the couch next to each other, indeed enjoying some tea.

"I am sorry for what I said. I did not want to upset you, mas- Aaron" Raynere apologized "I didn't know you can solely drink blood."

He waved it off "It's ok, sorry I lashed out like this. Akeno has been teasing me for a week now" he rolled his eyes, before sitting down opposite to the two ladies.

"Teasing means she likes you" Rias grumbled clearly not happy about it. The son of the No Life King chose to stay quiet about it. It was rather obvious that the queen in Rias' peerage was fond of him. Just as obvious as it was that Rias was upset because of it.

And now there was Raynere as well, who was looking at him with these large puppy eyes, like he was some kind of savior. _Great._

Akeno's teasing words were ringing in his head all of a sudden _"are you opening a harem?"_ Aaron internally grunted at those words. He was barely able to deal with one girl crushing on him, because he was still so very guilt-ridden and confused about everything, there was no way he'd be able to stay calm with three girls around. Three absolutely gorgeous and apparently more than willing women. He sighed hard. And now he had just invited two of them to spend the night here...

-/-

"Kala? Ray?" Asia asked tiredly and confused, when she woke up in an unfamiliar room. Damn, she was so exhausted, how long did she sleep? It felt like a minute, but surely it was more like a couple of hours. Asia weakly looked around in the room she found herself in, it was rather large and the lights were dimmed low. Asia noticed that she was lying on a couch next to a little tea table. She heard someone flipping pages in a book from time to time, but could not see who it was or where.

When she wanted to sit up to have a better look, Asia noticed something holding her back. She looked down on her body, only to see a tuft of blue hair like only one woman had it.

"She fell asleep a while ago" a voice Asia imagined to have heard before said, followed by some steps and a beautiful black haired woman with purple eyes walking up to the tea-table. She sat down on the couch opposite to the one Asia was lying at, a finger inside a closed book, to remember the page. "I'll be honest, I never thought a fallen angel could care so much about a human woman. One who has been reincarnated as a devil, that is."

"I have been reincarnated as a devil?" Asia asked shyly.

"Yes you have." Akeno smiled warmly "But don't worry. You are in good hands. We are all looking forward to meet you"

"Why did you want me? I don't remember much" Asia admitted, Kalawarner still didn't wake up.

"Don't worry about it." Akeno smiled. "You were dead and I guess Aaron didn't like that." she explained "and neither did those two fallen ones"

"It was because of him that we get to be together again" Kalawarner suddenly said, apparently she just woke up. She sat up on the floor and reached for Asia's hand "I owe him a lot" she smiled at the young girl with the beautiful golden hair.

"He saved my life twice now" Asia sated, absent minded as she relieved the moments back at that house a few days ago. Father Freed had pulled that trigger, before Aaron saved her. And now he made it possible for her to be reincarnated into a devil. She was not sure how she felt about being a devil. But she was alive was she not?

"He did?" Akeno and Kalawarner asked simultaneously, before they shot each other a deadly glare. Apparently the relationship between those two would be a very, very bumpy start.

"He prevented father Freed from shooting me." Asia smiled bitterly. "But I am also the reason he got hurt... I should not have distracted him so much" she said.

"You don't need to worry Asia" Akeno said supportively "He regenerated already, it won't even leave a mark."

"Oh, right. He is a vampire, is he not?"

"That he is" Akeno nodded with a warm smile.

"Is he also a devil?" the former nun wanted to know

"Yes. He has been reincarnated by Rias into a mutation piece of unknown specification" Akeno explained. "Rias also reincarnated you, Asia. You are a bishop" she smiled.

Asia seemed to think for a moment. Aaron was a devil, too? If that was the case, then surely she'd be fine here. She didn't deny that it scared her, suddenly being a devil, but if Aaron was one too, it surely couldn't be half bad.

"You don't need to worry. The Gremories are famous for their kindness towards their servants. Even amongst the fallen angels." Kalawarner gently stroked a stray lock behind Asia's ear. "You are in good hands here, ok?"

Akeno blinked a couple of time, processing the clear _praise_ the fallen angel just gave Rias. It sounded so wrong in her ears. But apparently that blue haired woman cared deeply for Asia and that kind of loyalty went very far with Akeno "Your friend is right. Welcome to our family, Asia" she smiled at the former nun.

"Oh, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Akeno Himejima, and a queen in Rias' peerage. It's a pleasure to meet you, Asia"

Asia didn't feel like she understood everything, which was going on, but she was positive that things would clear up in a couple of days. And if not, she could always ask Aaron. Or that Rias, which she still had to meet, who seemed to be the head of it all.

-/-

Aaron woke up in the middle of the night by a painful scream shattering the silence of the night. He shot up in his bed, straight as a candle. He looked to his right, where Rias was peacefully snoozing. He still wondered why he allowed her to sleep here, but she had her mind made up and Aaron felt like he had to pay her back at least a little bit for the violent blood-sucking he did to her in the early evening. So if she wanted to sleep in the same bed as he did, fine. _But why does she have to do it naked?_ This was so... tense and awkward somehow. At least for him. She had no problem using him as her cuddle pillow. _Fine..._

Now, but what was that scream? Aaron carefully got up from his bed, so Rias wouldn't wake up and got out of the room. There was really only one person who could have screamed like this, since it was neither him, nor was it Rias.

He walked to Raynere's room and carefully opened the door, carefully peeking inside. Maybe Raynere went back to sleep again, so he didn't want to bother her. But when he saw her sitting in the corner of the room, curled up like a ball, while rocking back and forth, Aaron didn't hesitate anymore. He opened the door completely and let himself in.

"Raynere, what's wrong?" he whispered, as he walked up to her.

"There is blood on my hands. There is blood on my hands. There is blood on my hands" she repeated over and over and over again. Her eyes were wide open and she was panting heavily, while she was staring at her quivering hands.

"No, there is not. It was just a dream, Raynere. Calm down, everything is fine" Aaron said softly, as he sat down beside her.

"There is blood on my hands" she said again, completely ignoring that Aaron was even here, too caught up in her own horror.

He reached out and pulled her towards him, gently drawing her into his lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he could feel her hasted breathing on his neck. She was sweating cold sweat and was shaking badly. He just held her as long as it took her to calm down, clasping her hands in his, so she'd stop staring at them. He would wait and soothe for as long as she needed to even react to him again.

Which was the better part of half an hour, before Raynere was responsive again.

"Sorry" she cried "I'm sorry!" she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Shhh" he whispered, running a soothing hand through her soft hair with one hand, while the other was drawing gentle circles on her back. "Don't be. Everything is fine. I'm right here, see?" Aaron returned the tightness of her hug to reassure that he would not go away.

"Please don't let go of me. Please don't. Don't abandon me" the fallen angel gasped, clearly still in horror.

"Raynere, I won't go anywhere. I'm right here" Aaron reassured.

"I am so sorry!" she cried. "Please, promise me. Promise me you won't let me hurt anyone again. Please."

"Of course, Ray. Don't worry. You don't have anything to fear. You are among very nice people now. Among friends and family" he reassured her silently. Raynere's breath was starting to slow down, as she began to calm down.

They stayed like this for quite some time, the fallen angel sitting in the lap of the vampire, holding on to him for dear life. Aaron had seen this before, what Raynere had lived through was called night terrors. Basically an extremely realistic and even more horrible form of a nightmare. Affected persons often were victims of extreme psychological pain or stress. Once they wake up, they are basically paralyzed and do not respond to external input for some time, until they can calm down. The worst thing: There is nothing you can do against it, apart from being there for the victim. Night terrors sometimes go away after a while, but more often than not they stay with a person forever.

Aaron suffered through this every night for almost three hundred years. He knew how it felt. It wasn't something he'd wish anyone. Not even his worst enemies. Night terrors were worse than torture.

Raynere lifted her head from Aaron's shoulders and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, which were glowing in the moonlight, coming through the only window in her room.

"I will never leave your side again, Aaron. Never." she said, as she softly held his head in between her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He noticeably tensed up.

"Raynere... I..." he whispered, not really knowing how to respond.

"You are with Rias, I see..." she said and tried not to sound sad.

"No! Yes. That's not it... it's really complicated... I... there used to be someone" he stated feebly.

An understanding smile showed up on her lips "I see. You have lost someone." it was not a question at all, but Aaron nodded anyway. It was so difficult. Rias alone was difficult, he liked her. And now there was Raynere and she was so very sweet herself. _God, why is this happening!_ Aaron thought and immediately regretted using the terminology, as a stinging pain rushed into his head. _Fuck you, you idiot, you are dead!_

"I hope you'll still allow me to stay at your side." she whispered curling up in his arms, before adding "I feel so save with you."

-/-

Rias woke up to the amazing smell of bacon and eggs. She blinked the dizziness in her eyes away, before she got up. She found herself in Aarons room, but he was nowhere to be seen. Obviously, he surely was making breakfast. Rias smiled, as she quickly dressed herself and walked down.

Aaron was standing in the open kitchen, wearing a simple black apron over his school uniform.

"Wow, that smells amazing" Rias said with a yawn. As she gave Aaron a quick hug from behind, peering over his shoulder. Or at least she tried to, but Rias wasn't quite tall enough.

"Hope eggs and bacon are fine" Aaron said

"Sure, I can stomach it, you know" Rias replied with wink and Aaron just rolled his eyes.

"Tea is on the table" Aaron pointed towards the living room. The dining room was still full with boxes and stuff, so they had to eat in the living room. Rias thanked him, before she poured herself a cup and walked towards one of the comfortable couches in the living room. And who was already there, bowed over a cup of very strong smelling coffee? The fallen angel, Raynere. Rias sat down opposite to her, as she looked up for a moment. She had pretty dark circles around her eyes, which were completely red. Her hair was messy and she was rather pale.

"No offense, but you look like shit" Rias blurted out.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you." she rose a cup of coffee "Why do you think I am drinking this piss?" Raynere smirked for a second, before it proofed to exhausting.

"What did you do all night?" Rias wanted to know. Raynere was obviously very uncomfortable with the question. She looked away, ashamed.

"Nightmares" Aaron answered for Raynere, as she set two plates of bacon and eggs down. "pretty bad ones. She needed time to calm down and couldn't go back to sleep afterwards" he said.

"Oh, I see." Rias said with sorrow. That didn't sound too good. "If I can do something to help."

"Just don't tell anyone" Raynere said, digging into her eggs. Rias just nodded, as she reached for her own portion of eggs and took a bite

"Wow, that is actually quite good!" she stated surprised looking over to Aaron, who was rubbing the back of head

"Yeah, well. You know. I kind of like cooking" he confessed and tried to shrug it off as no big deal. But that was a vampire telling he liked cooking. See where that doesn't make sense? Yes? Good.

"What?" both Raynere and Rias asked in perfect synch.

"Sorry, ok? It's a hobby. I know I cannot eat it, but it smells nice and it's fun to make it. I just like it, don't judge me!" he raised his hands in defense. Aaron just liked doing it, that shouldn't be a problem, should it? A lot of guys liked cooking, so why couldn't he? And he kind of was used to it. It started off as something more of a joke than anything else, back when he was still travelling with the nuns. One day he surprised his then supplier of nourishment with dinner. From that day on it kind of became tradition. The one was providing food for the other. It seemed fair, somehow.

"We are not!" Rias exclaimed laughing "I think it's sweet, don't you agree Raynere?"

"Sure! And it's also really good. You can cook for us every day!"

-/-

later:

It was already evening and school was definitely over for quite some time, yet the Occult research club was welcoming its newest member to the family. Or at least most of them were. Aaron was currently picking up Kalawarner and Raynere. Well mostly Raynere, Kalawarner waited somewhere in the old schoolhouse during classes. She probably found the library and was currently forgetting that such a curious thing like time even existed.

Asia Argento was pretty shy and reserved, she didn't feel comfortable with so many new faces around. It was so much at the same time. Today has been her first day at Kuoh-Academy as well. There were a group of two boys who were giving her perverted looks all day long. Generally, everyone seemed to look at her. Asia felt uncomfortable with so much attention.

But at least Rias was very nice to her. The crimson haired princess had explained the former nun basically everything there is to know about angels, fallen angels and devils. The latter group of course having the focus of her attention, since Asia was now one of them. Rias had to admit, she didn't expect the former nun to stomach this so well. On the other hand Aaron had told her, that all Asia desired was making good friends. Rias was sure that would work out nicely. They all were more than friends, they were family and once Asia would unbend a little bit and get used to her new environment she would settle in nicely. Rias just knew it.

She was just telling Asia, that there was no need to worry about anything and that she was completely safe, when the door burst open.

That could only be one, and it was. Aaron came walking into the club-room, followed by Kalawarner and Raynere. His tread was upright as usual and Rias finally knew where this came from. The armor he usually wore was pretty heavy, thus enforcing an upright posture basically on its own. This stance was apparently so incorporated into Aaron's movements, he couldn't get rid of it when he was just wearing his school uniform.

"Ma'am" _kiddo._ Aaron said, while giving the crimson princess a playful two fingered salute. "Look who I stumbled into" he pointed towards the two fallen angels he had in tow. Raynere was standing rather close too Aaron, at least way closer than Kalawarner was and she had her black wings out, for a reason Rias was not aware of.

"Aaron!" Asia exclaimed, preventing the president from answering the one who was probably her most mighty evil piece. The blond haired girl stormed towards the vampire and hugged him tightly. "I didn't have the opportunity to thank you!" she said "So, thank you very much! If not for you I wouldn't be here! You saved my life twice! And you prevented father Freed from..." she stopped herself from talking further.

Aaron just chuckled softly, while patting her head. "Don't worry, Asia. You are very welcome." the nun let go of him and stepped back a little bit tow bow down deeply.

"I am forever in your debt." she said

"No, no. You are not" Aaron continued, reaching for Asia's shoulders. "You are part of our family now, isn't that right, Rias?" Aaron said, looking over to the president for a little support

"That is absolutely correct. And in this family we look out for each other. You can always count on Aaron to protect you, no matter what" Rias said with a smile.

"Is that true?" Asia whispered.

"Sure is" Aaron replied "Don't you worry."

"Thank you!" Asia exclaimed, before she turned to sit down on the couch next to Koneko. The cat-girl was suspiciously eyeing Raynere, who was trying her best to ignore it. Kiba also seemed to burn for answers. Why were there two fallen angels in this room? Well at least one for sure, but Kiba was sure the lady in the deep purple outfit was one as well.

"Now, you sure wonder who our guests are" Rias started, as Aaron was walking up to the desk, where he put his briefcase down, beginning to search for something inside of it.

"As you probably figured out, they are both fallen angels. Raynere and Kalawarner were the two who brought Asia to us." Rias began to explain "They are currently not in any way affiliated with the other fallen angels. We have talked about this for quite some time now and came to the conclusion that the two of them will surely be very powerful allies to our cause." Rias said and looked at Aaron, who apparently found what he was looking for, he retrieved two portfolios from his briefcase. "Aaron, would you continue?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Aaron replied firmly. "So, as things are now, we decided that the two of you will remain under my supervision until further notice. We figured you might prefer this two any of the other ones. Are you two fine with this?" he asked

Both Kalawarner and Raynere nodded "Sure" the black haired woman said "But..."

her best friend completed that sentence for her "What are we going to do all day? We can't follow you around all the time, can we?" she wanted to know.

Aaron had to chuckle "True, you can't. Well not really. But I already took care of that" he smiled as he walked towards the two fallen angels, handing them both a portfolio with documents.

"Kalawarner, as of now you are working as a P.E. and English Teacher in the academy." he said. "We had considered bringing you here as a transfer student, but I am afraid, you look to old for that." Aaron said, realized how rude that was and quickly added: "No offense! It's just that no one would believe you to be an 18-year old student."

Kalawarner giggled "It's ok, no offense taken. So if I am a teacher, what are you Raynere?"

"Well, Raynere does look a lot younger. We enrolled her as a fourth year transfer-student." Aaron smiled at the black haired fallen angel. "I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow. _Yuuma_ " he smiled.

"Why did you..."

"Choose this name as your alias? Well I kind of like it and we need a fore- and surname for enrolling you. I already had trouble with coming up with one for Kalawarner, so I chose the easy path for you" he shrugged. The mentioned fallen angel was reading her records

"My surname is Azarova?!" she gasped.

"Yeah, that is Russian and means absolutely nothing. Sorry, it was the first family name, which crossed my mind" Aaron once again shrugged.

"I kind of hate you right now" Kalawarner slouched her shoulders.

"Kalawarner Azarova, I like the sound of this" Raynere teased with a malevolent smirk on her lips. Kalawarner growled at her in frustration, the black haired girl could talk, she got to keep her smooth alias.

"Anyway ladies. Since you have no place to stay, I could offer you the guest-rooms back in my place, until we find a more permanent solution." Aaron offered in an attempt to defuse the situation. He really didn't want to have the two of them starting a fight over nothing in front of everyone.

"That would be wonderful!" Raynere exclaimed, without waiting for Kalawarner to reply. But the purple haired fallen angel nodded in consent. It's not like she hadn't thought about this issue before. They had zero money and just nowhere to go. The abandoned church seemed like the most retarded place to go back to and other than that there was really no place left.

"I... uuum" Asia shyly spoke up "I'm sorry to be such a bother, but I kind of do not have a place to stay myself" she confessed looking back and forth between Aaron and Kalawarner with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She didn't want to cause any trouble for her new friends, but one needed a place to sleep.

Kalawarner cautiously cleared her throat, of course she would be stuck with asking the unpleasant questions "Do you think, if it isn't too much to ask for, that she could stay with you as well, Aaron? I can share my room with her, if that helps" she asked.

Aaron inhaled sharply. His house was filling up rapidly. Well, the plans he had for the guest rooms were fucked either way, so what the hell. "Sure." he said "Then come on you three, let's head home and settle you in" he smiled, before turning towards Rias.

"Ma'am" he winked at her "Should you need me, just call" before turning around and opening the door for the three ladies to walk through.

"Will do" Rias replied. "Oh and Aaron?" the vampire was already half way out of the door but turned around once again, causing his three companions to stop as well. They patiently waited outside the room for Aaron.

"How do you intend to get those three in your car?" she asked with a cheeky grin. She somehow couldn't see him doing three tours.

"stacking" Aaron shrugged like it was the completely logical and obvious solution "Kalawarner-Raynere-Asia" he said while drawing stairs into the air. He was reasonably sure that that wouldn't work either way. Kalawarner and Raynere surely could share the passenger seat but he'd most likely would have Asia sitting on his lap. Ok, he admitted it, his car was completely impractical. But so much fun!

Rias had to laugh, as Aaron turned around again and left the occult research club again, to bring the three ladies to his hose, where they would live from now on. As they were walking down the hall, the president could hear him talk to Raynere "You know, when you come here tomorrow as a student, remember to hide your wings, will you?"

"I... oh, I didn't realize they were out! Sorry! I'll make sure that won't happen again!" the fallen angel cried in surprise, followed by a flapping noise.

Rias shook her head with a warm smile, realizing Akeno was also smiling.

"He is changing lives rather quickly, is he not?" the fallen angel - devil hybrid asked.

"That he is" Rias nodded but was lost in thought. He definitely had changed the lives of the two fallen angels and for sure Asia's as well.

But more than anything he would soon change Rias' life. But the crimson haired princes had absolutely no idea how soon and by how much. Aaron would change everything.

Sitting on one of the branches in the tree in front of the clubroom was a rather uncommon, oddly colorful bird, peeking through the window. Would it have been open, Rias probably would have heard the bird laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Here you go, chapter three down. I really hope you like the story so far.
> 
> Oh yeah and one more thing. Because someone pointed out the bisexual thing of Rias and Akeno. I'd like to explain myself quickly. First of all, as far as I know in the anime both Rias and Akeno (I am way more sure about the latter than the former though) are mentioned to "normally not like boys" which would mean they are into girls. As far as I understood at least Akeno would make an exception for Issei, so I copied that concept, possibly extending it to Rias.
> 
> Now, what I want to say is: This is a harem story. So 1 (one) guy with half a dozen chicks. Now, naturally one guy can only pay attention to a certain number of chicks at once. So in order to not make things boring and repetitive everyone in the harem will have the obvious Aaron as a love interest and another 'buddy' to 'play' with when the girls are bored and Aaron has no time. I wanted to start this slowly with Rias and Akeno. And I already did drop some hints as to who is going to be paired with who. It is going to be girl-girl pairings only, Aaron will be the only dude.
> 
> Personally I think this will be both diverse and fun to read. Hope not too many people have a problem with this, because a lot is already written.
> 
> Anyway, that's it. Leave a review, will you?
> 
> Thanks a lot guys and girls
> 
> I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> o7  
> E82


	6. Chapter 4: one for the money part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back. First part of chapter 4.
> 
> I am going to say it in advance: Personally this chapter could have been better. But I honestly cannot figure out how to fix it and I want to get moving. Also, re-watched DxD and noticed that this story is severely lacking when it comes to humor. So I tried to partly fix that. Now I also know that Aaron isn't exactly the gleeful person, but I hope it doesn't feel to OOC.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

chapter 4.

_one for the money._

Aaron shot up in his bed, rather harshly awoken from his much needed sleep, because of Raynere. She was yet again screaming in terror, so naturally Aaron hurried out of bed to get into her room. It wasn't her fault that she was suffering from night terrors. Not at all. Aaron just wanted to make sure that she was more or less alright and just be there for her. He knew it was one of the most important things for someone in her situation to just have someone to hold onto. There wasn't an awful lot he could have done otherwise.

Aaron didn't even bother anymore with checking if Raynere was already asleep again, he just came in. A week had passed since the two fallen angels and Asia moved in and every night it was the same. At some point the beautiful fallen angel would start up from her sleep because of the truly horrible night terrors she was suffering. Night after night she had to see all those things, which were tormenting her soul and it was starting to really wear her down. Raynere was so exhausted, she would -much to the teachers dismay- often fall asleep during class.

In her dreams, Raynere was seeing things; things she did, but also things she had to witness. Things that wouldn't leave her alone, torturing her mind like long, sharp needles stuck into her brain over and over again, without mercy or remorse. Her mind was whirling up in a horrible swirl of pictures and emotions; and when the overwhelming fear and sheer panic of her dreams finally proved too much for her to handle any longer, it violently tore her mind back to consciousness. She then was bathed in cold sweat, unable to move and desperately gasping for air, like she was on the verge of drowning in an infinite ocean of panic. Her mind trapped in a body, which would not comply to the orders her brain was yelling at it. A slave to her own nightmare.

It never took Aaron long to come to her and hold her tightly until she calmed down again. He gathered up what was left of her shivering body and held her close, until her body was able to catch up with what tortured her mind. No matter how long it took her, Aaron stayed at her side. His soft touch and whispered reassurances that everything was fine and it all was just a bad dream helped so much. It was impossible for Raynere to even comprehend. His words seemed and felt like magic, when she was curled up in his strong, protective arms. Her breath would finally slow down back to normal and she would be able to move again. The uncontrolled wincing would slowly fade away and Raynere would calm down after some long and agonizing minutes.

"This can't go on like this, Ray" Aaron whispered softly, gently running his fingers through her hair. He found out that this had the most calming effect on Raynere along with soft circles, which he was painting on her back using two of his fingers.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying, but it won't go away!" she cried silently, tightening the grip she had around him.

Aaron shook his head, while he was gently patting Raynere's head "That's not what I meant. We have to find the reason why you are having these night terrors."

"I don't know..." Raynere said beaten. She had thought about it basically every day, but she had no idea. "I just don't want to hurt innocent people anymore."

"Why did you do this in the past?" Aaron asked, suddenly having an idea. Raynere had mentioned that she wanted to protect her friends from someone. She said that person would have killed both of them otherwise.

"I... Well, I had to protect Kalawarner and... well, there were others who wanted me to do things. So if I wanted Kala to be fine, I had to do the other stuff." she stuttered feebly.

Aaron considered that for a moment. "Why didn't you tell them where to stick it?" he asked. Maybe he was right. It was just an idea, though. He could have been miles off.

Raynere was silent for a while, Aaron waited for her to speak up. He patiently gave her all the time she needed to collect her thoughts and think them through. The vampire was perfectly aware that those things didn't come easy. It took Raynere some minutes, but Aaron didn't mind. He listened carefully when the fallen angel spoke up again: "I couldn't do that, as much as I wanted to. They would have killed me if I did. And even worse they would have killed Kala, too. There wouldn't have been a thing I could have done to prevent it. I was too weak to defeat them if they decided we were a liability. So if I wanted my friend to live on, I had to comply..." she admitted and sounded ashamed.

For the shortest of moments Aaron had a smile on his lips, which vanished just as fast as it appeared. He was right. Raynere knew herself well and knew what she was capable of doing and what not. A rare trait, to be honest, most people completely overestimate themselves. Raynere didn't. She staid reasonable and decided on a way to act, considering her capabilities. The reason for her current mental torture was her own weakness, or better the awareness of the weakness.

The ancient vampire knew that feeling all too well. He was mortal once. He knew how it felt to be powerless. To desire change and the ability to initiate it more than anything else, all while constantly being reminded that this particular set of skills was not obtainable by you. But with enough effort, a little bit of fair luck and the right people willing to lend a hand this capability was something everyone could learn. Aaron learned it, even though he had to sacrifice his own humanity in order to achieve it. The path for Raynere wouldn't be that harsh. She was already a fallen angel. All she needed was some self confidence and the certainty that she would always be able to stand her ground and fight. In other words: Training.

"Alright Raynere" Aaron smiled at the fallen angel. "Combat training starts tomorrow." he announced and sounded like the decision was engraved into stone.

"What?" the black haired beauty gasped. She didn't see it coming. Fighting was... well, she was afraid of it. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

"You won't be too weak for anything anymore. I'll see to this personally. When I am done with you, no one, and I mean no one, will ever tell you what to do and what not. You will be free to make your own decisions, you will be able to protect those you care about and to avenge those you couldn't save in the past." he flashed her a bright smile, full of conviction and determination. He was absolutely _sure_ that it would work and help, it was perfectly clear from the way he spoke. "Sounds good?"

Raynere had to think about it for a second. It was an interesting logic, but it also sounded rather reasonable. If she was just strong enough, she would not be at anyone's mercy anymore. She could protect those she cared about without compromise. "It...does, I think"

There was a long time of pleasant silence after that, Raynere had her head on Aarons shoulder. She felt comfortable like this. Close to him. She knew he would never see her in a way she would like it to be, but that was alright. This was nice as well. It was peaceful and she trusted Aaron with taking care of her like this. Raynere quickly figured out that behind the serious and calm demeanor of the vampire was no cold person. She thought at the beginning that Aaron might have been emotionless. But he wasn't; not at all. He just kept his feelings to himself. Only those selected few, who earned his trust were allowed to know his true self. A self full of warmth and care for others. At least for those who deserved it. He was very careful in selecting those few people.

He was kind and caring towards all the girls of the peerage, not only her. The supreme gentleman towards all the ladies, opening doors, saying nice, but appropriate things, which flattered the girls, but didn't come across as a ladykiller and being always polite, yet also warm and supportive whenever the situation deemed it necessary. No, he seemed like the perfect man, who always looked out for the girls around him. Raynere didn't take long to find this out, it was just so obvious, he seemed to be able to adapt to the needs of the people he was spending time with. It was like he could like and enjoy anything, as long as it was something the person he decided to spend time with enjoyed, too.

At least to a certain degree, that was. Whenever someone was getting to close to him he would turn to someone _very_ icy rather quickly, politely but sternly turning the person down. Emotional scars surely didn't heal easy, Raynere presumed. But other than that, Aaron would most likely be the perfect lover... If not for the crucial flaw that he didn't allow himself to love someone. He _cared_ for others, he might even acknowledge that he theoretically _could_ love someone, or that this person would possibly be to his liking, but he couldn't bring himself to actually _love_ anyone.

He would go as far as playful teasing, but that was the bottom line, which he never crossed. He gave everyone attention and time, whenever they needed it, but as was said, he had clear borders. Raynere knew when she noticed the way Rias looked at him. She surely was the closest one to him, but even she wasn't allowed in his heart and it seemed to slowly break her. It was tragic to watch, but Aaron couldn't help it. He couldn't do it, at least not yet. All he was capable of offering at the moment was close friendship.

He would sit and talk to Akeno for hours whenever she felt like talking, discussing hell knows what, or go with her on stray devil hunts whenever there was stuff to kill. He knew Akeno liked pain and so -just like he promised when they first met- Aaron happily provided. Rias' sadistic queen was always flushed all over the face when she returned from hunts with the vampire, following him like a love sick puppy doll. It was actually quite amusing to watch.

Whenever he came across Koneko he'd have some new munchies for her, every time from another corner of the world, every time something exclusive and special and nothing twice. It was funny to watch how he always pretended that he didn't really care and just so happened to have some sweets with him. Everyone was aware that it was just a facade, including the Nekomata, but she played along anyways. Koneko preferred being on her own and Aaron always tried hard to leave her as much freedom as possible, while still looking out for her. She seemed to appreciate his efforts.

He also helped Kalawarner preparing her lessons, when she was struggling with the organization of materials, or when she felt like things weren't the way they should have been. She was very nervous about her new job, since she never taught anybody before. So Aaron provided useful material, pointed out useful literature or reassured the new teacher that things cannot and will not go smoothly in class all the time. All she needed was self confidence and the correct preparation and things would go nicely. He spent quite some time helping Raynere's best friend prepare for teaching, with surprising results. After a week of getting used to things Kalawarner was already one of the most popular teachers in the whole academy. _Which might had to do something with her bust-size..._

Aaron was always there to lend a helping and supportive hand, without ever being asked to do so. He just... showed up out of nowhere, knowing one of his friends needed help.

Apart from Raynere, of whom he took extra care because of her night terrors, Aaron had his two special ladies, though. Rias and Asia enjoyed his full attention.

He had a special protective eye on Asia. Both Kalawarner as well as Raynere found this to be super cute. He was very sneaky about it, but during breaks he would always stay close to Asia and subtle keep an eye on her. It became clear why he was doing this two days ago. Raynere and Rias, who had been eating lunch together on that day (they were getting along surprisingly well and were slowly becoming...friends?), witnessed the reason for his behavior.

Asia was surrounded by boys all the time, she was extremely popular with the younger ones. But there were two, who overstepped a lot of borders. The perverted duo, Mazuda and Motohama, who made a sport of peeking into the girls-changing rooms more often than not, were being _very_ forward with Asia. The poor girl was visibly uncomfortable, as the two pervs were invading her personal space rather aggressively. Their advances ended with a hard punch to the face, which seemed to come out of nowhere, followed by Aaron brutally beating them up, all while furiously yelling at them to never even dare to look at Asia again. It was hardly fair by any stretch of the imagination, seeing how much older and stronger Aaron was compared to the other two, but it felt like justice never the less.

Raynere and Rias exchanged a look after they witnessed this and came to the conclusion that Aaron would be a perfect older brother. He surely behaved a lot like a brother of Asia.

But the blond nun was the only one of the two special cases to get that treatment from a brother-figure. Rias was something different entirely.

The funny thing was that Rias didn't seem to realize herself just how special he treated her to everyone else. Maybe that was because her heart yearned for so much more than he could give her. Rias constantly felt like Aaron pushed her away, no matter how specially she was threatened in comparison to the other ladies. It was not because he called her Ma'am, which sounded an awful lot like _kiddo_ , no his whole behavior changed when she was close. He was way more flirty, shot her quick glances whenever she wasn't looking and was generally _very_ supportive of her. He never doubted her, not even once. And Raynere was sure that was not, because she was technically his master. The fallen angel knew exactly why he behaved like this.

He liked Rias. A lot. More than he cared to admit, maybe even to himself. Raynere was sure that if someone could one day break Aaron out from his fear of new bonds it would be Rias. It would most likely take time before anything else, but time was something they all had basically without end. Aaron's behavior around Rias was telling Raynere everything she needed to know.

He even told Raynere a week before, that Rias was special to him, along with someone else. It explained why he didn't make a move on Rias. Something or better someone from his past was holding him back, but Rias was as close to his heart as one could currently get. Raynere would puzzle this out eventually and maybe, just maybe would be able to help him as well.

Raynere was sure that Aaron was a good person, who had to live through terrible things. No, there was no doubt about it. The vampire was a kind person. Though one question remained unanswered. Why? Why was he caring so much? After all he must have been through, how could he retain such a positive attitude towards everyone? He was around 1300 years old. The amount of people he must have lost, which he cared for must have been more than Raynere even wanted to know. Being honest do herself, Raynere would probably lost her mind long ago. And even if she didn't she surely wouldn't allow anyone to come even close to her. But Aaron, even though he did it very carefully and seemed to need some time for deciding who was worthy and who wasn't, still managed to make friends and held them close. He cared for them.

"Aaron?" she asked silently, as if she didn't want to disturb the peaceful darkness of the night, only illuminated by the moonlight flowing through the window next to the bed.

"Yes, Ray?" was the just as silent answer.

"Can you tell me why you are so extremely nice to all the people around you? Even to me and Kalawarner? We used to be enemies"

Aaron inhaled sharply. "I always held the people important to me close to my heart. It has been a while since I had so many important people around me, though. But they have always been family. I have a new family now. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were the first. And now there is You, Asia and Kala as well. It does not matter what was in the past or how many people I have lost. One day I have to move on. This... This all, our family? It feels right. The only thing, which matters is what is now. And right now we are all one big family. A family I want to see happy and safe. Like I always wanted. A family I will protect with my life." he sighed heavily, memories and the connected emotions of a long past time boiling up inside of him again. "I will never lose someone again. I swear!" he whispered, a single tear running down on his cheek. Raynere gently wiped it away with her finger

"I know you won't. We will all stay with you forever" she reassured with a sad smile on her lips. Raynere wanted to make him feel better, but she had no idea what was truly torturing his soul. She spoke to Rias about this as well, but the crimson princess didn't know an awful lot more that what she figured out on her own. Aaron had lost someone important.

_Independent city of Trier, Holy Roman Empire, September 745:_

_The forest was beautiful. Really, it was almost magical. There was a small clearing in it, which was flooded by sunlight on this warm and slightly windy day in autumn. The leaves of the trees around Aaron were yellow, orange, red. All those wonderfully pretty colors, which only this period of the year could generate. A few birds were singing in the forest, their voices echoing beautifully into the woods._

_Aaron didn't notice the colors at all. He was focused on something else. His masterpiece, the one sword he was working on for months now. It was still far from finished, but he practiced with it as much as possible never the less._

_He always liked swords and was using them a lot. His father had taught him the basics and Aaron learned the rest by himself. Or during jousts, when the younger knights would engage in sword-combat after they rode against each other. The young blacksmith would soak up their every move into his memory._

_Aaron was currently destroying a tree-stub with his sword, large chunks of wood were flying away. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice another person watching him._

_"I have to say, you are getting better with this every day" the sweet voice of a girl behind Aaron said happily. Aaron cringed startled, missing one of his blows. Breathing heavily and exhausted, he slammed the sword into the top of the stub, before turning around. He had a big ass grin on his lips. His eyes fell on a beautiful girl, who was wearing a simple dark brown dress with a little bit of white. Her purple hair was tied into a tight topknot and she had a joyful spark in her eyes of the same color than her hair. The woman was holding a basket under her right arm while she was approaching Aaron._

_"I have missed you" he said, as he caught her in his arms, pressing a hot and passionate kiss on her eager lips._

_"So have I, love" she replied between kisses, letting the basket sink to the ground, before wrapping her arms around him and exploring his well defined body. He was so raw and strong, so incredibly vigorous, not only his body but also his mind. Unwavering, determined and yet also capable of soft touches and gentle words._

_It was a miracle that she found him a couple of months ago. True, she had to hide her real identity from him, but it was absolutely worth it. She relished every second she could spend with him, enjoying not only his undivided attention but also the precious time, when she could finally be herself. This was their own little paradise._

_"I have brought some dinner" Aarons lover said, after he seemed to have satisfied his desire for her lips. "I know you are hungry." she said with a smirk. Hungry he was, not only for food, but for her as well._

_Aaron could only return the smile, as he was staring at her. She was spreading a blanked and starting to unpack all kinds of very delicious things from her basket. He had no idea why their paths crossed the way they did, but he was infinitely grateful. This woman gave him everything he ever desired. She loved him more than anything and he could feel it. It was true that they didn't see each other all that often, but whenever they did it was like two forces of nature crashing into each other. They fell in love so fast and so hard, neither of them knew what even had happened. And soon enough they didn't care anymore. This was perfection and they both felt this way._

_Aaron didn't mind that his girl couldn't meet with him regularly. Or that she obviously had something to hide. It wasn't the fact that she was a magic-user, no. She came forward with that on the second day. But something else, she still had to hide. Whatever it was. Aaron didn't care. She was with him and that was all which counted to him. She had her reasons for doing things the way she did them and he was sure that it was to his own best interest. He trusted her completely._

_To be honest, he could probably spend the rest of his days like this. Lying beside her, on this blanket on the lush green pasture in the middle of an autumn- forest, the sun slowly setting, while a balmy wind was breezing around their noses. If this wasn't paradise, what was it?_

_"Say, how long do you want to work on this sword of yours?" she asked, while feeding Aaron a piece of delicious sausage. He actually wondered where she got all this nice food from, because this was definitely nothing a normal peasant like she seemed to be one could get a hold of._

_"Until it's finished, of course!" he replied with a laugh, pulling her closer to him. The warmth her buxom body was radiating off was intoxicating, the smell of her hair, which reminded him of spring-meadows and honey, addictive._

_"That means never" she teased wrapping her arms around him, while rolling on his top._

_"Don't be so mean!" he replied in faked hurt._

_"Aww, I'm sorry" she replied ruefully "Come here, I'll make it up to you" the beautiful purple haired woman pressed her hot lips to his, soon deepening the kiss. She could forget both time and space when she was kissing Aaron. Their tongues fighting for dominance, she could not help but dream about a life with the blacksmith._

_"You know" she began "I might be able to help you with that. If I can, I'll swing by at your shop some day, ok?"_

_"You would?" Aaron asked. "That would be so great! Then I could finally introduce you to father!" Or at least he hoped that he could. His girl had to hide something and thus couldn't come with him before. Or meet anyone of his family. Their relationship was a secret._

_The woman Aaron loved so dearly gently caressed his cheek "Well, let's see how it goes" she smiled weakly. So their relationship would apparently stay a secret for some time longer. "Arunos?" she asked silently._

_"yes, dear?"_

_"I love you" she breathed in a whisper, her eyes lighting up filled with passion and desire, but there was hurt and sorrow as well. Aaron couldn't quite make it out. For some strange reason it felt like a spear piercing through his heart. He should feel infinitely happy, but somehow, with the way she looked at him, Aaron was afraid that she would one day have to leave him._

_He reached into his pocket._

_"I made this for you" he started, hiding something in his hand. "You know I am no goldsmith, but I tried my best" Aaron said and opened his hand and let the content unfold. Hanging from his fingers was a simple silver necklace made from long elliptical elements of more or less the same size. It was split into two chains, which were fusing together at the back, where the clasp was._

_"I know it's not perfect, but I want you to have it. So you will always remember how much I love you. So you will always be reminded, that I'll always be there for you. That I am forever yours" he said reaching out to fix the necklace around her beautiful neck. The gorgeous woman had tears in her eyes._

_"And I will be forever yours!" she cried, letting herself be pulled into a hug. "Promise Aaron, one day, we will run away to a place far away. To a place where no one knows who we are and where we can start a new life together. Just the two of us," she whispered into his ear, her head resting on his shoulder._

_The sun was almost gone, and night was beginning to dawn over the peaceful clearing in the forest. The former warm and welcoming autumn air was quickly cooling down._

_"I promise you, dear. One day we will. We will find a place where you won't have to hide those wonderful gifts you have. I promise we shall find some place, where we can live in peace" he reassured her with all the sincerity in his voice._

_"Thank you" his girl breathed. She smiled at him, before -with a flick of her hand- a nice and warm bonfire awoke to life right next to the blanket the couple enjoyed their dinner on._

_Aaron chuckled softly at the sight. His girl was very gifted with magic. "I see your control has improved" he said with a slight hint of teasing._

_the woman snuggling up to him blushed slightly "It doesn't explode so much anymore" she admitted._

-/-

Outside the Occult Research Club, two weeks later:

"Akeno? Can I ask you something?" Aaron started as he and Rias' Queen were walking away from the club towards his car.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Akeno replied.

"Is it only me, or was Rias behaving really strange the last couple of days. She doesn't seem focused at all, she zones out all the time and seems so lost in thought. You wouldn't know what's going on?" Aaron asked. He was beginning to worry.

"No, but I am glad you said something. I have been noticing the same things. This really isn't like her hat all."

"Should we worry?" he asked

"No, I don't think so. Let's keep an eye on her for a couple of days, if it doesn't change, we'll talk to her."

"Alright" Aaron nodded. "Change of subject, though: Do you have the address?"

"Sure do" Akeno replied, as Aaron pressed the button on his car-key. The vehicle unlocked itself with an audibly click. "Oh yeah" Akeno whispered to herself. "I was dreaming about this for too long" she said

"Uh? Are you into cars?" Aaron asked

"Almost as much as I am into S&M" Akeno giggled "A word of warning: I might actually orgasm during the ride" she joked.

Aaron rose an eyebrow. A _lright... so much information_

"Just don't make a mess" he said dryly, as he held the door open for her to get in. She let herself fall into the suede upholstered seat, which was barely above the ground. This was a dream come true, even the smell of the interior was exactly like Akeno had always imagined.

"To say Rias didn't recognize that piece of art! I can't believe I call her my best friend" Akeno said happily as Aaron got into his car as well and pushed the power-button hidden under a red security flap in the middle console. The engine behind them awoke to live with a beastly growl, causing Akeno to shiver in pleasure.

"This is already great!" she breathed. Aaron still looked at her suspiciously. He knew this was a fun sensation, but Akeno definitely was overdoing it.

"You sure you want me to actually drive? Not that you are going to explode" he teased.

"Sorry..." Akeno had a deep blush on her cheeks. "Anyway, why are we driving?" she asked

"Weren't you paying attention to what Rias said before?" Aaron rolled his eyes, as he let his car glide from the parking lot.

Akeno shifted in her chair a little uncomfortable "I kind of... didn't. No. Sorry"

"But you do know that we are going to kill a group of strays?" he asked with a cheeky smile, causing his passenger to giggle a little embarrassed.

"Duh..." she replied with a sigh.

"There is a barrier around the destination. Again. That's why we are driving. We'll meet Raynere there, she went ahead already" Aaron summed up what Rias told them before.

"Raynere is coming, too?" Akeno asked in surprise

"Yes. I want her do get better, this is training to her. She has improved a lot the past two weeks, I think it's time she uses her new found strength." Aaron explained, as he pulled his car onto the highway, before putting the pedal to the metal.

"I... hate... fallen... angels" Akeno pressed out, taken by surprise by the brutal acceleration. Technically there was a speed limit. _Technically._ Aaron had not a single flying fuck left, which he could have given at this point.

"Raynere is a nice woman, you know" Aaron said plainly. "She didn't do anything to you, did she? Or Kalawarner for that part."

"No" Akeno replied stiffly. "But that doesn't change anything. I can tolerate the two of them around, but that doesn't mean I have to like them. Their black wings make me want to murder someone, I will always hate them. No matter what" she said it and sounded completely serious. There was not a hint of doubt in her voice.

Aaron frowned, quickly looking over to Akeno, who had a stern expression on her face. _What made you think this way, Akeno?_ He was wondering, but chose to stay quiet. This was hardly the time. There was a job to do and he was sure that Akeno was professional enough to not get personal feelings stand in the way of getting it done.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, before Aaron pulled his car up in front of an old and abandoned warehouse. Raynere was already waiting, casually leaning towards the moldy wall surrounding the hall.

"I already checked the surroundings" she said, as Aaron and Akeno approached. "There are definitely three stray devils inside of this warehouse. No doubt about it. Maybe there is also a human hostage, but I am not sure. It does feel pretty weird" she explained the situation.

"We'll take care of that when the time comes. For now let's just concentrate on getting rid of the strays" Aaron decided. No one ever doubted his tactical decisions, even though the chain of command usually was Rias first and then Akeno as her queen. Aaron had a mutation piece, his position was very unclear. Yet his experience made him the only reasonable choice to be in charge of things. No one questioned that decision.

"Alright, let's get the party started" Akeno giggled as she was lifted into the air by her own magic, her school-uniform replaced by a white and red Kimono, the very same she wore when they fought Viser.

"Aaron?" Raynere asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not that good."

"Are you having doubts because of the target?" the vampire asked. Raynere firmly shook her head.

"That's not it. They are strays and strays do evil shit. I know that. I just... don't want to cause trouble"

"Relax Raynere, that's why I wanted you to be here. So you can improve. I want you to do the majority of the fighting. Akeno and myself will stay out of it for the most part and only act as support should the need arise. Alright?"

The fallen angel hesitated for a second "If you think it's the best way."

"I do. Trust me. You can do this easily, I have the utmost confidence in you" he gave her a supportive smile

"Ok" Raynere turned around to face the warehouse. "Akeno?" she spoke up once again.

"What?" the queen replied cold as ice.

"Thank you for being here as well. I know you hate me, but let me try and change that one day."

"Just don't get yourself killed, fallen one" she almost hissed. Well at least as much as Akeno was capable of hissing.

A couple of minutes later Raynere was violently beating up three stray devils. She did this with such fierce prowess, like the fallen angel never had been doing anything else. Aaron had to admit, that he was proud, his pupil did progress nicely.

Her problem proved to be more on the psychological side than anything else. She underestimated herself and Aaron might have been wrong when he thought that Raynere was able to judge her abilities correctly. She was able to do a lot more than she thought and was also way more powerful. Her physical abilities were top notch, she was capable of summoning extremely powerful light-spears and toss them with deadly precision. Really, the only thing holding her back was her self-confidence. Aaron would have to work on that and soon Raynere would be one dangerous, deadly merciless precision weapon, who would wreak havoc on her targets. Wreaking havoc, while wearing a super hot leather fetish outfit, which revealed more than it covered up. A weapon, who would let herself only be wielded by him and Rias. It was quite creepy coming to think of it, but Aaron saw it clear in front of his eyes. All she needed was more confidence and Raynere would go far.

The vampire and Rias' queen were standing at the entrance, watching how Raynere did her thing. Her dark black wings were shimmering in the light of the hall, her movements were as graceful as those of an exotic dancer. With a precise swing of a light-spear she decapitated a stray, splattering blood everywhere.

The strays didn't stand a chance.

"You have to admit she isn't half bad" Aaron said, glancing at Akeno. She tried to suppress her heavy blush on her face, but failed miserably. Akeno couldn't help it, violence got her so horny and as much as she hated to admit it, Raynere was putting up a hot show. There might have been damp knickers.

"Hrrmm" Akeno huffed.

Aaron just grinned even wider, he had her now. "I mean this is pretty violent. Damn, did you see that decapitation? No mercy was shown, was it? And how she ripped that other guys whole arm off, before she beat him with the mushy end? Even I thought that was hot" Aaron pretended to just be talking to himself, but Akeno was getting redder and redder.

"You know, I also think her wings look really nice. Those dark bleak feathers have something alluring to it, I really don't understand how you can hate them. Did you know they are really soft?" he glanced at Akeno, who looked back at Aaron. He had to suppress a wide smirk at her face, which was completely flushed over, even her mouth was slightly agape and her breathing was heavy. This was too easy.

"I... did not" Akeno of course did know, and it made it even worse. She tried to keep her composure, but it was impossible. The things Raynere was doing were bad enough for her, but Aaron was just cruel. He was pushing her off the edge without mercy. He always did.

"You should ask her, if she lets you touch them then." He suggested.

"I hate fallen angels!" Akeno replied as firm as she could. It still sounded like a horny moan.

"I know. And now look at you getting off, while watching a fallen angel killing strays." Aaron leaned in "You are all red on your face. Are you not embarrassed? What if Raynere sees you like that? She would get the wrong idea if she'd catch you staring so lusty." the vampire teased. Somehow this was way more fun than he wanted to admit. It was almost ridiculous what the right words in the right situations could do to Akeno. He noticed that during their occasional hunts.

"I hate you, Aaron" Akeno gasped breathing heavily, trying to stand straight. She really did get off from this and it was just as good feeling as it was embarrassing. This may have added something to the sensation as well.

"No, you don't" Aaron replied with a proud smirk on his lips. He wouldn't do these things to anyone else, but with Akeno it was different. She seemed to really need rather violent teasing.

Raynere finished off the last stray in a spectacular move, ripping him in two halves, before she got bathed in blood. Aaron saw her swirling a light-spear around as it vanished. She walked over to a chair, which was standing a little bit to the side and ripped some ropes off it. She then picked up a figure from the chair and dragged her with her, as she was slowly walking back to her vampire-master and Akeno. Her curvy hips were swinging seductively as she set one foot in front of the other.

Soon she stood in front of Aaron, dropping the figure she carried with her to the floor. Raynere's otherwise so pale skin was mostly turned red. With a mischievous smirk on her lips, she pressed her hip out in a sexy pose and held her index finger to her lower lips. Her eyes were glowing and she blinked cutely, doing a very cliché anime girl pose.

"Oh master" she swooned in over-excited admiration "I am covered in blood, what should I do?" she asked, letting her hand glide down over her large breasts, smearing a little bit of blood over them. Raynere was a tease. "Look at my wet body, it's completely soaked."

"Raynere..." Aaron growled dangerously. It was to his eternal luck that he did drink from Rias today, or otherwise the fallen angel would not be staying anymore by now.

Akeno giggled. _revenge_ "Don't you want to lick the blood off her, Aaron? Look how it is glistering on her pale skin. Mhhh, I can almost smell it myself." the devil teased. She had to admit that maybe, just maybe Raynere wasn't as bad as she had initially thought. Maybe. The fallen one at least had some sense of humor and was furnishing Akeno a fit occasion.

Aaron couldn't even be mad at her, he did almost the same to her a minute ago. He changed topic "Who is that?" Aaron wanted to know, pointing at the figure lying on the ground.

"Oh that" Raynere helped the person up sit up. It was a girl, maybe around Akeno's age. Brown hair, brown eyes, beautiful face and the body of a grown woman. She was wearing a cropped light violet Nike sport shirt and skin tight grey shorts. Her body made clear that the girl was into sports a lot. She had a plaster on her right jawbone. "I would guess she is the reason the strays were here"

"Why?" Aaron wanted to know.

"Where... What's going..on?" the girl whispered scared, looking really confused. She blinked and tried to make sense of things.

"Look at her arm" Raynere said, as she slowly guided the nameless girl down to the floor. She was very weak and Raynere thought it might be best if she'd lay down, before she'd lose consciousness. Aaron followed Raynere's view and soon his eyes fell upon something so evident, he wondered how he missed it. Her whole lower left arm from her fingers up to her elbow was a red armored paw.

"This is a human girl, possessed by the red dragon emperor." Raynere smiled a regrettable smile "Behold the boosted gear, the one sacred gear I killed you for, Aaron, because you were so ridiculously powerful, we thought you just had to wield it" Raynere explained. Aaron just shook his head in disbelieve. Why would someone... ah well, it didn't matter anymore. What did matter however was this discovery. If what Raynere said was true -and he was sure that it was- this girl would be a very valuable asset to Rias. He would make sure that she was alright and then call his King.

"Am I dead?" the girl asked weakly. The three people who were there as well knelt down at her side, so she wouldn't be so scared. Looking up at standing people, while lying on the ground can be intimidating after all. Everyone seems so huge.

Akeno smiled warmly at the confused girl. Her disorientation was completely understandable. "No, not at all. You are alive. A little beaten up, but mostly fine. Do you want to tell us your name?" she asked.

"I'm... I'm Hinata Hino." she said blinking confused at a blood covered Raynere, who seemed to be overwhelmed by the intense stare "Tell me, if I am not dead, why has this girl wings?" she asked. Aaron couldn't help but notice that she didn't say a word about Raynere being covered in blood. He just assumed that was a good sign.

"I am a fallen angel. We have wings" Raynere stated.

Hinata giggled "Yes, sure. And I also bet that girl here is a devil and why not make handsome over here a vampire."

This time Akeno giggled. "Hinata, you have a good eye"

"Hu?" the girl possessed by the red dragon, still lying on the floor, turned her head to Akeno. "Yup, I am so fucking dead, I don't care what you guys say" she said dry as old bread, when she saw the black haired beauty suddenly having bat-like wings.

"I'll go an call someone" Aaron stated, as he noticed everyone was looking at him "And no, I'll not show you my fangs." with that he stood up, reached for his phone and quick dialed Rias, as he walked away from the group.

It did ring a couple of times longer than usual, before Rias picked up, obviously being awoken from sleep.

"Ughh, Aaron?" she mumbled. "What do you naked? I'm need"

"You mean what do I need, you are naked. I know you are sleeping from the sound of things."

"Yes, It's late at night." she yawned.

"Well this will be the best wakeup call you'll ever get." Aaron said and did not expect Rias to say:

"I liked you just fine as my wakeup call" she said and surely didn't realize which words just slipped over her tongue.

"Glad to hear that. Anyway. We do have a human here, who could use your help. She is possessed by the red dragon emperor and wields the boosted gear. Interested?" he asked.

Rias did not answer, the connection just ended. A minute later Rias stepped out of a blood red glowing magic circle, she was wearing a white silk nightgown.

"Wha- Wha- What the hell was that" Hinata stammered at Rias, who just walked out of the circle.

"Why hello to you too" Rias smiled at her.

"Hinata, this is our King, Rias of house Gremory. She is the head of our household" Akeno introduced. "Rias, this is Hinata Hino. She wields boosted gear"

"Nice to meet you, Hinata" Rias said supportive, also kneeling down to the girl still lying on the floor. "How are you?" she asked.

"uuuhmm... fine. I guess? I don't remember a lot" she admitted rubbing her head.

"That is alright, don't worry" Rias was really good at these kind of things. Her whole demeanor made her instantly likable and easy to trust. "what is the last thing you remember?"

"My" Hinata stopped herself, as her eyes were watering. She forced the tears back. "The death of my parents yesterday. And then I was here and there were three monsters, they were hurting me, I don't know what they wanted from me." she breathed rapidly. "And then I heard a really deep voice and then... then I woke up and your friend here carried me" she nodded towards Raynere.

"Oh" Rias said. She could definitely see why that might have been a lot to stomach at once. The poor girl would never be able to return to her normal everyday life. "Don't you worry, things are going to be fine again. It will be a difficult time, I'm sure you are aware of that. But, if you want, I can help you. I can offer you a new family. A new place to stay." she offered with a kind smile.

"I guess we will leave you two alone now." Akeno said standing up "You surely will have a lot of questions for Rias"

Aaron and Raynere followed the queen out of the hall. This night surely did take a turn for the unexpected.

"You think she takes Rias up on her offer? Becoming a devil is a big step after all" Aaron asked. "Especially for a human, who is technically absolutely fine."

Akeno giggled "Rias is good in these things. Hinata won't be able to resist her."

-/-

two days later Aaron returned from training with Raynere. And with training he meant another stray hunt. A very successful one that was. The last two days had been rather quiet. Hinata had accepted Rias offer and was reincarnated as all eight pawn pieces. No one was surprised that the brown haired jock accepted. Rias knew what she was doing. Her convincing nature together with her warm character weren't easily resistible.

There was a small welcome party for Hinata as well, Asia and Akeno baked cake and there was lots of tea. Aaron was stuck with watching again and somehow felt really ridiculous. Rias jokingly offered him to pour him a glass of her blood, which he rejected firmly. However the damage was done, the new pawn got curious. It was rather funny to explain Hinata that he indeed was a vampire. She was fascinated and did spend some time drilling him with questions. Normally that unnerved him, but Hinata was a very open, very straight forward type of person, who didn't ask retarded Twilight-questions. Aaron got along with her just fine and she very quickly integrated herself into the family. After only one day it already felt like Hinata was never not part of them.

Rias on the other side had been acting strange the entire time, she had been zoning out a lot, was asking weird questions, or making strange comments. It wasn't like her at all. The vampire and Akeno planned to talk with her tomorrow.

For now however the only priority for Aaron and Raynere was to get some sleep. It had been an exhausting mission.

Aaron turned the key to his hose around to open the front door. Raynere snuck past him into the dark hallway. It was already way past bedtime and the fallen angel was simply beaten. She killed two S-classed stray devils today and was completely exhausted. During their ride back, Aaron had told her that being exhausted meant that you had been pushing your limits. And pushing limits is the best way to improve.

"You did an excellent job, Raynere. I am very proud of you" Aaron lauded silently, while he put his keys into a small basked next to the door, before closing it. Slowly his new house was starting to feel like a home. It was beginning to be lively, the moving-boxes had vanished and the girls staying with him had begun to decorate things. Like buying curtains or carpets, things that made it into a house and not just a billet.

"I did? Didn't feel like it" Raynere replied tiredly, as she was slouching off towards the stairs, Aaron right behind her. They didn't bother turning on any lights, it was dark but they knew their way well enough for the moonlight to suffice.

"You have a lot of potential. We'll work on improving it further. Soon you will be powerful enough to have no one tell you what to do anymore"

"But I like you telling me what to do" she whispered. Aaron smiled mischievously

"In that case, you should go to bed" he said with a wink, as they were almost past Raynere's room.

She sighed, it wasn't like she couldn't fall asleep on the spot anyway. "Yes, master" she said, before slipping through the door and closing it behind her. Sometimes, when Raynere was really tired or otherwise distracted, she still referred to Aaron as 'master', reminding him, that at the bottom of her heart, she indeed was viewing herself as his property, as his slave. He sighed heavily, before turning to walk to his own bedroom. One day, he hoped, this would change. He didn't see her as his slave. She was a dear friend. Family.

He pushed the door into his bedroom open, tossing his equipment belts into a corner and beginning to unseal the clasps on his armor, when he realized that he was not alone in his room. He reached for the light-switch, flipping it down. The room was bathed in light, a little too bright for such a sudden change. It took a moment for his eyes, which were so used to darkness, to suddenly adjust to the bright light. Aaron had to blink a few times to get his vision to sharpen up. And a view times extra to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Ma'am?" he asked in surprise. Rias was sitting on his desk _naked._

"Say, Aaron, do you find me attractive?" she asked and sounded so very sad. Her otherwise so joyful blue eyes, which used to radiate happiness off like the sun warmth, looked broken.

Aaron was completely taken aback, he just stared at her for a moment. "Of course I do and you know that!" He would be a fool to think otherwise. Rias was absolutely gorgeous and she was completely _naked._ She was smoking hot in clothes, but damn, that was something to look at. "Ma'am, what's going on here? Why are you..." Rias interrupted him.

"I don't want to be your Ma'am tonight, Aaron. Please. I need your help. Please call me however you want, something... anything which has some emotion to it. Anything, as long as it isn't Ma'am. Call me darling, or honey, or really just _anything_ nice, if you like me" she inhaled sharply "or if you really can't bring yourself to like me at all... if you don't have any positive emotions to me at all. That's fine, I understand. But please, don't call me Ma'am. Show me that you don't like me. Call me a bitch or a cunt, if that is how you feel. I don't mind, just anything other than Ma'am. Please." She pleaded and even _sounded_ broken. "I know you will hate me after tonight, but you are the only one I can entrust with this. I need your help, I beg you Aaron"

"What are you talking about Ma...Rias?" he forced himself to ask, as she was slowly walking towards him, her seductive hips swaying back and forth.

"I don't have much time, this in my only hope. Aaron, please I need you to take my virginity. Don't worry, you can drink blood from whomever you want, I hereby allow it, just please, take me. I am so sorry, but it has to be this way and I understand if you hate me afterwards, but please! If you feel the slightest sympathy for me, just fuck me now!"

"Are you serious?!" he gasped. _What. The. Hell? I am in the wrong movie!_

"I am. Please Aaron" she started tugging on his armor, her eyes filling with tears. "I know you don't want to do this, but I cannot go on like this. I refuse do what they want from me. If I am ruined, I might still have a chance! Please, just do me! Gently if you want, or roughly, if that's what you prefer, I don't mind. Just take my virginity, I'll promise to fulfill your every wish I can after that. Aaron!" Rias pleaded with a panic and fear hidden in her voice, which caused Aaron to swallow hard. He had no idea what was going on, but seeing her hurt like this made him question his next steps. He had no idea what to do! If he was sure it would actually and really help her, Aaron was certain that he could do her this favor and deal with his guilt afterwards. But he wasn't sure at all! What the shit was going on? He was really confused. Really. Confused.

"I figured you would do something stupid. Offering yourself to a lowly creature like this. Unacceptable!" a unfamiliar female voice spoke up behind them. Aaron was faster than ever before, time itself seemed to freeze as he vanished. He was behind the intruder even before the bright grey magic circle fully dissolved and the woman had finished speaking her first sentence.

The person appearing in Aaron's bedroom was wearing a navy blue maid outfit and had long grey hair, braided into two pigtails. That was everything Aaron was able to see, as he was holding his katana to her neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't decapitate you where you stand!" he growled, having an eye on Rias, who didn't even try to cover herself up. She stared at the woman in pure rage. The intruder didn't react at first, but when Aaron let his blade scratch over her skin, causing it to leave a painfully burning scar where the metal touched her, she spun around. Her eyes widened in shock, as she saw who was holding a sword to her neck. And not just any sword. The katana-longsword- hybrid, forged from the nails used to crucify Jesus Christ. The most holy sword of them all.

"Y-You!" she gasped. Aaron's eyes narrowed.

"Grayfia." he hissed "Last time we met, you had good manners. I am sure not just bombing into a man's bedroom was one of them."

"Wait!" Rias exclaimed "You two know each other?!" What the hell? how was this even possible? Did he know her from a job or something? The organization did mention the Gremory name a couple of times, so maybe he had met her during his work?

"Indeed we do, Milady" Grayfia replied humbly "He once was a teacher of mine" she said plainly. Rias gasped for air. That definitely ruled the organization as a meeting-point out.

"And I can remember you once having a crush on _that lowly creature_ as well, Grayfia" Aaron said dryly, putting his katana away with a swift and precise motion of his hand. "So don't scold Rias for things you would have liked doing yourself" his voice was vacant of all emotions, which just added something to the insult.

Rias definitely was sure that she didn't hear the last part of what Aaron just said. She imagined it for sure.

The maid blushed heavily. "I-I... apologize" she muttered. Or maybe Rias didn't imagine.

"What do you want here, Grayfia!?" the crimson princess exclaimed furiously. The maid sighed silently, reaching down to the white shirt with black stripes of the Kuoh-academy, which was lying on the floor. She picked it up before she walked over to her husband's sister, putting it over Rias' shoulders. "You are the heiress of the Gremory family, Milady. Have some self-respect" she said, before continuing. "You know full well what the reason for my appearance here is."

Aaron cleared his throat. "Ma'am, do you want me to step out?" he asked.

Rias blushed, embarrassed. This was not at all how she hoped things would turn out. "Please, Aaron. Thank you. If one day you find it in you to forgive me for today, I would appreciate it greatly" she said apologetic, looking at the floor in shame. She had been desperate to find an escape, but now it was over. Rias was ashamed for what she tried to force on Aaron. It wasn't his fault that her life was basically screwed now.

Aaron shrugged with a playful smile on his lips.

"I already forgot what happened, Ma'am. Sorry, but you know, I'm so old. My brain just isn't what it used to be." he winked at her with a smart grin. "Ma'am" he nodded, before turning to the maid. He looked at her "Aaand..." he snapped his fingers a couple of times, as if he tried to remember something "Gray...something" he joked, pretending to have even forgotten the name of the maid. "Sorry, my brain is a sieve" He winked at Grayfia to underline he wasn't serious. The maid was glad that he provided a little comic relieve to the whole situation. "I'll be downstairs should you need me" he said plainly.

The vampire turned around and left his own bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. _Why did I do that? Now I have to sleep on the couch! I'm an idiot._

"I see he is still the polite gentleman he used to be." Grayfia mused, as she watched him leave.

Outside Aaron sighed heavily, before he turned right to tiptoe down into the living room.

"Hey, what's the ruckus?" A voice from the slightly open door to Aarons right asked. Kalawarner stuck her head out into the corridor, opening the door just far enough to reveal that her gorgeously buxom and curvy body was completely naked. Aaron wasted a short though to that fact, because Kalawarner was sharing the room with Asia, wasn't she? Well, it wasn't his place to judge now, was it?

The vampire shrugged "Devil family business, don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch." he said as the door opposite to Kalawarner's opened

"No you won't" Raynere grabbed Aaron by his arm.

-/-

The next day:

With the distinctive _plopp_ Aaron appeared out of a dark black cloud of smoke, as he stepped into the occult research club room. He felt Rias calling for him and immediately teleported to her. Raynere followed out of the dark cloud, the two of them had been training again. That is why Aaron was wearing his full combat gear. It was also the reason why Raynere was breathing heavily. The vampire didn't go easy on her. Like... not even a little. She was wondering if she looked as badly bruised as she felt. Probably not, but still. She felt like being hit by a truck, not once, but over and over again.

While the fallen angel was musing about her completely exhausted body, Aaron had been wondering why Rias summoned him. It did feel rather urgent.

The second he reached his destination he could see the reason why he was here. Akeno was standing behind a couch, where Rias was sitting on and though she did a pretty good job in hiding her rage, Aaron was able to easily pick it up. Standing behind Akeno were the rest of Rias' peerage, Asia was hiding a little bit behind Kiba and Hinata was obviously really pissed off at something. Waiting at the other end of the couch was Grayfia, who didn't seem too comfortable either. She was looking back and forth between Rias, Akeno and him.

Rias was sitting on one of the clubs couches, stiff as a stone. She had her legs crossed, her thighs pressed together tightly and her arms were crossed over her chest, also very tight. She had an expression of disgust on her face, which Aaron had never seen before. It was a safe bet to assume that there was not a single muscle in her body left, which wasn't completely tensed up.

The reason for this was sitting right next to Rias, in an arrogant and yet relaxed pose.

A blond haired man with a disgustingly evil grin on his lips. His lecherous dark blue eyes were fixed to Rias' chest. One hand was playing with her hair, while the other was touching her upper thigh in a lewd manner, which Rias clearly found uncomfortable. He was wearing a dark red suit with a white shirt, which had the top buttons undone.

Riser Phenex.

Aaron felt an invisible string chocking him tightly, as centuries of hate and rage boiled up inside of him, his hand reached for his gun, but Aaron's conscious mind was able to stay in control at least for the moment.

No, this was not the way he should do this. Sure, he could have revenge right here, right now. But he wasn't the only one around here. Aaron didn't want to endanger anyone, all he wanted was to finally have his long denied revenge. He would have it. But in a civilized way, anything else and he would be nothing better than this monster of a person, devil, whatever.

No, the cost of blindly attacking now was too high. Ultimately, Rias would have to pay the price for his foolish actions and Aaron didn't want her to be dragged into this. She deserved better than having to deal with his fucked up past.

It did cost Aaron all his strength to keep his cool now, but he managed. He would do this the way he usually worked. He did battle like he did basically everything else, clear and focused, emotions didn't play a part in it. Thinking things through, planning, carefully playing his enemy before catching him in a moment without his guard. This was how Aaron worked, how he took care of things. It was a proven, reliable method. He wouldn't throw overboard everything he knew now.

Calmly he walked around the couch and sat down opposite to Rias and Riser almost mockingly slow. He had a dangerous smirk on his lips, as Raynere moved to stand behind him in much a similar way to Akeno standing behind Rias.

The crimson haired ruin princess shot him a quick look, making it clear how grateful she was for his presence, before she smacked Riser's perverted hand off her thigh.

"I told you already, Riser, I am not going to marry you! So keep your hands off me!" she hissed sternly, before she stood up, walked around the table between the two couches and sat down next to Aaron. Maybe a little too close to not offend Riser, but that was most likely intentional. She slipped an arm under his, while giving it a slight hug, making it painfully obvious who was allowed to touch and who wasn't.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. Suddenly things were adding up. Rias visited him last night so she would be of no value to Riser anymore. She wanted to break off the engagement so badly, she was willing to give her virginity to someone in order to do it. The fact that Rias actually liked Aaron was just an added bonus, but he was fairly certain that she'd found someone else to do it if he wouldn't have been there. The look on her face just showed how much she despised Riser, how much she hated him and how far she was willing to go to never have to be with him. Rias may have tried to hide it under a emotionless and cold facial expression, but she couldn't hide it from Aaron. The crimson haired princess was pissed off to no end, disgusted even beyond that and also scared. Scared that she wouldn't be able to fight her way out of this. Scared that she would be stuck with this savage of a devil forever.

Aaron understood fast and perfectly. Riser was the _worst._ It made Aaron even more furious. He swore that he would never allow one of his friends to be taken away again. He promised that he'd do anything to keep the people he cared about save. And he _cared_ about Rias, there was no doubt about it. And it was not because she was feeding him blood, not at all. The redhead deserved happiness, but more than anything Riser surely didn't deserve Rias. No matter how you twist and turn it, that savage didn't deserve anything short of a slow and painful death.

"There is just no way I'll ever want to marry you" she snorted.

Riser chuckled diabolically, while he let a hand glide through his hair.

"But it does not matter what you want, dear. Our families already decided. You will marry Riser! It is for the best after all. Devils have to reproduce with other pure bloods. We need to keep our population alive, don't you see?" he announced in an arrogance, which made Aaron want to puke additionally to the urge of punching that moron into noting but an unrecognizable ball of meat. Not that he had anything inside his stomach which he could have puked, but the feeling was there never the less.

"I hate you Riser! There is no way I am ever going to do this, no matter the consequences! The mere thought of being touched by you makes me want to kill myself!" Rias exclaimed. Her voice was trembling with emotions, which were most likely only picked up by Aaron. She did a good job in hiding them.

For the fraction of a second Risers face almost showed something like hurt. For a very short moment, he truly looked like he might be close to realizing what he'd do to this girl, how much she despised him and how he'd hurt her every day, simply because he was there. But this expression, if it ever was even there, was faster gone than it came.

"You will learn to love Riser soon enough, dear" the blond brat replied with a evil grin. "Riser always gets what Riser wants" he said calmly, the arrogance which filled his words was not getting any less dominant.

 _Typical. That is so typical._ Aaron rolled his eyes. He apparently had forgotten why he used to hate most devils. They were always so full of themselves, honestly. He quickly glanced over to Rias. _Exceptions prove the rule_ he sighed inwardly.

The ancient vampire, who up until now stayed quiet chose to speak up. He had heard enough of this and felt like he'd probably couldn't control his trigger-finger if he didn't vent his anger now. "Do you remember me, Phenex?" he said slowly and absolutely calm. His voice was absolutely deadly, as his piercing glance was fixated on Riser, like an ultimate predator circling it's absolutely helpless and already wounded prey. He leaned forward, leaning his elbow on his knee. He turned his upper body in such a manner that Riser was looking directly into his eyes, but still shielded Rias from the other devil. It was a subconscious move, Aaron didn't even realize his stance.

Riser quickly eyed the lowly servant with overbearing arrogance. "I have no idea who you are" he said with a shrug. Quite frankly he didn't give a damn either. The only thing he was interested in was Rias. He would make her his sooner or later, the servant obviously protecting his mistress would be no challenge. He'd dispose of him as soon as possible.

Somehow Aaron expected this answer. He doubted he could remember _her_ face either. Riser fitted so perfectly into the picture he had painted in his head. The picture which showed Aaron day for day what Person Riser Phenex was. What the person was like, who inflicted this never healing wound on him.

"That's what I thought" Aaron nodded. "Now listen to me. You will keep your hands off Rias. Period. And you will not marry her either. I will make sure of that."

"Oh, Riser is so scared of your servant, Rias. He thinks he is something very special, doesn't he? What's his piece? A pawn? maybe a rook?" Riser mocked.

"He doesn't _think_ he is special, Riser. He _is._ And you would do good in taking his threads seriously." Rias stated with utmost seriousness. She pinned Riser to the wall with her stares, but the older devil didn't react to it. "And just as my servant said. I am not going to marry you. No matter the circumstances."

A fire was lighting up in Risers' eyes, he was losing his patience.

Grayfia carefully cleared her throat. This was beginning to escalate and she did _not_ want to clean up the mess, which Aaron would without a doubt produce here. She didn't want to wipe up the remains of Riser smeared across walls, but most of all she didn't want to explain what happened here at all. "My master has anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort, as such he has assigned me a last resort, should communications break down"

"Of course he did" Rias said and sounded almost a little annoyed by Grayfia's vague statement. "Would you care to be a little more specific?"

"Should Milady decide to put her own personal desires over the wellbeing of her family, she is to decide this via a rating game" Grayfia announced neutrally. She didn't want to provoke any more emotional reactions. She had no idea what Aarons problem with Riser was, but whatever it was, she really didn't want to see him _talking_ through his problems here. Aaron was no one for big words. He let guns and swords speak and wherever he did that, chaos, death and destruction was never far.

"Excellent" Aaron growled, causing Rias to look at him in surprise. She never fought a rating game, where as Riser had won so many already. How was this anywhere near excellent? This was bad! Nothing here was excellent! Aaron noticed Rias' stare and turned to face her.

The determined look on his face, the spark he had in his eyes, it overwhelmed Rias completely. Aaron looked confident, not the least bit scared, nothing. He looked at the crimson haired princess, who all of a sudden was confident herself. It just washed over her, all his confidence and determination.

This was doable. Her team was good, all her servants were something special. All they needed was a little bit of training and this would be doable. Not a piece of cake, but definitely not impossible either.

"A rating game it is." Rias announced loudly, causing Riser to laugh.

"Riser has scored numerous victories in rating games already! My young bride still has to even qualify for one herself. You don't even have a lot of servants, what are you going to fight Riser with? Riser, who has a full set of servants?" he mocked her. Aarons eyes turned purple as he stared the devil down. Rias would most likely never get used to that change, it was just so creepy, how the new color took over his eyes like someone dropped a large drop of color into a glass of water.

She leaned forward, in much a similar way Aaron did before, before she spoke with determined voice: "Trust me, when I say that you will not win." Rias said firmly.

"We will see" Riser chuckled. "But let's be clear on the conditions: After I've won you will marry me without further commotion" his voice dared Rias to say something.

"After we've utterly destroyed you, Riser, I am going to call off the engagement and I will never see you again!" she said firmly.

"We will see" he said happily, before standing up. Before he could walk away, Aaron shot up, grabbing Riser at his collar and yanking him forward.

"Remember my face, Riser Phenix, because it will be the last thing you are going to see before I take your head off. " he hissed, his voice dripping with venom.

"Ohh" Riser rolled his eyes, still calm. He would teach this brat soon enough. "Does Riser see a servant who is in love with his mistress? Such drama, such tragedy!" He faked fainting with the back of his hand loosely held to his forehead.

"Don't get me wrong, I can't stand the way you threat Rias and I will make you pay for that as well. But this isn't the sole reason I am going to destroy you, devil. You and I, Phenex. We still have an old score to settle. And when I meet you on the battlefield. When I stand before you, the moment you realize that you are doomed, the moment I stand above you and your live is in my hands, the moment you recognize that you have _lost_ , you will remember me. And you will beg for mercy." Aaron hissed loudly, his voice was vacant of emotions. The way he hissed at the devil, the way his eyes glowed in infinite hatred, Aaron looked like death himself. It was clear to everyone just how much he must hate Riser, yet no one knew the reason.

For a fraction of a second Riser though he might really recognize the man standing in front of him. He _was_ intimidating, but Riser would never show that. Could it be, that this man was in fact... no, it was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

"We shall see about that, servant" Riser smirked, before he vanished in a bright pillar of fire. Aaron let his arms fall to his sides, they suddenly felt so heavy. He could have killed him just then. He could have. Riser was right there. But Aaron didn't. He let him get away. _But during that rating game, I shall not know mercy._

It was quiet after that. So quiet in fact one could have heard the literal pin drop. Everyone stared at Aaron, but no one dared to speak up.

"Rias" he breathed, visibly shaking.

"Yes, Aaron?" The crimson princess looked worried, she glanced over to Akeno, then to Grayfia and then to Raynere, who all shrugged one after the other. No one had a single idea what was going on.

The gorgeous redhead stood and hurried over to where Aaron was, he still didn't face her. "Aaron?" she asked again, as she moved to give him a gentle hug from behind. He seemed to relax a little bit, when Rias arms meekly wrapped around his neck, the warmth of her prepossessing body slowly seeping into his.

"When the time comes, promise me you won't hold me back. It was difficult enough today" he whispered in a hushed voice. But it was so quiet in the room, everyone was able to hear his words loud and clear. "Promise me you will allow me to annihilate that piece of shit in that rating game" he demanded, a minimum amount of his usual firmness returning to his voice.

"Aaron, what's going on? Why do you hate him so much?" Rias asked, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She knew it was not only because of her. Sure, Aaron was clearly upset, because she was forced to marry someone she obviously despised from the depth of her heart, but something else was causing that overwhelming hate and anger. Feelings of such unbelievable strength, everyone in the room was able to feel the uncomfortable stinging in their chests, the feeling of sharp spikes piercing through your heart. It was radiating off Aaron in waves of negative emotions, each of which sent a shiver up everyone's spines.

The vampire freed himself from Rias' worried embrace, before he turned around, his eyes still had that creepy violet glow to them, while silent tears were running down his face. He gently reached for her hands, which were sliding down his body, as he caught them.

"He killed my fiancée"

**-/-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Also, you might wonder if I am crazy. Yup.
> 
> This story will be a rollercoaster. 
> 
> *Drops mic*


	7. Chapter 4: one for the money part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *picks up mic where he left it*
> 
> Sup.
> 
> I really hope you guys won't have a problem with either guns or Asia not being a complete pussy. Because you'll get both. Felt like doing it.

three days before the rating game:

Aaron's mood had been better before. He had three days to prepare the group for _war_. And things weren't looking as good as he wanted them to be.

In only three days time, his friends would be sent into their first ever rating game and from the look of things, it was going to be a instant defeat. Now, Aaron didn't know Riser's peerage, but he knew that the fucker won like all the rating-games he participated in, apart from those he chose to lose. Aaron gritted his teeth, he was _not_ looking forward to winning this in a 16 vs. 1 kind of match, but if things didn't improve drastically and that soon, he would be left with no other choice.

But he still had three days. Three days to train the peerage.

"C'mon Hinata, hit me!" Aaron ordered harshly. "Do it." he dodged the fists flying in his direction with little effort, before sending his opponent flying. It was around midday and Hinata had been training with Aaron since the early morning hours. He decided to start with the weakest, yet most promising member of the peerage, but soon had to find out that his original plan didn't work. Hinata wasn't improving the way Aaron hoped she would. Something was holding the sporting ace back, she didn't dare to use her sacred gear properly and Aaron was losing his patience. This was _crucial._ The usage of boosted gear was the only thing standing in between Hinata and her untimely demise, she _had_ to get a hang of it.

"I'm trying!" Hinata huffed, she was covered in sweat. Aaron had to admit, her physical condition was top notch, at least for a human. But the girl was still not used to the dragon living in her arm, it was painfully obvious. She couldn't use her sacred gear very well, and Aaron started to suspect, it was for the most part because she was afraid of it.

Aaron, in his currently really bad mood and because of a severe lack of better ideas, tried to push Hinata so far, that the dragon would take over, but as of now, that was still to be crowned by success. What Aaron didn't notice, was just how far he was pushing poor Hinata. Maybe a little too far for the girl to handle.

"Then try harder, you lousy excuse for a pawn! Rias wasted all eight pieces on you and this is all you can do? Pathetic!" he growled. Of course he knew that Hinata was struggling, he knew that she was trying her best. No matter how much he wanted to tell her that he was proud of the progress she undeniably made today, he couldn't. Aaron was angry with her, they had to win this stupid rating game. For Rias. For his fiancée. He wouldn't lose. The lacking progress Hinata displayed, made Aaron's mood worse and worse. The vampire didn't even notice himself how much he changed.

Hinata forced herself up on her sore and burning legs, again attacking the powerful vampire. If she could just land one punch. Just one. It was all she asked from herself. But it was futile. Aaron vanished from the point he just had been, turned Hinata's own momentum against her and tossed her into a tree. She felt the force of the impact and for a moment her world went black. For long hours she tried her best, she really did put in all her effort, trying to hit Aaron. But her confidence was fading, slowly doubts were creeping up inside her. Constantly being told that she was weak and not trying hard enough was hurting, especially coming from Aaron. The vampire, which Hinata got to know as a very kind and caring person, yet today he was plain _cruel_. It was tearing the red dragon empress apart inside, slowly driving her to the point where she wanted to give up.

So much changed over the last couple of days. The violent death of her parents at the hands of stray devils. Having to watch her beloved sister slowly being tortured to death in an attempt to provoke a reaction from Hinata, which didn't come. She had lost everything she once cared about. Everyone was gone and when the wielder of boosted gear thought that her life had ended, she was rescued by a fallen angel, a vampire and a devil. When Hinata thought that happiness was something she'd never feel in her life, those three people appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, from one day to the next, Hinata had a family again. She was happy again. And now the most interesting member of her family was constantly telling her, how much of a disappointment she was. It was hurting so much, all Hinata wanted to make him proud of her. But that hope had already died.

Hinata's eyes wandered to the person standing a little behind Aaron. Raynere was basically always following him around, should he need anything. Hinata didn't figure their relationship out yet, but it almost seemed like Raynere was some kind of... assistant? Maybe a servant? It mattered little, the brown haired girl looked at the fallen angel, seeking help.

"Don't you think you are too hard on her?" Raynere asked. "Look at her, she is trying her best. But she is exhausted. You are pushing her too far" She was standing by Aarons side all the time, watching the training. He never was so hard with her. It made the fallen angel wonder, because the language Aaron used today was nothing like she got to know from him. He was rude and almost verbally abusive. It didn't suit him at all. Something must have been putting him under immense stress and Raynere surely didn't have a problem guessing what that was. Still, the chance to avenge his fiancée didn't justify this behavior. He should have known that.

"I know, I know" he muttered, "but we have only three days for this." he rubbed over his forehead. "Listen, I have no idea how we can possibly win that stupid game. Riser has a full set, whereas we have only seven pieces. He has more than twice as many people. Now that alone wouldn't be a problem." he was growing angry and Raynere could see it. "But unfortunately, we cannot even use the full seven people we have either. There are basically three people in our peerage capable to fight at the moment. Rias, Akeno and me. Asia is a dedicated support, she cannot fight with her abilities, so she is basically useless-"

"How is she useless? Her abilities are great!" Raynere intervened.

"Sure they are. For one person at a time. If she'd be on Riser's full team, she'd be a game breaker, he can pull out one injured fighter to get him healed, while the others are covering for the missing one. But for us? If we pull out one fighter, we are fucked. Asia is basically useless to us, we cannot use her directly in the frontline, because she cannot fight. Riser will target her first and take her out from the beginning. Then we have _no_ support or healer anymore." Aaron sighed heavily "Listen, the only viable method we can play against Riser, while having a chance to win, is either guerilla, or heavy-hitter. For guerilla, we will not have the time. We can't play until christmas next year. Heavy hitting would be an option, a swift precision head on attack, which will catch him by surprise and overwhelm him. Either way for both scenarios Asia is completely useless." Aaron explained.

Raynere nodded. She didn't like it, but had to admit that Aaron was absolutely right. "But we still have more fighter than you, Rias and Akeno" she provided. The vampire nodded in a sad manner.

"In theory, yes. But realistically speaking, we don't. Koneko is slow as a stone and as such an easy target, and yes, Kiba is fast, but he is a freaking glass-cannon. Powerful in theory, but look at him the wrong way and he shatters into pieces. His swordsmanship is predictable and mediocre at best." Aaron growled again "And then there is this useless pawn over here, who is afraid of the most powerful sacred gear in existence. Which is fine, hell, I'd be afraid of that thing in balance breaker mode myself." he made a pause, before he yelled: "But she is the one POSSESSED BY IT!? Literally the ONLY person in the world, who can NOT be hurt by the red dragon, is afraid of him. Gaahh, I'm in the wrong movie!" he breathed the built up anger out "If we could switch Asia for Kalawarner and Koneko or Kiba for you then it would be a walk in the park. We wouldn't even need a support anymore. We take the frontline, while Rias and Akeno just fuck shit up from the distance." he laughed "But we can't really bring two fallen angels to a devil's rating game, can we?"

"Aaron..." Raynere said, trying to interrupt him. She was looking and Hinata, who had to listen to Aarons ramblings.

The vampire didn't stop, he was so furious. The real reason for him being so incredibly upset weren't his friends. Not really. Sure, they could have progressed further and they could have been more powerful, but that issue only felt bad to Aaron now.

His nerves were raw.

The mere thought of fighting Riser, of finally, after all those centuries of waiting, of almost losing hope, being able to avenge the death of the most important woman of his whole life, made Aaron almost feel giddy. He waited so long for this and now he only had three days left until he'd rip Riser into little pieces. Three days until he could _finally_ leave his old live behind and start anew. Three almost infinitely long days, which he had to endure.

He was horribly impatient for the rating game and that was, what tore down his nerves so badly, it changed the way he behaved. Deep within him, Aaron knew, that neither Asia or Koneko were useless, nor was Kiba or Hinata. But the tension, which was building up inside of him, now that he knew Riser was within reach, within his power to terminate, was proving a little too much for the vampire. The steam inside his mind searched for a valve and found one in form of not really appropriate things being said. Aaron was in full flow and wouldn't listen to Raynere trying to interrupt him.

"But no. No. That is impossible. Instead we are stuck with a theoretically great bishop, a standard rook and knight and one completely useless pawn. One we cannot even get more of, because the one we have, took all the pieces. Why is this happening!?" he snapped, before getting harshly and very surprisingly slapped across the face by one pissed off Raynere.

"Stop it!" she yelled, yanking his head around with her hands. "Look at what you did! What the hell has gotten into you!? Why are you talking like this?!" she pointed at Hinata "Look at her, you big idiot! Congratulations, you made a girl cry! Now, was that worth it, yes? The poor thing is a devil for a couple of days, she has lost her parents and her home and yet you have nothing better to do than to walk all over her? Get a hold of yourself! Where is the sweet caring and patient Aaron I got to know? Vacation or what?"

Aaron blinked. Hinata was sitting on the ground in front of Rias' villa in the mountains. She was crying silently, constantly trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry" she whimpered "I'm sorry, I'm such a disappointment! I try! I really do."

The vampire looked at the new pawn and suddenly felt horrible. It was like he was standing next to himself, not even knowing what he was saying. What in the name of all the seven hells had gotten into him? It wasn't Hinata's fault that he wanted to win this so badly. It wasn't her fault, that she didn't yet understand her own sacred gear. Things like these took time and to her this all was completely new. It was difficult for her. He knew that. Why did he push her so much? What the hell was wrong with him!? Was the chance to finally kill the one person he hated more than anything else so important to him, that he allowed himself to be changed so much? That was... that was... wrong. It shouldn't be this way. Aaron was waiting for this opportunity for the better part of 1300 years, why did it affect him so much _now_?

Seeing Hinata cry brought him back to reality and as soon as he was back, he plainly felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Hinata" he stated ashamed "You are doing great... it's just... I..." he paused, not knowing how do to continue. He felt like he shouldn't be here anymore. "Raynere will continue this, ok? She will take good care of you, I'm sure. I'll check on the others." he said before walking off.

Raynere was left behind. She walked over to Hinata and sat down on the green grass right next to her. She rubbed softly over her back, to let Hinata know that she was there.

"You ok?" the fallen angel asked, almost sounding like a worried mother, or at the very least an older sister.

"Why is he so mad at me?" Hinata blubbered out. "I know I'm not so good, but I'm trying as hard as I can" she was still wiping tears away.

"I know you are" Raynere reassured with a sigh, as she pulled Hinata a little closer, giving her a motherly hug. "And he does too. But you see, to Aaron this is very important. Trust me, he isn't normally like this. In fact it is the first time I saw him get mad at all. He wants to win this rating game at all cost."

"Because of Rias?" Hinata asked

"Yes, there is that. But most importantly, he wants to avenge his fiancée. You know, Riser killed her" Raynere smiled at Hinata. "Trust me, this isn't really because of you. He is just stressed out and all tense. It will be over once this is won, ok?" Raynere provided with a supporting smile. "He is a nice guy, it's just... difficult for him at the moment"

Hinata blinked her tears away, forcing herself to calm down, before she nodded. Raynere was still warmly smiling at her. Funny how everything Hinata thought she knew about mythology was turned upside down at a moment's notice. Weren't devils and fallen angels supposed to be evil? Then why were the most kind people she had ever met from either one of those factions? Rias and her devils were nothing but warm and welcoming towards Hinata and she still had to meet a fallen angel, who wasn't supportive. Hell, one was even her teacher and Kalawarner was the single best teacher Hinata ever had. She never had seen someone trying to educate people with so much passion like Kalawarner did.

Raynere stood up from the grass, knocking off potential dust from her rather bare ass. "Now, if you feel up to it, we'll continue this, ok? I am sure I'm way easier to punch than Aaron is."

"Do you train with him as well?" Hinata asked, as Raynere was helping her up.

"Yeah, I do. He normally is a great teacher. Very patient and very understanding. I learn a lot. Trust me, he is just stressed out." she winked at Hinata, who still didn't seem to be convinced.

"If it makes you feel better, I never could land a punch on him either. He is just too powerful for all of us. Heck, he is so powerful the evil piece system gave him a freaking mutation piece from the start. I'm no expert, but that has to mean something."

-/-

Some long hours later, it was already evening, way past a skipped dinner, Aaron was walking down a hallway in the mansion.

He normally didn't skip dinner, even though he couldn't eat anything. He always sat with the others on the table and enjoyed the conversations. Tonight was different.

The vampire had spent dinnertime sitting on the rooftop of the mansion, thinking. It had taken him some persuading to go and do, what he was about to do, but deep inside he knew, that it was the only correct thing. He couldn't leave matters as they were.

With ease he found the door he was looking for and stopped for moment to catch his breath. He didn't exactly look forward to this, but he got his shit together and knocked firmly.

It took some time for the door to be opened and Aaron almost left again. Just when he was about to turn around again, the lock was twisted and the door pulled open. Hinata was wearing a white bath gown and had wet hair. She looked at Aaron, completely surprised. A lot of people she expected to show up, but Aaron was none of them. Despite Raynere's reassurance, Hinata feared that the vampire might hate her now. She didn't want him to hate her! The whole time Hinata spent in the shower, she tried to figure out how to approach him and apologize for being so useless.

"Aaron?" she managed to say surprised.

He smiled uncomfortably. "Good evening, Hinata. Listen" he began "I wanted to apologize for today. I said some very rude things, none of which I meant. I know this isn't an excuse, but I wanted you to know, that your progress is very impressive, especially considering the time you were training. I also do not think you are useless. I regret the things I said. Please accept my apology"

She blinked. Honestly, she never thought _he'd_ apologize to _her_. Raynere had told her this or that about Aaron and Hinata _did_ understand why he was so on edge. She however still thought he might hate her now, especially because this was so important to him. "Don't worry. It's already forgotten." She smiled widely, before remembering that she too had lost someone very important to her. Her parents. Her little sister. They were all dead, tortured and killed by strays. "You know," Hinata began, a heavy seriousness suddenly very much apparent in her voice "if I'd get a chance to avenge the death of my family, I'd do it without hesitation. Probably I'd be pissed as well, if I'd have to sit around wasting my time training people, before I can go and do what must be done," she nodded in support.

"I understand. It is good to hear, that you do too. Just know, that I really feel bad about what I said. Normally I do not have such outbursts."

"It's ok, Aaron. Really. If you want, you can make it up to me, though" she offered with a teasing smirk, pushing her hip out a little, while leaning to the doorframe. The seriousness in her voice was gone as fast as it appeared.

He rose an eyebrow, but had to admit that this was probably for the best. They would have to do with each other for quite some time now and he didn't want some stupid shit to disturb a possible friendship. Hinata was a nice girl after all, before today the vampire and the red dragon empress were getting along really great. "Sure, whatever you want." he replied.

"Whatever I want?" Hinata grinned widely.

"Sure... To a certain degree of course." Aaron replied, not particularly fancying the smirk she gave him. _Oh this was a mistake. I just know it. Nothing good will come from this._

"Would you take me out on a date, once this is over?" she wanted to know, blinking cutely with her beautiful light brown eyes.

Aaron paused, then blinked. Then paused some more. W _hat?_

"Hinata? Are you serious? I make you cry and then you want me to take you out? That does sound kind of weird, don't you think?" He asked, both overwhelmed and confused. To him this wasn't exactly a logical thing to ask. Then again, girls were doing weird shit around him all the time, he gave up questioning this a long time ago and learned to simply ignore it most of the time.

"Nah, not at all." She blinked seductively cute, as she poked his chest with her index finger. "Why do you think you made me cry? If I didn't care about you, your opinion wouldn't have affected me so much, would it? So, that's why I want you to take me out on a date. Please." Hinata blinked again, this time even more cutely than before and definitely with a seductive intention.

"Makes sense... Kind of" Aaron inhaled sharply. Oh boy, he couldn't forget Akeno's words, which were still ringing in his ears as if the queen would stand right behind him, uttering the words _'My, my, are you opening a harem?'_ It sure seemed that way, didn't it? Rias and Akeno first, then Raynere and now Hinata too? Aaron was feeling a little overwhelmed. He was wondering if it was his personality, which was attracting girls so mercilessly or maybe more his hormones. Or maybe a mix of both? Whatever it was, Aaron was starting to drown in pussy. They were all throwing themselves at him and he didn't even touch one yet.

Maybe that was his mistake? Would the others give up if he just chose one? But he couldn't do that yet. And as long as he couldn't, he was stuck with a pseudo-harem. What a normal guys dream would have been, however made the vampire nervous as hell. _One step at a time, Aaron. It's just a date, she wants to spend some time with you. Nothing wrong here. Nothing to fear. It means nothing. Its normal for today, isn't it? This isn't the dark age anymore, yes? Yes. Good. No worries. Everything under control. Kind of._

"Really? So it's a date?" Hinata clapped her hands in excitement.

Aaron cleared his throat, "yes," he said. "But I have to warn you, I cannot do a lot of things you might consider normal at a date. Like dinner or ice cream or anything like that." he added, not wanting to get Hianta's hopes up unnecessarily.

"I know, I know. Vampirism and stuff, I don't care what we do." she beamed at him, before leaning forward, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you!" Hinata's face was basically glowing now "And good night!" she added before quickly closing the door.

Outside the Vampire sighed heavily, before he turned around to go to bed himself. He was positive that he'd share it with one already naked and waiting Rias. She didn't give up on cuddling with him ever after they spent the first night at his house. Honestly, he was very well aware, that he was quite possible the only person in the world, who was not overly excited to share his bed with a naked Rias Gremory. But he couldn't help it. _Three more days._

Inside Hinata couldn't believe that really worked! She was so happy and so hyper, she was absolutely sure that sleep wasn't an option anymore. How did she get a date with Aaron? This was wonderful! Now, she was of course aware that there was a lot of competition for him, but she was sure that once they'd get some alone time, Aaron would start to value her advantages. She grinned brightly, dancing around the table in the middle of her room. Oh, she was so happy.

two days before the rating game:

"Alright Asia" Aaron began "How do you feel?"

"Honestly, a little like rolled roast. Is this supposed to be so tight? I can hardly move." the nun pouted, looking down on herself. She was wearing a navy blue overall and a black bullet proof vest, heavy leather boots and some strange holsters on her upper thighs. Aaron had told her to wear this today; why that was, she did not know.

"Yes, you'll get used to it, trust me. The tighter it is the better it will work." Aaron smiled. He was standing behind a table outside the mansion, Asia right next to him. He had been thinking what he could do to improve Asia's combat value. He thought about offensive possibilities of twilight healing, but there were none. Obviously. It was twilight healing and not twilight rocket-launcher after all, so that was out. Then he thought about swords and hand to hand combat, but that would have taken an enormous amount of time to make her proficient in, time which he did not have. Then he thought about improving her defensive capabilities, since she obviously had no offensive ones, but barriers and shields were also very time-consuming to teach. Just when he was down to purchasing personal armor for her, the scales fell off his eyes. He could improve Asia's offensive capabilities, rather easily as well. The answer was surprisingly simple. He just had to do what an ordinary human would also do, to fight more efficiently. Give her a gun. Done. Easy as that.

On the table in front of them two of Aaron's weapons was already placed. He opted for something light, seeing how Asia wasn't the physically strongest person he knew. So he decided on a H&K USP as a secondary and a Steyr AUG for the primary. The AUG had many advantages for Asia. It was at merely three kilos not overly heavy, the bullpop design made the whole weapon easier to handle in close quarters and the recoil was rather controllable. The perfect weapon for the young nun. What an irony, though Aaron had to admit that little Asia did look rather sharp in that military getup. A lot more mature, almost like a real warrior.

"If you say so, Aaron. I trust you." she nodded shyly "But I am a little scared." Asia admitted.

"There is no reason to be scared, I'll show you everything first, ok?"

"yes please" Asia nodded, while Aaron reached for the AUG. He held it out to Asia, showing her the futuristic rifle.

"Alright. This will be your primary weapon for the match, ok? It is normal rifle. Are you aware of how a rifle works?" he asked and Asia shook her head no. Aaron had figured as much, but he still wanted to ask.

"No problem. I'll show you." he said calmly. Aaron learned his lesson. He would not get loud during training again. It was unfair, uncalled for and a complete dick-move. The vampire was still ashamed for yelling at Hinata. "A rifle, or any gun for that matter, works with propelling copper projectiles at high velocity at your target" he explained, reaching for a fully loaded magazine, which was also on the table. He took one cartridge out of the clip, handing it Asia. The nun carefully took the metal cylinder. "Don't worry that is completely harmless this way. The dark metal you see is what will cause damage at your target. Once you pull the trigger..." He pointed at the corresponding part on the AUG "...The weapon will bring the gunpowder inside the lighter metal to explode, causing the darker piece to fly through this tube, which is called the barrel, and towards your target." he explained. "The empty cartridge will be ejected on the side." He looked at Asia, who nodded. She understood that so far. It was easy enough after all.

"Well" Aaron shrugged. "That's it, basically. There are 30 bullets in a magazine, once it is empty, you'll have to reload. I'll show you" Aaron took the magazine he had still in his hand and put it into the AUG "First step, load the weapon." he spoke while doing the corresponding task "Then, pull that lever, it will bring the first cartridge into the camber, otherwise the gun won't work" with a metallic click the first bullet was fed into the gun. "Flip the safety switch to fire and then all you do is aim at your target" Aaron said, as he put the buttstock to his shoulder, while looking through the integrated scope. He saw the couple of bottles he had set up down range in the lush green grass in front of the mansion. Of course they were shooting away from the house, and not towards it. He wasn't crazy. "And pull the trigger" he said, before a loud bang was followed by an exploding bottle. "Aim, pull the trigger, repeat" he said, quickly downing all the target-bottles.

He showed Asia the semi and full auto fire modes, before he handed her the rifle. The former nun surprised Aaron with a certain amount of confidence and prowess, when it came to handling the weapon. She had seen Aaron do it once, sure, but the blonde was able to reproduce his steps with relative ease. Aaron was really proud, as he watched Asia load the weapon, cock it and rise it to her shoulder, before switching the safety off.

Hitting the target was a different deal altogether. Asia was physically not strong enough to hold the recoil while standing, the nozzle was flipping up and down too much. After some missed shots, Aaron told the nun to lie down on the ground and shoot in prone position. That immensely improved her accuracy, even though it was still far from great. But it was a start.

Inside the mansion, Rias was trying to concentrate. But that was impossible, due to a repetitive, very loud, very disturbing banging sound, which echoed through the mansion in various intervals. Some longer, some almost flowing into each other. Rias sighed and put her glasses down, before getting up to see what the ruckus was about. It had been going on for hours now, just what the hell were they doing? She was rather sure that Aaron had to do with it.

She made her way out of the library and passed the gymnasium, which was currently used by Hinata and Raynere. Strange, the fallen angel was normally always at Aaron's side. She was so persistent about that, it was almost making the crimson haired ruin princes jealous. Almost. Rias took that moment to stick her head through the door, to check on the two girls.

"How is it going you two?" she asked with a supportive smile. The past couple of days Rias tried to appear cool and collected. She told herself that if she, as the king and leader of her peerage, would freak out, she'd tear the whole group with her. So she smiled a lot and gave advice wherever she could, avoiding to seem nervous or scared. Which she was. Nervous and scared.

Rias was close to freaking out, she was so scared, it cost her both sleep and concentration. The mere thought of Riser and his disgusting hands were enough to make her shiver in disgust. Truly, she'd rather kill herself than marry that savage. Her only hope was this rating game. And Aaron, of course. He would never allow Riser to marry her. The vampire would not let her be taken away by that brute. Rias was sure about it.

"Rias!" Hinata smiled. Or at least she wanted to, but Raynere kicked her in the stomach with the full force of her knee. Her pitch-black wings flapped, losing one or two feathers.

"Don't you look away from your opponent." she scolded "That is what gets you killed. Aaron told you already. Focus on the one you fight and keep an eye on your surroundings, but do not, no matter what, look at anything apart from the person you are fighting. Never" Raynere said, helping a hurting Hinata back up, before she turned to the red haired princess.

"Training is progressing nicely" she said "She won't be completely useless when the time comes" Raynere winked at Hinata, who pouted.

"That is good to hear" Rias replied with a proud nod "You two don't happen to know where my vampire is?"

"In the garden. He said something about making Asia at least remotely capable to fight." Raynere shrugged. She had no idea what her master was up to.

Rias thanked her fallen angel friend, before she left to search Aaron in the garden. It didn't take her long to find him. The loud banging was a pretty solid indicator of his whereabouts. Rias came around the corner of the mansion and saw what Aaron and Asia were doing. She had to stop for a moment and take the view in. The otherwise so sweet and caring nun looked positively _badass_. At least as badass as Asia could possibly look. That navy blue military uniform with the black bullet proof vest looked really great on her. Her long hear was pulled into a tight bun so her hair wouldn't get in the way of shooting. The nun was kneeling on one foot, supporting her right elbow with the other, as she was scouting though the scope of her weapon. Taking all the time she needed, Asia breathed carefully, before she sent the next burst of three rounds down range. The weapon made a loud metallic rattle, then there was a fraction of a second of silence, before another metallic sound urged to Rias' ear from afar.

"Hit!" Aaron exclaimed, he was looking though some black binoculars.

Asia pulled the trigger again, the same muster of sound appeared as before and Aaron again called a hit.

This procedure was repeated two more times, before Asia pulled a large black box out of her weapon and let it fall to the ground before reaching for another one in a pouch of her vest. She slammed it into her weapon, cocking the gun.

Rias took that opportunity to approach Aaron and Asia "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Though the crimson haired princess was rather up to date concerning standard technology in the human world, she didn't know the first thing about guns and rifles and military equipment. Why would she, Rias was a walking weapon of mass destruction.

"Oh! Hey Rias!" Asia smiled broadly standing up from her crouched position.

"Safety-switch!" Aaron admonished, causing Asia to blush for a moment

"Right! Sorry!" she quickly flipped a lever on the gun. "Aaron wanted me to be able to at least defend myself, should the need arise. Since my abilities are not made for combat." the blond nun explained to Rias.

"So you taught her how to use a gun?" Rias asked, looking at Aaron.

"Yeah. I did a lot of thinking on that matter. It was the fastest way I could think of which was effective enough. I mean we could have tried to test her powers, if there might be something usable for combat, but that would have taken a lot of time. We could have turned her into a hand to hand combat specialist, but that would also have taken a lot of time. So I gave her a gun" Aaron shrugged.

"That somehow, kind of somehow makes sense to me." Rias replied with a quick giggle "I have to admit Asia, you look very different. But the style suits you. I always suspected you might not be so innocent after all" Rias teased.

"That's not true!" the sweet nun exclaimed "I just want to do my part! Trust me, I'd rather not shoot anyone. But if it's necessary for us to win, I won't let myself be held back by my personal fears." she explained.

"That's the kind of resolve I want to hear. We are going to beat those bastards so hard, when we are done with them, they won't even remember why they got beaten up in the first place" Rias laughed happily, as she looked at Aaron. There was a spark in his eyes. One of mixed feelings, sadness and regret mixed up with anger and hate, but there was also desire and... longing? He just gazed at her for not more than a moment, but it was enough for Rias to understand. Her vampire was just as stressed out as she was. Maybe even more. He saw through her facade immediately and Rias just knew that she must had the same spark in her eyes. She decided that she'd stay here for a little bit, keeping Aaron a kind of company, which Asia couldn't provide. The company of a dear friend, who understood you better than you did yourself.

Rias nudged Aaron in the side "That actually does seem to be fun. Can I try?" she asked. Aaron laughed a surprised, but thankful laugh, as he reached for another rifle on the table.

"Need a tutorial?" he asked, holding the weapon out to Rias

"Please" she answered, taking it out of his hands.

-/-

one hour before the rating game:

In the depth of the night, Aaron was sitting on the couch in his living room, the table in front of him filled with equipment.

The three days of training could have been better, Aaron thought. But they also could have been a lot worse. Unfortunately they didn't have a lot of time and Aaron could only take care of Asia and Hinata. Both were now decent fighters. Nothing special, but they wouldn't die the instant someone looked at them the wrong way. It was still far from perfect. Aaron supposed it had to be enough. At least he now knew what his family was capable of, that did go a long way. He could form a battle plan.

Aaron sighed, breathing in slowly, before releasing the air after a moment of holding it in. Soon the time would have come. Soon Aaron could get, what he was waiting for. What he was hoping for. 1300 years long. The last days he was just short of exploding, he was tense and testy. Now that was completely gone, from one moment to the next it washed away with the wind. He felt strangely calm, considering the circumstances. The silence before the storm, he supposed.

The full moon was shining unusually brightly this night, it's cold blue light was shimmering through the large windows into Aaron's living room. The lights were off, despite the vampire working on his equipment. He didn't need light to see and darkness was more comfortable for him after all.

He was wrapping the handle of his Katana in new bandages. A procedure he did regularly, however he usually kept the color in the same dark shade of gold it used to be, when he got the sacred weapon, this holy sword from Gabriel.

Aaron remembered the archangel's voice, almost like it was just yesterday when she told the vampire, to move forward and leave the past behind. With the upcoming fight against the murderer of his fiancée, against the devil who took away everything Aaron loved, only an hour away, Aaron felt like he was ready to move on. He felt strangely relieved, almost like he already killed Phenex. The knowledge of the upcoming game alone gave Aaron some sort of twisted peace. No, he was ready to move on. Which was why he decided to use a new color for the sword's handle today.

Aaron meticulously wrapped his weapon with the ridiculously expensive silken ribbon, when he heard a knock on the doorframe leading into the living room. He turned around and saw Rias standing there. She was smiling, looking absolutely breathtaking in the cold moonlight. The blue of her wonderful eyes was shimmering like an ocean at starlit night, her gorgeous buxom body was wrapped into a light nightgown, which was dangerously open over her shoulders, giving her an almost illegal amount of cleavage. The blue moonlight washed over her pale skin like a gentle waterfall, playing with magical shadows on the folds of her almost see through robe. Rias looked like a living goddess, no matter how much of a devil she was. No one should have been this beautiful.

"May I turn on the light?" she asked after a moment or two of comfortable silence, in which she let Aaron stare at her. "I cannot see so well in darkness" she added.

"Of course" Aaron replied, a little disappointed that this beautiful moment of Rias being bathed by the moonlight was over. He closed his eyes in advance. When the lights were on, he opened them slowly, so his eyes could adjust to the new brightness. Rias was walking over to him, sitting down on the couch, very close to Aaron. Now that the lights were on, the magic from before was gone. Aaron was almost sad, but he was also sure, that he wouldn't ever forget this picture of her.

"What are you doing?" Rias asked in genuine interest, looking at all the stuff spread over the table. She didn't recognize a thing, but was reasonably sure that each and every one of the various objects and instruments were created for one purpose alone: Killing.

"Giving my handle a new wrap" Aaron answered, as he continued with his work.

"Why?" Rias asked looking at the Katana. She noticed the color and started wondering. Initially she came here for something else, but that could wait some more minutes as well. She was curious now.

"Well it was time and..." Aaron held a spare ribbon, which wasn't yet braided around the weapon, next to Rias' hair. It was exactly the same color. Dark crimson red. "... I like the color. Reminds me of who I am fighting for." He smiled at her, a smile she never saw on him ever before. It wasn't teasing, like usually. No. This smile, it was sincere, heavy with a meaning, which the crimson princess consciously didn't understand. But what her mind couldn't comprehend, her heart would easily figure out. Rias suddenly felt so very hot and feared that heat would spread on her cheeks.

"But you are avenging your fiancée, are you not?" she asked, trying to make conversation and not stare into his dark blue eyes for longer.

Aaron paused his work on the katana for a moment, before he spoke up "Yes and no. I am doing this for her, yes. But I am also doing it for you. Don't think I want to see you getting married of to that creature. I am doing this for you just as much as I am doing it for me. After all, you deserve to make own decisions. You deserve to choose your own happiness. I don't want to even think about what he'd do to you" he said, continuing to wrap the ribbon around his handle.

Rias let her upper body tilt to the side, as she leaned on to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "How did I run across you, Aaron? It must have been fate"

"Probably" Aaron replied.

"Listen, there is something you need to know. In a rating game, it's really rare for participants to die. Once they are badly wounded, they are normally teleported to a save place, where their injuries are treated." Rias explained calmly, not taking her head off Aaron's shoulder. This felt nice. His body felt strong and he smelled good. His cologne was fresh like mint grass with mountain water. Rias felt save here. Sitting next to him, while leaning to his side. She slipped an arm under his, careful not to disrupt his elbowroom.

"I know." Aaron nodded "Already took care of it." He gestured towards a metal suitcase sitting in the middle of the table. Rias rose an eyebrow, pondering the pros of leaning on to Aaron versus the urge to satisfy her curiosity. The need to check what the vampire-assassin had in that suitcase naturally won. Leaning forward, Rias reached for the case, giving Aaron an asking look. Once the vampire nodded, she opened the top of the suitcase. Inside were countless brass tubes standing upright in little black plastic honeycombs, the tips of the tubes were made from glass and a clear liquid was swimming in it. In the middle of the liquid there was a golden needle, thin as a hair, standing up into the glass tip. The light of the room was sparkling in the strange objects and Rias reached out to retrieve one.

Her delicate fingers had almost touched one of the tubes, when Aaron quickly grabbed her hands "Don't touch it!" he called out, startled.

Rias looked at him, confused and the vampire explained. "Those are sacred cartridges. Their warhead is made from molten church-windows, which are filled with holy water, blessed by the pope himself. Each tip has a golden needle inside, which was made from the papal seal ring, after his death." he explained. "The water is holding silver particles from the powdered cross of the Church of the Resurrection. And just to make sure, the whole cartridge as such was blessed again. What you are seeing there in this suitcase are 777 devil-killer rounds, caliber .50 AE. Even doing as much as touching it would burn you badly, Rias. Now imagine this punching holes into your chest."

"Wow" the crimson haired ruin princess gasped "You don't mess around." she stated. For a second she wondered how Aaron was supposed to touch the rounds now, since he also was a devil, but Rias quickly remembered that one of his arms basically was a machine. She still hadn't found a moment, which seemed right to ask what happened with the majority of his limbs.

"What I shoot today, will never stand up again. Not even the great Mr. Phenex with his supposed immortality." He simply stated, putting his now finished katana back on the table. "But I'm sure you aren't here to inspect my equipment" he said, leaning back on the couch.

Rias shook her head "No, I'm not" she replied, leaning forward and sliding on Aaron's lap, facing him. She slid closer to him, straddling him, while seductively undoing the already loose ribbon around the waist of her nightgown, before also slipping out of the sleeves.

"...Rias?" Aaron asked flabbergasted, as the drop dead gorgeous redhead was stripping out of the top half of her nightgown. The soft silk slowly slipped off her smooth body and fell to the floor. With skilled hands, her bra came off and she let it fall to the side. He was oddly reminded of a certain night a few days ago, where she was waiting for him in his bedroom. Naked.

Rias collected her crimson hair from the left side of her neck and brushed it to the right side, as she tilted her head towards the majority of her blood red hair. "You didn't drink in a while, Aaron. And you need all your power tonight. So you could say, I am serving dinner. Or I am dinner, whatever you prefer" Rias said with a cute giggle, pointing at the spot between her neck and her shoulder, which already bore a well healed scar of a bite-wound. "Now help yourself"

"I..." he started hesitatingly, but Rias firmly shook her head no

"Don't you even think about not doing that, you hear me? Drink! You'll need it" she said, completely serious. Aaron looked at her and of course knew the gorgeous devil was absolutely right. There was no reason to resist, even though he could probably go for a few more days without nourishment. Better safe than sorry.

"Thank you, Rias" Aaron said with a shy smile. She just brushed over his cheek with her warm hand

"Don't worry, drink as much as you want. I need you at peak condition tonight." Rias took Aarons head and guided him closer to her neck, he always needed to be a pushed a little to do this.

As Aaron let the beautiful woman, who was technically his mistress, guide his head to her neck, he was becoming aware of her wonderful scent. It was one of a kind, interesting and very alluring. Nothing like the typical sweet flower-like scent most girls had. No, Rias had something dominant, something which gave her olfactory aura weight and importance. Her scent wasn't sweet, it was more serious, more mature. It had something of a forest at night, after rain, at least that was all Aaron could smell, the scent of Rias' blood was covering a lot up. He was easily able to pick up the scent of her blood, he just had to be in the same room with Rias. Her blood tasted exactly like it smelled, sweet but with some sourness in it, with a subtle hint of metal. It had a liveliness to it, which Aaron liked the most. It was probably due to her being a powerful devil, that this was so strong. Rias' blood was a drug, one that he could barely keep himself from getting addicted to. There was only one person he ever drank from, whose blood was even more powerful than Rias'. But Aaron hadn't seen the playful yet fascinating woman in years.

Rias held Aaron's head to her neck and shoulder and waited for him to bite, gently massaging through his deep black hair with her skilled fingers. Shortly after his warm breath brushed over her naked skin, she felt a single lick of his sensual hot tongue on the spot he planned to use. Her body quivered with anticipation of what was to come, before his fangs sank into her soft flesh. Rias moaned softly, the feeling of Aaron entering her body and mind in such a way washing over her body.

It did not hurt. Not at all. In fact it really felt good and soon enough Rias had lost herself in the overwhelming feeling of Aaron in her head.

As soon as the vampire was drinking from her, his presence flooded her head, he invaded her mind and was just there in her head. The feeling was really difficult to describe, but at this moment Rias had the souls of two people inside her body, Aaron and she herself. And Rias wasn't the one in control anymore, as long as Aaron was there, she had no choice but to do what he wanted. He could whisper things in her mental ear and they would feel like orders. If Aaron wanted, he could convince her to do anything.

 _If_ he wanted.

He never did that. Whenever he was drinking, he was just there, inside her head and Rias felt like he was smiling at her. It was strange, but felt so incredibly good at the same time. If Rias would have had to compare it to something, she might have said, it was like standing completely naked and exposed in front of someone for the first time, while the other person was still fully clothed.

This was the one delicate thing Lucius DeClaire didn't explain to Rias. But Aaron did once she asked him. As long as he sucked her blood, she was basically his. He knew what she was thinking, he could have read her memories like pictures and movies, altered or manipulated them to his own liking. He could have placed orders like desires, driving Rias to do what he wanted. He could have done anything to her.

That was the reason, why it took so much trust on the virgins behalf, to find a vampire, who wouldn't abuse this power.

Aaron of course didn't abuse it and he never would. Rias didn't even have to think about that. It was absolutely and without any doubt clear from the very first time on. Whenever he was drinking, and that of course didn't only count for Rias, but for all the nuns who provided him with life for so long as well, he concentrated on making the blood-donor feel good, ease troubles or make them feel more confident. Whatever they needed. In the end, he tried to make the experience as pleasurable for the girl as it was for him. Not that the blood-sucking per se wasn't already good enough as it was.

Rias was well aware of the power was holding over her in this moment. But that was something, which just added thrill to the experience. It was like a willing submission to him and that kind of felt... intoxicating. The buxom and currently half naked devil was sure, that Akeno would get a massive kick out of this, should she ever be in that situation. Which Rias hoped wouldn't be the case. Though technically she allowed Aaron to drink from whoever he wanted. So should he choose to taste Akeno one day, Rias couldn't do anything against that. But that thought was quickly forgotten, as the wonderful feeling Aaron gave her got more and more intense, not only in her mind, but also in her body.

There was this hot sensation on her shoulder, which was sending electric shocks to Rias' breasts and nether regions, which she just knew were soaking wet by now. It felt just too good. Her arms wrapped tightly around Aaron, as her body tensed up.

Aaron was used to that by now. It happened every time. For 1300 years it happened every time. Rias was hardly the first, though she reacted really extreme to this. Maybe that was because Aaron had taken her by surprise the first time and had to be really aggressive.

The red haired princess was dimly aware of someone walking into the kitchen for some tea.

And indeed Raynere was getting a cup of tea, she couldn't sleep. No night terrors though, she didn't even fall asleep. It was the knowledge of Aaron going to that rating game soon, which kept her up. She of course knew that he was very well capable of looking out for himself, but that didn't stop her from being worried. So, knowing that sleep wouldn't find its way to her tonight, she decided to get some tea and watch some TV or read a magazine or something. She flipped the light-switch in the kitchen, knowing that Aaron was in the living room, preparing his gear for the battle tonight. Maybe he'd want some company?

"Aaron, do you mind if I-" she started, looking out over the kitchen unit into the living room. She saw Rias, only wearing some very revealing panties, sitting on Aarons lap. His head was buried in her shoulder, while the crimson princess was holding on to the vampire, her arms wrapped around his back, mouth wide open and maybe not so silently moaning, as a deep blush was spreading over her cheeks. The nightgown was lying on the ground, right next to it Rias' bra, while Aaron had a hand on the side of her upper thigh, the other was placed on her naked back.

Raynere swallowed hard, biting her lower lip for a moment. Damn, that did look really _hot._ Rias looked like she was on cloud nine, or whatever the devil equivalent for that was. The seventh hell? Raynere didn't know. She looked ecstatic either way and Raynere couldn't help but admire her almost intimidating beauty. The fallen angel was sure, that Rias was among the category of women, who rarely were hit on; she was borderline too beautiful to be true. Only very few males could work up the courage to walk up to her and initiate conversation. Not that they'd ever stand a chance.

Rias cringed as a scream of pleasure escaped her, her grip on Aaron tightening. Raynere was still staring at the scene. _Damn, they aren't even doing it and she is getting off so hard?_

"-Forget it, I just remembered, that I do not need a thing in the living room" she said, walking backwards "Excuse the interruption. Have fun."

-/-

"It's almost time" Akeno said, standing next to Rias, who was sitting in her chair behind the desk in the occult-research-clubroom. On the outside the crimson haired ruin princess was as cool as a cucumber, calmly sipping a cup of tea, but on the inside she felt the complete opposite.

Her guts were trembling nervously, her heart was racing and she could hear her own pulse in her ears. An invisible string was tightening around her throat, slowly suffocating her and she felt like vomiting. Rias was scared of what was to come. She knew very well that her peerage wasn't ready. There was not enough time to prepare them to face Riser. All her hopes and expectations now were on Aaron's shoulders. On the back of the vampire, who was before anything else after Riser's head. Rias had no idea if he'd even be able to remember what was at stake for her, should the moment come and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold it against him either. He had been waiting for so long. Rias hoped from the depth of her heart that Aaron could handle this game. He had Akeno and herself as support, but that was it.

But the one person who Rias based all her hopes and dreams of a free future on was still to appear.

Asia was sitting on the couch next to Hinata. The blond nun had a really bad feeling, she couldn't get rid of the nagging doubt, that she forgot something important. But what could that have been? She was going over everything she needed for today and could not figure out anything which might be missing. She was wearing the shoes Aaron gave her, wasn't she? A quick glance down her feet confirmed, that yes indeed, she was wearing the heavy leather boots. So that wasn't it.

Hinata nudged her in the side "Nervous?" she asked. Asia quickly shook her head

"Uh... no. I kind of think that I forgot something important" Asia said, causing Hinata to giggle cutely.

"Don't worry, I have that feeling all the time. It will go away." she smiled supportively at the nun. Asia was so cute when she was shy, Hinata wanted to cuddle her face off.

"What about you?" Asia asked

The red dragon empress shrugged "what about me?" she wanted to know.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, yes. But Raynere trained me well. I'll be fine. I think. But yes, definitely nervous about all this." she laughed silently leaning closer to Asia, before whispering into her ear "Contrary to our fearless leader. Look at her, so confident. I really wish I was like her"

Asia followed Hinata's glance over to Rias, who was still sitting in her chair, sipping tea. Completely calm. So it seemed.

"Oh yes. Rias is the best. She is awesome" Asia nodded. The redhead devil did so much for her, there was no way Asia wouldn't admire everything about Rias.

Yet the fearless leader wasn't all that fearless. And she certainly didn't feel awesome right now. Quite the contrary was the case.

"Where is he?" Rias muttered into her cup, forcing her hand not to shake. It was futile, Rias' hands were trembling badly, so she instead put the porcelain cup down on the table and folded her hands in her lap.

"Wasn't he with you just before you left?" Akeno asked, she too didn't really understand what was taking Aaron so long. He was never unpunctual before.

"He was" Rias nodded "He said I should go ahead and that he'd be here soon. But-"

"If he said that, I am sure he will be. Aaron has never disappointed you, has he?" Akeno cut Rias off to prevent her thoughts from escalating.

Just as the crimson princess wanted to agree, a bright white magic circle appeared and, as Rias expected, Grayfia, stepped out.

"Milady, it is time" she said in her typical emotionless, yet friendly voice. Rias frowned displeased. _What is taking Aaron so long?_

"Yes, I know. Just a moment longer, we are still missing someo-" Rias stopped herself at the loud roar of an engine followed by the sound of tires sliding over gravel, which came in through the open window.

Koneko, who was munching some marshmallows, peeked lazily out of the window. She saw Aaron climb out of his orange car, before she turned back around "Yup. That's him" she confirmed.

"Alight my dear servants!" Rias exclaimed "It's time to show Riser what the house of Gremory can do! Get ready!"

The members of Rias' peerage stood up from the places they were sitting at and started to gather around Grayfia, as the doors to the clubroom burst open and Aaron came in at a smart pace, looking deadly determined. He was followed by Raynere, who was carrying a large black bag. She waited a few steps into the room near the door, as Aaron seemed to search for someone.

"Asia!" he exclaimed, causing the blond nun to cringe, surprised to hear her name called out so loudly, before she walked up to the vampire.

"Yes?" she asked, as Aaron tossed her an assault-rifle. She caught it out of the air with precision, before blushing deeply. Of course. She knew that she forgot something. That nagging feeling she had all the time proved right. She forgot her gun!

"Please don't forget this anymore. Your life may depend on it!" he scolded, before ruffling through her hair with a gloved hand.

"...Sorry" Asia muttered ashamed, but enjoying the stroke. She quickly checked the weapon, seeing if a round was already chambered and if the safety was on. Both of which was the case. With a confident nod to herself, she attached the weapon to the sling on her vest, before looking up at Aaron. He had a proud smile on his face.

Meanwhile Grayfia was staring at the woman, who came with Aaron. Her eyes narrowed, the ultimate queen knew exactly what that creature was. Why did the vampire bring a fallen angel to this place? Was he trying to betray his mistress or was he just stupid? Now that she was thinking about it, Grayfia had seen the fallen angel before. On the day, when Riser and Rias met in the clubroom. Aaron arrived later and the very same woman was accompanying him. Grayfia was so caught up with preventing a fight between Riser, Rias and Aaron at the time, that she didn't notice the woman was a fallen angel.

However now Grayfia noticed, and she was both wondering and mad. Mostly wondering, but a also little mad, because Grayfia got completely ignored in her evil staring. The fallen angel just stood there in her saucy, borderline naughty leather clothes, which were barely qualifying as clothes as they were. They were just covering up the essential bits. The fallen angel just stood there, not moving, not looking in Grayfia's direction, like she belonged here. Like it was ok for her to stand there.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" Grayfia almost hissed, her formerly calm and emotionless voice wasn't as professional as it used to be.

Rias completely forgot about that! Of course Grayfia didn't know about Raynere! She hurried over to the ultimate queen, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That is Raynere, she is on our side. Don't worry, Aaron took her in. She is actually really nice" the crimson princess explained out of Raynere's earshot. Grayfia looked at Rias, a little confused. Why would he take in a fallen angel? Why would a fallen angel even let that happen? When Rias didn't say anything more, Grayfia decided to walk up to Raynere.

"Fallen angel" she said, her voice plain and bar all emotion. Just as usual. "I am curious as of the type of your involvement with the vampire"

Raynere turned around to the grey-haired woman in the dark blue French maid outfit. It was the same woman, who 'mediated' the other day, when Rias and Riser had their _discussion_ over their engagement. The fallen angel didn't know what to say exactly, she quickly searched for Aaron, but he was currently talking to Asia. Her gaze returned to Grayfia, as she looked at the maid with her big, purple eyes. Damn, she didn't want to talk to her! What if she said something wrong and screwed things up again?

"Well, I am his property, of course" Raynere replied with a confused blink. Grayfia felt her jaw making hard contact with the floor, her emotionless and perfect demeanor dropped for a moment, as genuine confusion showed up as her expression. _What?!_ There was a fallen angel standing in front of her, a rather powerful one as well and she was claiming to be the _property_ of a vampire turned devil? That didn't add up anywhere!

Rias cleared her throat in a careful manner "There is a little bit more to it than that, Grayfia." she said carefully "Raynere here is a very dear friend to all of us and a member of the family. Do treat her with respect."

Grayfia blinked, regaining control over her overwhelmed self. This was Rias' domain, not hers. If she thought it was ok, the ultimate queen would not intervene. "If that is your decision, I shall respect it, Milady"

Rias smiled thankfully at her, before turning to the fallen angel "Ray, Sona and Tsubaki have set up a broadcast room in the basement. Why don't you go there? You can see everything from there."

"And they will accept my presence?" Raynere asked.

Rias nodded "Sure, I told them you might come. Kalawarner is already there" she replied in the exact moment, when Aaron showed up at her side.

"Are we ready, Ma'am?" he asked.

"We are. I will prepare the magic-circle" Grayfia said, before she left.

Raynere handed Aaron the bag he was carrying for him. Truth to be told, she was worried for him. Not only for him, but for the rest of her friends as well. They were all going to a fight, they were not ready for, at least most of them weren't. Raynere knew it and had a very bad feeling about it.

"Please be careful" Raynere said, stepping forward to give Rias a quick hug.

"We will, Raynere. We will" the crimson haired ruin princess replied with a confident smirk, as Raynere turned to also hug Aaron.

"best of luck..." she said, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "...honey" she whispered, before turning around and rushing off.

Rias giggled "bold" she commented with a nudge to Aaron's side. She was fully aware of what Raynere meant with it and of what it must mean to Aaron. The fallen angel used to call him 'honey' before she voluntarily became is slave. Ever since then he tried to get her to use it again, but she always said, she'd feel unworthy of it.

-/-

The other side of the transportation circle didn't change a lot. The only difference was, that Grayfia was suddenly gone.

"Schloodground is playground" Aaron muttered to himself, as he pushed a shutter open. Indeed, the sky outside the building was anything but natural, filled with bright green auroras and otherwise completely dark.

 _"Attention participants!"_ Grayfia's bodiless voice spoke over the speakers _"My name is Grayfia and I am in service of the great devil Lucifer. Today I will be the referee in the rating game between Lady Rias Gremory with her household and Lord Riser Phenex with his household. As a playground Kuoh academy has been chosen. Pawns can be promoted, once their reach the enemy's headquarters. Lord Riser is based at the school council room, whereas Lady Gremory is based in the old schoolhouse. May the better devil win. Best of luck to all of you. This rating game starts now"_

"Your orders, Ma'am?" As soon as Grayfia stopped talking, Aaron immediately turned around to Rias, who looked at her servants.

She crossed her arms over her chest "As the leader of our group, I am obliged to make wise and intelligent decisions. I know that my experience in strategic matters in general and war in special is limited at best. But I also know that we have someone with far greater knowledge of war and tactics among our ranks. I would therefore like to relinquish command to Aaron for the time being." she said.

Aaron nodded. "It's an honor, Ma'am" he said with a slight bow, before he turned to face the peerage. "Alright everyone. Time for serious business" he began "There is a map of the schoolground in the lobby downstairs. Kiba go and get it!" he ordered, before the knight took off without a word of confirmation.

"Hinata you unpack everything, which is in the bag I brought along and Asia, you'll be on lookout for now. I want to know what's going on at the main schoolground"

"On it!" both Hinata and Asia replied, the one quickly moving to the window, scouting through the scope of her rifle, while the other started to empty the black bag. There was a lot of different stuff in there, most of which Hinata had only seen in video-games before.

Kiba soon came back with the map and placed it on the replica of Rias' desk. Aaron bowed over it, inspecting what was displayed on the paper, while he figured out a battle plan.

"Alright" he said. "We are going to make this a fast win. And we will use the fact that Riser knows nothing about us. We will use a mixed tactic of guerilla and heavy hitting." the vampire began "I want to lure the majority of his peerage to our base, tempting him to send most of his pawns in expectation of an easy promotion. Maybe we get lucky and he sends a small escort made from some major pieces as well." Aaron explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Akeno wanted to know.

"We will leave our base" the vampire replied, getting some seriously confused looks. "At least for the most part. I will remain here and wait for them to come. Once they do, I will take them all out at once. This is going to be the guerilla part of the plan. Now for the heavy hitting part:" Aaron took a red marker and painted arrows on the map. "We will split in teams of two" he continued. "Hinata and Akeno you two will move east and flank from that side. Rias and Asia will go west and flank from that side. Your goal is to eliminate the rest of Riser's peerage. Hit hard and with precision. Koneko and Kiba you two will booby-trap the entire forest behind the other two teams. I brought some serious explosives along for that matter" Aaron pointed at the stack of stuff, which Hinata had unpacked. "Usage is easy as hell. Stick to any surface and press the button. Then just don't walk past it."

"Are you sure this is enough to take out a devil?" Rias asked. She somehow had her doubts about it, but on the other hand, Aaron's bullets were also insanely deadly to devils. Maybe his explosives contained also some holy or blessed contents.

Aaron shook his head "Of course not, they are just regular explosives. But it will slow them down considerably and I will know where they are coming from."

"Where will you be after you took out everyone walking into your trap?" Hinata asked. She had finished unpacking the explosives from the bag and moved to stand with the others.

"I will contact both of the attacking teams. Depending who has more trouble, I will help out there. We have to keep our momentum, once we have it. Do not stop during the attack, be fast and efficient, but don't go Rambo. If you notice resistance is severe, play it careful and do not hesitate to contact me if you need help." Aaron replied. "Also, Koneko and Kiba, as soon as you are done with the traps, Koneko you will head out for Akeno and Hinata, while Kiba will go to Rias and Asia." The vampire explained. He looked at the Rook and the Knight, both nodding understandingly. "Alright. As soon as we took out the majority of Riser's peerage we will corner the king himself. By no later than that time I will be with either Rias or Akeno and move in for the kill. Sounds like a plan?" he asked.

"Good to me" Kiba nodded in agreement

"Easy enough" Koneko agreed.

"You know me, Aaron. I love doing what you say" Akeno smiled at him, before looking at Rias. The king nodded with a proud smirk "The master-strategist at work. Let's do it this way." she decided.

"uhmm, Aaron?" Asia asked from the window she was still standing at "There is movement at the enemy base. Someone is looking out of their window."

"Perfect timing" Aaron mused "All right, let's go! And make sure they see you all leave." he said.

"Everyone stop!" Rias rose her hand "Communication orbs for everyone first!" she said, holding her hand out, which contained a number of red glowing marbles.

"Right, I almost forgot about that..." Aaron sighed, as he put one of the balls into his ear.

-/-

"My Lord" Mihae, one of Riser's bishops, bowed "The enemies have made their first move" she reported humbly.

Riser Phenex was sitting on a comfortable chair, his queen Yubelluna on his lap. He had a hand in her dress, groping one of her breasts, while the other one was buried deep under the queen's skirt. Her cheeks were flushed as he broke away from a demanding kiss with her.

Yubelluna had learned her place long ago. There had been a time when she resisted Riser, but that was long over. She had learned that her live was bearable, if she'd just do what Phenex wanted from her.

That of course didn't mean she necessarily liked it. He was proficient when it came to the whole touching topic -of which Yubelluna was subjected to a lot. Riser's prowess in the sheets was the only reason Yubelluna could somehow stand what she had to do, but that didn't mean the queen liked her place. When she wasn't fighting a rating game for him, she was basically not allowed to leave Riser's bed. Sure, the things he did to her felt good, if she allowed them to and he didn't hurt her, as long as she obeyed. That was different in the first days of her servitude though. Disobedience never sat very well with Riser and thus punishments for doing so were harsh and cruel. Yes, Yubelluna indeed did learn quickly to just do what Riser tells her to.

And some day long ago, the bomb queen had accepted both her place and her fate. It was a strange feeling of indifference concerning what happened to or with her; Yuballuna's mind and body numbed down sometime along the journey. She expertly feigned affection for Riser, because it gave her some advantages, and she passionately fought the rating games. Not for Phenex' sake, but because she could vent her anger there, without being punished for it.

Other than that, Yubelluna just forgot how to care. She didn't give a shit anymore. If Riser wanted her, she willingly gave herself to him. If he wanted to look at her, she stripped down naked and presented herself. If he wanted to touch her, she obediently sat on his lap and let his hands roam freely over her buxom body. If he wanted to fuck her, she spread her legs for him. If he wanted to show her off, she donned on the most ridiculous dresses for his meat market.

It was that simple. She endured it, always with an affectionate, yet so very fake smile. And if Riser would have known the first thing about women and their feelings, or even pretended to care about them, he would have noticed that Yubelluna's smile was hurt and broken. But of course, Riser neither noticed nor cared. He had another obedient slave, which was all that mattered to him. And no one could deny that his queen was the favorite girl in the peerage. Naturally, since she had been the first to join as well.

Even though she did her best in not showing it, Yubelluna hated Riser. Of course she did. The things he did to her, how could she not hate him? But she had chosen that life for herself to protect the person she really cared about. And even now, when that person was dead for centuries, she never regretted it. It was a price worth paying, even if the buxom beauty would spend the rest of her eternal life as Riser's favorite plaything. It mattered little now, Yubelluna had chosen her path and had to deal with it. There have been worse fates, she presumed.

Yet the thought of that poor Gremory girl being sucked into Riser's disgustingly perverted idea of love-life sent chills down Yubelluna's spine. But the pity she felt for Rias was short lived. If she had worried about each and everyone, who fell victim to Riser's lust, she would have gone insane a long time ago. The bomb queen didn't care, she would still fight like Riser ordered her to do.

Phenex chuckled. "Now, what could it have been? What was the first move of our little rating game-virgin?" he asked, pinching the nipple on Yubelluna's left breast and eliciting a high pitched moan from her. Riser just smirked wider, continuing his groping.

Mihae tried to hide a smile "She has left her home base" she replied with a giggle.

There was a moment of silence, before Riser burst out into loud laughter."Seriously?!" he snorted with laughter "Riser didn't think that his future wife was so stupid. Naive, yes, but not that stupid. Well, I shall enjoy this victory to the fullest. I can't wait to make our little virgin mine before I break her into submission." he chuckled. "You'll soon have a playmate, Yubelluna. Do you like it?" he asked with a cheeky look.

"Of course, My Lord" Yubelluna replied with a moan, as she felt two of her master's fingers entering her womanhood. He had been circling around her nether regions for quite some time, Yubelluna knew what he'd do sooner or later.

Riser chuckled lowly "That is good to hear. I think I'm going to leave her mostly to you, I can't stand Rias' bossy attitude. Just don't break her completely, once you have her, ok?"

"As you wish, master. Thank you!" Yubelluna replied instantly, even though she didn't look forward to that at all. It was typical for Riser, he hadn't even won the game yet and he already started to think about what he wanted to do with poor Rias.

Riser chuckled again, it was the sound he made most of the time. That evil, lowly chuckle, which indicated that he was up to no good. "Good girl" he lauded, retrieving his fingers from Yubelluna's womanhood, before he brought them up to her mouth. The bomb queen licked her master's fingers clean of her own juices, while Riser turned to the bishop, who was still standing in front of him, waiting.

"Tell me, Mihae, did everyone of Rias' peerage leave the old schoolhouse?" he inquired, returning to the topic at hand. The sheer arrogance of this man made Yubelluna want to bite off his fingers in her mouth, but she knew better.

Mihae nodded "I am not sure, but if they left someone behind it is only one person."

"Good" Riser mused. "Send all the pawns and get them a promotion to queen. Send Siris and Xulean as well, just to be on the safe side."

"Master..." Yubelluna began mumbling, his fingers still in her mouth.

"Soon, my dear servant, soon. You can blow up everything once the pawns moved out. I won't hold you back."

**-/-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go guys. The beginning of the rating game. I yet again had to split, because you know. This was going to blow up in length. Now you all can get some more material from me a little sooner.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I will see you in the next one.
> 
> *kicks mic into the corner*
> 
> o7  
> E82


	8. Chapter 4: one for the money part3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *notices mic is shattered.*
> 
> *Sighs annoyed*
> 
> *Buys new mic*
> 
> Welcome back onboard the hype-train. Sit back and enjoy this chapter.

The door into the old schoolhouse creaked, as the members of Riser's peerage entered the lobby. This was almost ridiculously easy, no one came to stop them and as far as they knew no one was here either. They just made a straight B-line for the ORC-room, easy as that. Soon enough Riser would have eight pawns at the level of a queen. Not that he really needed it, but having it was a nice bonus.

"This is stupid" Siris, the tall knight with her long, black hair with five ponytails being held up by a golden ornament on her head, sighed. She had cold brown eyes which showed no emotion at all, as she stepped into the lobby of the old schoolhouse. "They have no idea what they are doing, I almost feel bad for them. Almost. But crushing them will still be good fun."

Xuelan the rook blinked with her large blue-green eyes as she followed the knight into the entrance-room. It was completely dark. "I know, this is too easy" she giggled. But the atmosphere inside the school building wasn't exactly comfortable. This suddenly started smelling an awful lot like a trap, which they walked right into. "But maybe we are underestimating them" she added silently, rising her guard.

The eight pawns all followed the rook and the knight, spreading in the pitch black lobby. The shutters were closed and the lights were off.

"Well, let's get some light in here, shall we?" Mira, the blue haired pawn giggled, as she pressed her staff to a light switch. Nothing happened. "huh?" she breathed in surprise, flicking the switch up and down a couple of times, but still nothing changed. The room stayed as dark as before.

There was a long moment of unbearable heavy silence, in which each and every devil in the lobby realized that this was a trap. As realization seeped into their minds, they exchanged quick and timid glances. They walked right into that, whatever it was, but it sure as hell didn't feel good. The air was heavy, a tense kind of electricity filling the room, making breathing difficult and sending shivers up and down the girls.

It felt like little bugs creeping under their skin, as a slow and evil laughter resounded through the old schoolhouse. The laughter of something terribly powerful, something beyond the realms of demonic. Whoever it was, knew he had already won.

All ten members of Riser's peerage cringed startled, spinning around to see where the laughter was coming from.

A pair of purple glowing eyes appeared above and in front of them, the laughter was only interrupted by the sounds of someone slowly walking down a stairway.

"Show yourself!" Xuelan demanded, trying to sound confident. They were ten devils here! Whoever that was, would not stand a chance! She desperately tried to convince herself of that. But then, why was the adrenaline rushing though her veins like poison, scratching on the inside of her skin like barbed wire? Every fiber of her body told her to run away. A quick glance over to Siris told Xuelan that she wasn't alone with that feeling either. This harmless lobby of the old schoolhouse turned from completely normal to a place you did _not_ want to be at, in a matter of seconds.

The laughter died off, as the last step of the stairway was reached. "Good evening, ladies," a deep voice said from the shadows, as the lights slowly awoke to life. The faint shimmer, emitted from the lightbulbs, wasn't bright by any stretch of the imagination, but good enough to see a tall, black haired man, who was slowly walking towards the group of evil pieces.

His whole posture, the way he carried his body with an unsettling confidence and pride was intimidating in itself. Xuelan knew by just looking, that this person knew exactly what he was doing. The stern expression on his face was focused and his movement vacant from anything redundant, this _thing,_ whatever he was, was the closest a human could possibly come to a true predator. No, he was more than a predator. Clad in all black, carrying that murderous look on his face, he was more the personified grim reaper. Merciless, without remorse. It all was apparent by just looking at Aaron.

His whole presence radiated death and destruction off, like an ancient precision weapon. Bane was basically oozing out of him like poison, drenching everyone who dared to lay eyes upon him with fear. He was wearing a kick-ass set of armor, his eyes were glowing in that truly intimidating purple and the big grin he had on his lips revealed his large demonic fangs. He wasn't drooling salvia from them, but that was only because Rias had fed him just before. The intoxicating scent of blood was lingering heavily in the air and it made Aaron all the more excited. None of these girls in front of him were virgins anymore, so much was sure, but it was _blood_ never the less.

Riser's knight narrowed her eyes, as she took the presence of her opponent in. All of her instincts were telling her to run away, that this was no opponent she wanted to, or even could, face, yet she forced herself to glare at him in unwavering determination. She _knew_ what he was and that made her insides boil with hate and anger. His unholy, downright terrifying presence, the way he made everyone shiver by just being there was already enough of an indicator, but his canines along with that unnaturally wide grin and these evilly glaring eyes were a dead giveaway as to what exactly that man was.

"Nosferatu!" Siris hissed, her voice filled with poison as she grabbed her sword. The knight forced her fears down with an iron will and leaned forward to launch herself at Aaron, but froze mid movement. The glowing in the vampire's eyes just got brighter.

"What... What is that? I cannot move! Release me and fight! Coward!" Siris yelled infuriated. She had to notice that she could not move a single muscle anymore. Her body felt like it was cast in concrete, only her head was still obeying her commands. But the rest of her slender, yet well-endowed body could have been a statue made of marble as well.

Aaron just chuckled, while the girl in front of him struggled to accept that she was trapped.

"No, you can't move anymore" his deep, dangerous voice said, causing an immediate silence. The way he spoke, his very voice was penetrating ones soul and echoed within the body, it was scary beyond anything the women and warriors had ever witnessed before.

Aaron walked up to the frozen knight, who still had her zweihänder drawn half way. "Your friend here was right. I am Nosferatu. A vampire. The son of the no life king. My name is Aaron Schmitt" he growled, grinning a demonically wide spread grin directly into Siris' face, who grimaced in anger and hate, gritting her teeth. She hated vampires so much! She wanted to kill them all! Those disgusting, self righteous, despicable creatures! They all had to die! Siris would never forgive them for what they did to her two sisters and her mother! She would never! She couldn't.

"Let me free and fight, coward! Scum! Filthy monster!" Siris yelled, turning to Xuelan for help. The rook gulped, not sure what to do. Before she could decide on a course of action, Siris was freed from her immobilization.

"Then come at me, Knight" Aaron allowed. He had considered his options and permanently immobilizing everyone here was unfortunately beyond his capabilities. But if he'd stick to his katana and wouldn't overdo things, they might survive. As long as he didn't shoot anyone. The vampire held no grudge against Riser's servants. They played no part in his game and thus didn't need to die. They just stood in his way. So he'd remove them from the game, if possible without killing them. If not... well, too bad.

Siris raced forward, a typical attack for a knight-class servant. They relied so much on their precious speed, but that mattered little to Aaron. In a fluent and graceful motion he retrieved his katana, while he stepped to the side. Siris stumbled right past him, missing him completely, as he brought his katana down on her, slicing diagonally over her back and forcing a painful cry out of the knight. A horribly looking dark red line appeared on Siris' back, before almost black blood was oozing out of the wound, soaking the back of her white top with the life-juice. The knight collapsed on the floor behind Aaron, falling face first and completely limp to the ground.

Xuelan's eyes went wide in shock, Siris was her best friend! And now she was lying on the ground, bleeding badly! Why wasn't she being retired from the game! She obviously couldn't move! She was hurt badly! Why was she still here!

The rook felt rage and anger building up inside her. What started as simple orders from her lord and master now held something very personal within it. Her goal was no longer to get the pawns to promote, she wanted to eliminate the vampire.

"Ile, Nel! Get him" Xuelan ordered, the twins with the turquoise hair laughed as they fired up their chainsaws. They launched themselves forward towards Aaron, swinging their weapons at him.

The vampire didn't even attempt to move out of the way, Ile and Nel reached him, swinging their chainsaws in an X across his body. They expected him to fall apart, but instead his body dissolved in nothing but black smoke, which was slowly falling to the ground.

"That was easy" Ile exclaimed happily, getting a nod from Nel "Big bad vampire doesn't stand a chance against us" her twin confirmed.

Xuelan almost bought it for a second, but when she learned one thing today it was this: If it's too easy to be true, it's not true at all. She turned her head, wanting to warn her companions "This is not-" but couldn't finish her sentence, as a pillar of black smoke rose behind Ile and Nel. A hand reached out of the eternal darkness and grabbed Nel's chainsaw. With a very painful twist and the audible sound of bones in Nel's hand breaking, the weapon was ripped away from her. Nel didn't even have the time to scream in pain, as a second later her arm was cut off in a bloody swing, before the chainsaw separated Nel's lower body in two halves.

Ile yanked around "Nel!" she screamed in panic and pain, as her twin sister splattered blood everywhere. The still living twin had time enough to turn around, seeing the vampire stepping out of the smoke-pillar, licking a few drops of blood from his lips. He smirked like the worst devil would do, before he plunged the chainsaw in Ile's chest. The noise being produced was very inappropriately reminiscent of a blender. The pawns eyes widened, as she sank to the ground.

"So uncivilized" Aaron stated, carelessly throwing the blood covered chainsaw to the side, as the two pawns were engulfed with bright blue light, as they vanished.

"Ni, Li and Marion! Go, finish him! Do it!" Xuelan ordered the three pawns. Ni and Li were the strongest two pawns they had, being rather talented nekomatas. Without a moment of hesitation, they attacked the vampire, who just sighed. The ferocious attacks of the two nekomatas and the other pawn were deflected with only one arm. Aaron didn't even struggle. He saw the pawn named Marion attacking him from the right, so he stepped to the side, she raced past him, missing her blow, as he quickly extended his arm, shattering her ribcage. Marion was sent flying into the next wall, where upon impact the wooden panels were destroyed.

While Aaron blocked another attack of the two nekomatas, Marion too was dissolved in blue shimmering light. The two cat girls launched another violent and strong attack, which would have struck down every other opponent with ease. But Aaron was hardly any other opponent. Just as their fists and feet would have connected with the vampire, he dissolved in that creepy black smoke. Ni and Li found nothing but thin air at the end of their attack, so they crashed into the floor at high speed. It took them a moment to regain their senses and realize what just happened, but as soon as they knew, they were grabbed at their necks and picked up with ease.

"Nekomata twins" Aaron's deep voice called out, as he turned the two pawns around, so he could look at them. "I once met a very kind specimen of yours." he said "She told me your kind is on the brink of extinction. Is that right?" Aaron asked, his eyes still bearing that violet color.

Ni and Li stared into the bright violet glow, which swirled around in his eyes like a thunderstorm. It almost seemed like his real eye-color was a beautiful blue, but that glow just turned his eyes to something intimidating.

The two nekomatas exchanged a glance "It's" Ni began the sentence "true" Li ended it.

"Then I'd rather not hurt you too much here" Aaron said.

Meanwhile Xuelan gritted her teeth in despair. "Bürent, Shuriya and Mira, help them!" she said, not liking this one bit. That vampire was picking them apart with ease, no matter who attacked him, he didn't seem to care.

The rook had no idea what Aaron did to Li and Ni, but the two twins were suddenly covered in the bright blue light, which indicated a player retiring from the game. Aaron didn't even move to do it, they were just suddenly removed from the game.

The remaining three pawns attacked the vampire along with Xuelan. The rook had still no idea how Aaron could manage to overpower all of them with such ease, but that would be over now. She was the most powerful rook in Riser's peerage and she would not disappoint her master!

With a battle-cry she raced forward, charging the vampire with her three pawn-friends. Mira, the blue haired pawn with the staff, was the first target of Aaron's attention. Not because she had something attention-drawing to herself, but because of her staff. The vampire teleported forward, ripping the staff out of Mira's hands. A very surprised pawn was kicked into the ceiling with immense force, before the other two were struck down with the very same piece of wood.

It happened so fast, Aaron's movements were so fast, they weren't even blurry anymore. He just seemed to teleport all over the place, kicking the pawns around violently. Just before they crashed into a wall or the floor he was there again, ramming the staff into them. Aaron was playing baseball with himself and the pawns were the balls.

Xuelan reached the vampire as well, but she was a rook. And rooks were slow in nature, despite their strength. She never stood a chance in hell, as out of nowhere the tip of Mira's staff was kicked into her chest. Xuelan felt the sheer force of the impact, which sent her flying backwards, crashing her into the corner of the lobby. Her whole body felt numb but was in extreme pain at the same time. Breathing was difficult and she was sure that some of her ribs were not broken, but shattered.

Her vision was getting blurry, but she noticed that the fight had ended. Three bright lights engulfed the remaining pawns, before they disappeared.

Aaron sighed as he looked around. Two enemies remained to be taken care of. He kind of was proud of himself, it would have been so much easier to just force them to halt and shoot them. But he didn't want to do that. He didn't see a reason to kill those pawns, or the rook and knight. They posed no real threat to him. Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw the knight was still lying on the floor. Interesting. He shrugged and walked back to her, curious about one thing. "Tell me, nameless knight, why do you hate my kind so much?" he inquired, crouching down next to her.

"Siris!" the knight hissed in pain, trying to force her bleeding body to move, to stand up and fight, but failing "My name is Siris!" she pressed out "My family died because of bloodsuckers! I hate you all! My mother! My sisters! They didn't do anything wrong, you bastards! How could you! Why... I... You have to die! All of you!" Siris yelled, tears forming under her eyes as she felt an almost healed scar deep within her soul violently being torn open again. The pain her body was in, was nothing compared to the torture her soul had to relive at that moment. She was so angry now, so very mad. Now, after all those long years, she was finally able to meet and fight a vampire, but what happened? She was defeated without even reaching him! She was frustrated like never before, pain and agony washing over her, even worse than the day she had to witness the bloody death of her family.

"I understand" Aaron nodded, wasting a quick thought just how many devils were truly reincarnated because of a personal dilemma of some sort. A lot of them seemed to have lost their family in a tragic way or had another traumatizing tragedy happen at some point in their life.

No, he understood Siris' pain. He really did, that expression on the knights face, he knew it too well. She was just like him, she lost someone very dear to a creature she grew to loath from the depth of her heart. He knew that feeling too well. For centuries he had hated devils so bad, it nearly consumed him.

He had no idea how long that poor girl was living with that pain already, but he was reasonably sure, that he knew the reason why she became a devil. It was the very same reason, why he became a vampire. Aaron slipped out of one of his gloves and put his index finger of the arm, which wasn't artificial in his mouth. Without further ado, he bit down on it, drawing blood. It was well within his capabilities to save her from endless years of pain and hate, from the feeling of drowning in a dark ocean of despair and hatred, without anyone near to pull you out. Aaron knew how horrible that felt and the fact that Siris was a member of Riser's peerage didn't change anything. He hated him, not the people in his peerage. They did nothing to him. It would have been hypocrisy to punish them for Riser's crimes.

The vampire reached out with the finger for Siris' lips, but she jerked her head away, like he was trying to force feed her poison. "Don't touch me you monster!" she half yelled, half cried. She tried to move away, but her body didn't move, it almost felt like the nerves connecting her brain to her muscles were not working anymore.

"Let me show you something, Siris. I promise, if you still hate me afterwards, you will get your fair fight. Sword versus sword."

The knight looked at Aaron, then at the bloody finger, which was still close to her mouth. She repeated this back-and-forth-looking a couple of times, before reluctantly opening her mouth. Aaron let a drop of his blood fall into her mouth. Just as Siris wanted to ask what the hell this was supposed to do, she felt her mind being pulled out of her body and tossed into a dark black sea of strange memories and feelings. She felt like drowning at first, but soon noticed that breathing was never easier. She was floating deep in water, completely weightless, strangely blurred pictures and voices from far away filled everything around her. Siris couldn't make sense of it at first.

It took her some time to realize, but soon the warped pictures and muffled voices sharpened up and the knight understood; she was seeing the vampire's memories. A quick overview of his life an example of who he was, what he fought for and what he believed in. The more she got herself into the memories, the clearer they became and the more she understood. Soon Siris was a silent spectator in Aaron's life.

Xuelan watched as Aaron did something with Siris. A second later the knight, who was up until now trying to get up and move, collapsed on the floor, her body relaxed, as if she was sleeping, while the vampire slipped back into his glove. At least the rook imagined it that way. Her vision was blurry and she felt like passing out. Which she did.

When Xuelan regained her consciousness a few minutes later, Aaron helped Siris back on her feet. She smiled weakly and said something to Aaron, to which the vampire nodded. The last thing Xuelan heard from the knight was "You are just like me". That somehow shocked the rook more than anything. Siris was her best friend. She knew how much the knight hated vampires. What did he do to her to make her say that.

Her blue-green eyes opened wide, Xuelan had to witness how her friend, standing on weak feet, drew her zweihänder, spun it around and let herself fall into it. Her body was engulfed in blue sparkling particles and vanished.

Xuelan was sure she was hallucinating. That vampire, no matter what she would do now, would kill her. She knew it. Her fate was sealed. He might have been generous to the other ones, but she was the one who ordered everyone to attack him. Xuelan felt like pissing herself, as the scary, violet glowing eyes darted to her, pinning her to the wall just with a stare.

"I am the only one left" the rook stated, as Aaron was slowly walking up to her. She was afraid, scared to go. "Please don't kill me"

"I never wanted to." Aaron replied, crouching down next to Xuelan. She was still slouched in the corner of the old schoolhouse's lobby. "I could have killed each and every one of you" he said, while he reached for something on his upper thigh. It was his pistol, though Xuelan didn't know that. He pulled a box out of the metal thing and held it to the rook's face. She winced, even though the object didn't even touch her. Every cell in her body felt the immense amount of sacred, blessed and holy objects in that box as well as every single one's power.

Xuelan's eyes widened in shock. The sheer force of holiness within this box was overwhelming her.

"Why didn't you do it?" she asked confused. With something like that, whatever it was, in his possession he could have ended their fight a lot sooner than he already did. Truth was, they were never taken out this fast before.

Aaron laughed, his voice was still intimidating, though. "I want you to know, that I do not hold a grudge against you. I solely came to take care of your master. He and I have a very old score to settle. All of you, I do not hate anyone of you. Your names are not on the list of lives I plan to end tonight." he explained.

"I see" Xuelan let go of the breath she was holding. "So we were merely in your way?"

"Indeed" Aaron replied, putting the magazine of his pistol back in place. Xuelan's eyes were fixed to the projectiles. She knew exactly what would happen if a devil was to be shot by that. She was very much aware that no matter how fast they'd be transported off the battlefield and be placed in the hands of a healer, they would be dead. The sheer force of those holy bullets would fatally wound every devil. Once shot, they might have a couple of minutes, depending how powerful the devil, but in the end they would all die.

The rook nodded slowly. She understood, somehow. Aaron had the power to permanently end their lives, but he chose not to do it. In a strange sense, that kind of honor the vampire displayed made Xuelan proud to have been his enemy for today. "Thank you for sparing our lives during a battle. Honor is a rare trait these days. I am in your dept." she said.

"Think nothing of it" Aaron replied, as he moved over Xuelan's body, suddenly being very close to her. The rook knew that this was the point where she would follow her friends and would be retiring from the game. She was glad that she got to keep her life.

"I am ready to go" Xuelan announced silently "Please don't hurt me" she added in a silent plea as the vampire was right in front of her, a warm feeling rushing all over her body.

"It's already done" he said "Thank you for your understanding"

Xuelan looked down on herself and noticed that Aaron had his hand buried deep in her chest. And no, he was not touching her inappropriately, his hand pierced through her heart like a dagger. Strangely enough, it wasn't painful. Xuelan just got a little tired

"No, thank you for your consideration" she said, before she too was taken away to a different place by the blue light.

-/-

Meanwhile, Rias was following a hidden path through the not so dense forest around the schoolground, Asia directly behind her. The blond nun honestly lost her orientation a while ago, but she also trusted the redhead with her life. The king knew where to go. Asia would be fine as long as Rias was around, wouldn't she? And besides, she still got her rifle, should push come to shove.

They made good progress and so far resistance was yet to be met. Just as Rias considered the possibility of them making it to Riser's home base without being so much as seen, she noticed some very suspicious rustling in the undergrowth right in front of her. _So much for not being seen._

"We got company" Rias whispered to Asia. The nun tensed up, gripping her assault rifle tighter, every muscle remembering the movement of rising the weapon up to her shoulder, taking aim and firing at her target. She was prepared to shoot the first thing, which would dare to move in front of her sights.

"Look what we have here" a female voice called. "Must be our lucky day, girls. Lord Riser is going to be so proud!" the voice continued. Asia rose her rifle up, standing slightly behind Rias, the nozzle ending next to Rias' shoulder.

The crimson haired princess rose her hand to halt Asia from shooting at sight. "Let them introduce themselves, Asia. We do have manners, don't we?" she said with a professional voice, while three women appeared in sight. They all were gathering at a super small clearing in the forest; To be honest, calling it a clearing might be a little too much, it was more a missing tree than an actual clearing. Yet it was enough space to get five people to meet, without being too close to each other. Rias crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing her opponent. One was clearly a knight, the other two... mhh difficult; maybe two rooks, or a rook and a bishop? Maybe also two pawns? Rias didn't know, but she would find out. That was the idea behind introducing each other. You knew what the enemy had in store for you. And as soon as you knew, you could plan. That held truth for the enemy as well, but Rias was a known figure either way and Asia, well she was the new face, but at any rate, Rias had more to gain than to lose.

"I am sure you know who I am" she started, not bothering with introducing herself, of course they knew who she was, how could they not. Rias gestured towards Asia "This is Asia Argento, my bishop" she said with a small smile. "Now, who might you three be?"

The woman who spoke up first, was wearing a black and white mask, which covered up the right half of her face. Her light brown hair had three bright red highlights across and she was wearing a black cropped jacked with matching jeans. One of the jeans' legs was cut off, just to continue a little later, apparently being fixed in place by a leather strap. "My name is Isabella. A rook in Lord Riser's peerage. This is Karlamine, one of our knights" Isabella gestured towards the shorter girl standing to her right, wearing admittedly beautiful white and dark grey armor. The rook also pointed towards a girl in a dark purple kimono, who was standing a little bit in the background "And Mihae, one of our bishops."

"Done with the introduction?" Mihae asked in an emotionless voice. "Can we cut to the winning part? I want to go home. This is boring."

"Asia!" Rias commanded and as if the former nun didn't do anything else for all her life, she rose the rifle with grace and took aim at the rook

"Yes, President!" she replied, while riddling Isabella with bullets. Squeezing the trigger in controlled bursts, she had quickly downed the rook, who didn't expect a bishop with ranged offensive potential like Asia had. Just as Asia swung her rifle around to take aim at Karlamine, the knight, she noticed that this wouldn't be as easy as she initially may have thought. Aaron didn't give her devil killer rounds, fearing she might accidentally shoot a friendly with them, So Isabelle wasn't exactly in mortal danger.

Swinging her rifle around with a precise movement, Karlamine's head popped up right in the middle of Aisa's crosshair and she pulled the trigger, sending a burst of three rounds towards the knight.

Two things happened, which neither the young nun, nor her king expected. First was the fact, that Riser's bishop, Mihae, had encased Isabelle in a bubble of green shimmering light, drawing her back. Second, she didn't expect Karlamine to deflect the bullets, sent to take her out of the game, with her sword. But both things happened, roughly at the same time and extremely fast.

Before either Asia, or Rias could react, Mihae had created a barrier of green light around the two, trapping them inside. It suddenly started expanding a lot, crushing trees and other plants on its way without any mercy. The clearing suddenly grew considerably in size, as Mihae was waving her arms in slow movements, like a skilled puppeteer. Isabella was stepping out of her green bubble again, apparently completely fine.

"Ugh, was that a human weapon? Unexpected, I give you that much." she said "and very painful" she continued "But thanks to our bishop we can play for quite some time. You are trapped inside that barrier" she laughed, stepping through the green light.

Rias gritted her teeth, she hated situations like these too much. A large red magic circle appeared in front of her and she shot a generously sized blast of her red and black destruction energy towards the rook.

It didn't work.

Much to Rias shock, Isabella just shrugged it off, protected by a green shimmer engulfing her body.

"That damn bishop needs to go!" she hissed under her breath, lashing out at Karlamine, who attempted to slice Asia into tiny bits. At least the sheer physical momentum of her attack was enough to blast the knight out of the green dome they were trapped in. Asia took the opening to aim at Mihea. The bishop's head was perfectly in her sights, as she pulled the two step trigger all the way back, forcing her gun into full auto fire mode. She sent the rest of her magazine towards the bishop, but her bullets just ricocheted from the barrier's wall. Luckily for them, no one was hit by the ricochets.

Isabella chuckled "You can try all you want. As long as you are trapped in there, you cannot harm us" she said "Our lord and master will win that game like he-" Isabella was interrupted by Grayfia's calm and professional voice.

 _"Lord Riser Phenex. One rook, one knight and eight pawns: retired"_ she said without the slightest hint of any emotion connected to that statement.

There might have been a sudden, slightly cocky smirk on Rias' lips. "What did you want to say?" she asked.

A voice announced itself inside of the ears of all the members of the occult research club "Heads up ladies" Aaron said, using the communication orbs "I just took care of the majority of Riser's loser squad. Any problems so far?"

"Aaron, this is Akeno. We have yet to meet an enemy. I think we might just be able to walk right into their base" the fallen angel-devil hybrid announced confident.

"Good to hear" was the bodiless reply "What about you, Ma'am?"

"Trapped in a barrier created by one of Phenex's bishops. Currently playing with three of his pieces. A rook, a knight and said bishop. This barrier is proving a little awkward." Rias replied.

"Alright, hang on, I'll be with you in a moment. Change of plans, Koneko and Kiba, you two go and find Akeno and Hinata. Make a run for their base"

"Understood" Kiba replied.

Rias was still staring at the rook, who seemed to try and figure out what happened to her teammates.

"How did that happen?" she asked, blinking confused. Sure, the pawns were made to be sacrificed, but all eight of them at once? It seemed to be highly unlikely that all of their eight pawns were taken out at once, and they even had two major pieces as escort with them. So how did they take out ten evil pieces so fast?

"That was our secret weapon" Rias announced "Yes, he took care of all of them on his own. What do you think he is going to do with you three once he arrives here?" she hoped a little psychological warfare would help.

The three enemies hadn't decided on a way to proceed yet, when there was some movement behind the bishop again.

A male voice called out and immediately sent disgusted shivers down Rias' spine. "Riser is very proud of you three" the enemy king announced, appearing behind Mihae. "You especially, good work with the barrier, my dear bishop" Riser said with an perverted smirk on his face. Mihae blushed so incredibly red, it could have been Rias' hair-color. "T-Thank you, my Lord! Your praise means the world to me" she gushed.

"Of course it does." Riser laughed, giving Rias a perverted once over. "Come now, my servants. Time for you to go. I want to have some fun with my beloved rival on my own. After all, we have to get to know each other a little better, don't we?"

The three servants nodded and walked up to Riser, bowing deeply in front of him, while thanking him for something, which Rias didn't understand.

Just as the crimson haired ruin princess wanted to fall into a hissy fit, to curse that disgusting pervert with every single foul word she could come up with, the she noticed something strange.

The servants bowed in front of Riser, deeply and full of devotion. And while they did that, his eyes suddenly lit up in a deep purple. He rose his hand over their heads and from one moment to the next _Riser's_ servants were smacked away by a blow of dark red and black energy. The very same power of destruction Rias possessed. The three evil pieces were thrown into the woods at incredible speed, while Riser's appearance went up in black smoke. A second later the devil was replaced with the vampire.

Aaron had a proud smirk on his face, as the barrier dissolved itself in a fainting green glow.

 _"Lord Riser Phenex. One rook, one knight and one bishop: retired"_ Grayfia announced coolly. Aaron was fighting dirty, but she couldn't really blame him. It wasn't a fair match to begin with.

"...How?" Rias asked with a deadpan look on her face. How did he do... anything of that? Really? First of all, how did he manage to look and sound like Riser and then, how in the name of all the seven hells did he control _her_ magic? "How did you do that? That's _my_ magic power!"

"Well, I did drink you blood, didn't I? It is a lot more than a simple live spender. A normal virgin would only empower me with my own capabilities. But you aren't a normal virgin; you are a very powerful devil. Your powers flow through your blood and as soon as I drink it... well, I can use it, too." Aaron smiled "As for Riser, well. That was simple illusion magic, just like I did it with Viser" He laughed silently and to himself "Have I been asshole enough to be convincing?"

"Aaron!" Rias exclaimed, snapping back to her senses. She couldn't be mad at him for using her powers, could she? He did so great with everything. "You are the-" she wanted to say he was the best, but Rias was interrupted by a huge explosion, which made the earth shake violently. Though it seemed to be far away, the force was heavy enough to make them all stumble at the place they stood at.

"What the hell was that?!" Rias wanted to know, and indeed did get a rather fast answer. Though none she particularly liked or enjoyed.

 _"Lady Rias Gremory. One knight and one rook: Retired"_ Grayfia informed via speaker.

"Shit" Aaron muttered under his breath. "Akeno, what's going on? Talk to me" he spoke into his communication orb.

"Aaron! We need help here. Riser's queen and one of his bishops are here. She took out Koneko and Kiba in one blow. I am holding her off for now, but Hianta is-"

Another explosion shook the ground in the far distance.

"-Hurry Aaron!"

_"Lady Rias Gremory: One pawn: Retired"_

"You two go for Riser. I will head for Akeno and help her out. We cannot lose her now." Aaron said, storming off into the direction, where the queen most likely was now. He had no way of knowing for sure, all he could do was guess from the sounds he was hearing. He teleported to Rias, because he could, but he didn't drink Akeno's blood yet. So unfortunately, repeating the same procedure of transportation was impossible.

Now he had to cross the entire school-ground on foot. And even though Aaron was fast, it did take him some time to get out of the woods and across the whole area. Over the forest on the other side of the school, lightning roared through the skies and one explosion was followed by another. The ground was shaking more and more the closer Aaron was coming. All he could do was to guess where exactly Akeno and her opponent were. He was curious who was giving Akeno such a hard time. The mistress of lightning wasn't an easy opponent, not at all. So which peace gave her so much trouble? There were not a lot of possibilities left now. Only three options remained, Riser himself, his queen or the last bishop. Riser himself was out of the equation, since he could only create fire, not explosions. So either the queen or the bishop. The vampire did bet his money on the queen, though.

Aaron rushed into the forest, still searching for Akeno. He heard a scream and the rustling of leaves to his far right, so he took off into that direction.

A little bit later he indeed did find Akeno. The ever so elegant queen was leaning to a tree, breathing heavily. Her traditional Shinto-shrine-maiden clothes were basically nonexistent anymore, torn to pieces, which were loosely hanging off her body. Akeno was basically stark naked and started to bruise badly. Her hair was a complete mess and her head was hanging to the side.

"Akeno!" Aaron exclaimed, hurrying over to the injured queen. "Who did that to you?" he asked, kneeling down to her side

"The bomb queen... She...cheated. Hurry Aaron, she is on her... on her way to Rias." Akeno breathed weakly.

"Hang in there Akeno, don't give up, ok? We still need you for this, Rias is counting on you"

Akeno slowly shook her head no. She couldn't feel her body anymore, there were so many sources of pain, it was just cancelling itself out everywhere. She was pretty sure that there was not a single bone left in her body, which wasn't shattered. "I'm counting on you to keep her safe. I know you can do it." she smiled at Aaron, reaching out to touch his cheek with a bloody hand "my handsome vampire" and with that Akeno was engulfed in bright blue light, before she was gone.

 _"Lady Rias Gremory: one queen: Retired"_ Grayfia announced, if one listened closely, it might have been possible to hear some very minor discomfort in her voice. But it was minimal.

Aaron rubbed over his forehead with a little bit of force, trying to concentrate. This was bad, this was very, very bad. He turned around, basically running over a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She had long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my, does she have the hots for you?" the young devil asked cheekily and with a sassy smirk. Aaron gave her a once over and decided to not bother with her.

"You are the last bishop, aren't you?" he asked.

The devil cocked her head cutely to one side, surprised by how deep his voice was and how he just ignored her teasing. Normally that always worked. She was a little disappointed, though had to admit, that she definitely couldn't blame anyone for having the hots for him. He was really handsome. A rugged handsomeness, something brutal and strong, but that was exactly the alluring thing. She smirked even wider "Sure am. Ravel Phenex" she said with a wink. Ravel was good at stalling people, which was exactly what she planned to do. The vampire took out most of their peerage on his own, he mustn't reach her brother.

"The sister of the dead man?" Aaron chuckled lowly. Anyone bearing that name, was his enemy. Period. While he didn't hold a grudge against Riser's peerage, he indeed did hold one against his family.

Ravel expected to hold him off with fancy words of teasing for some time. She didn't expect to suddenly have a sword plunged deep into her stomach. Aaron's body was pushing into hers, forcing her backwards, until she felt a tree crashing into her back. Her head crashed backwards to the hard bark, as the sword drilled through her body and was stuck in the wood behind her.

It happened so fast, Ravel didn't have time to realize what was even going on. Suddenly she was pinned to the tree, her feet unable to touch the floor. That was a moment before a horrible pain from her wound flooded her body like never before. Normally her self-healing would have prevented that from happen, but the sword was causing her pain beyond imagination. Ravel screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming out of her glazed eyes. She tried to grab the katana stuck in her tummy, but as soon as she touched the blade, her hands were burnt heavily.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her mind going blank, being violated by the sheer force and strength of the torture she felt. Her feet were fidgeting, Ravel tried to desperately get that sword out of her body, but it was futile. She was pinned in place like a piece of paper with a tack. "Pull it out! Please pull it out! It hurts so much! Have mercy, please pull it out!" Ravel yelled in agonizing pain, throwing her head around, she had no idea what that freaking katana was made of, but it was violently ripping her very soul apart, leaving it in shreds. Ravel could barely think of anything else than the wish to have it out of her body or just die. It felt worse like being burned from the inside. Way worse. "I beg you! It hurts so much! Please pull it out of me! Plea..." Ravel cried, tears falling from her bloodshot eyes.

"That's what she said" Aaron muttered with dripping sarcasm, as he pressed his forearm to Ravels throat, to stop her from jerking her head around so violently. Ravel's mouth was wide open gasping for air, and Aaron took that opening to shove the muzzle of his pistol down her throat "Listen here, brat. I will pull that sword out and you will retire yourself, or else I am going to gift you a second cakehole, one so holy you won't be able to say prayers with it, day in day out, got that?"

"..hss..." Ravel tired to nod, choking on the cold metal cylinder shoved into her mouth. To say she wasn't scared would have been the understatement of the decade. She could feel what that weapon she was currently chewing on would do to her. And Aaron looked exactly like the kind of person, who wouldn't have the slightest remorse to pull the trigger. Ravel was in freaking panic, almost more panic than pain and even though she didn't notice it yet, because of how much she feared for her life, the front of her expensive pink dress was wet from the waist downward; he had soiled herself.

"Good girl." Aaron hissed, yanking the blade out of Ravel's body without being gentle at all. The girl screamed loudly, falling to the ground on all fours, balancing her body on her hands, as she gasped for air. The pain in her tummy was still almost unbearable, but it was getting better. Her self-healing should have taken care of it immediately, but somehow it didn't. This blade was so incredibly holy, it cancelled her own powers with ease.

"Don't get in my way again, girl" Aaron said without looking back, before his body exploded in a dark black cloud of smoke and he was gone.

Ravel needed a moment to collect herself. No one ever treated her like that. No one. She was always carried on a silk-cushion. Normally it was her favorite thing to torment others with words. But not today. She knew what pain was now and she didn't with to ever feel it again. Wiping her tears off her eyes as good as she could, she prepared to fulfill her promise. It wasn't like she wanted that creature to come for her again.

-/-

Rias was standing on one end of a rooftop, facing Riser and his queen. Things weren't looking too god for her, she tried to keep Riser at bay, but whenever an attack destroyed a part of his body, it simply grew back, appearing out of a bright flame.

And that was even before his stupid queen showed up. Rias was on defense now and she knew that holding out much longer was simply impossible. Her power was fading away, not much longer, until she'd be completely burnt out.

 _"Lord Riser Phenex: one bishop: retired"_ Grayfia announced calmly and Rias kept a close eye to Riser. His eye twitched for a second, he must be wondering who took out his sister, who had the same healing capabilities he possessed. Even though, the crimson princess was reasonably sure, his concern wasn't directed at his sister. That wouldn't have been like Riser at all. He must have rather realized, that whoever retired Ravel, must also be able to remove him.

Luckily Rias knew, that Riser would not have to wonder a lot longer. A wall of smoke rose up behind Riser and that was the moment Rias was certain, that victory was hers.

When Aaron stepped out of his black smoke pillar, his brain processed a couple of facts simultaneously. One: Riser was standing in melee attack range for him. Two: he had his back to him. Three: What had to be Riser's queen was floating in front of her master, she had her staff risen, ready to attack her target, which was: Four, Rias and Asia at the other end of the rooftop. Rias was desperately trying to shield Asia, her school-uniform torn apart, revealing the ample chest the crimson princess had to offer. It was humiliating, but Rias didn't seem to care, though Riser must had his gaze fixed to her forbidden flesh the whole time. It was sickening. That man was sickening to no end. Aaron contorted his face in a very much disgusted manner.

And just reacted.

For a split second the long, deep purple hair of Riser's queen reminded him of someone, but that thought arrived simultaneously to him pulling his pistol and his katana. With one single blow he stabbed Riser from behind, right through his chest and heart, while he aimed with the other hand.

He pulled the trigger twice, sending two rounds of pure devil-death from behind into his target's lower abdomen. In the meantime Riser's eyes went wide, as he was stumbling forward, before he fell down the side of the roof, his hands wrapped around the sudden blade, which Aaron let go in that same moment. He fell down the roof, with the blade still stuck inside his chest.

The two bullets sent to kill his queen connected with their target, filling the bomb queen with a fatal dose of holiness.

Then time seemed to slow down to an almost stop, as Riser's queen fell out of the sky and crashed onto the roof. Her gorgeous body spun around and she tried to see, where that almost unbearable pain suddenly came from.

Her violet eyes fell onto a face, which was impossible to be here. She looked into eyes, which she knew were long dead. Suddenly her pain was forgotten.

Aaron had to witness the queen turning towards him, as her white dress was slowly soaking with blood. Her eyes were purple just as her hair, her lips had that purple lipstick she liked to wear and her face didn't change from what blurry memories he had.

Everything was just like...

That was impossible! His eyes darted to her neck and what he saw, felt like a thousand acid-poisoned blades impaling him without mercy. He felt like his insides were torn outside through the pores of his body, as he saw the simple, silver, two armed necklace she was wearing. The necklace he made with his own two hands. The necklace he gave to...

"No" he gasped in shock, his eyes watering, while he forced his completely numb body forward, towards her.

_Independent City of Trier, Holy Roman Empire, August 747:_

_The sound of metal crashing violently on metal filled the workshop. Aaron was topless, wearing only leather pants and a simple leather apron, to shield himself from sparks and heat. The blacksmith was breathing in controlled patterns, while he was hamming down on a glowing piece of iron, which he held in place on a large and heavy anvil using a special type of pincers. He was sweating heavily, standing right next to the extra hot burning blacksmith's fire. The piece he was working on was slowly starting to cool down, as was indicated by the darkening color of the formerly bright orange metal. So he put it back into the fire, bedding it in super hot flames._

_Aaron took a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead with an old cloth, stretching his back in the process. After he'd finish that blade he was currently working on, he'd continue on his own masterpiece._

_It was just in that moment, when Aaron heard someone calling out for him. He was in the back of his father's shop, who was currently not at home. In fact, Aaron did handle the weaponry quite a lot on his own._

_The blacksmith quickly wiped his hands clean on a towel and stepped through an open door, connecting the rather dark and unbelievably hot workshop to the showroom. He walked up to the counter, coming out directly behind it._

_"What can I do for you, good knight?" Aaron asked, as he saw one of the countries duke's knights standing in the shop. The duke, who was ruling the city and the land around it, was a fair and good ruler. He was known for his strict application of the law and for his general fairness. There was very little crime and taxes were alright._

_"I am not here to buy anything." The knight, maybe in his early thirties announced with firm voice "I have to ask you to vacant this room of dangerous items immediately. Otherwise I cannot allow any further interaction with the real customer" he said firmly._

_Aaron had to suppress a chuckle, as he looked around in the showroom. Swords were basically_ everywhere _. Like, literally everywhere. There was not an inch of wall, which didn't have a blade on display, apart from the places where windows were built into the_ _masonry. Swords on display stands in the middle of the shop, swords on the walls, swords on the counter, in front of it and the special pieces hidden behind. Rapiers, sabers, daggers, Viking-swords, broadswords, long-swords, great-swords, bastard-swords, two-handed swords, Estocs, Claymores, Falchions, even some Flamberges, there was no end to them. Apart from the floor and the windows, the salesroom was basically made of blades and weapons._

_"You do realize you are in a weaponry?" Aaron inquired with caution "I make and sell swords. How exactly do you want me to get rid of those and expect me to still do business?" he asked._

_The knight swallowed, but nodded after considering what was said for a moment. "Fine" he said "You have a valid point, blacksmith" the knight fixed Aaron on his place with a stern look on his scarred face, before growling: "But if you do one sudden move, I will end your life, understood?"_

_"Of course" Aaron nodded, despite not really understanding what the ruckus was about. Surely the duke wasn't coming himself, was he?_

_Not quite. Aaron watched as the knight announced the shop was adequately secure, before a woman entered the shop. He was positive his jaw just slammed to the ground. What he saw was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. No offense was meant to his fiancée, but that woman was from another world, no doubt about it._

_She was wearing a incredibly sophisticated dark grey, almost black dress with lots of gold ornaments on it and some minor details in pure white here and there. The silk reached down to the ground and closed high around her neck. Even through the dress tried to adequately hide the feminine features she had to offer, it was still very clear how much of a perfect body the woman had hidden underneath all that fabric. Her facial expression was calm, but friendly and her eyes were full of life. She was wearing a narrow white-golden crown on her head. The crown of..._

_"P-Princess Yubelluna!" Aaron exclaimed, kneeling down. Strictly speaking the requirements of protocol and etiquette were only poorly met, since he was kneeling behind his counter and not directly in front of her, but Aaron was a commoner, he wouldn't know._

_Yubelluna giggled cutely. "Leave us" she said to the knight. He seemed to hesitate, but at a dangerous glare from the princess, he excused himself, leaving the shop._

_"Stand, dear_ blacksmith _" Yubelluna said a little mocking, her voice not even trying to hide something sultry. She didn't expect him to recognize her immediately, but she wanted to know how long he'd take._

_Aaron rose from behind his counter, but still kept his head down, looking at the ground. The princess was in the shop of him and his father! On a day his old man wasn't even here! Oh heavens, this wasn't happening!_

_"H-How can I be of service, Milady?" he asked, causing the princess to giggle yet again._

_"I'd like to order a custom made sword. Is that possible?" she asked, feigning to be clueless. Of course it was possible, Aaron had told her many times. Not that he knew who he was talking to. It was the only_ little _secret she had kept from him. Even though Yubelluna was very much aware that he knew about some secret she kept from him, he never asked about it. Yubelluna held that in very high regards, always thinking of it as a symbol of ultimate trust._

_"Of course! May I inquire what you had in mind, Milady?" Aaron asked humbly._

_"Well" The princess with the purple hair and eyes to match the color started and continued to describe a sword to a level of detail, at which Aaron couldn't help but think about his masterpiece. She was basically describing the sword he was making for himself. Longsword. Two handed, double sided blade, perfect middle balance. She even wanted a gemstone in the back of the handle. That was when Aaron looked up._

_He noticed that Yubelluna was leaning on his counter and blinked at him cutely. She reached for something on her belt and placed a velvet pouch on the wooden surface. Slowly she opened the pouch up, while her eyes never left Aarons._

_She reminded him of his fiancée, with that hair, those eyes and that smile, but the mental wall of Yubelluna being the princess and the connected consequences made it impossible for Aaron to count two and two together and connect some dots._

_Yubelluna reached into the pouch and placed a large blood-red gemstone on the counter "Please incorporate that into the handle, will you?" she asked._

_Aaron swallowed "Of course" he replied "But Princess... Isn't the royal blacksmith more suit for these kind of demands?" he asked._

_Yubelluna giggled again, this time even more cutely "No, I was told you are very competent with_ long _things. Such as_ swords _and other_ stuff. _I want this to be done by no other than you." she purred with a seductive wink "Do your work well and I will have a reward for you" she continued with her best sexy voice. Damn, that boy was so blind, wasn't he?_

_"A... reward" Aaron repeated. This was getting a little strange, wasn't it? The princess rolled her eyes, as she reached out for the neck of Aaron's apron and gently pulled him closer to her, only to place a warm and passionate kiss on his lips._

_"A reward." She repeated "Just like this. Maybe a little more. If you are nice"_

_Aaron swallowed. "I-I'm flattered, princess." he pressed out, steadying himself for the next part to come: "But I have to decline. I am already taken. My fiancée will not agree to that. I cannot accept that reward, apologies. Should you still wish to have your weapon made, I humbly ask to be paid in coins or take the liberty to refer you to the royal blacksmith" he said, trying to sound firm. That indeed made Yubelluna smile proudly. He was an idiot, yes. But he was a faithful idiot. He told the princess to get lost, because of a peasant girl he thought to know. Her wide smile turned into a cute laughter, as she reached up to her head and pulled her crown out, just to place it down on the counter in a rather careless manner._

_With two hands she reached into her long, full hair and pulled it up into a simulated topknot, like she always wore it around him._

_"I_ am _your fiancée, you idiot" she laughed cutely. "I brought you the gemstone for your sword. You are so slow, seriously. Doesn't recognize his own girl. I can't believe I love you..."_

_Aaron's eyes were almost falling out of his skull. Suddenly the similarity was crystal clear. How could he not see that? His girlfriend, the woman he was going to marry someday was the duke's daughter. It all added up. The secret she never told him. Where she got all that delicious food from. Why she never showed up here before today. It all made sense._

_"Yui?" he asked flabbergasted "You are princess Yubelluna? My Yui?"_

_"Yes, silly. Now come here and kiss me properly, will you?"_

_"Yui..."_

"YUI!" Aaron screamed in pain, as he leaped forward to the limp body of the woman on the rooftop. He fell down on his knees to her side, his expression completely heartbroken "Yubelluna! Love, please! Oh god, Yui! Why are... I though you are... How... Why... What the hell are you doing here? How is that possible! I saw ... saw you die!" Aaron screamed heartbroken beyond repair, not daring to touch her body yet. His hands were jerking towards her, only to be violently torn back again. He couldn't believe his own eyes! They were lying to him, this wasn't real. This couldn't be! No way this was reality. He wanted to wake up so badly. "You are dead! He killed you! Yui. Why? How?! God, I'm so sorry, Yui, please talk to me! Yubelluna, darling! Love please... I beg you!" Aaron sobbed, as he finally could muster the inner strength to touch her. He gently scooped the limp body of his fiancée up in his lap.

He had shot her.

He.

He did it.

Time was turning to thick goo, which immobilized the hourglass, trapping the sand of time in the upper compartment.

He killed the person he thought was dead for centuries. The reason for all those years of endless pain and suffering, through which he carried himself to avenge her.

And now?

Now he killed her. He shot her in the back. All that time he wanted to avenge her death and now he himself was the cause of it. The thoughts were stuck on loop in his head as Aaron tried to process anything, yet failed miserably. His brain refused to work.

He ripped off his gloves with his teeth, biting down on the fabric. "Love, say something... please" he whispered, gently stroking over her cheek with a trembling finger. Yubelluna smiled faintly.

"...Arunos" she breathed weakly, using the ancient version of his name. "Am I dreaming?"

"No" he tried to blink the tears away, which were flowing down his cheeks, not noticing the liquid had already turned blood red. "I am here, love. I am here. I'm so sorry."

"It is me, who is sorry. You were alive all the years... I didn't know... I... thank you for ... for saving me from this hell" she breathed, reaching out with a weak hand she wanted to touch him one more time. One last time. "I... I... can only give you this... promise me Arunos... promise me... after you saw what... what I show you now... promise me... forget. Forget me."

"Yui! No... please don't leave me. Asia can heal you... please hang on for me! I'll get you out of this, alright? You'll be fine, I promise, please! Don't leave me now!" Aaron stuttered, his throat feeling heavy and sour, his lips trembling from his emotional stress.

Yubelluna smiled, relishing in the warmth of his touch for one last time, taking in his scent for a final time. "You know as well as I... that this won't happen" she said "Promise"

"I.. I cannot..."

"Promise! Arunos... I know you... You have... have to move on... promise" she demanded as firmly as she could, yet it still was barely more than a hushed whisper. Her body was cringing in pain, but she would not allow herself to die now. Now, after all those long centuries, after never getting the chance to say goodbye to him, not now. She'd say her farewell. She was in his arms one final time, before her salvation. One last goodbye, one final kiss.

He brought his face to hers, and gently kissed her, realizing that this indeed would be the last he'd ever see of his fiancée. That he was the one who had ended her life. If he'd just thought first, before pulling the trigger. But how should he have known? How...

Blood red tears were streaming down his cheeks like mountain torrents, as Aaron forced himself to say "I promise" he whispered, feeling like a part of him just died inside of him. The emptiness he thought over was suddenly back like on the first day, after he lost her to Riser. "I promise" he sobbed, causing his dying fiancée to smile relieved. The tip of her finger started to glow, as she pressed it to his forehead.

"I am glad I got to see you one last time. I will always love you" she said, before her finger stopped glowing and fell back onto her chest, her muscles gave out and her entire body went limp, her beautiful eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Aaron passed out when Yui's finger left his forehead.

 _"Lord Riser Phenex: One queen... killed"_ Grayfia's bodiless voice said, this time her professional tone audibly damaged, as she hesitated to say the last word. She was watching the game, of course, and could not believe her own eyes.

Rias couldn't help but stand there, on the rooftop, staring at the scene in front of her. Yubelluna was... was Aaron's fiancée? The girl he wanted to avenge all those years? She wasn't dead? She was in fact Risers' queen? He thought she was dead! And now... and now he had shot her. Rias could not even begin to imagine how Aaron must feel. That was so cruel. Fate was so incredibly cruel sometimes. Why did he have to go through that? Why? It didn't seem fair at all.

Rias suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She knew the important players in Riser's peerage. Like his sister Ravel, or Yubelluna for that matter. Why didn't she introduce everyone of her family to them? Then Aaron would have known from the beginning! But Rias didn't introduce them to their enemy. At least not by name. It seemed not necessary. And now she feared Aaron had dug his own grave and pushed himself into it. For centuries he was solely functioning on the thought of avenging Yubelluna's supposed death. And now he had not only to find out that there was nothing to avenge in the first place but that he himself was the cause of her demise. Rias could feel the vampire's pain in her own chest, it was numbing every other emotion she might have had.

Rias suddenly snapped back to her senses, when someone moved behind Aaron. Riser somehow managed to pull Aaron's katana out of his back and was standing behind the unconscious nosferatu. He had dragged himself up the roof again and was now standing behind Aaron, even though he seemed to be in a massive amount of pain, Riser managed to stay on his two feet.

"How _dare_ you do that to Riser's favorite toy, you filthy lowborn mongrel?" Riser exclaimed loudly, spinning the katana in his hand. It was burning badly, the pain the weapon caused him simply because he was touching it, was borderline unbearable, but luckily his self healing enabled him to wield it. "Let's see how you do with your head cut off from your shoulders" he hissed. Riser was very much aware that Yubelluna was beyond saving, even with phoenix-tears. She was gone for good. He spun the katana around in his hands

"Riser! No!" Rias exclaimed, leaping forwards.

-/-

Aaron blinked, he had no idea where he was, or what happened. All he knew was, that he had shot Yubelluna, his Yui, the woman he loved so dearly that he wanted to avenge her supposed death for the better part of one and a half millennia. He shot her. He had killed her.

His body seemed to float in never ending darkness, it was weightless and drifted aimlessly. He had no idea how much time he spent here? Hours? Days? Weeks? The sensation was really strange. There was... nothing. Aaron felt nothing, there was just... emptiness.

After an indefinite amount of time, which could have been basically everything, from hours to years, he seemed to pick up speed. His body moved forwards through the never ending darkness, which started to slowly change. Sporadically some stars appeared and raced past him. Then more. And even more. He was soon surrounded by a ocean of beautiful stars, clusters and nebulas, all of which flying past him at immense speeds. His body zoomed through the galaxy, racing towards earth. The blue-green habitat was coming closer and closer, as Aaron passed a magnificent looking moon, his home-planet still coming closer. Aaron took in its mesmerizing beauty, looking at it from outer space, constantly coming closer and closer. He breached through the fluffy clouds and fell down onto the earth below, entering an old, medieval building.

Suddenly he was inside that building. He stopped moving on his own and his body started to feel like a one again. He could move his arms and legs and was feeling a positive feedback from his flesh. He was very much standing inside a medieval smithery.

He looked around inside of it. It was a salesroom, full of swords. Rapiers, sabers, daggers, Viking-swords, broadswords, long-swords, great-swords, bastard-swords, two-handed swords, Estocs, Claymores, Falchions, even some Flamberges, there was no end to them. And he recognized every last one of them. Each and every weapon, every single blade was crafted by his own two hands. He was in the showroom of his workshop, back in Trier. Not only at a different location, but also in a different time, it seemed. A metal rattling sounded from deep inside the workshop itself and Aaron rose an eyebrow at that. He walked up to the counter and prepared to go around it, when a blob of beautiful purple hair caught his eye.

Yubelluna was coming out of the workshop, walking directly towards Aaron. "You made it" she said with an affectionate smile, one which must have been the first genuine one in a very long time.

"I... did? Where am I?" he asked confused, noticing the silence in the showroom. Normally it was always noisy in here, because of the activity of the city outside, but now it was nothing but complete silence. It did feel oddly peaceful. Out of place, yes. But peaceful.

Yubelluna continued smiling "Mh, the better question is where am I." she said "I am in your mind for now. This scenery, I created it for us so we can talk" she explained, coming closer to him.

"That means... it means" Aaron stumbled over his own words.

"It means that I am dead, yes." Yubelluna replied easily, her voice was calm and provided support for Aaron. She didn't seem to regret anything. "Listen. As long as you are here, I can answer all of your questions. I am fully myself. But as soon as you wake up, I'm afraid, I will be gone for good. So ask all the questions you have now, take your time. And once you wake up, you will have to make good on that promise of yours and forget me" she said, placing both of her hands on his chest, while slightly cocking her head.

"Then I don't want to wake up ever again!" he exclaimed. That was not fair! How was this alright to happen?

Why?

Why did he have to go through this again? Why couldn't he save her? Why was it his fault? Why didn't he THINK?!

Yui looked at him almost a little pitiful, before she gently hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head was resting on his chest.

"You will have to, Aaron. You have a life to live. Without me." she whispered. "I am sorry for what I did to you. Trust me, it is best if you just forget me."

"Why? Yui, why do you want me to forget you? How could I ever forget you? I love you! Yui!" Aaron asked, his brain barely capable of processing anything which happened. There was what felt like a bazillion questions in his mind, yet he couldn't think of a single one to put into words.

"Mhhh" Aaron's fiancee hummed pleased, squeezing his trembling body a little tighter in an attempt to calm him down a little. "Yui is a name I didn't hear in quite some time" she whispered contentedly. "I always liked it when you called me that." she said, looking up to him. Aaron was close to crying again, his heart being violently ripped out of his chest. He thought it was already shattered a long time ago... oh boy had he been wrong.

"Listen, love" Yubelluna began "I know what happened to you. Your whole life, I saw it, when I entered your mind. It is as I thought it would be. You didn't move on. For 1300 years, you didn't move on." Yubelluna sighed a sad sigh. Now that she knew what Aaron did, it made sense. She should have known and she felt bad for not doing something, when she still had the chance. Now it was too late.

"You have always been fateful and it was a trait I always loved very much about you. But now times have changed. I am gone now and you _have_ to move on. I want you to be happy, you deserve it so much. There are so many nice girls around you. Girls who will make you very happy, if you just let them" she smiled at him with unconcealed affection, as she gently caressed his back with soft rubs.

"And besides, you owe the women of this world something, for withholding yourself for so long. You don't want me to calculate how many girls you should have been with, considering your age now" she giggled cutely to emphasize she was kidding, but continued seriously: "But jokes aside. Take a look around, you sure have noticed how much your friends like you. How much they desire more than friendship, haven't you?" Yui asked

"Of course I have noticed" Aaron sighed. He wasn't stupid "Bit it always felt so wrong. It always felt as if I was betraying you"

His fiancee shook her head in a mix of disbelieve and affection "You are so silly sometimes" she giggled "I want you to move on and not think back. Do what seems right to you, but forget I was ever there. Aaron, live now and not in the past. All the girls throwing themselves at you. Don't turn them down like you always did. I'm sure they won't really mind sharing you either. So just make them happy as well, do you hear me? They are going to be better to you than I ever was" she smiled sadly "Don't just pick one of them either, just take them all. That's ok. I wouldn't mind. As long as they are all good to you, I don't mind. And they all like you very much. I can see it in your memories. Make them happy and be happy yourself, you hear me, love? Enjoy the life they are going to give you, because it will be very much enjoyable. You have suffered long enough now. It's time to allow yourself the basic pleasures of life. Love, laugh and have fun. Moving on doesn't mean I meant less to you. Trust me Aaron, you deserve it." Yubelluna urged this matter. She knew him and she also knew that if she didn't set things straight right now, he would be stuck in the past forever. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to continue living, or better to start living again.

"I do not... I don't want to... I don't" he interjected "I killed you! I.. I did it..."

"Yes" Yubelluna nodded slowly "You did. And I am eternally grateful for it. I didn't know you searched for Dracula and let yourself be turned into a vampire. I didn't know. If I did, I would have found you and told you I was still alive. But I didn't know. I thought it would be best if I left you to your life." she laughed at herself "Guess I should have known you better. To think you would just move on. That is so nothing like you, at all. But to search for Dracula and become a vampire? Just for me... You are nuts, Aaron. And you know it."

"I'm not nuts for wanting to avenge the love of my life" he said firmly, causing Yubelluna to blush a little.

"I have forgotten why I loved you so much, dear." she hummed "Maybe you weren't nuts. Either way, I didn't know about that whole vampire thing. Riser told me you died at an absurdly high age. It wasn't like I didn't ask about you, but he didn't allow me to visit you and explain myself. And I thought maybe that would be better for you as well. So I lived on, always believing his lie, that you were long dead and buried after a long and happy life. It sounded good. It sounded right. Maybe I wanted to believe him." Yui was silent for a long moment, thinking about the time when the wounds of her loss were still fresh. It was hard for her. For all these centuries, she thought she saved Aaron from death, when in reality she had driven him into something far worse. The truth was, Yubelluna felt horrible for Aaron. She never wanted him to do that for her sake. She wanted him to live and die as a normal human. She herself was the reason he became what was undeniably a monster. The slaughter he staged for endless years to come, hate bred by the loss of her, the borderline genocide he did against devils and demons. It was a bloody massacre. His life was filled with so much death, it would have made the grim reaper jealous. And she was the cause for all that pain, for all that suffering. The purple haired bomb shell felt horrible just thinking about it. But she knew, that Aaron mustn't know about her feelings. It would only pain him further. Yubelluna wanted to say goodbye on peaceful terms. She wanted to leave him in such a state, that he could move on. He deserved peace after all those years of war and death.

"Why did you... why did you become Riser's queen anyway? I don't understand" Aaron asked.

Yubelluna nodded, pushing her dark thoughts to the side. This would be the last time they'd see each other and answering all his questions was the least she could do. "I can imagine. Here, let me show you something" she said, and with a wave of her hand, the whole workshop swirled up in clouds. Aaron floated next to Yui for a moment, before he found himself in a large knight's hall inside a castle. Half a dozen fireplaces were lit at the sides of the gigantic, dark room, shields with different coat of arms and swords crossed behind them over each burning fire. Two never ending tables were standing to either side of a dark red carpet, which lead up to a throne at the end of the hall.

Aaron was looking around, amazed at the sudden change of scenery. Yui was still holding him close. "This is the evening my father found out about you and me." she explained "It was sometime after the day I brought you the gemstone, do you remember?"

"Of course" Aaron nodded, how could he ever forget that day?

"The guard, who accompanied me that day, caught a glimpse of us, while we were kissing on the counter. He told my father." Yubelluna said, pointing into the hall.

Aaron noticed the former duke sitting on his throne and another Yubelluna kneeling in front of him. She was wearing something different than his current Yui though, a dark dress close to the one she wore on the day she brought him the gemstone.

 _"Father please, don't do that"_ the memory-Yubelluna begged, crying loudly.

 _"Don't do that? Are you out of your mind, Yubelluna? The only reason you live is the fact that you are my daughter! Anyone else would have been burned for witchcraft a long time ago! But I hid your powers from the public. But this blacksmith boy. That lowborn, he got you to use it again. And not only that, he encourages you to use it! He trains you in the dark arts! But not enough! No, he even taints your honor."_ The duke roared through the hall _"No, I will not show him any mercy. There are laws in this country and I made enough exceptions as it stands. He will be burned for practicing witchcraft! And you are very lucky to be spared, Yubelluna"_ His hands were tightening around the armrests of his throne, the knuckles already turning white from the pressure the duke applied.

 _"Oh god, please don't do that father. I love him! I love him so much!"_ Yubelluna sobbed, begging for Aaron's life.

_"You don't love him. He poisoned you heart with his black magic!"_

_"No, father please! Arunos isn't even capable of performing magic! Spare him!"_ she was crying her heart out in front of her father, but he couldn't care. A part of him wanted to give his daughter what she desired so much, but it was impossible. He was the duke. He had to be a role model. This was bad enough as it was, technically he should have his own flesh and blood burned. But that was really too much for him. He would at least spare her life. His daughter would hate him for the rest of her life, but she would at least have a rest of life left to live. Yubelluna broke down in front of his thronse. _"God, please help me!"_ she sobbed

 _"God won't help a witch like you are, Yubelluna. Even if you are my daughter. He doesn't care. That friend of yours will be burned tomorrow."_ The duke snapped his fingers, and two of his knights stepped up to him. It pained him to no end, but this was for her very best. _"Show my daughter to her room and make sure she does not leave it until I pick her up"_

The other Yubelluna, the one standing next to Aaron, watching the scene once again waved her hand through the air and the scenery changed once more. "Let's see what my past self came up with" she said, as the setting changed from the knight's hall to a private chamber. The memory-Yubelluna was sitting on her bed, crying silently. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she ran out of tears to cry long ago. Yet she still felt the urge to snivel.

"My mind was racing around, trying to come up with a way to safe you Aaron. Somehow. But I was locked in that room" the 'real' Yubelluna explained. "And that was, when I remembered what my father told me. About god not listening to the likes of us. Of him not listening to witches. So I turned 180° and asked someone, who was not god." she said, and watched together with Aaron as her former self started drawing a magic circle on the ground, using her own blood. She was muttering words Aaron didn't understand and once she was done, Yubelluna stepped back.

The room was engulfed into bright orange flames for a second and after the light has calmed down a bit, Riser Phenex was standing in the middle of the recently drawn circle.

"Yes, I did summon a devil and Riser was the one to come to me. At that time, the contract system wasn't in place yet. You had to pay differently." Yubelluna explained to Aaron, who just stared and watched.

 _"Did you summon Riser, my fair maiden?"_ the devil asked.

Yubelluna swallowed hard _"Did... did that really work?"_ she asked herself

 _"Indeed it did. Riser is a devil of the noble and distinguished house of Phenex."_ he replied, touching his chest with his hand, to fake some sort of introduction. _"Now, my fair maiden, state your desire and it shall be done!"_

"Wow, that guy had always been an ass" Aaron murmured more to himself than to Yui, but she chuckled anyway.

_"Can you really help me?"_

_"I can. But in order for Riser to do that, Riser needs something from you"_

_"Whatever it is!"_

_"Good. Because it is you yourself, my fair maiden. Riser will grant your wish. And in exchange you will become Riser's loyal servant. Riser's queen-piece. Does that sound agreeable to you?"_

"Know that at the time you were about to be executed the next morning. I had the choice between not seeing you anymore because you are dead and not seeing you anymore because I became a devil's servant. You can imagine, it was an easy choice"

_"my fiancé is going to be burned at the stake tomorrow morning. If you can prevent that from happening, I will become whatever you want"_

_"Do you care how that happens?"_ Riser asked with a mischievous smirk on his lips. Aaron had a rough idea of what happened.

_"No, just save his life. I don't care about anything else"_

_"Mhh, that is good to hear. Tell me your name, dear"_

_"Yubelluna"_

_"Mhhh, Yubelluna. A beautiful name. Alright, Yubelluna, do you think your fiancé would come to save you, if you'd be in mortal danger?"_

_"Of course he would"_

_"Excellent"_ Riser laughed, and suddenly the castle was on fire. He burned the entire castle and everyone within, leaving a route for Aaron to come and find Yubelluna's room. He even created a burnt version of her body as an illusion to place in the room.

Just as the door opened and a memory-version of Aaron burst into the room, Riser turned around with a smile on his lips. His phoenix-wings were out as he looked into the eyes of the then still human blacksmith, who recognized his burnt to ashes 'fiancée' because of her just as fake necklace.

 _"Sorry son. But Riser's work here is done. You should be thankful, Riser saved you a lot of trouble. I guess your precious Yubelluna didn't have so much luck, though"_ Riser said, nodding towards the fake Yubelluna-corpse, before he vanished in flames.

"And that's what happened" The real Yubelluna said, as the setting changed a final time, back to the blacksmith-workshop.

"You had been living with him all these years?" Aaron breathed

"I had. Trust me, it was no fun. Riser was no kind person. I learned to live with it, but in the end he... well, he was never one to see woman as people. I was a thing. His favorite plaything. A toy. I guess"

"I will. kill. that. monster. I swear it, I will kill him for what he did. To think he wanted to sink his claws into Rias as well... He will pay for that. For what he did and for what he wanted to do" Aaron snarled angrily, clenching one hand to a tight fist.

Yubelluna smiled, when he mentioned the red haired girl. The only girl she had seen in his memories, which she had met in reality as well. Although only briefly during the 'fight' on the rooftop. Yui knew he'd like her. She was his type all the way. Strong willed, absurdly beautiful, determined and clearly her own woman. A lot like Yui was herself, before she turned into Riser's slave. "Kill him, love. Kill him and get all that pain out of your system. And then move on, ok?"

"But... I..."

"You got me out of this mess. I am thankful for it, love. I really am. You have been the best man a girl like me could have wished for. None of us should have lived so long. I am fine with going now. The two of us had a great run. And now I got to see you again. I am happy as it is." she smiled at him "Remember to make lots of other girls as happy as I had been"

"I will try my best" Aaron sighed heavily.

"And it will be more than enough, I am sure" she said "Two more things, before I leave you"

"Don't..." Aaron whispered, holding Yui close to him, but she ignored his plea

"I want my body to be buried where it was born" she said, and Aaron could only cry and nod. This was so horrible to him. It was painful beyond any imagination. It was literally ripping what was left of his crippled soul into pieces.

"I will see to it" he managed to squeal.

"And I want you to call me by my nickname one last time."

Aaron's throat tightened up, like it was choked by an invisible vise, the one word, she wanted him to say stuck like it was made of glue. He knew it would be the last thing, he'd ever say to her.

"...Yui" he said, immediately brining a content smile onto her lips.

"I love you, Aaron. Please forget me" she whispered and suddenly she turned into a bright white smoke, glowing with light. The smoke seeped through his clothes into his heart, where it left a strangely warm feeling. It almost felt, like something long broken and lost was being fixed by a gentle and skilled hand. Aaron blinked, the feeling was strange, but nice. He looked around in his workshop once more, before it too vanished and Aaron opened his eyes.

He was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, shooting up straight ahead, like someone bit him in the butt. He didn't scream, he just breathed heavily, the warm feeling still in his chest. A soft touch was drawing his attention and he noticed that he was not alone in his bedroom.

Raynere was sitting on the edge of his bed her violet eyes, which were so close in color to Yubelluna's looking at him through the darkness. Aaron felt gentle arms wrapping around him, before he was pulled towards Raynere. He heard the flap of wings and was aware that Raynere had created a safe fort with her wings with him inside.

Strangely, he didn't feel bad. Not at all. He imagined to be heartbroken beyond repair, but somehow he was not. The warm feeling replaced all the pain he felt with favorable prospect, hope and tranquility. Aaron didn't feel bad. He didn't feel the urge to withstand Raynere's soft touch. He let it happen, accepting the fact that his fiancée was no more.

He'd respect her wish.

He'd move on.

He'd try and make everyone happy.

It would have been a lie to tell himself, that this didn't feel great. Raynere's touch was comforting, warm and save, so he snuggled a little closer to her. And she smelled nice as well.

"I am so sorry, honey" she breathed. "I am so... so sorry. Please tell me how I can help you." she whispered, her voice made it clear that she had been crying a lot lately.

A thought crossed Aaron's mind. Wait. Didn't he pass out on the battlefield? How did he come back to his bedroom? What happened? "How long have I been out? What happened?" he wanted to know.

Raynere swallowed uncomfortably "Well..."

"Tell me, Ray. Please"

"You have been unconscious for almost a week." she said "I'm so glad you finally woke up. I was really worried!" she said to him, running her delicate fingers through his thick hair.

"I'm fine" he reassured "Don't worry. I'm alight. Tell me, what happened?"

"Riser wanted to behead you with your own katana. Rias surrendered to save your life." Raynere paused for a moment "She lost the game."

That felt like a hard punch to the stomach to Aaron. She lost? For his sake? Was she completely nuts? "Oh" was all Aaron managed to say at first, before he forced himself to continue. "And did she..."

Raynere shook her head "Not yet. They are having a huge engagement party tomorrow, a far as I know. Akeno was here to check on you a few days ago, but you weren't awake then" she told him "She also said, that Riser wouldn't let Rias out of his eyes. She would have come otherwise, but he doesn't allow it."

Aaron tensed up and let go of Raynere, she let him free of her protective wing-fort, as he skidded towards the corner next to the fallen angel "I will rip that fuck to pieces" he growled

Raynere poked his shoulder "I don't really know how to tell you. So I'll just go ahead. Riser has you katana. He kept it as a trophy" she told him.

Aaron blinked for a moment, before he laughed silently. "That is just gold" he said. "I hope he uses it a lot, so his freaking hand burns off." he laughed, causing his fallen angel friend to look at him quizzically. She had no idea what amused Aaron so much.

"Why are you laughing? I thought the sword was special to you?"

"It is." Aaron confirmed "It was a present from the archangel Gabriel. It's a holy sword made from the nails used to crucify Jesus Christ. The most powerful holy sword there is. He can play with it all he wants, because it will be painful beyond imagination."

"You got that blade from Gabriel?" Raynere asked.

"Indeed I did. I'll tell you the story another time ok? Let's prepare some major butt-kicking." Aaron announced, standing up from the bed. He had to cut some loose ends.

"Right behind you!" Raynere said, happy to see that Aaron didn't fall into depression. She knew that Riser would be up for some serious pain, the vampire was royally pissed. The black haired beauty was looking forward to seeing, what Aaron had in mind.

Because it sure as hell would be violent. Raynere had no problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Carefully puts mic back into box, so it doesn't get destroyed again*
> 
> I feel like some explanation with Yubelluna is due as well. You may ask yourself why I killed her. Well, to be honest, she would have been a massive obstacle for a harem. If Aaron loved her so much, he was willing to stay away from any girl for 1300 years, chance are he wouldn't touch anyone else, if she was still around, would he? That is why she had to go. Sorry.
> 
> Until next time, have a good one and stay awesome!
> 
> o7  
> E82


	9. Chapter 4: one for the money part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> update?
> 
> update.
> 
> Welcome back chaps.  
> Now, where did I put that mic?... ah yes, there it is.
> 
> *pulls mic out of box*

during the rating game:

A screen was the only light source, which illuminated an otherwise rather dark office. Two pairs of interested, yet borderline dangerous eyes were watching, what the moving pictures had to show. The bright shimmer of the screen was reflecting in the eyes of the two spectators.

"Your sister is doing well, Sirzechs. That much, I do have to admit." Lucius DeClaire offered . He was wearing a simple black suit with a long coat loosely hung over his shoulders. His arms were not in the coat's sleeves but instead crossed behind his back. His intelligent, chocolate brown eyes where fixed on the screen with interested anticipation.

The devil king chuckled "Thank you, Lucius" he said with a smile "But your son is doing all the work, I think he is the one that deserves the most praise"

"My son... yes. He is quite powerful, but.." Lucius rubbed over his chin, hesitating near the end. "He knows only war and death. I can't help but wonder if I provided the life he really needed, or if I made a mistake," DeClaire said with a bit of sadness. He really did wonder if perhaps he made Aaron's life even worse. Strictly speaking, did he ever do anything else but sending the man he considered his son to war?

Sirzechs rose an eyebrow at that "How so? Just look at him! He effortlessly took out the vast majority of Riser's peerage on his own. Lucius, Aaron is nothing short of amazing. How could that ever be a mistake?" He asked with a large amount of incredulity dripping in his voice.

"I never said he wasn't amazing." Lucius replied in a very serious manner. "I am very proud of him. He is the best son I could have asked for and will one day inherit everything I possess." Lucius said with complete honesty. For many long years, more than he cared to count, he had one question burning at the forefront of his brain: Did he really provide Aaron with the necessary means to live his life, or did he just condemn his son to a life of death and bloodshed?

Lucius knew Aarons' story, or at least most of it, and he wasn't sure if Aaron wouldn't have been better off without his help. All the pain and hurt he saw, whenever Aaron was around. Was Aaron's life really worth living? Or would it have been better for him to die more than a thousand years ago? Lucius didn't know for sure. All he had was Aaron's word, that everything was fine. But somehow Lucius doubted, that the vampire would tell him the truth concerning that matter. "Fighting and killing is what Aaron truly excels in. But how to truly live, to be happy? He doesn't know the first thing about that anymore," he replied with regret and uncertainty. "Sometimes I wish, I'd got to see him during a time, when he was really happy."

"You worry yourself too much, Lucius. I am sure he made plenty of friends. Rias thinks very fondly of him" Sizechs chuckled. His sister had told him so much about the vampire, who became part of her peerage. The devil-king wasn't stupid and he of course knew his sister well. She liked Aaron, more than she liked any other male so far. Even though Rias would probably never admit so much, her brother knew that his little sister's affection for the vampire was also quickly growing past simply _liking_ him.

That knowledge didn't make things easier for the devil king. It already bugged Sirzechs that he had to offer her to Riser, to the point that just the thought of his sister being forced to marry that pompous, pure-blooded devil left a very bad taste in his throat. The knowledge of a person, which Rias was fond of, did _not_ help to get rid of that bad taste at all.

If Sirzechs could have decided simply as the head of the family, he would have let her marry whoever Rias wanted. No doubt about it.

But he couldn't decide simply as the head of the family, no matter how much Sirzechs wanted to exactly that.

He was the devil king and so his decisions had to first and foremost represent his people and not just his family. Sirzechs was the leader, the shining example, the representative, but he also was the person his people placed all their hopes and dreams in. The person they expected to tend to their needs in a certain way, someone they wanted to care about their wishes.

Sirzechs' position was a double edged sword. On the one hand, he had to do what his people expected of him. On the other hand, he also needed to be the shining example, the role model, who everyone followed willingly.

It was exactly for that reason, why the redhaired devil-king couldn't show preferential treatment. Everything he said and did was analyzed and judged critically. He could not treat his sister differently from anyone else. The numbers of pure blooded devils was low and the high influential high society of devils was pressing stricter and stricter laws to encourage pure blooded repopulation. Sirzechs simply had no choice in the situation. No matter how much the brother inside of him revolted, the decision needed to be made for both the betterment of his race as well as the political stability.

"I am aware of that" Lucius said nodding his head. Then he looked at Sirzechs with confusion and a small amount of contempt."And yet you chose to marry her off to someone else." Lucius shot Sirzechs a reproachful look, slightly tilting his head to the side. If Sirzechs knew about Rias affection towards Aaron, why would he marry her off to Riser? It made little sense to Lucius.

"As the devil king I had to consider my people. The number of pure blooded devils is dangerously low, you see?" Sirzechs said bitterly.

Lucius normally warm brown eyes lit up for a second, almost glowing intensively, before he elicited an annoyed snort. Lucius would have found Sirzechs' answer just too hilarious, if it wasn't spoken in a dead serious manner. "I swear" he said, rubbing over the back of his nose in an aggressive way. "You almost sound like one of those ridiculous bastards from the so called vampire society. Those self-proclaimed high-borns with their laughable delusion of pure blood supremacy. It's ludicrous. Pure blood; like that truly means anything when it comes to the strength of an individual. What _bullshit_." Lucius spat that last word out, like it was bitter, before he continued: "Look at Aaron. He is what they'd call a mudblood, a former human, turned into a vampire. They consider him dirt. And yet he would best them all, without breaking a sweat. Blood means nothing." Lucius stated firmly and with utter contempt dripping from his cold voice, sending chills through Sirzechs spine. For a moment the devil king was surprised about the in depth knowledge this human had about the vampire society, but seeing how DeClaire spent most of his life with an ancient vampire, it really did make sense. Still, Rias' brother was unable to hide the look of surprise on his face, when he heard that Aaron would be considered dirt by other vampires. That they would even think of him as inferior.

"But Aaron descends from Dracula, does he not? He was the most powerful on top of being the first! That surely counts as an exception, wouldn't you agree?" Sirzechs reasoned, causing the person next to him to chuckle heartily.

Lucius chucked knowingly at the look on Sirzechs face. "Dracula was, by no means, the first vampire to have existed. From what I know, he was merely the first in his line. He was neither born a vampire nor turned into one. No, he was an abnormality, created by nature." Lucius explained easily "As for being the strongest? Well that has been subject to heated debates. His name is mentioned along a female ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud. Truth is, there is no way of knowing for sure, the two never fought each other. Maybe he is the strongest. Maybe he isn't" Lucius said with a mysterious smile, as if he knew more than he was letting on. "Truly, that question matters little. The point is: Blood means nothing. It's no guarantee for strength or power. The superiority of pure blood is an illusion, one that will only breed hate and hostility. It is nowhere near the measure of one's strength, nor should it ever be used to measure someone's worth in society."

"Don't think I'm not aware of that!" Sirzechs replied, maybe a little too upset. Dracula was pushing all the wrong buttons in him. It wasn't like the devil king didn't know what the count was talking about. Of course it was bullshit to think pure blood would automatically grant you more power. While a good genetic makeup was certainly advantageous, that didn't mean it was pure-blood exclusive. There were countless very powerful reincarnated devils, who would beat a lot of pure blooded ones without much difficulty.

"If you are aware of it, I wonder why you still press that ancient point of pure blood" Lucius stated calmly.

Sirzechs sighted. He knew that DeClaire was right, he knew it. And as much as the _brother_ Sirzechs wanted to agree, the _devil king_ Sirzechs could not. "Listen, my position is not the easiest there is. I have to consider what my people expect of me. I am first and foremost the devil king and I have to decide accordingly. My people want me to press pure-blooded reproduction. I cannot impose that on everyone _except_ my own family. Trust me, the decision to marry my beloved Rias off, was none I _wanted_ to make as a person. But I am the devil-king and as such I have responsibilities. I-"

Sirzechs was cut off by Lucius, who spoke with a slow and calm voice, like he always did, and yet his voice was sending shivers down Sirzechs spine again with how much displeasure was leaking through. DeClaire's voice held an authority, that no one, no matter how powerful they were, could deny. If Sirzechs didn't know exactly who Lucius was, then he would be put on edge even more than he currently was. For a brief moment DeClaire's eyes were glowing an eerie red, one that spoke of just how little he thought of Sirzechs at that moment. The kind of glow, which let anyone seeing it know, just how thin ice they were treading on truly was. Frissons of awareness and fear were felt by Sirzechs, as he remembered just how powerful the man beside him truly was.

"A man's first and foremost responsibility is his family. Anything beyond that is cowardice. Hiding behind a position. Behind a title. Cowardice, nothing more." Lucius said looking Sirzechs directly into his eyes. He truly was disappointed. How could anyone put blood status above their own families happiness? That idea went against everything Lucius had ever believed in.

Sirzechs' eyes went wide open, as he understood the true meaning of Lucius' accusation. He never looked at it from that perspective. Yet, he still had to swallow, realizing the hard truth DeClaire's words held within them. "Are you saying I wanted Rias to be married off? That I prefer being king and taking the easy way, over being a good brother and pushing through hardship? Is that it? Why would I want to give my baby sister to-"

"What you wanted, devil-king, is of no importance. What you did is right in front of you." Lucius said calmly, as he gestured towards the screen. Aaron had just forced Ravel to retire and was now on his way to Rias. However, in Lucius' mental eye he saw images warping past him, showing him the events that would unfold in the next few minutes. The events that he was referring to in his last few words to Sirzechs.

Things had already gone wrong. There was nothing the head of the organisation could do to prevent that now. The future was set in stone, at least for the next couple of hours. Lucius always had visions of the future, it was part of who he really was.

Only Aaron and Sirzechs had the ability to make things better now. DeClaire had complete faith in his son, but he could only guess if his friend would get over his cowardice.

Their conversation was cut short when Myriam, the woman who worked as Lucius DeClaire's assistant, entered.

"Sir, excuse the interruption, but Lady Integra is waiting for you" Myriam said, opening the door and looking into the office. The truth was, she was way more than a simple assistant. Yes, she helped DeClaire with his everyday work and assisted him in any way necessary. But that was merely the tip of what she did for Lucius. Myriam took care of some vital necessities.

"Of course. Thank you, Myriam" Lucius replied with a polite nod, gesturing her to wait for a second, as he turned to Serzechs again.

He looked at the red-haired devil with concern in his eyes "I have seen the future, devil-king. Know that the consequences of your decisions are yours to fix. I'll take my leave now. There are some preparations I have to make, in order to properly tend to _my_ family. I can only hope you do the same" he said pointedly and left the office with a noble grace, which was almost inhuman. Myriam followed him into the corridor which led outside the building they were meeting in.

"Sir, was it wise to meet with him like that?" she asked.

"Do not worry about it." Lucius DeClaire turned to Myriam to smile at her "Besides, it is not like I have to keep that face for much longer" he said, gesturing towards his head, as they left the office building somewhere in Japan. A black luxury sedan with windows tinted black waited in front of the stairs, which lead out of the office.

Myriam allowed herself to grin "I am glad, Sir. Because it doesn't suit you at all." she said, as she opened the backdoor of the car for Dracula. A woman with long bleach blond hair and a pair of glasses was already sitting inside, carefully looking at DeClaire, as he entered the car. The last thing Myriam got to see, before she closed the door, was Lucius', whose skin started to boil, while turning white, his hair growing long and taking on the darkest shade of black.

-/-

Serzechs was left in his office, wondering what Lucius DeClaire had meant when he said, that he could see the future. The future? How did he...

He was cut off in his chain of thoughts, as he saw Aaron appearing behind Riser and Yubelluna. He saw how Phenex was stabbed from behind, before the vampire shot at the purple haired woman. And then all of Serzechs' carefully crafted plans collapsed in on themselves and he suddenly understood what Lucius meant. _Shit._

He saw how Aaron collapsed at Yubelluna's side, yelling her name. It took Sirzechs a second to figure out what just happened. Yubelluna was... she was... she was the girl Aaron wanted to avenge. She was his fiancée. _Shit!_

He had to witness his sister surrendering, as she tried to save an unconscious Aaron from being decapitated. _SHIT!_

The devil-king stood there staring at the screen for long minutes. He noticed his wife declaring Riser the victor of the rating game, but he wasn't really listening. His mind was racing.

Lucius was right about everything!

This was not how Sirzechs imagined things would turn out. He realized, that he fucked up big time, that he basically sold his own sister to Riser. He had literally _sold_ his own sisters as a piece of breeding stock, just to keep the nobles happy; to preserve their ideals.

He _HAD_ to figure something out, how he'd get his sister out of this mess in which he got her in.

DeClaire was right.

His family was a man's first responsibility. Sirzechs had fucked up big time and he did feel like dying inside. How could he do that to Rias?! How could he disregard her happiness and yet cater to the wishes of the devil nobles. Just what the hell was he thinking back then? He truly didn't know anymore, what had gotten into him, when he decided that.

But at the time it seemed like the only reasonable thing to do. At the time. And now? Now his baby sister was crying her eyes out, because of a situation he, her brother, someone who should protect her, caused. This was all his very own fault. Sirzechs didn't even want to imagine how Rias must feel right now. He didn't want to. He couldn't. Damn, he could barely look at her crying over Aaron. Or maybe she was crying, because she would be Riser's now. The devil-king couldn't blame her for either.

He had to fix that. Somehow, he had to fix-

His thoughts were once again cut off as he felt a magic-circle behind him and knew who was coming to him, without even turning around.

"That didn't exactly go as planned, did it?" Grayfia asked carefully. She had a pretty detailed idea about the internal battle her husband must be fighting. He desperately wanted to keep his sister from being forced to marry anyone, but at the same time his position as the devil king asked for exactly that. He had gambled with the rating-game thinking that as long as Aaron was in Rias' peerage there was no way she could possibly lose. Yet he hadn't considered that Yubelluna could be... But how should he have known? There was no way he could have known! Even Dracula didn't know her name until now. Aaron never told anyone more about his fiancée, other than he had lost her at one point and that he was searching for the one who took her away. That was it. Nothing more. How should Sirzechs have known! He would have told him, if he did!

The devil king snorted "That's a disaster, Grayfia" he breathed, as he supported himself on the table in front of him with both his arms. His wife walked up to Sirzechs and gently hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on the back of his shoulder.

His mind was racing, trying to come up with a solution. Some sort of rematch was needed, anything where Rias could be the prize to be won. Sirzechs detested himself for thinking that, but there was no other way. Someone had to challenge Riser for Rias' hand and defeat him. Then Sirzechs could grant his little sister's wish and revoke the engagement, without losing his face -and all the support- as the devil king. The last thing he needed now, was to seem like he was shielding his family. Every pure blooded devil was basically forced into a marriage at some point. Their numbers were small after all. And even though Lucius was perfectly correct when he said, pure blood didn't hold any superiority over anything, the majority of devils still had to learn that simple fact.

"Grayfia, as soon as Aaron wakes up, you forward an invitation for the engagement party. Tell him that Rias can be freed, if he wants. But he better be ready for a brutal fight," Sirzechs paused, thinking "I really hope this works."

-/-

An hour after Aaron woke up:

Grayfia stepped out of her magic circle once again, only to find herself face first in Raynare's admittedly ample cleavage. Raynare quickly pushed her off.

"What are you doing here?" the strongest queen asked a little snidely, as she stared at Raynare, confused as to why she was there. She was standing in a comfortable looking living room,. There was a large black leather couch, a grand piano and a nice fireplace. Very welcoming, all in all. If it wouldn't have been for the fallen angel currently considering her options. She didn't look welcoming at all.

Raynare narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms under her large chest, making it seem even bigger. The fallen angel smirked as Grayfia took the bait and looked down, just to frown for a moment.

Raynare didn't seem overly happy to see the gray-haired maid standing in front of her - and she wasn't. Not one bit "What am _I_ doing here? I happen to _live_ here. As far as I recall, you do not. So, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Raynare asked, contempt dripping from her voice as she stared the maid down. "There are countries, where it's considered rude to just waltz into other people's homes. Japan is one of those countries."

Grayfia swallowed her pride and chose not to aggravate the fallen angel, especially when said fallen angel had a valid point. She was here to deliver a message of utmost importance, not to cause trouble."I beg your pardon. It was merely surprising to find you here" she said, before adding: "I apologize for my rude behavior", which seemed enough for Raynare to relax a little bit. The maid continued "I came here to speak to-" Grayfia interrupted herself as she saw Aaron walking up and down in the back of the living room. He was obviously on the phone, while he walked around his piano. One hand was of course holding the phone, the other slid over the glossy dark black finish of the instrument.

"He cannot talk to you at the moment. And I highly doubt he would, even if he could. His mood has been better." Raynare shrugged. She honestly couldn't stand Grayfia at all. Aaron seemed to respect her to a degree, which was the _only_ reason Raynare could shut up. She would follow Aaron's example. If he was friendly, she would be, too. If he was mad at her, she would be as well. But no matter how Raynare behaved, she still didn't like the maid. Everything about the queen pissed the fallen angel off to no end. The way she walked around with her head held high, like she was something special, just because the devil king banged her? Please.

Grayfia frowned as she tried to listen to what Aaron said on the phone. He wasn't talking Japanese or English or anything common like that. No. It took the gray haired maid a moment longer than she liked to connect the dots. That was an ancient language. A language which was not spoken anymore in any place of the world. Except for one. And the implications of that were no good news. Not at all.

"I-I-Is he talking in..." Grayfia stuttered. It was seldom for her to lose her composure, but this was one of those rare moments.

"...Latin. Yes." Raynare shrugged once again, like she didn't care. The truth was, she really didn't. Aaron had a plan and she would go along with it, no matter what, or whom it involved. "Not that it would be your business in any way, but he is currently speaking to the Apostolic See." Raynare smirked as Grayfia's skin was getting considerably paler. She couldn't resist and drill deeper into the hole which was showing itself right in front of her "You don't seem like you like that too much, do you?"

"W-Why exactly would I like that?... He once sided with us to..." Grayfia stopped herself from talking any further. She was there, back in the day. She had fought alongside of Aaron in what was the most brutal battle she had ever fought. In one day Aaron achieved what was fought over for centuries on no end. That day, Grayfia swore to herself that she never wanted to be on the receiving end of Aaron's rage. Because on that day the ultimate queen learned two very important lessons. One was how pathetically weak she was in comparison to him and the other one was: N matter who you are and no matter how powerful you think you are, never hurt someone Aaron holds close to his heart. Never. Except you wish for a very painful, very sudden untimely demise.

The fallen angel couldn't help but giggle, when she saw Grayfia's facial expression. "Yes, I know. The results your alliance had on heaven were rather... permanent, weren't they?" Raynare asked. Everyone of the angels and fallen angels knew about that one day, which Grayfia hinted at. It was only a couple of hours ago, when Raynare found out who the leader of the attack team on heaven was. She was quite surprised, naturally, but it kind of made sense. Not that she ever doubted it, but now the black haired beauty was even more sure, that Aaron's revenge on Riser would be swift and painful.

"... et cum spiritu tuo" Aaron said audibly, before he put the phone away. He walked over to Grayfia and Raynare, ignoring the devil altogether and only focusing on Raynare.

"Ray, you will head for the city of Fuyuki. Search for the church, which is built on a hill much like ours is. There you will meet a certain father Kirei Kotomine. Tell him who you are and tell him who sent you. He will then hand over a suitcase. Take it and bring it back to me."

"Yes, master" Raynare replied, bowing, before she immediately left to do what she was told. Aaron heard the front door open and close, before Raynare took off into the night sky.

Aaron in the meantime looked at Grayfia in a suspicious manner. He couldn't really pinpoint the reason, but somehow he felt like everything which had happened was Grayfia's fault all of a sudden. The woman who stood by her husband's side and let the whole misery unfold itself. He gritted his teeth, as a sudden wave of rage washed over his mind. How _dared_ Grayfia to show up here, looking all cocky.

The infuriated son of the No Life King roughly grabbed the strongest queen on her shoulders and slammed her into the next wall, without any warning. Grayfia felt the harsh impact on the solid wall, and for a moment her vision went completely black.

The next thing she saw was a pair of eerie glowing purple eyes staring at her. Aaron felt like exploding. One of the engineers of this entire situation dared to stand right in front of him! She should have known better than to come...

"Give me one reason, Grayfia, why I should not kill you where you stand!" he growled at her, holding her onto the wall with merely one hand pressed tightly to her throat. Grayfia gasped for air and was just barely capable of keeping him from choking her to death with both of her hands. Adrenaline was rushing into her veins like barbed wire, as her eyes widened in fear. She hadn't considered the possibility of Aaron being so extremely mad at her. Well, she did think he might be mad, but Grayfia thought he'd allow her to explain things before he did anything. Apparently that was a mistake.

"Rias..." the grey haired maid coughed, not able to tell him everything she wanted to say.

Aaron needed a painfully long moment to process this one word the strongest queen spoke. It echoed in his head, as the glow of his eyes slowly faded away.

There was a warm feeling around his heart, which he did neither know nor understand. It had never been there before now. But suddenly all the negative feelings, all the blame he could have placed upon Grayfia, all his ancient, generalized hate towards devils, which was starting to build up again, it all was gone, even before it could develop completely. Almost like someone came along, to take it away. As soon as the feeling of rage and hatred started to boil up inside of him, it was just as quickly smashed by a force, which was not his to control. It was really strange, like an enforced calmness.

It felt... good, somehow. Like it should be this way. Strange, but welcome.

Slowly he set Grayfia back to the ground, letting go of her. He turned around, trying to understand his own actions and ignoring how shaken up the maid was.

Aaron didn't stay mad, like he expected he would be.

Coming to think of it, from the moment he had woken up, he didn't feel any grief or hurt either. Truth to be told, he didn't feel anything, apart from the overwhelming urge to save Rias. The feeling of sadness and loss, which Aaron had expected to hit him with the full force of the feels-spectrum was yet to arrive.

Yubelluna's death at his own hands should have provoked some emotional reaction from him, shouldn't it? But as much as he rationally understood the feeling which should have been there, it simply was not. No matter how much he tried to feel it, something kept him from actually feeling sad. The same unknown thing inside of him, which didn't allow him to stay mad at Grayfia, was almost forcing him to feel nothing but relieve.

It was over, he had a definite answer to what his quest had been for the last 1300 years. Yui's last words had something so extremely binding to him, Aaron couldn't bring himself to grief now. As much as he wanted to fall into his old hatred for devils, he simply couldn't.

His mind was focused and sharp like a razor. Not clouded by confusing emotions. He clearly saw his next steps in front of him.

Probably, that's for the best. With a clear mind he was easily able to think straight. And when he was thinking straight, he was also able to form good plans. Like the one he did come up with and which was already set in motion.

All which was left to do now, was freeing Rias and making Riser pay for what he did to Yubelluna all those years. Interestingly enough, he was able to feel that quite clearly. The hate he held against Riser. He just couldn't hate himself or any other devil for that matter. It would have been easy to blame Grayfia or Sirzechs for his situation. They were the one who decided to marry Rias off. They were the ones who came up with that rating game. It was their fault, wasn't it?

No, it wasn't. Not really. Aaron agreed to it because he wanted to. Rias agreed because Aaron wanted it. He pulled the trigger. He collapsed. Rias lost because of _him_.

If it was anybody's fault it was _his._ But now was not the time to fall into self-pity or even hate for himself. No, that would be counterproductive. Instead Aaron would set things right again. He would fix it. For the most part at least. And when everything is said and done, he would have time to stop and explore his feelings in depth. Then he would have time to think about himself.

"I apologize" Aaron said, after a long and uncomfortable moment of heavy silence, in which he didn't look at Grayfia.

The beautiful lady had to swallow her shock down, Aaron was capable of being intimidating beyond imagination "I understand, you must be angry." she provided, but Aaron didn't reply to it.

Grayfia carefully cleared her throat. "So" she began silently "You have talked to someone from the Vatican" the maid half asked, half stated. That wasn't exactly the best kind of news. She felt herself oddly reminded of the days, when he came to the leaders of the devil faction, offering his help with a precision first strike on heaven. He didn't tell them his ulterior motives right away, but Grayfia learned them after his proposal was accepted and she was assigned to his attack-team. For the sake of helping someone important to him, the vampire sided with the devils and started essentially was a blitzkrieg on heaven. A swift, brutal and ruthless, but at the same time extremely precise attack on heaven. The aftermath revealed the consequences this raid would have on everything. Nothing would be the way it was before.

Lessons were learned that day. No matter what you do, never, NEVER piss off Aaron Schmitt.

And today Grayfia was apparently able to dodge his rage by a hair. She had no idea why, though.

Aaron turned around to eye Grayfia. He noticed that she tried to hide her tremor from the shock, which still gripped her to the marrow. With a sigh he nodded towards the couch in the living room, gesturing Grayfia to sit down. "Would you like some tea?" he asked in a new found politeness, ignoring her inquiry for now.

The maid was taken aback by his sudden hospitality. She honestly didn't expect to emerge basically unscathed with just that little bit of physical assault. Grayfia could hardly blame him. She expected him to blame her and Sirzechs for Rias' current situation and he wouldn't have been terribly wrong. His sudden calmness and almost welcoming invitation to tea was nothing she'd have anticipated. An alarm-bell in Grayfia's mind went off, telling her that this was _not_ a good sign. She decided to play along for now, not fancying another choke-session. "It would be appreciated" she replied humbly, not wanting to give him a reason to grow (more) mad at her. She suspected that Aaron must be boiling inside and wondered what made him let go of her. Surely the mentioning of Rias name alone shouldn't have been enough?

With a nod Aaron entered the neat kitchen and Grayfia got to watch the vampire prepare tea. He did it the same way he fought his battles. With grace and precision. It was almost funny to watch someone prepare tea like it was a life or death scenario.

The silence between the vampire and the strongest queen was strange. The former didn't say anything, because he was still thinking about what he _should_ tell her and the latter didn't dare to say anything, when not spoken to. She felt like someone marooned her in a minefield.

 _Hopefully this plays out the way Sirzechs wants it to. Otherwise I fear we are all done for._ Grayfia sighed silently, placing her still trembling hands in her lap.

A few minutes later the son of the No Life King returned with a expensive looking pot of tea and a fine porcelain cup placed on a tray. It took him a while to figure out, what to say, but he settled for a course of action. The way Grayfia mentioned the vatican with concern clearly audible in her voice, made Aaron remember something. He once sided with the devil-faction for very similar reasons. To help the best friend he ever had. _I am doing this not only for me. Not only for Yui. I am doing it mostly for Rias._ The vampire thought to himself _Gabriel would be proud of me I guess._

The vampire sat down on the couch opposite to Grayfia, setting the tray down on the table in front of him. "Know that I did not contact the Apostolic See for the reason you might expect now." Aaron explained, anticipating Grayfia's concern, while pouring her a cup of the fine tea. It smelled very exquisite. "I intend to free Rias and make Riser atone for the sins he committed. That is the only thing I intend to do and the only reason I asked for the Pope's help. There will be no aggression towards the underworld from his, or from heaven's behalf. His Holiness will simply act as a neutral third party in the upcoming conflict between Riser and myself." Aaron continued calmly, pushing the cup towards Grayfia. She almost asked him why he didn't drink some tea himself, but could barely stop from making a fool of herself. It was tea, not blood.

"That is a relieve to hear" Grayfia sighed. "I honestly was worried when your fallen angel friend told me who you are talking to" she took a sip of the exquisite liquid, noticing it had a very calming effect on her.

Was that the reason he offered tea in the first place? Not realizing that this was exactly the case, Grayfia dismissed the thought as ridiculous.

"Her name is Raynare" Aaron said with quite some force in his voice. "And I can imagine. Rest assured it is nothing like that. As I already told you, his Holiness will act as a neutral party. I merely needed to acquire an artifact for my plans to work" Aaron replied calmly.

"I understand" Grayfia said with a faint nod. "Now, for the reason I am here..."

"Yes, I am curious about that as well" Aaron offered with a cold smirk. It was not like he expected Grayfia to show up at all. His first instinct was just to smear her all across the wall, followed by some confusion about his own sudden calmness. He didn't have time actually think about the reason the maid showed up. "Isn't the situation exactly like the great devil king wanted it to be?" he asked, not hiding a hint of mocking sarcasm. From the beginning he was taught that family comes first, no matter what. The behavior of Sirzechs Gremory sickened Aaron, it was so not compatible with what he stood for, with what he believed so firmly in.

Grayfia chose to not comment on that snide remark, again thinking it would do her physical health a great favor. "Quite the contrary. My husband sincerely hoped for you to win the rating game and free his sister from the engagement" she stated, causing Aaron to rise a suspicious eyebrow.

"I have a hard time believing this." he said, leaning back in the couch he was sitting in. He had a arm placed on the backrest, sitting in a slight angle. "If he didn't want her to marry Riser, then why offer her? She is _not_ a god damn toy you can give and take away as you please" Aaron said, his voice now serious and not bar of some danger. Grayfia was starting to tread on dangerous grounds and she realized that rather quickly.

With Yubelluna gone, Rias was the only one left for Aaron to protect and save. He wouldn't fail a second time.

"The devil king was forced to act according to his position. The whishes Sirzechs has as Rias' brother are unfortunately not always compatible with what is necessary for him to decide as the devil king" she explained carefully, fully aware of the discussion her husband had with his old friend Lucius.

Aaron snorted with a unpleased expression on his face. "I am going to spare you my opinion of Sirzechs then." he simply stated. Sirzechs was a freaking coward, that's what he was. When family is at stake, you do not choose the simple and easy way! You fight for your family until the last breath you draw! No matter what.

"He did send me to pass on a message" Grayfia said, which got her Aaron's attention back. The vampire looked at her with an asking expression as if he wanted her to go ahead. "He wanted you to know that you can have Rias back. But you'll have to fight for her" she said. There was a moment of silence, in which Aaron considered asking, if that was an official offer, but he didn't. This screamed unofficial offer so loud, he wondered why the neighbors hadn't called the police because of the noise annoyance yet. That was just so rich now, wasn't it? First fuck something up and then open the backdoor for someone else to fix it by force.

The laughter which erupted from Aaron was something, which Grayfia again did not exactly expect. "Now that is just gold. I have to fight for it. Naturally. What else could it have been, he wanted me to do?" he sighed slowly "Ah, very well then. I will be there"

"I must say you seem to be... rather calm for the situation" Grayfia dared to say. She expected to find Aaron in a different shape.

He was quiet for some time after that statement.

"What's done is done. What happened is in the past. Sulking and grieving was something which never came naturally to me. When I thought Riser killed my fiancée, I didn't break down into a mess. I got my shit together, packed the few things I had and headed out to become something capable of fighting a devil. I solve my own problems, I always did. Last week, I made a mistake. I am not going to make another one. All there is left for me to do is fulfill Yui's last wish. And I will do that to the best of my ability. I will save Rias and I will make her happy. And Riser will long be ash when that happens."

"You are a remarkable person, Aaron. I would be devastated if I was in your place" Grayfia said. Not only did someone take Rias away from him, a person he was undeniably rather fond of, but he also had to live with the knowledge that his fiancée was dead because of him. On the other hand, if someone lived for more than a millennia in the believe that a loved person was dead, could one really be sad over again, when said person did in reality pass away only recently? Grayfia had no answer to her own question.

Aaron looked at her, his eyes cold and uncaring. There was anger rising inside of him, now that he was thinking about it. He should _not_ have told Grayfia about his emotional world. It was nothing she needed to know in the first place and nothing he wanted her to know either. So why did he tell her? Maybe out of the need to explain his lack of emotions to himself? Maybe because he felt like being too emotionless otherwise? He didn't know. What he did know, however was, that he wouldn't dig further into that topic. At least not with the grey haired maid.

"I will not discuss that matter with the likes of you, Grayfia." he hissed, indicating that she overstepped a border. "Tell your devil king, if I come to save Rias and she does as much as _look_ sullied, I will not be as calm as I am now. Understood?"

Grayfia gulped heavily "Yes" she said.

"Good." Aaron nodded a single slow nod. "This exchange is over" he dismissed her.

-/-

the day of the engagement party:

Rias was standing in front of a large mirror. A mirror, yeah right, more like a wall made of reflective glass, really. Its size was borderline ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as that stupid dress she was forced to wear. If you could even call it a dress, without it being a complete insult to actual dresses. She snorted to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror, before her gaze drifted to Akeno, who was standing next to her.

Her queen had a sorry expression on her face, the normally joyful purple eyes now a few shades darker and without any doubt sad. She felt for Rias. Every little emotion, that flitted across her pretty face. Despair, hopelessness, disgust, they all made Akeno wanted to cry; it was so wrong what was going on here, but she forced herself to stay strong for Rias' sake. It was difficult enough, not only with the seemingly inevitable marriage, but also with Aaron's still uncertain condition. As far as they knew, he had yet to wake up from his almost coma-like state. Akeno could understand, how that was also wearing Rias down bit-by-bit.

"This is so stupid" the crimson haired beauty sighed in annoyance. "I look like a wench" she snorted, hardly having the nerve to put up with that kind of bullshit. What was Riser thinking? He already acted like she'd belong to him, like she was his property. _If nothing major happens soon, I am going to be._ Rias distorted her face in disgust. _If only Aaron was awake. He would be here for me._

"No, you don't" Akeno exclaimed, maybe a little too quickly "It's daring but..." she stopped herself. knowing that Rias was right. Damn Riser for forcing Rias into wearing something, that should only be worn in front of lovers, not an entire roomful of noble, high-class devils.

Rias looked like a whore. The V-neck of the white, barely not-see-through, silk dress was reaching too far down on her body, it almost showed the bottom half her undergarments, and clearly would have shown most of the top half as well, if it would ever have been provided. The sides of that 'dress' were also cut out considerably, revealing much more than a hint of skin. At least the back was closed high, but that did little to make Rias feel any less naked. As if that wouldn't be enough, the piece of fabric -it was hardly more- was also extremely short, the skirt ending just above the middle of her thighs.

"I look like a whore, is what you wanted to say?" Rias returned angrily, her feeling of loathing not directed towards Akeno. "What is that piece of shit Riser thinking? This kind of clothing should not be seen by just anyone," Rias said angrily, not even attempting to hide her displeasure.

"Yes" Akeno admitted with a sigh. It was true no matter how much she wanted to say otherwise. The deep frown on Rias' forehead made her queen more and more uncomfortable. This was getting too serious. Rias was worrying too much for her own good. "However, I can think of one person you _would_ want to be seen like this by. I bet Aaron would like that outfit very much. Ehehe~" Akeno singsonged, attempting to ease the mood a little.

"Akeno...!" Rias warned, but Akeno smirked never the less.

"Don't you dare try to say otherwise, I know you too well for that Rias," Akeno said, still smirking. Apparently her little distraction was working. Rias was taking her mind off Riser and what he made her do. Which was good. "You know, now would be a good time to finally admit that you like him." Akeno hummed "To be honest, it is hard not to like the guy, but I mean, if you insist that you don't like him, then maybe I should-"

"Ugh, fine! I like Aaron. A lot. And, yes, you are right, I would show him this dress, _if_ I picked it out myself, but he is the _only_ guy I would ever want to see this kind of clothing on me," Rias said with absolute conviction while sporting a blush that rivaled her crimson hair. She bit her lip contemplating Aaron again. _Like_ didn't even begin to cover how Rias felt about her vampire. Not even close.

"See, that wasn't so difficult" Akeno replied with a teasing wink. "Now you just have to tell him~"

For a moment Rias' mood indeed did improve. That was before she remembered, that it was already too late to do that. Too late to tell him anything. "It doesn't matter anymore" Rias replied rueful, she turned to her reflection once again, the full weight of reality came crashing back on her. It didn't matter anymore, if she liked Aaron. It didn't matter if she admitted it, it didn't matter if she didn't. Her fate was sealed and the dress she was wearing indicated that just perfectly.

"I'd rather kill myself than wear that in public" she murmured to herself. Akeno's smile froze to ice, when she had to realize, that no matter what she said or did, Rias' mood wouldn't stay positive for long.

The red haired ruin princess sighed. Why the hell was she even wearing that sorry excuse of a dress? Because that asshole of Riser told her to? There wasn't a single thing about her current situation, which she didn't hate.

Rias reached up to her neck and felt around her 'necklace'. The crimson princess wanted to puke. It was far from being anything, which could be considered a necklace. A necklace was something decorative, something with a certain amount of style, beauty and grace to it, typically it also held some emotional value. But what Rias had around her neck, was none of those things.

It was no necklace.

It was a fucking _collar_. Meant for a freaking _dog._

A white leather collar with a golden metal ring on the front of it. The only thing missing would have been the leash, which she was sure Riser had somewhere. That man was sickening on every last level. She detested his very existence. Oh how she would love to tell Aaron to 'take care of Riser' for her. She giggled at the memory of the first time she told him to take care of someone.

Riser called it an 'engagement party', but Rias felt like she was on sale for the highest bidder, to do what they want to her. A cold shiver and the renewed urge to both kill herself and puke uncontrollably, shot into her bones at the thought, that she would soon be married to that monster. And he would be allowed to touch her as he pleased from that day on. Rias would rather die.

"Riser thinks you look marvelous" the voice of the devil, which was the object to Rias' ill-wishes, called out, as he came walking out of a pillar of bright fire. Riser stepped up to her, giving her a lecherous once over before reaching out for Rias' chest, groping her breast without much hesitation, like he was examining a new toy of some sort, sickening Rias even further. There was only one person she would willingly allow to touch her there and Riser sure as hell was _not_ that person.

Rias slapped him across his face as reaction. The deep red imprint on his cheek showed clearly that this slap was not a normal one. She definitely had strengthened her muscles with some of her magic. The furious stare Rias was giving him would have been a dead giveaway to anyone with at least two cells of brain left, to turn on his heels and run away. But Riser didn't have two brain-cells left, his think-muscle was replaced with his monstrous ego.

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself, you filthy pervert. I am _not_ your wife yet. You have _no_ right to touch me and I am sure you will never have!" she hissed with venom dripping from her words like slimy, stinking green goo from toxic waste containers. The coldness in her eyes increased even further. "You are the very thing that gives us devils a bad name, I will not allow to be defiled by the likes of _you_."

Riser merely chuckled "You lost that rating game, love. You are Riser's now, no matter how you twist and turn it. And Riser shall have lots of fun with you!" Riser said, while grinning at her. He stared at her lewdly again, making Rias skin crawl even more.

Rias put her hands onto her hips, narrowing her eyes in a dangerous manner. The crimson haired ruin princess was basically glowing with hate now.

"I will say this only once, Riser" Rias replied with a furious glare. "If you ever do as much as lie down in the same bed I am in, I swear, you better not fall asleep. Because I promise you, as soon as you close your eyes, I will rip your balls off and shove them so deep into your ass, you are going to choke to death on them."

Akeno, who had been silently standing next to her master the whole time, actually giggled a little at the threat. One the one hand, because she was reasonably sure that Rias had picked that kind of foul speech up from a certain vampire, but for the most part because she knew it was no empty threat at all. Rias would totally do that, not caring if his balls actually grew back. She'd just repeat the process over and over and over again.

"You will lose that attitude of yours soon enough" Riser replied with a shrug, rubbing his burning cheek. Damn, that girl had a good punch. "Riser will see to that. I have trained many servants and in the end they all comply" he said and with that, his body was engulfed in bright orange flames, before he was gone.

Rias breathed deeply, her hands shaking and her lips trembling. She hated that man! She hated him so infinitely much! Breathing heavily, she tried to calm down a little, but it was futile. Her hands were trembling and her knees felt like they were giving in any second. She couldn't stand the thought alone, to marry that perverted asshole. She didn't want to. She couldn't. Why was this happening to her? Why did he have to give herself to that parasite?

Rias was no fool, the fact that she would have to marry someone fitting of her title and the status of her family was something, which Rias grew up with. Marrying the one she loved was something, she knew was an unrealistic hope. Yet, she clung to that hope until the bitter end. Maybe, just maybe, she would be allowed to marry the person she loved.

Of course, it was a stupid thing to wish for, the hope of a little girl, who dreamed of her knight in shining... scratch that, her knight in pitch black armor.

She asked for too much with that wish. Rias realized that and had to resign herself to locking her feelings away. She would marry someone, who was chosen to fit her social status. But was there not someone willing to marry her, who was not going to abuse her? Was that asked for too much as well? How was that fair? Her thoughts immediately went back to one person, the only person that made her feel appreciated and safe. Aaron. Oh, how she wished he would be here right now. But Rias didn't even know if the vampire she was so attached to was even awake. She missed him so much. If she only could...

"Akeno" she said with a silent voice. Maybe her knight in pitch black armor would at least be able to lend her his support in these difficult hours. If he was awake. And if he was not? Well, the crimson haired princess would stand through today on her own. It would be difficult, but she'd manage. Either way, Rias would see to it, that Aaron was in good hands and well taken care of. Soon Rias would be gone, with no way of knowing if she'd even see him ever again. The thought alone made her die a little.

"Yes, president?" Akeno stepped up to Rias to put an arm around her shoulders.

"There is something I need you to do for me." the crimson haired ruin princess said meekly.

"Anything" was the instantaneous reply. Akeno would be Rias shoulder to lean on until the end of time. She would do everything in her power to help her king, her best friend. Especially in the darkest hour of the deepest nights, Rias' time of need.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but... Please go and see if Aaron is awake already. And if he is, could you... I mean he was unconscious for some time. I guess he is weakened. Could you maybe... take care of his needs?" Rias asked, not caring about the irony in it. A few days ago, she actually swore to never let that happen. Akeno was already enough interested in Aaron, so Rias didn't want to take any chances. She knew full well how much her queen would enjoy doing that. But now that Rias was about to be bound to someone else, she would at least make sure that the next woman taking care of Aaron would worship him the same way she did. Once Rias' was given to Riser, she wouldn't be able to do that anymore, neither would she be allowed to, nor would she stay pure and innocent for much longer. Ugh, the only man she wanted taking her innocence away was Aaron. But that hope was already crushed.

No, Akeno was the only reasonable choice. Rias was well aware that she allowed Aaron to drink from whoever he wanted to and yes, there was also Raynare, who would most likely be more than willing to let him drink, but Rias wanted to play it safe. She wanted to absolutely make sure that Aaron was taken care of and had someone that would do anything to ensure his happiness and his safety.

"Are you asking me to feed him?" Akeno replied with a badly hidden blush on her cheeks. The thought alone made her giddy with anticipation. The picture of Aaron having his fangs sunk into Rias' flesh, when he returned from his encounter with Freed, was still present in her memory like it was yesterday. It did look like a _lot_ of fun. She rubbed her knees together and squirmed, the thought alone -no matter how inappropriate in this situation- causing a certain moisture to spread in her knickers. Akeno couldn't help it, this was just the way her body worked.

Rias merely nodded. "I am. If that is ok with you. I mean, it's not like I will be able to do it anymore" she said with a sad smile. Akeno's eyes lost some of their anyway reduced light. Rias immediately regretted saying, what she did. "Besides" she quickly added "I could really need him right now. If he is here, maybe I can stand through today. And for the future..." the crimson haired beauty hesitated a moment, but this needed to be said. It _had_ to be said, hell, who knows when or if she'd ever get another chance to say it. "I want him to be in good hands. I entrust you with this as my best friend, alright? Please take good care of him for me if I can't anymore," Rias pleaded. Aaron absolutely needed someone in his life, even if it couldn't be her. She could maybe deal with life as long as she knew he had someone...

"Rias!" Akeno exclaimed with an almost shocked expression. She grabbed her king's hands to hold them tightly in hers. Giving up was nothing like Rias at all! Why did she look so defeated all of a sudden?! Things were going to be fine again, they always were! They had to be! "Don't say that like you are already defeated! I'm sure Aaron is working on something to get you out of this mess" Akeno said firmly, bringing a brief smile on Rias' lips.

"I would like that very much" she said with a fond smile and bright red blush on her cheeks. The thought of Aaron coming to her rescue, in all his pomp and badassery, busting her out and 'taking care' of Riser, was nice and had a calming effect on Rias. But no matter how much she wanted to believe it, realistically she couldn't. Aaron had lived through a personal tragedy just a week before. There was a chance that he wasn't even capable of even thinking about Rias at the moment. "But he has lost someone very important to him. I wouldn't blame him if he wasn't in the state to come to my aid. Take care of him. Just... in case. "

"Of course" Akeno replied "I'll be on my way, then. Don't worry, he will come." she gave Rias her best supportive smile. "I will make sure of it" the queen added silently. Even if Akeno had to beg Aaron, she would get him to save Rias, or at least to try. It would be worth it even for a small chance at getting her best friend out of this predicament.

-/-

When Akeno arrived at Aaron's house via transportation circle, she didn't actually expect him to be awake. The black haired queen had been here a couple of times over the course of the last days, but he never was conscious.

The scene was always the same. Aaron lying in bed, unmoved, his eyes closed and his hands folded over his stomach above the blanked. Raynare was always at his side, sometimes holding one of his hands, sometimes touching his shoulder. And always that worried expression on her face, staring at Aaron, like she waited for him to wake up. Like her life would be meaningless without him. She almost looked scared. Raynare _was_ scared.

No matter how much Akeno didn't like the fallen angel, she couldn't say anything about her loyalty towards Aaron. She literally was _always_ at his side, no matter what. She took care of Aaron while he was asleep for all those days and that did a lot to bring Raynare towards the plus side of Akeno's list of people she liked. How Raynare acted around Aaron was simply touching.

Today was different though.

When Akeno stepped out of the magic circle, she saw Aaron standing in the living room, while there was no sight of Raynare anywhere around. The vampire was obviously in the last preparations, before he would leave.

"You are awake?" Akeno asked dumbstruck, causing Aaron to turn to her.

"Yes. Have been for a while now." he replied, with a smirk, while he was checking the slide of one of his pistols with a metallic click, before he holstered the gun. "How is Rias holding up?" he asked, his voice calm and focused. It was difficult to pick up emotions in Aaron's speech, but Akeno knew him well enough to hear the worry hidden deep within his seeming calmness. He was worried about the girl, who had wormed her way into his heart. Somehow. He had no idea why he was able to admit that so easily all of a sudden and he didn't really care either.

Akeno just stared at him."Rias has been better. Riser treats her like a whore. She really needs you..." the black haired woman said, not taking her eyes off Aaron. "What are you wearing?" she asked and took in the deep black armor with some kickass crimson red details. It looked like from medieval times, but it still was completely badass. A long black cloak was coming out from under his shoulder armor and there was a large hood ready to be pulled over his head, hiding his face.

"Riser won't have a say in Rias' life for much longer. This will be over soon, whatever it takes, Rias will be home safe and sound," Aaron replied, making Akeno sigh in relieve. That was exactly want she had to hear, those few words left no questions open to be answered. _Any means necessary_ She thought, blushing at the imagination of violence conducted at the hands of the vampire.

Aaron didn't seem to notice Akeno's relieve, as he adjusted something on his black leather glove. To him his plan was crystal clear, there was no doubt about it. He would come to Rias' rescue. Not only because he was oath sworn to do so, but simply because it was both the right thing to do and he _wanted_ to do it. He wouldn't allow Riser to take another girl he cared for away from him.

Aaron gave his chest-armor a twist and pull, to see if it was strapped on tightly enough, before he answered Akeno's question concerning his attire: "That is what I used to work in, back in the day" he said, apparently content with the adjustment he made to his glove. "My original armor, which Dracula got for me. The cursed blood-armor of a vampire." he looked down on himself "Haven't worn it in quite some time."

Akeno swallowed, taking in the sight of it. In his phantom armor Aaron looked like a freaking tank, a force of nature. But _that_ new, or better old, thing was something else entirely. It was more slender, more elegant and was a lot more fitting for an elegant assassin like Aaron was. "It looks really good on you" Akeno said, trying not to blush, but failing miserably. It was futile. Aaron looked more than good. He looked like a true warrior, a knight, but surely no knight in shining armor. He was more like a dark knight, someone who got shit done no matter what, by any means necessary. She licked her lips at that thought.

"Thank you, Akeno" Aaron replied, adjusting some details on his long black cloak. "May I ask why you are here?"

Akeno quickly opened her mouth, before she closed it again. Of course, she was here for a reason! She almost forgot! "Y-Yes. Well, Rias sent me. She asked me... well, she asked me to take care of you, should you need... anything. And I mean, well... anything really." damn, she felt so uncomfortable to call a spade a spade.

Aaron blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what she was telling him, before the penny fell. "I see" he replied flatly, letting his body fall down onto the couch in front of him. His metal armor made some interesting noises. He wasn't quite sure what to think of that. Did Akeno know what feeding him entailed? Did Rias ask her to feed him so that he would be at his fullest potential? That woman, always thinking about him even when she was in a far worse situation then him.

"Rias really needs you right now" Akeno said, as she walked up to him and gracefully sat down to his side "And I'm more than glad to provide my blood if that helps you. You have been unconscious for quite some time. Aren't you hungry?" Akeno asked, finding a little bit back to her normal, calm demeanor.

"I still have quite a lot of Rias' reserves" he said flatly "But still... I feel famished" he said, without looking at Akeno.

What got his attention was the sudden shift of weight and the noise of clothes being discarded. He turned his head to see Akeno unbuttoning her blouse after she had opened the black ribbon on her school uniform. She pushed the white material down over her shoulders and reached for the strap of her bra to push it aside.

"You usually use that spot, don't you?" she asked, pointing at the soft spot between her neck and her shoulder, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Aaron merely nodded.

"To think you'd take that first time before my other" Akeno whispered to herself, yet Aaron still heard. He rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, as Akeno's warm hands reached for his face gently pulling him closer.

"Go ahead" she said "Don't hold back."

"Akeno, do you know what happens when you let me drink?" Aaron asked, before coming too close to her. She also smelled very nice. Similar to Rias, yet so very different. Her scent had something hidden deep within, covert deep down under the surface. Something, which was... difficult to describe. It was like there was something else than a devil in Akeno, it almost reminded him a little bit of Raynare, as strange as that may have sounded. An intriguing smell, so much was sure. _Wait, like Raynare?_ Aaron subconsciously stored that piece of information away for later.

"Well, a magical contract of sorts is formed, isn't it?" Akeno asked, once again breaking Aaron away from his thoughts.

"Yes, but do you know what that contract contains? You are not the first virgin feeding me, who is still alive. Currently Rias holds all the power over me." Aarons stated. Rias was one of the rare beings that wouldn't take advantage of the power over him. She had even given him permission to feed from whoever he wanted. She really did place her trust in him and he was more than happy to reciprocate.

"In exchange for the blood I give, you are sworn to protect me" Akeno said. Rias had told her some things from her conversation with Lucius DeClaire, so the queen had an approximate overview over the whole willingly-giving-of-blood business. "Listen Aaron. I don't care what happens to me. I just want to help Rias. I will never force you to do anything you don't want. You don't have to protect me either, if you don't want to. I'm a big girl, I can look out for myself. Just drink, ok? Plus I think the ability to teleport to me is a strategic plus, isn't it?" she added, hoping some added tactical benefits would give further incentive to Aaron to drink her blood.

"I suppose so" Aaron growled a little angry at himself. If he had the ability to teleport to Akeno before the rating game, things might look different now.

"Now then. What are you waiting for? Dig in" Akeno smiled in anticipation. She started trembling the closer Aarons mouth got to her neck. She shivered in delight at the first contact his lips made with her flesh. There was a thrilling lick of his tongue, which already got Akeno excited, but the really amazing thing followed shortly after. Akeno moaned loudly as soon as Aaron's fangs pierced through the surface of her soft, pale skin, entering her flesh. It did feel as amazing as it looked like.

-/-

When Raynare opened the door to the home she shared with Aaron and some of the other girls, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. For anyone else it would have sounded like violent sex. Raynare knew better than that. Aaron wouldn't do that.

As the fallen angel entered the living room, her assumption proved to be perfectly correct. Aaron was sucking blood from Akeno, who was screaming like she had the orgasm of the century. She probably had, being the sado-maso crossover she undeniably was.

"Master, I have brought you the requested case" Raynare stated, setting the suitcase down on the table in front of Aaron, not bothering to look away. She had a wistful look in her eyes, as if she wanted to be the one feeding Aaron instead of Akeno.

He blinked before he stared to loosen his grasp of Akeno and slowly stopped sucking her blood. His sharp fangs carefully left the black haired queen's soft flesh, causing her to slowly return from her trance back to reality. Akeno's heavy breathing was slowly starting to calm down, as her eyes fluttered open. She had never felt anything like that before. It was the highest form of bliss she ever experienced. "You ok?" Aaron asked carefully.

"Mmm, perfectly fine" Akeno replied with an exhausted smile, while she moved over from his lap to the spot next to him on the couch, her thighs maintaining a small amount of contact with his. Aaron, meanwhile, shifted his attention over to Raynare.

"Any complications during the pickup?" he asked the fallen angel. There shouldn't have been, but it always paid to be cautious. Aaron had learned that a long time ago.

Raynere just shrugged with a rather amused smile on her lips "They are kind of crazy in Fuyuki, are they not?" she asked

"What makes you say that?" Aaron furrowed for a moment. There was a _very_ good reason for funny things happening in Fuyuki, but that event shouldn't start for another sixty or so years.

"Well, when I wanted to enter the church there was a blond girl with a yellow _rain cape_. Mind you, it didn't even rain. Anyway, she asked me what kind of _servant_ I was. She was rather hostile and pretty rude, to be honest." Raynare explained, treading from one foot to the other, like she was mildly uncomfortable about something.

Aaron rose a suspicious eyebrow "Did you fight that girl?"

Raynare looked a little confused for a second "No, it didn't seem necessary. I just flew over the gates and entered the church, only to find two kids talking to the priest about some _command seals_ and a war and what not. They were maybe fifteen at best, what kind of _war_ would they fight? A war for ice cream? Are they cosplaying, or what? " Raynare queried.

Aaron shook his head in mild amusement. The events that took place in Fuyuki were... complicated and really nothing he wanted to get into at all. "Nah, the magi of Fuyuki are fighting over some ancient artifact, by summoning heroic spirits as servants. It's super complicated, don't bother, it doesn't concern us at all."Aaron explained the super dumbed down version of the grail wars. Luckily he didn't have to do with that shit anymore. Being hired for the last installment was more than enough. "Did you get what we need?" he asked, keeping himself from thinking too much about the last holy grail war.

"They fight over an artifact? Definitely crazy people. No doubt." Raynare laughed "Yes, I got it. It's on the table right in front of you"

"Ah yes" Aaron smiled reaching out for the suitcase before opening it. He reached inside and took out what looked like a simple stripe of gold. More long than it was wide and rather thin. The vampire held it out to Raynare. "Would you hold on to that for me?" he asked.

"Of course, master" Raynare replied, taking the simple looking object out of his hands. Upon closer inspection it was nothing simple at all. The surface was covered in extremely sophisticated ornaments, and the inside of the stripe was actually hollow. You could see through the entire thing, where the ornaments have been carved. Fine lines, like veins, ran into the gold, just to mold with the ornaments on the other side. From afar it looked solid, but it really wasn't. An interesting piece.

"What is that?" Akeno asked curiously, as she was getting properly dressed again. She didn't seem too embarrassed that Raynare saw her half naked. Her mind was still replaying the memory of Aaron feeding on her. She really wouldn't mind supplying sustenance for him anytime.

"We will use that to free Rias" Aaron replied. "If you fell up to it, go back to Rias now. Raynare and I are going to do some last minute adjustments before we come as well. The engagement party should start soon." he said getting up. "I'll just get my special sword. If you can, tell her I'm coming and that she has absolutely nothing to worry about."

Akeno gracefully stood up from the couch. "I will try" she said "But to be honest with you, I do doubt Riser will let anyone talk to her anymore. The party will start soon" she said, worry clearly visibly on her face. Rias was her best friend, without the redhead, she would be nothing. She wouldn't even be alive anymore. No, Rias was the most important person in Akeno's life and she would do absolutely anything for her. The current situation was almost as difficult for Akeno as it was for Rias herself. Even though the former at least knew that Aaron was coming to the latter's rescue.

Everything would be fine again

Hopefully.

-/-

"To think it ended like that. I feel pathetic" Hinata snorted, considering if she wanted to sip on the drink someone thrust into her hand. She decided to not accommodate the host by doing so and instead spilled the liquid into a nearby plant. May the green thingy, whatever it was, die a horribly slow death because of it.

"Trust me" Akeno replied in her usual calm and graceful self, hiding an amused giggle. She had changed into an elegant black kimono with a red and black obi. "This is not the last we are going to hear of it." she smiled a warm smile, but everyone knowing her well enough knew the true meaning of this smile. She always smiled like that, when bad things were about to happen. And bad things were going to happen. Bad things she was actually very much looking forward to, oh yes, Aaron was an artist when it came to being violent. Akeno did really feel bad for being excited about the vampire's arrival, seeing how the situation was hardly a reason to be excited about anything, but she just couldn't stop her body from reacting this way. She had seen Aaron in action so many times before and it did little to lessen the thrill.

Unfortunately Akeno was unable to tell Rias about Aaron's plans. Riser had her locked away until the party started. "Rias sent me to Aaron a few hours ago and trust me. He will _not_ attend this party just to hold Rias' hand while promises Riser her loyalty. Definitely not going to happen" she said, pausing as the voice of Ravel bragging about their defeat and her own victory urged towards the ears of Rias' peerage.

"Until then we'll have to bear the annoying little girl, I suppose" Kiba shrugged following Hinata's example of getting rid of his drink, before adjusting his bowtie with a proud tug. It was so very rude to do that and that was exactly the reason why the normally ever so gallant knight did it. He wouldn't show honor to a house which knew nothing of the concept. From the brink of his eye he noticed a familiar person approaching, so Kiba quickly turned around again.

"The outcome aside, I have to congratulate to an outstanding match" Sona Sitri, the next head of the house of Sitri lauded in a sincere manner. "It's a real shame to see how it ended."

"Thank you, Sona" Akeno replied. "But as we just discussed, we believe it is not quite over yet" Akeno smirked, thinking about what was going to soon go down. It would probably be an event that won't be forgotten very easily, nor for a very long time. There was that completely inappropriate excitement again. _Get it together, Akeno! Now is not the time._

A faint smile showed on Sona's lips, before it vanished again "That would be pleasant news." she said. "Best of luck" were the last words she spoke, before she left the group to themselves again.

It was in that precise moment, when a bright flash and a large pillar of orange fire announced the arrival of Riser Phenex. He was wearing a borderline retarded version of evening attire. He looked like a clown in that... whatever the thing was.

The grin he had on his lips made Koneko want to vomit, how he managed to look like the utter pervert he was, yet staying almost untouchable. With that wolfish glare and his eyes and the smug grin, he was basically holding a sign which marked him an enemy of all women, and yet the way he carried himself with that unsettling confidence showed that he always got what he wanted. Everything about Riser sickened the young nekomata. That man really was the worst.

"Esteemed nobles of the demon world!" Riser's voice roared through the large hall with almost unparalleled confidence. He behaved like he owned the place... which he unfortunately did. It didn't matter, his arrogance was off the charts. "The Phenex family is honored by your high attendance tonight. We invited you all to share the historic moment in which I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress apparent to the Gremory family, Rias Gremory, formally announce our intend to marry each other!" he proclaimed that last bit expecting some sort of applause, which he received a polite amount of. He chuckled to himself "Without further ado, let me introduce my future empress, Rias Gremory!"

The typical red magic circle of the Gremory family appeared and teleported Rias to Riser's side. The guests gasped in surprise as they saw her stepping up to Riser, like it was expected of her.

Some murmurs went through the crowd but whatever was said, was nothing more than unintelligible gibberish.

"He didn't seriously make her wear that!?" Hinata gasped, squashing the glass she was still holding in her hand and completely ignoring the pain it caused her. "What a pervert!"

"Yeah. He's the worst" Koneko agreed, a severe frown on her face. What did she think of Riser just a moment ago? Yeah, of course she was right.

The crowd calmed down a little bit, so Riser continued with his speech. He didn't come far though, as the people in the back of the hall started to get seriously anxious. Mutters and murmurs sounded to the front, which annoyed Riser enormously. "What's the matter back there?" he hissed, focusing his eyes on the large double winged door. There was black smoke seeping through the slit under the doors and in between as well. It took maybe a couple of seconds, before the door basically exploded in a pitch black cloud.

An enormous black smoke-bubble erupted into the hall filling the brightly lit room with spooky darkness. It was the worst at the back, near the door and was getting lighter towards the front, yet the lights still were merely half as effective. The dark cloud seemed to suck in the light like it was some kind of antithesis to it and Rias could have sworn that the temperature dropped a couple of degrees from one moment to the next. She had goosebumps all over her beautifully pale skin, even though she knew full well that no harm would come to her from that cloud. From Aaron. He came! For her! The second the cloud exploded into the hall, Rias was sure that things would be fine again! How did she ever, even for a second doubt it? Aaron wouldn't let things slide, he would be there for her, when she really needed him.

A voice, low and dangerous filled the room, but Rias immediately recognized it either way. It had no point of origin, the voice filled the entire hall, touching the most vulnerable spots in ones soul as it spoke: "And I awoke from my everlasting nightmare, and behold a pale horse: and my name, who sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with me. And power was given unto me over the fourth path of the undead realms, to kill with sword, and with gun, and with death, and with the power bestowed onto me by those who came afore." The voice filled the listening hearts with fear, induced by the words spoken in a calm and preaching manner, like it was quoted from the bible by an exorcist. Each word resonated a couple of times after it was spoken, so there was not really a moment of silence between the end of the speech and the first appearance of some human-like silhouettes.

A pair of purple glowing eyes slowly emerged out of the pitch black smoke at the back of the hall. That was all which could be seen at that moment.

A pair of glowing, purple eyes, their body lost in the smoke. Silent murmurs of scared guests were heard, as people tried to move out of the way for whatever that thing was. Wives reached out for their husbands to hide behind them and the younger devil guests started looking around for their parents, panic oozing out of their souls.

The eyes got closer and closer, and with each step they took forward some form of body appeared around them. A black haired man, clad in a badass black armor, his left hand lazily resting on the handle of a large sword with a red gemstone at the end of the hilt. The entire length of his weapon was hidden under his cloak, which stayed connected to the darkness for way longer than his actual frame. Unwavering the dark warrior walked through the middle aisle, hastily formed by scared guests. He unswervingly moved towards Phenex.

Even though, the new guest was hardly alone. Right behind him followed a fallen Angel, who was clearly recognizable by her pitch black feathered wings, which she carried openly. She wore a deadpan expression, only focused on the person she was following. With hips swinging seductively, and a revealing choice of attire, the fallen angel achieved a dangerous, deadly look never the less. Her demeanor might have lead inexperienced people astray, thinking she was relaxed; only the trained eye could identify her calmness as a ruse. The fallen angel was ready to strike at a moment's notice, most likely just waiting for the order to do so.

Rias eyes lit up in surprise and joy, as she saw Aaron heading towards her. She didn't mind that he looked like someone royally pissed off at all. No, in fact, it was most likely the first time she was happy to see him angry. She felt a weight the size of a mountain being lifted off her shoulders. Things would be fine again. Wouldn't they?

Riser was dumbstruck, he didn't speak a single word as Aaron continued his walk, looking as dangerous as never before. It must have taken a moron of extreme proportions to try and stop him from whatever it was he was planning to do.

One guest must have been from that moronic brave breed. He was an older gentleman, who stepped in Aaron's path. "Young man, this is a private celebr-" he started, but was quickly shut up by Aaron, who simply reached for his pistol and blew a bullet through the man's chest and another one precisely in between his eyes.

The hall was dead quiet, so Aaron's gunfire ripped through the air like thunder, banging at everyone's ears with a painful strike. The old devil stumbled a step backwards, before flames burst out of his wounds from the inside out. A moment later nothing but ash and bones was left of him. A vicious laugh filled the hall, again originating from no fixed point, yet fitting the movement of Aaron's mouth.

"And those who dare stand against thee are thine enemy and no mercy shall be shown to them!" Aaron's voice spoke, as he squashed the badly burnt skull of the guest who dared to speak up under his boot, while he continued is calm walk towards Riser.

"GUARDS!" Riser roared "Kill him!" he ordered loudly before a team of devil-guards, with their black tridents and masks of the almost same dark color launched themselves at Aaron. They froze mid air before, without Aaron even looking at them. He simply continued his preaching word "Those who follow the orders of thine enemy shalt be threatened like thine enemy, eternal darkness be cast upon them!" With an uncaring wave of his hand a bright formation of lightning zapped between the frozen devil guards, turning them to nothing more but ashes. The son of the no life king didn't even look in their direction as he removed their bodies and souls from existence. Riser's eyebrow actually twitched slightly, while the guests gasped in shock. Just what was that... _thing._

"Did he just quote the bible? Twice?" Koneko asked silently, causing Asia to shake her head.

"No, even though the first part indeed _was_ heavily influenced by Revelation 6:8. The second part was not biblical at all. Maybe some kind of vampire codex? I don't know" That information just popped into the former nuns head, like it was completely normal. Far be it from Asia to not know her way around the bible. She might be a devil now and to her eternal regret, she might not be able to read the Holy Scripture anymore, but it was still her most favorite book of all time. Luckily she knew it by heart.

"Who cares! Did he just shoot a random guy?! AND kill all those guards, without even _looking?_ " Hinata gasped.

"Aaron isn't exactly known for his consideration" Akeno replied with the most graceful shrug ever to be seen. "He stabbed the first customer Rias sent him to through his heart... Fun times"

 _Fun times_ were not exactly the words Riser had in mind, when he was so suddenly confronted with a completely new situation. In fact, he was anything but amused. His eyes narrowed down on the vampire and his fallen angel friend with almost infinite disgust. He still didn't know who that Aaron guy was supposed to be, even though he felt like he had seen him somewhere before. Maybe the fact that he was scary as fuck didn't exactly help Riser remember.

Aaron was now merely a few meters away from Riser.

"Riser Phenex!" Aaron exclaimed his voice penetrating through all barriers one might have had established and spreading a painful feeling deep inside the heart. "Thou be the one I call my enemy. Thou be the one who shall atone for his sins at the hands of mine. Thou be the one, whose head I came for" Aaron said, before he switched to a more private voice, his eyes glowing in that swirl of purple colors, while he growled "I came to settle our old and our new score."

"What do you _think_ you are doing here!? You have _lost_ that game! You have no right to be here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Aarons mystic ranting was creeping him out to no end.

"Actually, he came following my invitation" a new voice said from Riser's side. Phenex turned to look at someone he didn't think would show up.

The devil king himself. Aaron looked at Sirzechs with a faint nod, choosing to let the king of devils speak. So, Grayfia had actually passed along an official offer? Wow, Aaron didn't expect that at all. He planned to do this the unofficial, dirty way. Just kill Riser where he stands. He actually thought Sirzechs had offered this possibility simply as a brother, who realized his mistake. But if there was the chance to do all of this with the permission of the administration, that would be favorable. Simply because it reduced the chances for some sort of larger scale conflict.

Namely war.

It wouldn't be the first time a war was started over a woman. History was full of examples where exactly that was the case. Troy being the most famous one.

Aaron would make use of his safety-precaution, which he had planned for Rias, either way. Just to be on the safe side. He didn't trust the devils here further than he could see.

"B-But my lord!" Riser exclaimed, desperately trying to make sense of things. Why was this going so horribly wrong? Wasn't this party supposed to celebrate him and how he managed to procure himself a beautiful -yet still rather unwilling- bride? To be perfectly honest, Rias was to him hardly more than a new toy coming with some extra bragging rights, but that didn't matter! The point was, that she was his property now!

"Riser, I cannot honestly say that I was particularly impressed with your performance during the match. And neither can I imagine your family was." Sirzechs shrugged in a calm manner, trying not to look too bias. "Someone with your experience surely should have done better against a first time participant, don't you agree?" he asked calmly, while Aaron crossed his arms over his chest. He shot a quick glance towards Raynare, telling her to just wait and see how things progressed.

Rias didn't take her eyes off her vampire, not once. She was so infintely relieved that he was here. She felt like the shackles on her soul burst open, the moment that dark cloud burst through the door and she was _finally_ able to breathe feely again. She dared to shoot him a quick, nervous but grateful smile. He returned her a faint nod. Such a small gesture, which still managed to say everything. _Relax. I am here. Things are going to be fine soon. You are going to be alright. Don't worry._

"A win is a win, my lord" Riser insisted, clenching his fists.

"In your case it was more pure luck. If your queen wouldn't have been who she was, you would not stand here today"

"Mere assumptions, _my lord_. Riser would have defeated that guy, whoever he thinks he is!"

"Why do I find it mildly amusing that this pest still doesn't have the first clue who I am. One might think he figured it out by now" Aaron said to Sirzechs, who could not help but chuckle silently. Aaron had a point. Riser _should_ have figured some things out by now. But the second oldest son of the Phenex clan seemed to be way too arrogant to notice anything but himself.

"Why would Riser need to know the identity of some lowly devil? I have already forgotten your name again. Riser will rip you apart no matter what, without breaking a sweat."

"Is that so, Riser?" Aaron asked, deciding to do some explaining. He was so fed up with Riser's arrogance, he simply _had_ to tell him where to stick it, before he'd continue. Of course Aaron would have preferred it, if Riser just accepted his initial challenge, but this would do as well. "If you think I'll idly stand by, while you make Rias miserable, you have been grievously mistaken. I will not allow you to take her away. You already treat her like she was some kind of toy of yours and yet she was never yours to begin with. Rias ever was and ever will be her own woman." he stared deeply into Riser's eyes, letting his mind crash against the devil's. Aaron didn't attempt to get inside Riser's head, all he wanted to cause was an especially uncomfortable headache. From the looks of things, that worked like a charm. "I will see to it, that she gets her well deserved freedom." Aaron growled, purposefully leaving any hints towards Yubelluna out of his speech for now. If Riser didn't catch up on who Aaron really was by now, even a neatly drawn picture wouldn't help anymore. No, revenge was a personal matter and Aaron wouldn't bring it up here. He would have it, once Riser's arrogant head was separated from his dirty shoulders.

"And just who do you think you are, if you think you could stop that from happening?" Riser asked in a mocking tone, while he arrogantly crossed his arms over his (bare -who the fuck thought that outfit was ok? Seriously, Riser looked like a butt pirate-) chest.

"It matters little who I am, does it? What matters, is what I said in the beginning. I came for your head, Riser. On a pike. A duel to death, if you don't understand what I want to say. Be a man and accept that challenge, or you die a coward. I don't care either way. The score will be settled." Aaron patted the handle of his sword, while he stared into Riser's eyes. To his credit, Phenex didn't seem to be backing down. Good, a fight was always much more rewarding when your victim actually resisted. Aaron let a vicious, demonic smirk creep over his lips, which revealed his long fangs for a moment.

He chose the 'to death' part of his challenge on purpose. Dead people cannot marry anyone and that way Rias wouldn't be another prize to be given to someone. The idea sickened Aaron. Winning people. What was that? The slave-lottery? Ridiculous. Disgusting _and_ ridiculous, yet more the former than the latter.

"To death?" Riser chuckled. "Interesting" _Well, that is going to be a walk in the park. I cannot die._ No matter what the other guy had planned. Riser had always won these kind of showdowns, so he was confident, that this would wouldn't be much different.

Sirzechs stepped in at that point "Then it is decided. Riser Phenex and Aaron Schmitt will engage in an honorable duel for their lives. As the devil king, I think it is appropriate to promise a reward for the winner." he announced. "What is it that your heart wishes for. State it and it shall be yours, once you have won the duel. Riser Phenex?"

Riser shrugged. "Riser just wants to get this over with. This is not worth Riser's time. But I guess Riser needs a new queen, since my old one is pretty dead now" he shrugged, completely overlooking how Aaron clenched his hand around the handle of his sword. If Phenex would only be a little bit more observant and a little bit less full of himself, he might have realized who Aaron really is. The question was: Would it have helped him? Probably not. "Riser decided he will take Rias' current queen as a replacement. You can make that happen" he decided with a smirk.

Internally the crimson haired ruin princess cringed at the thought alone, yet she didn't show any of these emotions on the outside. She just hoped that Aaron wouldn't lose. He would not. He could not. There was too much at stake. He would never fail her, he would never hurt her so much. Rias was sure, she couldn't live through the marriage _and_ his death at the same time. Hell, she couldn't live through his death alone.

The devil king merely shrugged. "Very well, it shall be done." he acknowledged. "What about you, Aaron Schmitt?" he asked, turning to the vampire and crushing his plans of not making Rias a prize. Aaron thought quickly and came up with something agreeable.

"Two things actually" he stated, seeing a possibility to not only get Rias out of this mess with a clean, white vest, but also how he could fulfill one of Yubelluna's last wishes.

Sirzechs nodded "speak and it shall happen"

"I want the body of Yubelluna. She deserves a funeral, which would have been to her liking" Aaron said without the hint of any emotions. He managed to sound like Yui really meant nothing to him, like he just wanted to do her the honor of a proper funeral.

"Done" the devil king replied, ignoring Riser's annoyed snort. Why would that retard want the body of his dead queen? It wasn't like she would be of any use in the state she was in now. Bury her? That made Riser almost laugh. What kind of moron was that? She was merely a reincarnated devil, just throw her body into some dumpster. Who cares?

Sirzechs continued, well aware of what was most likely going on in Riser's head, yet still amazed how that man still didn't count two and two together."And the other thing?" he inquired

"After I won, Rias will be free to romantically pursue whoever she desires. No more forced marriage bullshit."

Sirzechs nodded. He had somehow expected Aaron to demand Rias for himself and Sirzechs would have been fine with that. His little sister liked the vampire a lot, so there wouldn't have been much problems. But that wish was even better, even though Sirzechs guessed the result might be the same either way. "So it shall happen." the devil king agreed, causing Riser to growl, again in frustration.

To him this was just bothersome nonsense. He had won the rating game. Why did he have to defend his claim again? This was ridiculous. Rias was _his._ She was promised to him. He wouldn't give her away now, that he finally had a new plaything.

"You will never get your hands on Rias. She is Riser's already" he hissed at Aaron. "Riser will make sure she stays mine or will be nobody's." and with that statement, Riser placed the last straw, which broke the camel's back. The son of the No Life King had heard enough of Riser's priggish, supercilious behavior. That man knew _no_ respect.

"Shut that whore mouth of yours, Riser!" Aaron roared at him out of fucking nowhere, catching Riser by surprise and actually shutting him up, while the Vampire gestured towards his companion. "Raynare!" he commanded.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the fallen angel stepped forward summoning a golden strip into her hand as she reached Rias' side. With a quick motion she slapped the strip onto the crimson haired beauty's upper arm, where it wrapped itself around the flesh. Rias looked at the new bangle with some curiosity, before her gaze shifted towards Raynare. Her curiosity changing more into a quizzical expression.

The fallen angel merely smiled a proud smile as a reply, knowing full well what was going to happen. A second later a bright golden light shimmered through the hall and Rias together with Raynare was gone, replaced by a bright golden cross made of light, which was slowly fading away.

Everyone stared at the scene, where that bright golden cross used to be, where Rias used to be a short moment before.

What just happened? Heads turned towards Aaron, silently demanding an answer.

"Rias has been transported to neutral ground. She will be kept save there, until our duel is decided. Only then will she either be given back to Riser or will be free to go her own way." Aaron informed with a serious expression. "Riser's reaction displayed that he cannot be trusted and I would deduce that the same doubt is legitimately applicable to his family as well. Admittedly, I don't trust anyone here, but that is hardly the point. This particular part is not negotiable. Rias stays where she is now."

"And why exactly should Riser trust _you?_ " Riser asked with an evil snarl, pointing a finger at Aaron.

Aaron merely shrugged "You are left without another choice, Riser. It matters little, the outcome is already clear. You won't need to trust me" Aaron declared in a mocking way. He enjoyed the sight of Riser getting in the lather. It was funny how that idiot was beginning to fume like an angry fat child, who didn't get any candy in the candy store.

In the back of the hall a man with long black hair and glowing deep red eyes chuckled silently.

-/-

"What the hell just happened?" Rias asked, slightly shocked, as she found herself in a brightly lit room. The place felt very wrong to her. _Very_ wrong. In a matter of fact, so wrong that she actually considered teleporting back into the underworld, albeit only for a brief moment.

"Everything is fine. Aaron set up a safe location for you to stay at, at least for the time being" Raynare said with a supportive smile "You'll be fine, just leave it to him" she added, as she removed the golden bangle from Rias' upper arm.

The crimson haired ruin princess looked around, while Raynare made her way over to a set of white leather couches and placed herself on one of them. The room was really bright, but not overly large. One wall was a large window, which flooded everything in sunlight. Rias knew she was not in Japan anymore, it would have been the deepest night there. So, somewhere on the other side of the planet, maybe somewhere in Europe? She had no way of knowing.

What she _did_ know however, that she was most likely in a church. One quick glance at the high ceiling of the room she was in, proofed her right. A beautiful fresco of some saints, which naturally Rias didn't recognize, was painted onto the ceiling, being framed by nicely swung marble ornaments. There also was a simple crucifix on the wall in front of her, opposite to the door. To her left were the two couches, standing around a coffee-table, much in the same way like she arranged it in the ORC-room. To her right there was the only dark thing in the entire room. A massive, heavy wooden desk with a white leather chair behind it. Rias was curious, so she walked over to the desk, noticing a book was placed on top of it.

She _almost_ reached out to touch it, but luckily noticed the title in time. "The holy bible" she muttered, pulling her hand back quickly. Better not touch that.

Rias spun around to look for Raynare, who was sitting on one of the couches in a relaxed posture, skimming through a magazine of sorts. The fallen angel looked up, when she felt Rias' piercing stare on her skin.

"Ray, what are we doing here? Where are we? What-" Rias asked, but stopped herself, when the door was pulled open. It was that typical noise a heavy wooden door made, when it was opened in a hurry.

Somehow awkwardly leaning to the desk, Rias looked over to the door, wondering who might be coming to see them. If someone was coming to see them. Hopefully that was the case, Rias would be able to live without some hysteric priest noticing a fallen angel and a high class devil decided to lounge in his church.

A elderly man with a simple, white priest's robe and a matching Zucchetto entered in a slow pace, which contradicted the way the door was opened rather blatantly. A silver chain with a simple cross was hanging around his neck. He had warm, welcoming grey-brown eyes behind some rather large glasses, which rested on a pretty adorable pug nose. A warm and welcoming smile on his lips, the old priest seemed to fully expect Rias and Raynare in this room. He had something very likeable on him, like the grandfather everyone loved.

The nameless priest was followed by a young woman with beautiful light golden curls and perfectly blue eyes. The way the gorgeous lady was following the priest made Rias think of her as some kind of bodyguard. She was wearing a snow-white business suit, with a white tie and a buttoned jacket. It looked perfect on her, like the exquisite suit had been tailored for the bodyguard. Which it probably was, seeing its flawless fit. Her hands were covered by thin white gloves and on both of her wrists were the only things not white. Two dark black metal bracelets with a flat bent solid top were the only accessories she wore.

For a second that woman had an aura, which made Rias tap into her mana-resources, but the spark of danger radiating off the blond beauty was gone as fast as it came. Rias chose to ignore it, she didn't know enough of what was going on to start a scene.

"Ah, you two made it" the nameless man said with a warm voice, which fit his amicable first impression "I am glad that worked out the way it was supposed to" he smiled a sincere smile.

"Uhh..." Rias blinked, looking over to Raynare for support. She had no idea what was going on, what was happening, who was that old, yet friendly guy? Her fallen angel friend didn't exactly provide her with a satisfactory answer. At least a thumbs up and a cheeky wink was not what Rias considered helpful.

"Oh yes, right I almost forgot, where are my manners" the priest suddenly said tipping his head with a finger. "Sorry, I'm very busy, so I forget things from time to time." he laughed. "Welcome to the Vatican. You must be Rias Gremory, right?" he said with a warm smile, addressing Rias directly.

Rias may have been confused for a second, before her good manners kicked in. "Yes, I am. Thank you for having me" she said with a polite bow.

"That means you are..." The priest turned to Raynare, who had put the magazine aside and stood up, to also give the man a polite, if a little stiff bow. She didn't like priests. Never really did and ever since she had to meet father Freed, her aversion against them didn't get better. It didn't matter which priest it was, the fallen angel didn't like them.

"Raynare, yes. Thank you for your help. Aaron asked me to pass on a thank you to you for him as well. My master is very glad for your help."

"Always glad to help." The priest replied happily "My name is Francis, I am basically your host" he smiled. Francis seemed like a very likeable person, friendly, open and welcoming, at least judging from the short time he was here. He seemed like very genuine person. His friendliness might have felt fake on others, but the way he carried his warm voice in a completely calm manner, how his eyes held a sincerity in them and how he generally gave the impression of a simple man made his demeanor feel genuine.

Then it dawned on Rias. She wasn't too up to date with the catholic church, but the name of the pope _did_ ring a bell in her head. He was in the news often enough, being praised by the media as the coolest pope, who had ever existed.

"You are..." the crimson haired ruin princess started, an embarrassed blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Oh, nonono. I mean, yes, I am, but don't worry" he rose his hands in defense "Just Francis is more than enough." he smiled again. "We can leave that whole title-business away. What's important now is that you are here, in safety."

 _Here, in safety_? Rias still had no idea what was going on, she again glanced over to Raynare, who just shrugged. "Aaron just told me to bring you here and keep you company. He said that the pope would guarantee your safety." she replied. The fallen angel didn't ask any further questions. Her master's instructions were simple enough to follow. Attach the artifact to Rias and hold on to her, accompany her to the location the artifacts teleports to and keep her company there until Aaron comes back. Easy enough.

Still, Rias didn't know anything about the why. Currently, she was at a place, where no devil had ever been before. At least none she'd be aware of. Rias was a devil, in the vatican. Notice something wrong here? Because she surely did. Rightfully more than a little confused, Rias silently cleared her throat.

"I don't want to appear rude, but why exactly am I here? Not that I'm thankful, but is it really alright for me to be here?" Rias asked carefully. Pope Francis chuckled happily after that question. He had never seen a devil before and Rias was actually not at all the way he had imagined them. She wasn't red, for once -well at least her skin wasn't, her hair was exactly the right color- and she didn't have any horns. No, nothing like that. The woman Aaron asked him to safeguard for the time being seemed like a completely normal, maybe a little confused, young woman of enormous attractiveness.

This was very fascinating to Francis. Of course it made sense that Rias was confused. When Francis spoke to Aaron last night, the vampire explained the situation. Poor girl, being caught up in a forced marriage, to a person she despised even more so. No, pope Francis wouldn't stand by and watch as injustice happened. No matter who it happened to. He considered himself a good person. A good person doesn't limit his support to those people he considers deserving. A good person doesn't consider someone not to be worthy of help. A good person helps unconditionally. That was, what Francis stood for.

"Right, I suppose Aaron didn't get the chance to tell you about it." Francis said, causing Rias to shake her head

"No, he didn't tell me anything. Everything happened rather fast, we couldn't speak to each other" she informed the pope in an almost sorry manner. She had difficulty keeping her voice normal, the whole situation just added extra stress. It wasn't like Rias hadn't enough of that already. With the engagement, with the duel Riser and Aaron were going to fight and also with that stupid ass dress she was still wearing. Damn, she felt so horrible inappropriate. Yes, she liked wearing sexy getups. But first of all, that _dress_ wasn't sexy, it was a ridiculous excuse to not being completely naked. And then, wearing something revealing was well and good, but not in front of the _pope,_ god dammit! Rias had decent manners! She felt so awfully out of place.

"Let me give you the quick sum-up, then" pope Francis spoke up "Aaron called me yesterday, asking for shelter for you. It's funny, because I actually learned of his existence shortly after my accession to office. The church wronged that man in the most terrible way imaginable and I could not help but wonder how I could make the wrongdoings of the past up to him; if he was still alive. After some research I learned he indeed was still alive and currently working for a company known as the organization. With the help of a contact, I was able to reach out for him and offered him my unconditional help, whenever he would need it." Francis chuckled silently for a moment. "I actually thought, he'd never get in touch with us again, and I would not have blamed him. But then, yesterday my phone rang. The wonders of the lord surely work in mysterious ways." Francis said with a smile, but quickly realized that Rias would hardly believe in that and even if, she would most likely never experience one herself. "Anyway" Francis harrumphed "I promised to help him, should he need any help. If I can do anything to make our past sins up to him, then I will gladly do it. I stand by my word. Even if that means to shelter a devil. That's how we agreed on bringing you here for the time being." he said without any ill intent.

"I see" Rias replied. So, for the time being, she was basically a refugee under the protection of the Vatican? Well, that would surely be good fun. There would have been a lot of locations, she would have preferred. But far was it from Rias not to be thankful. The Vatican at least was a place where Riser couldn't just storm into, should worst come to worst. No matter the tingly feeling under her skin, caused by so much holy stuff around her, this was still a lot better than the alternative. The crimson haired ruin princess couldn't have stood another second next to Riser. If she had to choose between kissing the bible and kissing Riser, hell she'd kiss the bible day in day out. Being away from his lecherous smiles made her feel infinitely better. "Thank you for your help. I am in your care" she said with her best diplomatic voice, bowing politely.

"Think nothing of it" Francis replied with a humble smile. Rias was really nothing like he imagined devils. First of all, she didn't look like one. But she also didn't behave like one either. She wasn't arrogant. She wasn't sly. She wasn't rude. Nothing like that. No, Rias Gremory was a well mannered, polite young woman. Who was a devil, but who didn't look like one at all.

Curiosity got the better of the pope.

"Forgive my curiosity, Mrs. Gremory, but to be boldly honest, you are not exactly like I always imagined devils. And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Oh, yes" Rias nodded with an insecure smile. Was she seriously asked by the pope if she really was a devil? She guessed, he was still a human after all, no matter the position he held within the church. "Well, we usually do not show our wings in public, but..." Rias unfolded her pair of black bat-wings from under her dress to show it to the pope. It was rather embarrassing, to be honest.

"Fascinating" Francis smiled satisfied, but noticed the embarrassed blush on Rias' cheeks. He was not quite sure what the reason for that was. Her wings were her nature, but... "Say, would you perhaps wish to change into something more-" The pope was unable to end his sentence as Rias basically shrieked a desperate "YES PLEASE!"

"What about you, Raynare?" Francis turned to the fallen angel, who was again sitting on the couch, watching the scene unfold.

"Hu?" she asked surprised "What's wrong with that?" she asked confused, looking down on her very revealing leather attire.

"Well, I thought..." Francis began, with an awkward smile.

"Oh!" Raynare breathed "No, it's not like that. I wear this because I like it and it's comfortable. I wasn't forced to wear it, like Rias was."

Francis considered her words and simply decided not to say anything on the matter. He felt kind of bad for interacting with her only briefly before, but the black haired woman seemed to prefer staying out of things. He would respect that. It was not his place to judge her choice of attire anyway. Even though it made some sense to him, that she'd fall, if she liked to walk around in something like that. Yet, he wouldn't judge. He didn't know Raynare, but she seemed like someone who needed her private space. He was sure she'd say something, if she required anything. Instead he chose to keep his attention to Rias for now. The poor girl must have been through a lot the past few days.

In his time as a simple priest back in his home-country, Argentina, he had worked with the poorest of the poor. He had taken care of people, who suffered the worst kind of abuse. He did pastoral counseling for long years. In short, Francis knew how people worked. He knew the signs of stress and impending trauma, may they be as small as they wanted.

So Rias barely noticeable trembling didn't go unnoticed by him. She tried to hide it, holding her hands in each other to conceal how much her fingers were shaking, while she forced her legs to not look as weak as they felt.

Francis had no idea what happened to Rias before, but he was sure to her, it was a nightmare. One she now knew she could awake from, but one she might just as well be stuck in forever. The pope didn't claim to understand the level of stress she must be feeling right now.

"Ah yes, the forced marriage. I am so sorry for that, dear child" He said with sincere worry in his voice, yet there was also confidence. Confidence that things would work out in Rias' favor. One thing was already found to do in order to help her. "But come now. I am sure my quiet bodyguard has something more... conservative for you?" Francis half asked, half stated with a glimpse towards the blonde woman.

For the first time Rias heard Francis' companion speak "I am sure of it." she said, her voice like soft silk, exactly as beautiful as the entire woman.

"Thank you so much!" Rias sighed relieved "I feel like a whore" she said, before quickly covering her mouth with her hands "...Sorry!" she added in a meek squeal, it just slipped off her tongue.

Francis just chuckled amused "Don't worry, I didn't want to say it myself. That guy you were going to marry wasn't very tasteful, was he?"

"Ugh, don't remind me" Rias replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fear not. As long as you are within these walls you will be safe. I promised Aaron that I would continue to shelter you, even for the unlikely case of his defeat. So rest assured that you will be well taken care of." Francis revealed, unknowing of what Aaron told Riser. The real deal was made with Francis. Should Aaron be defeated, which he didn't think would happen, Rias could stay in the Vatican for as long as she needed to. Riser would never see her again, no matter what. Yes, Aaron lied to both Sirzechs and Riser, but no. He didn't care in the slightest.

"I... Uhm, thank you." Rias said, following the pope and his nameless bodyguard, while Raynare chose to wait in the room on her own. "But I do not wish to be a burden."

"A humble devil" Francis smiled. "Truly, you are not the way I imagined."

-/-

The sparring-field was more an arena than anything else. The clay-colored fine dry sand used as ground was surrounded by the dark red rock of the boards and the stands. The abrasive surface looked like it was soaked in old, dry blood, with some of the lighter sand stuck in the pores of the stone. Large chess pieces, which were standing around, serving as some kind of pillars for the roofless stadium, were badly damaged. Some missed the entire half of their sides, others were badly scratched, like they were molested by a giant angry bear.

Aaron breathed in, as he looked around. For a brief moment the thought about how many devils found their untimely demise on these grounds crossed his mind. But it mattered little. Slowly breathing out, the vampire prepared himself for battle. He was calm and focused. _This is nothing new. I did this a thousand times. Killing a devil is what I live for. What I used to live for. Why would this be any different?_ Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the adrenaline rush into his veins.

He felt strong, borderline powerful. A feeling Aaron normally didn't have. He knew just how powerful he was, but normally he didn't feel like it. It was only... well, only him and he didn't feel a lot different than any other day of his life. At least more or less. The dry feeling in his throat, whenever his body demanded nourishment was basically the only noticeable trait of his vampirism. Everything else was simply _there._ He didn't feel it, or maybe he just got used to it over time.

But now he _did_ feel it. Very clear, right in front of him, so unusually aware of his own abilities, of the sheer power he held within. This new found confidence almost felt foreign, strangely alien, yet so familiar at the same time. Like seeing your parents for the first time after being separated for decades. Strange. But nice. Aaron didn't know what the new feeling of confidence was, or where it came from, but he welcomed it in his mind nonetheless.

That was when a familiar voice, one Aaron hadn't heard in a long time whispered into his ear: _"velim vinculum familiae fons roboris nostrae sit"_ the voice breathed, bringing a one sided smirk on Aaron's lips. _Father._

"You realize you will meet your doom here, boy?" Riser chuckled, as he saw the cocky grin on his opponent's lips. He would wipe that smirk right off his stupid face "Riser even has brought something along" he said, patting the sheath of a katana. Aaron's katana, which was now fixed to Riser's waist. "Just for you" he said, causing the original owner of the weapon to chuckle inaudibly.

"Do you like using it?" Aaron asked mockingly , pulling his own sword out of its scabbard, before swinging it around his body with one hand, while his other hand reached for his pistol.

"The pain is nothing compared to the effects" Riser replied.

"Good to know" Aaron rose his pistol, aiming at Riser. He pulled the trigger a couple of times, watching Riser expertly dodge the shots or deflect them with Aaron's katana. It was rather remarkable how this devil was able to even touch, yet alone wield that sacred sword. The self healing of the Phenex family must have been especially strong in Riser, because the pain the holy weapon caused seemed to be bearable to him.

Not dwelling on that thought for too much longer, Aaron launched himself forward, lashing out with his two-handed sword. All those centuries of training allowed him to wield it with only one hand, as he expertly broke through Riser's defense, slicing one of his arms off with a precise movement. That strike was hardly a victory, as the cut off limb was instantly replaced by a bright flame, which turned into a new arm.

Aaron growled almost a little frustrated. Now he knew how it must feel to fight against him. Not only was Riser an unexpectedly formidable swordsman, but he also regenerated instantly. Just like Aaron did.

Longsword collided with katana at a ridiculously high pace. Riser indeed was way better with a blade than Aaron had anticipated. The two sworn enemies clashed together, over and over again, both displaying speed and reaction-time like never before. Each time the solid metal weapons, moved so fast, their lines were merely a blur, collided with a loud crack, emitting bright sparks all around the fighters. To anyone watching the duel on the screens back in the main event-hall, their motions were indistinguishable, merely coming to a swift halt from time to time, when they blocked another attack. Aaron made good use of his pistol, while Riser held Aaron at bay with his hot and dangerous flames. They both didn't manage to connect any shots, as their opponent was able to foresee the attack and immediately dodge.

The two sworn enemies were great fighters, better than the vast majority and certainly among the top of the combined best of all mythologies. Riser was just as good as he was arrogant and Aaron's competence as a warrior was never in question.

With one and the same motion on both sides, Riser and Aaron blocked each other's blows, before kicking with all their strength into the opponents stomach, sending the two fighters flying backwards a couple of meters. Dust swirled up from the ground, as both the phoenix and the vampire halted their retreat, slithering over the sand surface of the arena. There was a moment of silence, as the fighters were getting up again, quickly recovering from the hard kicks. Aaron had an advantage here though. He was wearing armor, where Riser was topless. That of course did give Riser a slight advantage in speed, since Aaron couldn't freeze his movements. Riser was too powerful for that to work, he couldn't even be locked in the first place.

Eyes glowing in a fiery orange met with purple ones, as both Aaron and Riser looked upon the deep cuts on the opponent's face, which quickly faded away. This would take a long time, if continued this way. It was high time to step things up a notch.

"Time to get serious" Riser muttered, focusing all his mana in his body, before his entire body exploded in a gigantic orange fire, taking the shape of a phoenix. Aaron smirked. Two can play a game, he thought, as his body too lost solid form. His body turned into his trademark thick black smoke, which swirled up from the ground in a gigantic pillar of eternal darkness.

Darkness and fire yet again crashed together, mixing into a completely inseparable mess.

The stunned spectators looked in awe at the screens, witnessing how the two masses of flames and shadows battled against each other. There were loud explosions caused from Riser's fire, but also the sizzling sound of lightning and huge dark red orbs of destruction magic.

For long minutes the rapid battle between the shapeless entities continued, they clashed against each other with such unparalleled force, without any remorse or hesitation, like two forces of nature, fighting for dominance. Anything and everything in their way would be absorbed in their violent fight and ultimately destroyed. Such fate unfortunately awaited the arena, which was completely demolished in the process. The statues of the chess-pieces were either blown up, sliced into bits or suddenly used as a throwing-weapon. In a matter of mere minutes the ancient duel-ground was turned into a scenery of war, looking like it was bombed to hell and back.

Havoc raged for endless minutes, in which the duel might have been confused with the wrath of gods. The black smoke constantly assaulting the bright flames, and vice versa. There was not a single moment of separation between them.

No mercy was shown.

No hesitation was apparent.

Two opposing forces, bound to utterly destroy each other.

Like there was no other way.

Like there was no other choice.

Like there was nothing else to do.

However, as time passed, so did the strength of both duelers. And where the fierceness and violence of their attacks didn't suffer, the size and brightness of the flames diminished, just like the volume the large cloud of eternal darkness.

After long minutes, it came, what had to come. No matter how powerful. No matter how strong. At some point, exhaustion sets in. Especially when fighting for so long at such a high level of combat.

Soon enough, the fire separated itself from the smoke, both sinking to the ground, where quickly two human figures reappeared.

"Just _what_ are you?" Riser coughed exhausted glaring at Aaron in a mix of hate and disbelieve. No one was ever able to withstand Riser for so long. _No one._ So, who, or better, what, was that thing?!

"You still haven't figured that out?" Aaron asked, shaking his head. "I am a vampire. And not just any vampire. I am the son of Dracula. Turned for the sake of his fiancée, but fallen victim to your deception, Riser" Aaron replied, as he closed distance. "I became what I am now, because you took Yubelluna away from me! You will pay for your atrocities a thousand times!"

Riser's eyes opened wide, as realization struck him, harder than a truck at full speed, all the loose pieces he had noticed in the past suddenly fell in place, showing the bigger picture of things. "Yubelluna! You are..." he gasped. He suddenly realized, just why Aaron always struck him as oddly similar. He had seen him before, on the day he made Yubelluna his servant. It was the blacksmith, who came to her rescue. The very same blacksmith his deceased Queen wanted to save, allowed himself to be turned into a vampire. Solely for the sake of killing _him._ Riser snorted, how stupid can a single person really be? He didn't care, _who_ turned Aaron. He didn't even care, _what_ he was.

_Riser always wins. Riser always gets what Riser wants._

"Precisely." Aaron replied with a dangerous growl. "I thought you killed her, all those centuries I wanted to avenge her death, when in reality her fate was far worse. The way you treated her, I will not forgive you" Aaron hissed. "You will die here, Riser and I will see to it, that Yui gets to rest in peace, while Rias will never have to live through the same thing. You will be wiped out of existence tonight, you devious, perverted brute. At the hands of a _reincarnated_ devil. At the hands of a _turned_ vampire." Aaron laughed maybe a little too crazy for his own good "How does it feel to be bested by someone who couldn't be further away from your precious _pure_ blood? How does it feel to be defeated by _dirt_?" Aaron hissed, noticing that Riser's wounds on his face didn't heal anymore. His energies were spent. He was done for, whether he realized it or not didn't matter.

"You lowly mongrel!" Riser hissed grabbing Aaron's katana. The pain it caused him was way worse than ever before, to a degree where it was almost not bearable anymore. But Riser didn't care. That filthy reincarnated bastard had to _die._ He would not allow to be mocked in such a way by something lower than a lowborn! That rat should kneel at Riser's feet, begging to kiss his shoes!

A bright flash of light interrupted Riser's internal rant, a familiar pillar of fire appearing in between them, before revealing the silhouette of a young girl. "Stop it!" the voice of Riser's sister called out, as she stood in front of him, facing Aaron, with her arms spread to her sides. Phenex' eyes narrowed in hate and disgust, infuriated by the brashness his sister showed. What was that _bitch_ thinking? Did she seriously expect _he_ would need _her_ help? He? Riser Phenex? The help of his little sister? Ridiculous! And to think she considered him at the losing end as well. How pathetic.

Aaron actually was surprised to see Ravel suddenly standing in between him and Riser "Don't do it, please!" she begged the vampire.

"You have some serious guts to yet again stand in my way." Aaron warned, reaching for a new magazine for his pistol, seriously considering shooting her.

"My brother isn't so bad. He is just... a little stupid, we all know that, but please let him live! He lost and he accepts your victory, so just let him be. I beg you..." she called out for Aaron, who had just reloaded his pistol. Ravel's eyes were begging him with everything she had and for a moment Aaron saw in them, what he had seen so many times. The eyes of those who begged evil for the lives of their loved ones. The broken eyes of the kids, who had lost their parents or siblings to a stray devil or a demon. The unbelieving expression in the eyes of wives, who realized their loved ones would never return to them. The crumbling happiness of parents, whose children they had to outlive. The hopelessness, the emptiness. For a second, Aaron was reminded of all those things, of all those feelings, the tragedies he had to see and witness for so many times, he had lost count.

Yet it was the first time, that he would be the cause of such pain.

The realization came sudden, almost unexpected. Would he be better than Riser, if he did follow through with his plan? Would he? Or would he become the monster, he hated so much?

For centuries Aaron had cursed devils and demons, for all the pain they caused the innocent. And for just as long, he had fought to prevent that from happening. He had fought to not see kids cry over their parents. He had fought to not see parents standing at the graves of their children. He had fought for brothers and sisters, getting to live the way they should have lived.

And yet this time, Ravel looked at him, like he was not better than the demons he had slain with such passion.

_Do I want to do that? Is a thousand year old vendetta really worth it? Will I feel better after that, or would I see Ravel in the mirror each time I look into it?_

For a second he considered sparing Riser for Ravels sake. For the sake of another scared girl, who wanted her family to be intact. For the sake of one less broken girl, who had nothing to with his vendetta at all. For the sake of Yui, who wouldn't have wanted him to become what he despised. For the sake of doing what would be right. _Ultimately, Yubelluna's death was my doing_. His features softened considerably and Ravel's eyes lit up with hope...

"Stupid bitch" was the exclamation, which completely vacated Ravel's eyes from anything, but pain and betrayal. These two words were enough to tear her world apart. Enough to instantly shatter anything she had believed to be true.

Two words to obliterate a family.

Two words to destroy the innocence of a child's mind.

Two words were all it took.

Words spoken by the person Ravel considered family, by the person she wanted to protect, by the person she cared for.

Ravel had her back turned to Riser, because she trusted him.

That was a mistake

Aaron's eyebrow actually twitched in both disgust and surprise, as the tip of his katana, being wielded by Riser's hands pierced through Ravel's chest from behind. Aaron could hardly believe what he was seeing. All thoughts about maybe sparing Riser for his sisters sake were instantly forgotten.

_"Family is where we draw our strength from."_

"Get out of my way you dirty wench" Riser hissed, violently shoving his _sister_ to the side, with the katana still stuck inside her body. She stumbled forward, falling to the ground a little bit to Aaron's left. "I don't need you piece of shit and I most certainly don't need you to patronize me." Riser growled, ignoring the loud scream Ravel cried, as an unfortunately not unknown pain rushed through her body.

_"Family are the people we can trust unconditionally."_

He was... he was... he was her brother! She just wanted to... to protect him. Why... why did he? Why...? Did she mean nothing to him at all? Was she so unimportant to him, that he'd sacrifice her life out of annoyance. She just... wanted to help.

_"Family is always there, when we need them."_

The emotional pain from the realization was almost worse than the pain caused by the holy sword stuck in her delicate body, as Ravel yet again made the mistake to try and push the weapon out of her body, again burning her hands badly in the process.

 _"Family is the greatest good the likes of us will ever possess."_ Aaron heard his father whisper these words into his ear, like he was standing right behind him.

The vampire looked over to the youngest daughter of the Phenex clan, before his gaze returned to Riser "Just what kind of monster are you!?" Aaron's voice roared over the battlefield, loud, angry and definitely dangerous. "She is your sister, you disgusting piece of shit! Family _always_ comes first!" he yelled in fury, his eyes glowing brighter than ever before. This was the last piece in a series of events, which led up to this very moment. The decision was made long ago. Ever doubting it was a foolish mistake on Aaron's behalf.

"You think I give a damn about her?" Riser chuckled. "Tell you what: I don't. I'd sell her into slavery if that'd mean an advantage for me. I don't care what happens to her. She was in my way. She paid the price"

Aaron grit his teeth, noticing again, that Riser's wounds on his face had yet to close. This would end now. It was enough. One does not treat women the way Riser does and get away with it on Aaron's watch. First Yubelluna, then Rias and now Ravel, his own freaking sister? If there ever was any doubt to Riser deserving a thousand deaths, now there was none. No, this sicko deserved worse than death, yet the end of life had to suffice as punishment.

With a fast movement the son of the No Life King was directly in front of Riser. Aaron's cape was losing itself in another dark cloud of black smoke, which arose around him, making his glowing eyes seem even brighter. He was angry. More than that, he was completely outraged and it showed clearly on his face. There was nothing Riser could have done against Aaron at this point, the former was completely exhausted, while the latter still had reserves.

"You deserve this more than I ever imagined!" Aaron hissed, before falling into one final mystic chant "and thou shalt not rest, until thine enemy is reduced to nothing but ashes; thou shalt not rest to fight and kill until the day thine steel eats from the flesh of thine enemy and his blood bathes your soul with joy!" he roared, parts of his body concealed by the cloud of black smoke around him, as he pressed his pistol to Risers chest. Riser tried to push it away, but with a fast swing of Aaron's sword he cut off Riser's entire arm. It didn't grow back. "And when thou taketh the life of thine enemy thou shalt not know mercy, nor shalt thou show remorse!" Aaron yelled, while pulling the trigger until his weapon merely clicked. Riser's eyes went wide, as he realized what was going on.

He couldn't even react.

His mana was spent.

He couldn't move.

He was filled with holy bullets. He could feel the last bit of strength he possessed fight against the overwhelming force, which insulted his body, but the battle was lost, before it even began.

"Riser Phenex, thou be my enemy, I taketh your life for the one you took from me, for the one you were about to take and for the honor of what family means! Punished be the wicked, eternal darkness be cast upon them!" The flash of light reflecting from the polished surface caught the damned's eye.

 _Fuck_ was the last thing Riser Phenex managed to think, before a sharp pain severed his head from his body. Aaron swung his sword, cutting Riser's head from his shoulders. In a smooth movement, he grabbed his head on its hair, while putting his sword back to its place. Riser's headless body fell to into the dirt, where it burst into flames from the inside out, until nothing but his charred, steaming bones were left.

The sight made Aaron smirk the meanest most likely widest and most diabolical grin he had ever displayed. Seeing the bones of Riser Phenex on the ground, in the dirt, while holding his severed head felt amazing. Nothing short of it. Amazing.

Yet, he didn't feel relieved. This was not over yet. Not really, at least.

Carrying the head of her executed brother on his blond, sweaty hair, Aaron walked over to Ravel, who winced on the ground, still trying to rid herself of the blade, which was yet again tearing her inner self apart. "Hang on" Aaron said as softly as he possibly could in this situation, pulling the katana out of her back, this time being very gentle about it. With a swift movement, the blade vanished in a sheath on Aaron's back, while Ravel coughed up a little bit of blood. It was to her eternal luck, that she was a member of the Phenex family, without the self healing and completely full mana reserves, Ravel would have been as dead as a doornail.

The poor girl cringed and rolled up into a fetal position, crying. "Maybe we should go back, don't you think?" Aaron said, kneeling down at her side, slowly reaching out to her shoulder. He gave it a careful squeeze, not even wanting to imagine the betrayal she must feel.

"Why? How could he? I trusted him! He is my brother" she cried, confused and in pain. The physical pain was already forgotten, the emotional pain was, what caused Ravel to cry. She hardly understood what was going on at the moment. Her own brother stabbed her with a holy sword... He... would have killed her, wouldn't he? Why? What was going on? Ravel was scared, she didn't understand. Wasn't that Aaron guy supposed to be the baddie? So why did she feel so much comfort from his presence all of a sudden? Why wasn't he the one who attacked her? She had seen the shift in his expression before. He would have let things slide. But her brother... Her brother... Why?

"Everything will be alright again. You are save now. He won't hurt you again, I promise." Aaron said to Ravel, who sniffled. "And neither will I."

"You killed him?" she asked, bracing herself up on one arm, before she slowly moved into a sitting position. She caught a quick glance at the head of her brother. Ravel didn't know what to feel, didn't know what to think. Nothing made sense at the moment.

Aaron merely nodded.

"I see" Ravel replied. She had to do something.

Her brother was dead.

But her brother betrayed her. He would have killed her. Why would he do that? All she wanted to do, was protect him! How could he? And now she was looking at his murderer and couldn't help but feel thankful. She should have hated him, shouldn't she? So why could she not bring herself to do it? All she did feel was the overwhelming urge to crawl under his long black cloak and hide there until further notice. This was so confusing.

Nothing made sense to Ravel. Where was that sharp, analytical mind of hers all of a sudden? The youngest sibling of the Phenex clan couldn't concentrate, her whole body was trembling in shock an confusion. She needed to calm down, before making any decisions.

She wanted to go back to her mother. She wanted to talk to her. She had to. There was no other way, she had to stay calm now. She wanted to go home. And she figured, so wanted Aaron, too.

Reaching out for the vampire's arm, the two were suddenly surrounded by bright flames, before they were back in the hall of the mansion, where everything started.

People were staring at Aaron, behind whom Ravel hid. She couldn't face people right now. Her body felt too shaken up and her mind was blurry. The large black cloak Aaron wore gave Ravel some comfort to hide in.

That was until the vampire walked over to a large and expensive looking candelabrums, leaving Ravel exposed to everyone to watch at. _Why is he so cruel?!_ she thought, instantly missing the closeness to the vampire. She didn't understand that need herself. _Why is nothing making any sense? What is happening? I feel so alone, I am so scared!_

Ravel quickly spotted Sirzechs standing not too far away. He too was wearing a long cloak, his being as red as his hair was. The color mattered little. Ravel hurried over to the devil king and hid behind him, merely lurking over to what Aaron was doing.

The vampire reached for his sword, grabbing the candelabrums on its shaft, before chopping the top off, so he created a freestanding pike. Dragging it over to the front, where Riser gave his speech in the beginning of the evening, he placed the pike for everyone to see. Aaron stood next to it, holding Riser's detached head in front of him.

"Just so we are perfectly clear" he said, slamming Riser's head onto the pike with a disgustingly sploshing sound. He gave the head a few wiggles back and forth, to make sure, it was fixed in place. "This is what happens to those, who dare to lay hand on Rias Gremory. Or her peerage. Or Ravel over there" he pointed at the youngest sister of the Phenex clan, who was now hiding behind a completely speechless Sirzechs. Aaron didn't know why he included Ravel, but somehow the way her brother treated her, subconsciously made him add her to the list of people he wanted to protect. His initial notion of Ravel being his enemy simply because of which family she belonged to, was forgotten the moment she was betrayed by said family. "If I hear of someone, anyone, they don't like doing as much as talking to them, I will come knocking on your door as well. And I don't care who you are or what reason you think you have; pray I never do. Because if I come for you, then you get to join little ol' Riser here, right next to him, also on a makeshift pike" The son of the No Life King paused for a long second, staring into the crowd with a dead serious expression. If the grim reaper had a face, he would have looked like Aaron in that moment.

"Any questions?" he asked into the circle of scared devils, none of whom dared to even do as much as breath. "Didn't think so" he said with a confident nod "Enjoy the rest of your evening and pray you will never cross my path again" Was the last thing Aaron said, before he vanished in a cloud of pitch black smoke.

Unbeknownst to Aaron a pale man with long pitch black hair, standing at the very back of the hall, smirked a proud and confident smirk. His eyes lit up in an eerie red, before he too vanished in a dark cloud of smoke.

-/-

Rias was staring at the provisional broadcast of the duel, which Raynare miraculously managed to get going, while Rias was allowed to change into some clothes of pope Francis' bodyguard. She still didn't know her name, but was thankful they shared approximately the same size. The nice, light blue everyday jeans and grey top were a little tight, but definitely way more comfortable than Rias' initial attire. And also a lot less embarrassing.

The three women and the pope had their eyes fixed to the screen the entire length of the duel, each and everyone completely speechless by the violence, speed and mercilessness they got to witness.

They all had to hold their breath when Ravel appeared out of nowhere and Rias almost feared Aaron would simply dispose of her. She was so proud of him, when he didn't, only to have her hopes crushed by Riser, who stabbed his own sister.

"This seems to be an unforgivable sin, even for a devil" pope Francis breathed in disbelieve, getting an approving nod from both Rias as well as Raynare. Riser was the worst. He really was.

Hurting his own sister might have been the single biggest mistake, Riser made that day. Aaron might have actually spared him, if he didn't do that. But with Ravel the last slim straw of hope was gone, that Aaron would not kill Riser.

"Holy hell" Raynare gasped as she witnessed Aaron decapitating Riser, glancing over to her red-haired friend. Rias was pressing her hands to her mouth the entire time. She didn't want to look at the screen, she really didn't want to. But she couldn't stop herself. Aaron was doing that for _her._ Well, not only, but at least to a certain extent. Which was enough for Rias. She was so worried for him, hoping from the depth of her heart that Aaron would best Riser. Not for egoistical reasons, but mostly for him. He had to find his peace and this was his chance.

Pope Francis, who had also been watching out of sheer curiosity actually chuckled in an almost amused manner "Now I do understand why our church survived through the dark ages. With someone like him as watchful protector. I am amazed." he said. His bodyguard merely smiled a fond smile, which seemed a bit out of place. Almost like she knew more than anyone else.

"He is the best" Rias managed to say meekly, wiping some tears away. Her tension washing off her like rain washed away the dust of dry days. She watched Aaron tend to Ravel for a moment or two, before she apparently transported them back to the event-hall.

Rias would have thought about how the poor girl must have felt, but she was too caught up in her own worries. No matter what she thought about Ravel prior to today, it surely did change. No one deserved to be treated that way by siblings. Rias could not imagine how she'd feel if Sirzechs was the one to stab her in the back. Literally.

A minute or two of uncertainty and uncomfortable waiting passed, before finally something happened. The distinct _plopp_ of Aaron, who stepped though his teleportation-magic reached Rias' hyper observant ear.

And at exactly this second, she forgot about anything. Where she was, who she was, what she was. She just forgot it, as relieve replaced the horribly restricting feeling of uncertainty. Of fear and despair. It was gone. She was free! All thanks to Aaron! He came back to her! Things were going to be fine, she finally had him back. Oh, how much Rias had missed her vampire.

With tears of joy and as fast as never before, she shot up from the couch she was watching the duel from and raced towards Aaron. He was approaching with a deadpan expression. His eyes lost their purple glow and returned to his normal ice-blue.

"Ma'am." he said dryly, causing Rias to stop dead in her tracks only a step away from him. All her hopes and expectations started to crack. Somehow, she hoped...that after all he did for her, after all what he had been through for her, that she'd be more than his _Ma'am._ She hoped he'd call her...

His seriousness was slowly replaced by a teasing one sided smirk, as he winked at her "Rias" he said with apparent affection for only her to hear.

This one word.

This whispered, affectionate name, coming from _his_ lips, accompanied by _his_ smile.

That did it for the crimson haired ruin princess.

"Aaron!" she yelped in delight, falling forward and hugging him as tight as never before. He could actually feel her squeeze through his armor, which was quite the achievement. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Rias cried, tears of relieve and happiness falling down her cheeks without hesiation, her built up anxiety transforming in joy. She was so happy he was back! The last days made her realize so many things, so many feelings, which she didn't allow before.

But now? He was back! She had her Aaron back! Now...

_Screw it!_

"I love you!" Rias whispered not so silent at all, actually loud enough for everyone to hear, as she reached up to Aaron's face, before she brought his head a little bit down to hers. With hot passion she pressed her lips to his, taking him by complete surprise.

There was a moment of hesitation, when Rias thought she had fucked up, but to her eternal relieve he gave in to her hot kiss, opening his mouth and returning the demanding display of affection. He reached down on her body and lifted her up with ease. Rias gasped a surprised cry into his mouth, as she felt her body being lifted up, while she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, still holding on to his face.

Aaron would have lied if he said that this didn't feel good. For the first second, when Rias lips met his, he was taken by surprise. He needed another moment to realize that he was allowed to do that. That he didn't need to feel bad anymore. This was perfectly acceptable for him to do now. And it felt _great._ Rias' lips tasted amazing, almost a little bit like strawberry. Not that Aaron would have remembered what a strawberry tasted like. He gave in to her kiss, feeling _alive_ for the first time in over a millennia.

"I do see the devil in her now" Francis laughed amused, when Aaron returned Rias to the floor and she remembered just where she was doing _that._ With a deep red blush she broke away from Aaron, burying her face in his shoulder.

"That is _so_ unfair play!" Raynare pouted, crossing her arms under her chest, accidentally giving the pope a _very_ good view into her cleavage, while she repeatedly tapped her heel to the ground. "I want too!"

"He has always been worth every penny" Francis' bodyguard said with a proud smile on her lips, as she looked at Aaron and Rias. It was only then, when Aaron realized she was even there. Her curly blond hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her mesmerizing, silky voice. Nothing had changed.

She didn't age a day.

She looked just like he remembered.

So much time had passed. Where had she been? Aaron swallowed.

"Gabriel..."

"Hello, Aaron" she smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, that's a 26.572 word chapter for you.   
> Oh, one more thing. A lot of people were confused about the last chapter. The following two concerns were rather frequent:
> 
> a) How is Riser still standing, after he had been shot
> 
> b) Why did Aaron shoot Yubelluna? Didn't he intend to not harm Riser's servants?
> 
> Let me explain. I realize that, after re-reading the last chapter, which was published in a hurry, I admit so much, the wording was less than optimal.
> 
> Let me get things straight. Riser has NOT been shot. Aaron stabbed him in the back, while simultaneously shooting Yubelluna. Riser never saw a holy bullet.
> 
> Now, why was Yubelluna shot? Also, I admit that could have been stressed better. Yubelluna was about to attack Rias and Asia, when Aaron appeared on the rooftop. He saw that and had to quickly do something against it, because he feared that Rias could not withstand an attack of Riser's queen. (which would have resulted in Rias' defeat) Doing the fastest and easiest thing he could do in that situation, he simply put Rias' victory over the life of someone, whom he thought he didn't even know. That is why he shot Yubelluna, simply because he didn't want to take the risk of Rias losing the rating game.
> 
> Well, at least that's Aaron's perspective. We can all agree that is was a necessity which arose out of the plot's demands.
> 
> Hopefully that answers some much asked questions.
> 
> Uff, that was really taxing...
> 
> *Lets mic slip out of hand before passes out from exhaustion*
> 
> o7  
> E82


	10. Chapter 5: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Alright, chapter 5 will be one large flashback. I decided to go behind Aaron's and Gabriel's backstory en détail. I had the choice between this and just skimming over it. First I did the latter, but to be honest, I felt the two deserve more.
> 
> If you aren't interested in what happened between Aaron and Gabriel in the past, I guess you can skip that chapter. But personally I wouldn't recommend it, I don't know how much I'm going to refer to it in the future.
> 
> So, without further ado, here we go:
> 
> *goes and searches for that damn mic, which got lost after passing out last time*

_chapter 5_

_memories_

"Gabriel..."

"Hello, Aaron" she smiled warmly.

Rias turned around in Aaron's arms, blinking a little confused. Now some things made sense, for example why the blond beauty did strike her as dangerous the first second Rias saw her. Of course she would feel this way, being in such close proximity to one of the four great seraphs.

Rias looked back and forth between Gabriel and Aaron. The former just smiled, like one smiles after being part of a huge surprise, the latter just stared with a flat expression. Rias could almost hear the gears in his head grind.

She gently nudged him in the side. "Where are your manners?" she said playfully. "Go and say hello" Rias actually pushed him a little towards the angel, so Aaron would start walking. Like being pulled on rails he walked over to the angel, whom he hadn't seen in ages.

"Are you..." He asked, not believing his own eyes for a second.

"Right here in front of you" Gabriel nodded "it's so good to see you again, Aaron" she smiled the warmest smile Rias had ever seen before, which actually changed into an expression of complete surprise, when the vampire stepped one last step forward and pulled the angel into a tight hug.

"I have missed you so much" he mumbled. "After what happened... I thought... I thought I'd never see you again. God, I missed you."

"Now now, no need for being dramatic. I missed you, too" she smiled at him, as he let go of her slender body. Gabriel reached up to his face wiping a blood red tear away "This may be a little late, but..." She paused a moment to look at him. Aaron didn't change one bit from the day she had last seen him. He still was a determined, strong willed man, willing to do anything for those he considered his family.

Like he just did for Rias.

Like he did for Gabriel herself all those centuries ago. There was no stopping him, once he got started. "I'm very thankful for what you did for me back in the day. I'll never forget that." the beautiful angel said with humble gratitude, maybe even a little bit ashamed.

-/-

_Republic Florence, around 1510, a barn outside the city_

_Gabriel and Aaron were sitting on a bale of dry straw in their hideout in the outskirts of Florence. It was nothing more than a simple barn, used to store hay and straw, but for the purpose of the odd team it was more than enough. For the last twenty years or so the two have been on the hunt for the last remaining piece of Eden. An ancient artifact, a remnant of a long forgotten time, preceding anything known to both gods or mortals. The last piece of the technology left behind by a long gone civilization, by those who came before._

_The great seraph and her vampire friend combed the world in search of this artifact for longer than either one of them cared to admit. A long and exhausting task, carried out despite all the struggles and hardship they had to overcome along the way. A task crowned by success. They had found it, just two weeks prior in an ancient, foreign temple in a country none of them had ever been at nor heard of._

_And now they were back at the place where everything started, sitting on the small bale of stray. Gabriel slightly leaning towards Aaron, her shoulder just barely touching his, looking to the ground in front of them, where a red velvet bag lied. On top of it was a ball like object, maybe a little larger than an average sized apple. Made from a glowing, almost golden crystal and framed in pure gold stripes, the thing was doing nothing, apart from glowing and being looked at by an angel and a vampire._

_Aaron and Gabriel succeeded. They found the last and most powerful piece of Eden and neither one of them could tell exactly_ how _they did it. After all those years of meticulous searching, they happened to stumble upon it. What an irony, to find the last remaining piece by coincidence._

_There used to be many different pieces of Eden, each and every one with different functions. Over time most were lost and rediscovered, just to be locked away or destroyed by various different factions. Each piece had different magnificent capabilities, making it interesting for humans and supernatural beings alike. There was a piece of creation, allowing to call everything the user could imagine into existence, be it living or inanimate. There was a piece of balance, capable of altering what already existed, a piece of control, which was self-explanatory and then there also was this one, which Aaron and Gabriel had now found. The one each and every faction was after the most, the single most powerful artifact in existence. Aaron and Gabriel had fought lots of difficult battles, facing multiple enemies of various other mythologies, but in the end they prevailed. They found the last Eden-splinter._

_The piece of annihilation, which was the counter-piece to the piece of creation. It allowed to destroy and kill everything which exists._

_Naturally everyone wanted to have this particular artifact for themselves. Some wanted to use it, some wanted to collect it, some wanted to destroy it. Aaron's and Gabriel's task was to destroy the piece of Eden as soon as possible._

_"So" Gabriel said exhausted "It's over?" she asked, not really believing that their twenty year long treasure hunt came to an end. Somehow this realization felt strangely unreal. The angel got so used to Aaron's company, used to his friendship, she had difficulty imagining how she'd be able to live alone back in heaven again. She also didn't really look forward to seeing her father again, he always disliked her friendship with Aaron, always reprimanded her for spending time with him. Oh, the lecture she'd get once Gabriel returned..._

_Aaron nodded slowly, he too was tired, seeing how he neither slept nor got a chance to drink in days it was hardly surprising. The vampire had some unhealthy almost black dark circles under his eyes, just like someone had beat him up. Which naturally wasn't the case. "It is." he confirmed_

_"We still have to destroy it" Gabriel said blinking some sleepiness out of her deep blue eyes._

_Aaron nodded in agreement. "I know. But not today. I'll take care of it tomorrow and then you can report to your father."_

_"I'd like to have one more day" Gabriel said more to herself than to Aaron._

_"What's wrong?" Aaron asked with a little bit of worry audible in his voice. Gabriel seemed to be troubled about something, not just exhausted. There was something sad in her voice and Aaron was pretty sure he hadn't mistaken tiredness for sadness here. It made him prick up his ears._

_A short smile flashed over Gabriel's lips, which Aaron naturally couldn't see, since he was sitting next to her. "Nothing" she said "It's just, well. I don't look forward to see my father again, that's all."_

_"Why not?" Aaron asked. He knew that the relationship between god and his daughter wasn't as good as it used to be prior to the mission, but he couldn't think of a reason why Gabriel wouldn't want to return home. This wasn't her world after all, she belonged back in heaven, where she was safe and in an environment, which she was familiar with._

_If it wasn't for Aaron, Gabriel wouldn't have survived a week on earth. She was just too naive, too gullible and way too nice to people, someone would have taken advantage of her in the worst way imaginable, probably way sooner than later. Hell, there were times when Aaron just barely reached the kindhearted angel's side to prevent her from falling, just because she yet again didn't realize what was happening._

_Gabriel never felt comfortable in the human realm and Aaron couldn't blame her at all. Sure, she liked him as her best friend, but other than him, sister Teresa, her successor sister Elena and the assassin Ezio Auditore, Gabriel didn't make any friends here at all._

_So why didn't she want to return to her home?_

_"He has been mad at me for working with you all these years. He thinks you are some antithesis to me and that I wouldn't be allowed to be on friendly terms with you. We had some long arguments about that, where I tried to convince father from the opposite, but it was futile." Gabriel smiled a weak smile, her efforts in defending the best friend she ever had staid fruitless to this day "He told me it's my decision and that I would have to face the consequences. Really, I cannot imagine he will like it, that we succeeded" Gabriel had to suppress a heavy yawn, her thinking was getting slow, as was her speech._

_"Didn't he want the last piece of Eden destroyed? I am sure he will see things differently, now that we actually did it." Aaron replied supportively._

_"Yes, of course, but I doubt he fancies your involvement. Father has had some trouble making rational decisions as of recently." Gabriel said with mixed feelings. There was sadness, of course, but also some anger. At least as much anger as an angel could possibly muster in her voice. Aaron learned to pick up the subtle changes in Gabriel's voice long ago. He could tell her feelings with relative certainty now, though he had no idea what to reply. Conversations about Gabriel's father, god himself, were very rare and always short natured._

_"We'll see tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be mad when he learns the result of all this" Aaron tried to be supportive._

_"Yes, we'll see" Gabriel nodded. "Say Aaron, if I'm allowed, would you want to properly celebrate with me some day after tomorrow?"_

_"I'd love to. We have some fun things left to do, which we didn't get the chance to" Aaron chuckled, remembering many different locations Gabriel was curious of, but unfortunately they didn't have the time to go and see them (including a brothel, which he luckily was able to explain in such a way, that Gabriel lost interest. It was one of the first occasions, where Gabriel was close to falling and a rather embarrassing one as well) "Didn't you want to visit the bazaar in Constantinople?"_

_"That would be wonderful" the angel replied. "But first, let's make it to tomorrow" she said, referring to their current state of sleepiness._

_Aaron actually managed to muster the strength and laugh silently. "Catching up on some sleep sounds like a good idea now. I'm going to do that."_

_"And grab a bite of your nun" Gabriel teased with a tired smile._

_"And that," confirmed the vampire, way too tired to understand the teasing, but also too exhausted to be offended._

_"You should have brought her along" his best friend said slowly, her head sinking to the side, now resting on Aaron's shoulder._

_"She wasn't ready for this yet" Aaron replied truthfully. He would have brought Teresa along every day, but unfortunately Teresa wasn't with him anymore._

_"Mh" Gabriel murmured, as Aaron looked at her slowly falling asleep on his shoulder. He waited a few more minutes until her breathing got slow and steady, before he carefully guided her light body into his strong and protective arms. Making sure Gabriel was still asleep, he gently picked her up and carried her over to a dry haystack. It smelled like only dry grass could smell, the typical nice and welcoming smell of rural areas. Lying the fast asleep Gabriel down on the softly rustling hay, he quickly removed her shoulder-armor so his best friend would be comfortable, before Aaron pulled off his heavy black cloak and put it over the ravishing angel to create a makeshift blanket. Carefully placing the dark fabric over her sleeping body, the sleeping beauty immediately curled up into the cloak, cutely nuzzling the material before sighing contentedly._

_Aaron couldn't help but smile at the sight. Gabriel was just too adorable at times._

_Forcing himself to get away from staring at her, he walked over to the Eden-splinter and put the artifact back into its velvet pouch. Stowing the pouch away on his belt Aaron reached for his sword, slammed it into the wooden floor and sat down in front of it, to lean on his blade. He got used to sleeping like that a long time ago, while it wasn't as comfortable as a bed, he still found it better than the having his face on the ground. Plus, it allowed for way quicker reactions if someone were to surprise attack you during your sleep._

_Aaron closed his eyes and quickly faded away into a deep, dreamless sleep._

_The next morning, when the vampire awoke Gabriel was still curled up into his cloak, snoring lightly. Shaking his head with a smile Aaron stood up from his sleeping spot, grabbed his sword and left the barn as silently as possible. Which was a challenge, considering how loudly the barn door squealed. Deciding it would be too bothersome for Gabriel, he let the door open._

_He grabbed the piece of Eden from his belt and carried it over to a chopping block standing under a stone pine tree. Pulling out the axe stuck in the piece of wood and setting it aside, he placed the artifact on top of the chopping block. Swinging his sword, the one which Gabriel had gifted him, he aimed to shatter the ancient weapon of death into a thousand pieces. Aaron hauled off, putting all his strength into the destruction of the piece of Eden. But something made him pause. Something didn't feel right at all, and if Aaron had learned one thing in all the time he was alive, then it would have been this: Listen to your instincts, they usually tell you a truth your mind cannot bring into words._

"I would have to face the consequences" _. Aaron heard Gabriels voice, like he was still in the barn._

"Father has had some trouble making rational decisions as of recently" _Could it actually be that... It seemed ridiculous, but..._

"If I'm allowed, would you want to celebrate" _No, something definitely smelled fishy._

_Aaron let his sword glide back into its scabbard, before he fixed the piece of Eden onto his belt at a place where it couldn't be seen._

_Heading back into the barn Aaron noticed that Gabriel was just getting up. She clumsily rubbed over her still sleepy eyes, blinking a couple of times._

_"Morning" she said with a yawn, before asking "Why are you up already?"_

_"Not everyone can sleep in, sunshine," Aaron laughed "I've already been busy. The piece of Eden is taken care of. Everything is done" he said, not even flinching at his own lie._

_"That is good to hear" Gabriel nodded, standing to reattach her armor. "I can't remember going to sleep yesterday" she said._

_"That's because you didn't. You fell asleep on my shoulder" Aaron stated dryly, causing a slight blush on Gabriel's cheeks._

_"Sorry" she said meekly._

_Aaron laughed amused "Don't worry." he said "The only thing left to do is tell you father now, isn't it?"_

_"It is" Gabriel confirmed reluctantly, before sighing almost annoyed. "Oh well, might as well get this over with"_

_"C'mon, where is your positive thinking all of a sudden?" Aaron asked, hoping to be the one to provide support for once. Normally he was always the one who needed encouragement to do this or that._

_"We'll see, I guess" was the strangely direct answer, followed by long silence._

_"Aaron?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I cannot thank you enough for all your help. There is no way I could have done it without you. So, thank you so much" the angel said with a grateful smile on her lips, unfolding her six pairs of shiny golden wings. She wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed her time with him, but that seemed to final. Gabriel would see Aaron again soon. Or so she hoped._

_"Not a problem, Gabriel" The vampire returned with a smile "I'll see you soon!"_

_"Certainly" she smiled at him "We said to celebrate this properly somewhere. I'll contact you, if I'm allowed." she said before she was gone, replaced by a bright cross of light._

_Aaron stared at the spot, where Gabriel stood just a moment ago, replaying her last words in his head. The last sentence left a sour taste in Aaron's mouth. If she was allowed? What the hell? Aaron shrugged it off, there was only one way to find out what was going on in heaven and that was to wait and see._

_Gathering the few things he brought along, Aaron left the barn and headed for Florence, the dangerous and supposedly destroyed artifact very much intact and with him._

_-/-_

_two days later:_

_Elena, the nun which Teresa selected as her successor was preparing Aaron's luggage in the inn they were staying at. She had wondered when he might return and was really grateful when he eventually did._

_Teresa unexpectedly had to quit her responsibility of taking care of Aaron. It was a difficult decision, but one that needed to be made. At the time the vampire was left with no other choice than to do what he did. Aaron was sure that Teresa was living a happy life with her new family now. At least he hoped that was true, heavens knew, Teresa deserved it. She certainly deserved it way more than the alternative._

_Elena was a worthy successor to Teresa, and as fate (or rather Teresa) had ordained, Elena was very similar to her predecessor as well. She was also surprisingly combat-orientated for a nun and willing to help Aaron in each and every situation. She however was a bit of a wisecracker, her personality way more laid-back and carefree than Teresa had been._

_Aaron didn't mind that, it was easy to talk to Elena and conversations never got boring. No, Elena was a great woman, a great warrior and also a great nun, there was nothing wrong with her at all. She also tasted really amazing, which sounded wrong on all the levels, but was rather important to Aaron. Still, despite Elena's great character, he still missed Teresa from time to time. There was no other nun before her, who he felt so connected with, who was such a kindred spirit to him and Aaron was sure, he'd most likely never meet anyone like Teresa again. But the silver haired nun was alive and well, which had to be enough for Aaron._

_"So, where are we heading to?" Elena asked folding some clothes, before putting them into a simple brown leather suitcase sitting on the top of the bed. The warm Mediterranean sun was shining into the simple accommodation through an open window, bathing the rustic furnishing in a warm, almost orange light. Some birds were chirping outside and a soft breeze was playing with Elena's deep black hair, while she looked at Aaron with fascinating light green eyes. Elena was tall and beautiful, certainly both taller and more beautiful than most other women._

_"Back to the Vatican for new orders" Aaron replied with a shrug. There really was no point in waiting in Florence for Gabriel. She was already overdue and Aaron knew it made no difference where she was in the world, the great seraph would easily be able to find him._

_"Really? Back to Rome?" Elena sounded excited, causing Aaron to chuckle softly. Elena was excited about basically everything, she would have liked it, if he told her the next stop would be at the south pole, where they'd try to catch penguins with their bare hands._

_Which actually sounded rather fun, now that he thought about it._

_Just as Aaron wanted to reply, someone knocked at the door, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance, he turned around to open the door._

_A freckled boy -hardly older than maybe 10- was standing in front of the door, visibly scared by the large man in black armor, bearing the insignia of the holy inquisition on the clasp of his cloak. Swallowing a lump building up in his throat, the boy opened his mouth to speak, but the words were just wouldn't come out. The inquisitor was so scary! And he hadn't been to church this Sunday; The boy prayed that the inquisitor wouldn't know about that! He didn't want to go to hell!_

_Had he known just_ how _scary this man was, the boy wouldn't have accepted the task to come here and deliver a message._

_"What?!" Aaron almost barked, growing impatient by the boy, who just would not speak up. Why was he here in the first place?_

_The vampire felt a gentle push on his shoulder, as Elena urged him to step aside. The nun crouched down to the boy with a warm smile on her lips. She was good with children. Way better than Aaron was himself. He had no problem with young people, but below a certain age, he just had no idea what to do anymore. Kids made him uneasy._

_"Hello there young man" Elena said friendly. "What can I do for you?"_

_The boy blinked confused, looking over to Aaron for a moment, who crossed his arms over the chest-armor-plate. The boy decided to concentrate on the beautiful nun with her fascinating light green eyes. She at least didn't make him wet his pants by just looking. "I... I..." he stuttered._

_"There is no need to be afraid" Irena reassured calmly. "The inquisitor is a very nice man, once you know him a little bit"_

_The kid seemed to calm down a little, before he was able to continue "There was a kind lady who asked me to come here. She told me to pass a message to the inquisitor living here."_

_"You came to the right place" Elena reassured. "Why don't you tell me what the message was and I will talk to Lord Arunos afterwards? Sounds good?" she suggested._

_The boy nodded slowly "The lady wanted to meet him at their hideout as soon as possible. She said he'd know where it was. She didn't tell me anything besides that." the boy reported._

_Elena looked up to Aaron, whose eyebrow twitched twice._

_"I'll be on my way" Aaron declared. "Give the boy a reward" he stated, as he rushed out of the room._

_-/-_

_When Aaron pulled the door to the barn open, he immediately knew something went_ horribly _wrong. A blind man would have known that, it was just too obvious. Gabriel was sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but a dirty skimpy dress, which might have been white once, but now was covered in dirt and filth._

_She had her knees pulled to her chest and sobbed silently, her whole body shivering. Gabriel looked like a badly abused child hiding at a place she was actually afraid of, but chose the lesser of two evils. The sight alone felt like a harsh slap straight into the face for Aaron._

_"Gabriel?" Aaron asked carefully, the sour taste in his mouth returning instantly. Light was shimmering through the gaps between the wooden panels of the barn, illuminating it dimly. The variations of light and shade created a oddly peaceful scenery together with the smell of hay in the air, an atmosphere not at all fitting to what Aaron saw._

_Gabriel rose her head out of her knees, revealing her red and puffy eyes, tearstains covering her cheeks. Those eyes were burning from even looking at them, Aaron didn't want to imagine how they really felt. Her beautiful blond curls were nothing more than a mess. Gabriel looked like she was homeless. "What happened?!" he asked taken aback, as he hurried closer to his best friend._

_"Don't come closer!" she cried suddenly, letting Aaron walk against a self-imposed wall. He didn't understand, what was going on? Why was Gabriel crying? Why was she wearing a piece of filthy clothing? She scooted away from him on the ground until her back touched a stack of hay._

_"Say Aaron, am I your friend?" she asked, her eyes pleading for support._

_"Of course! The best I ever had" was his instant reply, he didn't even have to think about it. "Gabriel, what's wrong? What happened?"_

_A heart-shattering sob escaped Gabriel again as she tried to speak. She didn't understand the world anymore. Nothing made any sense to her. What did she do wrong? Why did this happen to her? "I... I... he... my f-father. He... I... P-Please... This... I-I can't..." she blubbered out loudly, almost choking on her sobs, while the words she needed to explain escaped her grasp just before she could reach them. Gabriel couldn't think straight anymore, she couldn't speak, nothing. All she felt was pain and confusion, the feeling of filth covering her entire existence like sticky slime. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't. She wanted him to understand, but didn't find the words. "Look..." And with that last word the devastated angel unfolded her six pairs of beautiful wings._

_Aaron felt like someone punched him in the stomach with a cudgel. He couldn't believe his own eyes._

_Black wings._

_Feathers as pitch black as the new moon night in a dense forest. Her father let his daughter fall from grace._

_"He didn't seriously do_ that _!?" Aaron gasped, feeling anger building up inside of him like he hadn't felt it in a long time. How could her father do that to her? Was he completely out of his mind? Aaron had made up some worst case scenarios of what might happen, but that Gabriel could_ fall _? Never would he even have considered the possibility._

_"He.. he s-said it's... it's my punishment. For. For w-working with you" Gabriel couldn't stop crying, her voice was all sore._

_Aaron didn't care anymore, he hurried over to the spot his best friend was sitting at, let himself fall to the floor and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"It's ok" he whispered reassuringly while he gently patted her head, trying to calm her down. Hell he had no idea how to calm anyone down. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Why the hell did this happen to her? How was that any fair? Wasn't god supposed to be good and benevolent? Exactly how did that fit together with banishing Gabriel? Aaron had no idea, he just told Gabriel what he thought could help her in this moment. "It's ok. We will work something out. Don't worry, things are going to be fine again." he reassured._

_"Don't... touch me... I'm...dirt" Gabriel sobbed trying to free herself from Aarons embrace, but the vampire just held her even tighter. An invisible string was starting to choke him a feeling he was way too familiar with. Yet again someone he cared for had to suffer because of_ him. _Yet again he was the cause of pain and suffering inflicted upon someone important to him._

 _This had to stop, it had to end. There was only so much Aaron could accept. And someone doing such a cruelty to his best friend was_ no _part of it._

_"I don't care what you think you are. To me you are still my best friend and I couldn't care less if your wings are black or gold. I will do everything for you to help! Don't you dare think you are dirt. You are still as kind, caring and beautiful as ever before." He said with the utmost confidence. "Your father is a giant douchebag if he cast you out of heaven because of our friendship!" he said, feeling the struggle Gabriel put up against him fade away, until she allowed herself to be embraced by him and even started to hug him back._

_"Aaron, I don't want to be a fallen angel! Please, I hate it! It feels so wrong, I feel so dirty! Why did he do that? What did I do wrong? I don't understand, please Aaron..." Gabriel cried painfully, clinging on to Aaron for dear life. He was the only constant in her life now, the only one who seemed to be who he said. The only one she could trust now. Gabriel's whole world crashed down on her the second her father violently cast her out of heaven under the eyes of her brother, who idly stood by, incapable of speaking up against his father. "Kill me Aaron!" she pleaded "I'd rather die than live as a fallen angel! Please! Who knows how long it takes until I start hurting people"_

_Aaron's stomach twisted itself at the thought alone, yet alone the imagination of killing his best friend. He would never do that, no matter how much she asked for it. Everything was better than death, no doubt about it._

_"Don't you even think about that" he replied firmly, picking Gabriel up in his arms, as he stood up. "You would never hurt anyone. You are the same good person as you have been a few days ago. Nothing changed. Don't you dare think something else" Aaron said firmly._

_"What are you...?"_

_"I'll bring you back to the inn. And on the way back you will tell me everything which had happened, before you tell me about a way for me to get to heaven. I am going to have a word with your father."_

_-/-_

_So it came to be that Aaron, the vampire and grand inquisitor, was standing on the shore of a mystical lake in Great Britain about a month later. Fog was clouding the water in dark grayness, but with some concentration Aaron was able to make out the faint outlines of a small island hiding in the mist. The air was heavy and moist, while the sounds of the water washing onto the shore seemed to be muffled by the fog. A boat was sitting on the shore, waiting to be used to breach into the grey wall hanging heavily over the black water._

_Aaron breathed deeply, mentally preparing for what was to come._

_He left Gabriel in Elena's care, fearing for her safety. The former angel never recovered from the shock she got on the day of her fall. The beautiful woman couldn't sleep anymore, had horribly nightmares every time she eventually did sleep and was hardly eating anything. Gabriel hated herself, hated what happened with her, feared her own new nature. She couldn't cope with any of it. More than once Aaron caught his best friend trying to hurt herself in an attempted suicide._

_Each time Aaron died a little inside, no matter what he tried, he couldn't help her. All he could do was take the knife away from her and hold her tight until she stopped crying, telling her that she was the most important person in his life and that he needed her. That he'd somehow fix her situation, that she'd just needed to hang on for merely a little bit longer._

_Gabriel's situation didn't get better._

_There was a whole array of psychological conditions in the modern world, which would have covered Gabriel's symptoms, but this was around 1500. Medical knowledge was hardly so far advanced to even begin thinking about the possibility of psychological conditions. All Aaron knew was, that his best friend got severely traumatized and needed constant supervision. It tore him apart to see her like this, hurting so badly, while all he could do was stand by her side promising it would be over soon._

_He hated looking at her every day. Not that he hated_ her _of course, he just couldn't stand looking at her anymore. It made him so incredibly angry, constantly being reminded of who was responsible for her situation. He hated the one who did this to Gabriel. She didn't deserve any this. Nothing of it. Gabriel didn't do anything wrong. She fulfilled her task like she was asked to, spending twenty years of her life searching for an artifact. Constantly being in danger, simply because she was both beautiful and naive. But always staying true to her goodhearted nature._

 _No, there wasn't a thing Gabriel could have possibly said or done to deserve falling. The only mistake she made, was befriending a vampire. That was apparently enough for god to cast her out of heaven when the work was done and her usefulness seemed exhausted._ What a bastard.

_After long hours of talking to her, Gabriel had told her best friend about a secret passage to heaven, hidden under the ever green apple tree on the island Avalon, where King Arthur of Britain was buried. She told him how to get to Avalon and what to do in order to make it to the island itself. The former great seraph told him everything, not only about the passage, but also about heaven itself. About the defense mechanics, about the layout and where he would find her father. Aaron now knew basically everything._

_He also knew that he couldn't do this alone, he needed help. After some thinking he decided that Gabriel's happiness was far more important than his personal grudge. So he reached out to the only faction he knew of, which would be both willing as well as capable of helping him._

_He contacted the devil-faction._

_To think that one day Aaron, who became a vampire solely for the purpose of revenge on devils, would one day ask for assistance of them seemed ludicrous. But the truth was, Gabriel meant more to him than he meant to himself. There just was no other way and Aaron was very much capable of putting his personal grudge against devil on the back burner for the time being._

_No, contacting the devil-faction was the only reliable way. The fallen angels were barely more than a bunch of thugs at the time, hardly having the numbers nor the necessary structure to provide Aaron with what he needed and any other mythology would have had absolutely no reason to get involved. The devils were to only ones who had the numbers, the interest as well as the capabilities to help. That was why Aaron soon enough found himself visiting the underworld, speaking in front of the four great Satans about a way to attack heaven from within._

_And naturally the devil-kings were more than interested, when Aaron offered a safe entry into enemy territory, which would lead deeply behind the enemy lines, basically leading straight up to God's front door. The secret passage skipped the first five heavens and led straight into the Zebel, the sixth heaven and home to the great seraphs. Once they created the secret passage to get in and out of heaven unnoticed, at a time long before transportation magic was invented._

_The four great devils were quick to agree to supply Aaron with a team of the most powerful devils at the time, who would all obey his command. Ten of the most powerful combat devils they had to offer were his for the taking._

_That was three weeks ago and as much as Aaron detested the idea initially, he had to admit: Those selected few devils were rather decent beings._

_As much as he hated devils from the depth of his heart, the more he worked with his new team, the more he came to realize, that most of them were rather nice._

_Maybe he was growing soft, because he wanted to help Gabriel so badly._

_It mattered little, no matter what those devils said or did, he would still find and kill the one who took Yubelluna away from him. It would have been nice to find him among the devils, who were provided by the four great Satans, but that wasn't the case._

_It didn't matter. Those ten devils, who trained under Aaron's instruction the last three weeks seemed very promising. Especially a young devil girl caught the vampire's interest. Her name was Grayfia and albeit being a little unpolished at the beginning, she seemed to have endless potential. Like a rough diamond, before it gets cut into the most beautiful gemstone. She was like a juggernaut of raw demonic power, begging to be released. If someone taught her how to channel that immense power of hers correctly, Grayfia would very well be able to_ annihilate _anything her way. Aaron worked on that for the last weeks quite a bit._

_And now he was waiting for his team to arrive, so they could begin their attack on heaven._

_The plan was simple enough. Cross the lake to Avalon and use the secret passage to get into heaven. Resistance in the passage should be minimal. Once they reached heaven they'd cause enough trouble in the Zebel to draw attention away from the seventh heaven so Aaron could slip in unnoticed. What the team did in the meantime was entirely up to them. Aaron suspected they would try and get rid of as many angels as they could and had to admit that it was a less than ideal solution, especially considering he was trying to help another angel. But it couldn't be helped, this needed to be done. If things went smoothly not too many angels would have to die._

_As long as Aaron would be talking to god, his devil-support could wreak as much havoc as they pleased, as long as Aaron got to have his word with god. He would politely ask him to take Gabriel back into the ranks of angels. And if he didn't, well Aaron brought along a very powerful opinion-booster._

_"Excuse the delay, Milord" Grayfia's voice called out behind him, as he turned around. In the beginning he thought the grey-haired devil was mocking him, because she addressed him as_ Milord, _but as it turned out, she was dead serious about that title. He was her commander, her teacher and he was also quite a bit older than she was. Grayfia used it with the utmost respect. At least in front of the other devils. In private Aaron had successfully convinced her to address him with his name._

_Aaron suspected that the beautiful grey haired devil had a bit of a crush on him, but he chose to ignore it. He wouldn't get involved with any women until he avenged his fiancée, if ever again, and certainly not with a devil. He could morally justify working with them for this one mission, but anything beyond that would simply not happen. Apart from that, there was another young devil with bright crimson red hair in his team, who seemed to be very fond of Grayfia himself. Aaron would give him the advantage._

_"No worries, Grayfia" Aaron replied with a nod. "Everyone ready?" he asked into a group of his ten devils. They all looked confident, maybe even excited._

_"Let's do that!" a younger male devil with bright green hair said punching his fist into his hand "I can't wait to get some real action."_

_"Alright, follow me" Aaron replied, walking up to the boat, boarding the wooden vehicle._

_Pushing the boat off the shore the devils glided into the wall of dense grey fog, soon enough they vanished._

_For some time they floated over the black water without any orientation or sense of direction. Everything around them was grey, there was no left or right. The faint outline of the island in the middle of the lake was mysteriously gone as soon as they entered the ocean grey fog._

_"Hey, with that background, Grayfia looks like she is bald" a laidback devil with short brown hair joked, just to get rid of the annoying silence surrounding them._

_"Funny" the addressed gray-haired devil replied, rolling her eyes. She was standing at the rear end of the boat, using her elemental magic to push the vehicle forward._

_"Not that I want to seem impatient or anything, but how exactly are we supposed to find that island?" Someone else asked with a rough male voice. " It feels like we-"_

_"Shut up" a female devil hissed, looking at Aaron, who was standing on the prow of the boat, one foot resting on the railing, while he stared into the fog. He seemed like he knew something was about to happen, listening attentive and obviously concentrating._

_The vampire rose a hand to stop Grayfia from pushing the boat further with her elemental magic. The gorgeous devil did as she was instructed, sitting back down on her place, as the boat was slowly coming to a stand._

_Aaron noticed the pitch black water just in front of him starting to boil with large bubbles and a blue glow deep underneath the surface. The glowing shimmer was coming closer and closer and soon enough the front of the boat was brightly illuminated._

_Curiously the devils all wanted to see what was going on, as they saw a woman hidden under a white veil rise out of the blue glowing water. She was wearing a white dress with long sleeves and golden details on her veil. The velvet fabric of the dress didn't seem to be wet from the water, neither was her curly brown hair. Her dress was decorated by sophisticated blue patterns of waves and flowers. She was barefoot and looked curiously, while she was standing on the surface of the lake, like it was made from concrete._

_"Who is it, roaming the waters of my lake?" she asked, her voice sounding like a spring of water, flowing like an alpine stream._

_"My name is Arunos of Treveris. Lady of the lake, me and my friends humbly ask for your guidance," he said bowing a respectful medieval bow._

_"If guidance is what you seek, you also seek a goal," the lady of the lake said calmly._

_"We came to search for Avalon and the key to heaven," Aaron replied truthfully, while reaching for a small dagger on his belt. "For the sake of a dear friend, this journey is our only hope" he continued bringing the dagger forward and grasping it with his left hand, before dragging the blade through his flesh. Stretching his bleeding hand out over the water and letting the first drops fall into the blue glowing bubble he continued "I hope my humble present pleases you and ask to be blessed with your guidance" he said, as the blue glow turned more and more red, with each and every drop of blood Aaron let fall into the water._

_The lady of the lake didn't show any reaction at first, as if she considered something carefully. "Your gift is appreciated, Nosferatu" she said waving a hand. A sudden wind came up, pushing the thick opaque fog out of the way, showing a route. On the other end a beautiful island was visible. "Avalon lies before you. You will find the key to heaven under the ever green apple tree." she said, before her body turned into water, flowing back into the lake, the blue glow dying off._

_"What was that?" Grayfia wanted to know._

_"The lady of the lake guards Avalon since the beginning of time. Only those she deems worthy are allowed access" Aaron explained. "An offering of blood must be made to be judged."_

_"Blood-magic creeps me out" the female devil who admonished to silence before said, as Grayfia steered the boat towards Avalon._

_Aaron chuckled heartily. "I am living blood-magic" he said with an evil smirk "Do I creep you out?" turning around he stared at the female devil with an eerie purple glow in his eyes._

_"Sometimes"_

_-/-_

_"Wasn't this supposed to be a secret passage?" Grayfia asked, while she wiped a couple of small deep red splashes out of her face, looking over to Aaron. He had just decapitated a guard-angel inside the apparently not-so secret passage._

_"Does it matter?" he asked, slicing another guard into tiny bits, while licking some delicious blood off his lips. Angels tasted really great. He could get used to that taste._

_Still, this was not quite the way he had imagined things would look like. Gabriel said that the secret passage wasn't guarded at all. So where did all those angel-guards come from? It really ruined Aaron's plan of keeping bloodshed to a minimum. But he had no problem doing it of course, if it needed to be done._

_"Hardly" was Grayfia's uncaring reply as she turned a bunch of approaching angels into dust with a swipe of her hand. The team attacking heaven at the moment was working their way up a long and wide white marble stairway leading up into the sky, which was meandering around fluffy clouds. More and more angels approached the attackers, determined to stop their advance._

_Yet they all were fended off with brute force. The stairs behind Aaron and Grayfia were blood red already, covered with slaughtered corpses and red liquid flowing down the white marble like a small river._

_Grayfia had never seen anyone fight the way Aaron did. He hardly seemed to be challenged by the constant waves of angels flying or running towards them. In the end they all suffered the same fate. The kiss of Aaron's blade. He didn't even need to resort to any form of magic, he just sliced everything into tiny bits, without even flinching._

_Angels were powerful beings, normally it was almost impossible to hurt them in direct combat, but Aaron had no problem whatsoever, he just ripped through their lines like a tank._

_The grey haired devil had no idea how the hell he was doing that, but she was deeply impressed by his display. They all were fighting at their limit, trying to keep the angels at bay. Everyone did their very best, taking down angel after angel with precision and determination, yet Aaron didn't seem to struggle at all. He kept pushing forward, everyone else forced to keep up with his pace or get lost along the way. Their only hope of success was as a group and as the leader of the group Aaron dictated the speed._

_It was hard to keep count about all the enemies they had slain so far, but one thing was for sure. The angels have lost way more people than the two devils they had lost so far._

_It was the most brutal battle Grayfia had ever seen and would most likely ever see again. With Aaron as their spearhead they were making excellent progress, yet what happened on these marble stairs was close to a massacre. Not, it wasn't close to one, it was a massacre. Grayfia had just helped one of her comrades get rid of an especially strong angel, who had almost managed to take out their left flank, as she saw Aaron grab another angel out of the air, slamming her into the stairs before sticking his blade through her head._

_Aaron didn't seem like this was having any toll on him. Steadily he pushed onwards aiming for heaven and sure enough their combined efforts, their hard push and violent attack, forced the angels to retreat back into heaven. They may have hoped for a better chance at defending fortified positions._

_It was hardly a challenge for Aaron. The huge golden gate allowing access to heaven just exploded in black smoke allowing the ten devils easy access into the uncomfortably bright world behind it._

_A bright world filled with angels, most with one or even two pairs of wings, but there were also a lot of angels with three or four pairs. They were flying above the cloudy ground, hiding behind smaller clouds or carrying golden shields._

_Grayfia swallowed and looked around to her fellow companions. This could be a problem. A_ huge _problem. They had fought long and hard to get to this point and Grayfia doubted they'd have the strength left to push through these masses of angels as well._

_"Where do we need to go?" Grayfia asked Aaron, who pointed at the other side of this giant realm. Another even larger golden gate was visible in the distance, guarded by hundreds of hundreds of angels._

_"It's never easy is it?" the red-haired devil, who had a crush on Grayfia, asked with a smirk._

_"Sirzechs, Grayfia" Aaron ordered "You two will form teams and take the right and left flank respectively. Pick single targets and take them out. Coordinate your attacks. Swift hard and precise, just like I told you." he said before laughing. "I will take the middle by myself. This should be fun" and with these words Aaron vanished in a dark black cloud, which sought out his first target._

_Grayfia and Sirzechs quickly picked their teams and did just as Aaron had told them._

_For the next hours Grayfia fought the most brutal, tough as nails battle to be fought. If she thought their attack on heaven peaked at the secret passage, she was gravely mistaken. She and Sirzechs were basically just covering Aaron's sides and rear, he was the one doing the majority of fighting._

_Grayfia had no words for what she was seeing. The shadow which somehow was Aaron slaughtered angel after angel without a hint of mercy._

_It was total chaos, explosions from both demonic as well as holy magic turned the formerly peaceful sixth heaven into a warzone, fires were burning everywhere and corpses started to pile up on the clouds. It was a miracle that the attack team still was holding out so good against this vast superiority in numbers, which the angels simply had._

_The sole reason for this was Aaron. He decimated the devils by the dozens, displaying how exactly a god of battle would most likely look and fight like._

_Grayfia still had no idea how he did that. How he was killing powerful angels, who were carrying two, three or even four pairs of wings with barely more than one strike. They didn't stand a chance against his wrath, against the vampire who was so determined to help his friend._

_There was a defense team consisting of six high ranking angels with heavy golden shields standing in Aaron's way and for a moment the vampire seemed to hesitate. Grayfia really wanted to see what he did, but she unfortunately had to turn another angel into ash, so she couldn't look at everything Aaron did._

_All she saw was that Aaron appeared from a black cloud of smoke on the other side of the six angels, before each and every one of them exploded in a messy blood red cloud, bathing Aaron in the red liquid. Golden shields covered in the remains of exploded angel rained to the ground with loud cracking along with various bits and pieces of recently murdered flesh. Aaron didn't even look back as he licked the blood off his lips and fingers once again. Truly, angels did taste... heavenly._

_In that moment Grayfia made a mental note to never piss off Aaron. "Is he really doing that for someone else and not for himself?" Sirzechs bodiless voice in Grayfia's ear asked in disbelieve as the numbers of remaining angels seemed a lot more manageable all of a sudden. They did take some time to work through Zebel, but with Aaron on their side it was actually doable._

_"That's what he said" Grayfia replied. "It doesn't matter. Let's show them that he isn't the only one who knows how to kill angels!"_

_"I reached the gate to the seventh heaven" Aaron's voice told everyone "Hold this position until I return"_

_-/-_

_"How did you get in here!?" A old man with long white beard asked, getting up from his huge stone throne sitting on a bright puffy cloud. He looked at a man in black armor and black hairs, whose face was smeared with blood. He looked like someone took him straight from the battlefield, his long black hair was sticking to his bloody face and his armor was damaged._

_"I took the stairway to heaven," Aaron replied dryly, not having the first idea about how much of a pun that would be in a couple of hundred years. "You and I need to talk" he added._

_"Why would I want to talk to a dirty creature like you, mh?" God asked scratching his head. His gray eyes were differently sized, one pupil was way wider than the other. He was wearing a plain white frock and sandals, as he walked down on his cloud towards Aaron. At least a few steps._

_"Because this is not about me, but about your daughter" Aaron said calmly, ignoring the strange look God was giving him. Honestly, he looked like a senile old geezer._

_"I have no daughter" God replied yet again scratching his head._

_"Don't you give me that now, I didn't rip through all those guards of yours just to listen to bullshit." Aaron hissed annoyed. "You let her fall because of me! Just because she was doing her job. I will not tolerate how you treat Gabriel!"_

_"Gabriel is no daughter of mine anymore" God replied "She deserved falling. It doesn't matter what you tolerate and what not, boy. My decision is final. You are no good influence on her. I don't want my angels interacting with creatures of the night. It's inappropriate for us." God replied, lifting his head high and proud._

_"And I am sure she learned her lesson" Aaron replied with as much diplomacy as he could possibly muster in that moment. Hell, he really tried being reasonable here, but the arrogance god displayed made Aaron angry. If he wouldn't have been Gabriel's father, Aaron would have already resorted to his opinion-booster, not bothering with the old crock for too long. But he was Gabriel's father and Aaron promised to talk to him. Maybe he could change his mind for the better. "So could you please take her back? She is suffering badly because of what you did to her." Aaron figured that maybe god didn't even know how much he hurt his daughter with what he did._

_God's answer however crushed that hope rather quickly._

_"Why should I care?" God replied "She betrayed our principles. I told her multiple times to stop seeing you, but she wouldn't listen. I merely acted according to my responsibilities."_

_"Are you seriously saying that? She is your_ daughter _for crying out loud! And you prefer to let her suffer because of what? Because you didn't like her decision? Because you can't stand not being right? You thought I'd seduce her, didn't you?" Aaron hissed. Was this_ THE _god of the bible? The one god, who millions of millions of good Christians were following? Really? Was the bible just a work of complete fiction? Because this person in front of Aaron had nothing to do with the good, kind and benevolent god the holy bible promised. Nothing._

_The thought alone made Aaron angry._

_"Of course I thought that. It is in your nature after all" God chuckled. The more this man talked, the more Aaron was reminded of an insane person._

_"I hate to break it to you old man, but I didn't touch her. In fact I kept her from falling on multiple occasions. So what exactly is your reason for casting your own daughter out of heaven, other than your own butthurt for not being right?" Aaron snapped. There was only so much bullshit he could handle while staying diplomatic. Everyone who had worked with Aaron before knew, that diplomacy was hardly his best discipline anyway._

_"She had it coming" God shrugged uncaring. "And now be gone. I wish to gaze upon my marvelous creation"_

_"You do realize, I have literally brought the devils to your front door? Do you honestly think I'd just leave now?" Aaron pointed towards the door "Do you have any idea how many of your angels fell victim to my blade today? I will_ not _leave until Gabriel is what she used to be again."_

_"The angels? Kill them all if you want. I will just make new ones" God laughed "But you will not reach your goal."_

_Aaron felt a throbbing pain on his temple, as more and more anger boiled up inside of him. How this old moron was so incredibly stupid was beyond Aaron. He was_ god, _wasn't he? Because Aaron seriously began to doubt that. Wasn't god supposed to be good and benevolent? That was what the bible promised, or did Aaron misunderstand something very gravely? No? He didn't think so either. But if the vampire understood correctly, why exactly was he talking to an old, cruel and apparently completely senile asshole?_

_"I will ask you one last time in all friendship, before I'll get really mad. Will you take Gabriel back?" Aaron tried it once again, his voice clearly displaying how short tempered he was now._

_"Of course not, silly boy" God laughed a wicked laugh, before it suddenly stopped. "Who exactly are you again?" he asked seriously._

What. The. Fuck? Is he messing with me?!

_"You got to be kidding"_

_"I am never joking. You are covered in blood, what happened? Tell me, what is your reason for standing in front of me?" God asked, like he completely forgot the last minutes had ever occured._

_"Your daughter, Gabriel? I want you to take her back into the ranks of your angels?" Aaron replied with annoyance and confusion. What the hell was going on here? Was it possible that God may be... just too old? Was he really senile and confused? Was that it?_

_God blinked at Aaron for a few moments, stroking through his long, white beard._

_"No!" he giggled with a creepy smile and Aaron was not entirely sure if his opponent remembered the conversation again, or if he just said the first thing crossing his mind. There was no way of telling._

_Aaron growled dangerously, reaching for something on his belt. He had enough of this, if god was playing games with him, playing Aaron for a fool, he had brought the perfect toy along to end this charade. If it was a farce._

_"Do you know what this is?" he asked holding a glowing golden orb the size of an apple in his hand. Aaron enjoyed the sight of wide eyes staring at the artifact in his hands._

_"That is impossible!" God gasped, apparently some sanity returning to his senses all of a sudden. "Gabriel said this thing was destroyed!"_

_"Have you forgotten?" Aaron hissed. "I am a big bad creature of the night. Why would I tell the truth to Gabriel?" he shook his head in disbelieve. That old man was completely bonzo "I will ask you one more time. Take Gabriel back or face the consequences!"_

_"Never!" God replied firmly, his eyes drifting away from Aaron to someone else. That was when Aaron realized he was not alone with God. He had no idea how long the third person was here, but one quick glance over his shoulder was more than enough to determine the identity of the newcomer. Aaron had never met this guy before, yet he knew exactly who it was. The resemblance to Gabriel was unmistakable. This had to be her brother, Michael._

_"Father, I would really like it, if you'd do what the vampire sais" he stated calmly. God distorted his face in disgust_

_"You too my son? You are a traitor?" he spat confused._

_"Hardly, father. But I want my sister back as well. Don't you think casting her out because of nothing was really a little harsh?" Michael asked calm and diplomatic, completely ignoring Aaron was still holding a currently charging piece of Eden in his hands._

_Really, he understood the vampire too well. He wanted to save his best friend and it was a shame that he had to resort to such violence to even get here. Michael could hardly blame him, even if he had to moan the death of more brothers and sisters than he cared to count._

_"I do not have to justify my decisions in front of you, son. What I do is just and right, simply because I decide it" he said proudly._

_"Father, please. Come back to senses!" Michael pleaded with a sad expression on his face. He looked like a son on his father's deathbed, knowing that there was nothing he could do anymore, but still hoping for a miracle._

_"What are you talking about? Out of the two of us, you are the one who is crazy! I shall cast you out next" god declared, clearly out of his mind._

_"Don't you see what you are doing here?" Aaron asked loudly "You are treating your children, who are worried about you, like they want you something bad! What is wrong with you?!"_

_"They are all traitors" God spat, followed by hysterical laughter, which yet again died off rather suddenly. "Michael, what a pleasant surprise" he smiled. "What are you doing here and who is your friend?"_

_"I am sorry father" Michael said shaking his head, looking over to Aaron who rose an eyebrow._

_God seemed to remember something as he started again: "For what? For being a traitorous little cunt?! Don't you think I don't know about your secret plotting behind my back! I know everything! You plan to get rid of me, don't you? That's why you wanted to withdraw the guards from the secret passage. But I saw that coming. I reinforced security, there is no way I'd let you succeed in your betrayal! I got your sister to get rid of the last artifact which could have done that! Ha! you failed!" God fell into a long laughing fit after that._

_Michael shook his head in disbelieve. So many of his friends died today. Not because of Aaron or his devil friends. While it was true that they did the killing, the one who sent all those angels to their death was Michael's father. It was hardly Aaron's fault, he even chose an entry to heaven with was normally not guarded at all. He tried to get in and out without too much violence, Michael was sure about it._

_Yet the vampire was left with no other choice._

_And now his devil friends were setting the sixth heaven to the torch, which again was hardly surprising, seeing how much havoc they had wreaked since the failed approach at being sneaky._

_"Aaron, I know you don't know me at all. But my sister told me a lot about you. My father is... well, you see it yourself. I wouldn't normally do this, but there is no other way anymore. He has lost all reason and is getting more violent with the hour. As much as it pains me to say this, but I ask you to make use of this artifact." Michael asked, looking exactly like someone who ran out of options would look like, while his father was completely losing his mind in his crazy laughter._

_"What about your sister?" Aaron asked._

_"I will see to it that she returns, once I take things over. Trust me, I didn't plan anything of what my father claims. But I have been preparing to take over heaven for some while now. My father is old and confused and we tried to cover it up for as long as possible, but..." he looked over to his father, who was making ranting to himself about something neither one of Aaron and Michael understood. "We cannot do it anymore. I would love to help him, but there is no way. He is at a point where he could corrupt the fragile peace of the human realm and we cannot take that risk. It's bad enough that the three factions are at war, but we really cannot get the humans involved. I am sorry you got dragged into this mess." Michael said. "Know that I understand you. As soon as you used the piece of Eden and pulled your devil-friends out of heaven, I will take care of my sister. Does that sound agreeable to you?"_

_"You seem to be a person of honor, so let me be honest with you as well" Aaron replied, receiving a appreciative nod from Michael before the vampire continued "Does your offer still stand after you find out just how many of your brothers and sisters me and my team have slaughtered today? There is no one left alive on that stairway."_

_"I am fully aware" Michael nodded "I tried to keep the route clear for you, but my father had different opinions. You wanted to help my sister, I cannot blame you for doing something, where my hands were bound."_

_Aaron didn't even reply anymore. A bright flash shined out of the artifact in his hand, the light flowing towards God like it was a liquid. It quickly surrounded the crazy leader of heaven, before disappearing together with the person caught inside of it._

_"I take it you keep true to your word" Aaron said, turning around to leave heaven._

_"I will" Michael replied._

_-/-_

_three days later, at the inn in Florence:_

_"Thank you for your service" Aaron said friendly to Grayfia and Sirzechs, who were standing in the garden of the inn in Florence._

_"It was an honor, Milord" Grayfia replied dropping a curtsey. "You helped us more than we helped you" she said._

_"Should you need our assistance anytime again, contact us again" Sirzechs added with a smile._

_"Thank you for the offer" Aaron replied, with a nod._

_Grayfia and Sirzechs got the hint, said their goodbyes and left the garden to return into the underworld._

_"I don't like the girl" Elena said dryly, standing right next to Aaron for the entire time. The gray haired woman was too close to Aaron for her taste and she also was way too beautiful. Also, no matter how much Elena denied it for herself, she was jealous of those ample breasts of hers. What a stupid thought for a nun, yet she couldn't help it._

_Aaron chuckled turning to head back for their room "She is a devil. It's only natural you don't like her." he said with a smile "Don't worry, we'll never see her again" he clarified, walking up to their room and unlocking the door._

_When the Vampire and his nun left the room to see Grayfia and Sirzechs off, they left Gabriel sleeping in the bed. She hadn't slept for quite some time and exhaustion finally proofed too much for her, so she fell asleep._

_Her condition didn't get any better, during the time Aaron was gone and he just hoped her return to heaven would provide what she needed._

_When the vampire stepped into his room, he found that it wasn't the way he had left it. Gabriel was still sleeping in what was strictly speaking his bed, but now her brother was standing at her side._

_Michael looked pained and worried, as he stared at his sleeping sister._

_"My father was a cruel man in his last days" he stated in a whisper, when he realized Aaron and Elena were back._

_"I just hope you can help her" Aaron replied in the same hushed voice, not wanting to wake Gabriel up._

_"I will do my best" Michael replied with a weak smile. "I am sorry that it had to come to this."_

_"Don't be. As long as you can help her, it was worth everything." Aaron nodded with conviction. He imagined that Gabriel wouldn't be too happy about his deeds once she woke up, but it didn't matter. Aaron could live with the thought of her hating him, as long as she didn't hate herself anymore._

_"Do you want to say goodbye?" Michael asked "I am sure she won't be able to see you for some time"_

_Aaron shook his head after some thinking "Let her sleep" he said "I am sure she'll be out of sorts with me after what I did." he said with a silent laugh. "Michael?"_

_"Yes Aaron?"_

_"If you tell her what happened, could you break it to her gently? She is my best friend, one day I'd want to talk to her again. Everything I did was just for her, you know? If she hates me after everything, I'd accept that, but..."_

_"You'd prefer if she didn't. I understand."_

_"Yes" Aaron nodded gratefully._

_"I will see to it." Michael replied with a smile, before he and Gabriel where engulfed in bright golden light, before they were gone._

_Elena cleared her throat in a careful manner "See, he is likeable. Not like those devils"_

_Aaron rolled his eyes. "He is an angel. Of course you like him"_

_-/-_

_Michael stayed true to his promise. Soon Gabriel was one of the four great seraphs again, even though Aaron didn't see her ever again. It was Michael who stopped by a few days later, telling Aaron that Gabriel was fine, but that she couldn't see him anytime soon. She was still recovering from the severe trauma of falling and being cleansed again. Gabriel didn't have the courage to leave the save borders of heaven yet, but wanted Aaron to know that she wasn't mad at him._

_Unfortunately, Aaron's assault on heaven opened a way for a new large scale war between the three factions. Soon the borders weren't save at all anymore and Gabriel had to step up as the shining hero of heaven, defending the kingdom of heaven against devils and fallen angels alike._

_In a sense, Aaron started the greatest war between angels, fallen angels and devils, just for his best friend. He killed god, enabling the biggest slaughter of supernatural beings ever to be seen. The world changed forever, following Aaron's action, shaping it into the way it was today._

_-/-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for today. Not as long as the last chapter, I am aware, but hey, it didn't take me nearly as long :D
> 
> Should you wonder, yes god actually was crazy. No idea if that worked out, I never wrote a crazy person before. Well, the man was very old after all, was he not?
> 
> The backstory with Gabriel actually existed in three versions. A super short one, incorporated into the next chapter, a standalone length one and a standalone length incorporated into the ongoing chapter (which would have been another monster). I settled for the standalone length solo version. Hope that was alright with everyone. Initially, I just wanted to fill everyone in with what happened and didn't want to create an entire sub-story around Gabriel's and Aaron's past, even though that would have been a piece of cake. But that felt so rushed and I wasn't comfortable with it at all, so this version was made. It fits better into the flow of the story, despite being reasonable detail- and length-wise. Hope that is alright with everyone.
> 
> I didn't want to prolong the battle in heaven for too long, feeling like that would have been over the top.
> 
> *pulls dust-cover over mic*
> 
> P.S. Why do I get the feeling you guys will be mad at me for killing a crazy god with an artifact? It's backstory guys, convenient plot devices are convenient. This is DxD, is there really anything serious about it? :D
> 
> Hope you still liked it :)


	11. Chapter 6: Family and Funerals part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Alright, chapter 6 will be mostly build up. I know build ups aren't so action packed, but I'll try my best. This is necessary, trust me. It will take care of Aaron's emotional world, enable the harem we all wait for and set up things for the holy sword arc and an OC arc, which will take place at the same time.
> 
> At least that's the plan.
> 
> So, without further ado, here we go:
> 
> *rips that stupid dust cover off the mic*

_chapter 6_

_friends, family and funerals_

Vatican City, after Aaron's return from his duel with Riser:

"This may be a little late, but..." Gabriel paused a moment to look at Aaron. He didn't change one bit from the day she had last seen him. He still was a determined, strong willed man, willing to do anything for those he considered his family.

Like he just did for Rias.

Like he did for Gabriel herself all those centuries ago. There was no stopping him, once he got started. "I'm very thankful for what you did for me back in the day. I'll never forget that." the beautiful angel said with humble gratitude, maybe even a little bit ashamed. She regretted not contacting him sooner, but unfortunately Gabriel just couldn't. She needed so much time to find back to her old self, to find back to the way she used to be before her fall. And when she finally felt up to leaving heaven again, a couple of hundred years had passed and Gabriel feared that Aaron wouldn't want to see her again.

So much time had passed and Gabriel felt like she wouldn't have the right to intervene with his life anymore. She felt like her long absence nullified every claim of friendship she might have had.

Never before in Gabriel's life had the beautiful blond angel been so anxious to see someone again. Aaron was the best friend she ever had, her protector and the big-brother figure which Michael could never be.

She feared the closeness they once shared would be gone, faded away over the course of hundreds of years. She feared he wouldn't know her anymore or even worse; wouldn't want to see her again.

But nothing of these things happened. Neither was Aaron mad at her for leaving him alone, nor seemed to bond they shared broken in any way. Everything felt like Gabriel had never left.

"Don't mention it. I wanted to see you smile again, I would have done anything." he looked at Gabriel, a question burning inside of him. A question he had been carrying around for hundreds of years and never got an answered. "Are you mad at me? For what I did?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh Aaron" the gorgeous angel shook her head with a silent sigh, a smile building up on her lips. "How could I be mad, after all you did for me? The only reason I am here today, is because of you, Aaron. Don't ever think something else" she said with conviction.

It was nothing but the truth. If Aaron hadn't taken care of her father, she would have never been allowed back into heaven. And Gabriel would have most likely killed herself sooner than later.

To Rias the conversation between Gabriel and Aaron was equally confusing as it was interesting. She didn't have the first idea what the two were talking about and made mental note to ask Aaron about it later on, yet the way the two interacted with each other left little doubt about their closeness. The crimson haired ruin princess glanced over to Raynare, who merely shrugged. The fallen angel also didn't know what had happened between the great seraph and the vampire. Though Rias would have never admitted it aloud, she indeed found herself to be a little jealous of Gabriel and how the angel interacted so easily with Rias' savior.

Aaron forced a shaky smile on his lips "That's a relieve." For him this was all too much at the same time. He was never one with a broad emotional spectrum at hand, or at least one who never allowed himself to use the majority of said spectrum, so the most recent events were just a little too much for him to handle properly.

The relieve of having killed Riser and of having avenged Yubelluna. Then the sudden display of affection Rias showed, followed by the realization that he now could give in to that particular desire. And then of course the reunion with the best friend he ever had. Even though he did his best to not show it on the outside, deep inside Aaron was an emotional mess right now.

"You are the only one I know who thinks I could be mad after all you did for me" Gabriel laughed friendly, but the angel quickly got serious again, like she remembered something very important. her smile turned sad "Listen, I am very sorry about Yubelluna. I know how much she meant to you"

Rias heard the angel say that line and wanted to slap herself. She had completely forgotten to offer her condolences to him. She was so happy that her own ass was out of the line of fire, she had totally forgotten that Aaron had already lost someone. The gorgeous devil noted it down on her well structured, yet still mental To-Do-List. She'd talk to her vampire when the time seemed right. At the moment Rias chose to leave Gabriel and Aaron some privacy. Rias might have been jealous, but she most certainly wasn't rude, she would stay out of their conversation as long as necessary.

"Thank you" Aaron replied sadly, the angel in front of him lifting his head up by his chin, peering into his eyes like she searched for something. One of Gabriel's blond eyebrows twitched slightly, as the great seraph apparently found what she was looking for. There weren't a lot of things Aaron could hide from her, even though so much time had passed since they had seen each other. The vampire was still an open book to his best friend, so Gabriel knew exactly what she needed to say now.

"What happened was not your fault, ok?" her voice was crystal clear, almost demanding and left little room for arguments. Looking at him with a determined spark in her eyes, she held that stare until something in Aaron shifted.

"I know that" Aaron nodded slowly, yet sounded not too convincing.

"Should you need anything...""

"It's alright," a quick smile flashed over his lips. "We had the opportunity to talk before she had to go. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, I'm in good company." he said, his eyes lighting up with some very unexpected happiness. Gabriel had expected him to be completely devastated. Apparently that was not the case and the gorgeous angel heavily suspected this had to do with the one or another unnaturally beautiful girl.

Gabriel's slightly sad smile transformed into an one-sided smirk. She was relieved to hear Aaron was finally following her advice and moved on. Heaven forbid, it was about time. "To think you'd ever actually consider another woman. I didn't think I'd get to live to see that" she teased. "But indeed, I see you have plenty of admirers" Gabriel nodded towards Rias and Raynare, who were standing next to each other with an awkward feeling giggle.

Aaron's pale face actually got a little bit -just the faintest nothing- of red color there "Yeah, I'm aware" he replied awkwardly "This is all so much so fast." he added for only Gabriel to hear, causing her to snicker amused.

"I can imagine." she said, before completely changing the topic "How long have you been awake now?" Gabriel asked Aaron, like it was of utmost importance.

The vampire looked towards the ceiling, for the first time noticing the expertly painted saint Sebastian on the fresco, while he tried to calculate just how long he had been awake. It wasn't so easy with the time difference between Italy and Japan.

"If you have to think, it was too long" Gabriel laughed "You might want to head home for now" she suggested, quickly glancing over to Rias for support. The redhead understood immediately, as she walked up to Aaron and Gabriel, gently tucking her arm under Aaron's.

"Yes, we should do that" she agreed "You must be tired after all you did today. And to be honest, I could use some rest as well"

Aaron blinked on the verge to disagreeing, but was cut off by Gabriel. "Don't worry, I'll stay in touch. And the next time you hear from me won't be a couple of hundred years from now." she reassured him with a confident nod. Aaron was silent for a moment or two, obviously considering his options.

"Alright" the vampire nodded in agreement. "But next time we do some real catching up. I have so much to tell you"

"I'm looking forward to it" Gabriel replied. She could imagine that Aaron had been up to quite a bit during the last five centuries.

Rias had left her vampire's side and turned towards the pope "Thank you so much for your help and hospitality, your Excellency" she said bowing deeply.

"Don't mention it, Ms. Gremory" he returned humbly, visibly uncomfortable by the thanks. Receiving gratitude for doing what he thought was normal, just and right simply felt wrong to the pope. He was a simple man, the honor of his position made him uncomfortable more often than not.

"I'll see you soon, Aaron" Gabriel said, getting a nod from the vampire as an answer, while Rias and Raynare both held on to him. With the distinct _plopp_ he and his two companions vanished in quickly fading dark smoke.

"So, I take it, you two knew each other?" Francis asked with a surprised expression on his face. Not that his protector was the overly talkative kind of person, but over the course of the last couple of years he got to know her at least a little bit.

Gabriel just smiled, like she was reliving very fond memories. "We go way back." she said absent minded "I always thought he needed my help more than anything. But in the end, he was the one performing the greatest deed for my sake. I'll never be able to repay him" the great seraph said, not even fully aware that she voiced that thought aloud. Without Aaron, she would not be here anymore.

Francis merely nodded, silently accepting the unspoken attraction between his heavenly protector and who was basically her not quite so heavenly predecessor.

"I believe there are some things I need you to do in Japan soon, Gabriel" Francis said, looking over to his bodyguard with a friendly smirk.

"But your Excellency, you don't-" Gabriel started but was stopped by Francis.

"But me no buts" The pope said warmly, but with a certain firmness in his voice, which made clear that his mind was made up. "You did more than enough for me already. I can handle things from here on; the church is on the right course. I promise to contact you, should I need anything. But for the time being, you should go and take care of your own personal life. Friends and family are the most valuable treasures we can ever hope to obtain. But both are like a beautiful garden. You have to tend to them, or they will soon be vanished under escaped plants, before they are forgotten." He smiled "If you want you can stay for the upcoming meeting of the Curia. But then you go and catch up with your friend, Gabriel."

The great seraph was silent for a long moment, imagining what it might be like to surprise visit Aaron in Japan. Would he want her around? He seemed to finally move on. Maybe he didn't want to be reminded of the past? But wasn't he really happy to see her again? There was really only one way to find out, wasn't there? "I will," Gabriel replied happily "Thank you, your Excellency"

-/-

The living-room of his house was dark, when Aaron and his two friends appeared. _Friends._ The thought about what might have changed in his relationship especially with Rias crossed his mind for a moment, before he realized that it was all over now. All the stress and struggle not only of the past weeks, but of almost his entire life. His goal was fulfilled. Riser was dead, Yubelluna was avenged.

He was home.

It was done.

He could move on without any remorse, he could allow himself to live again. Not only could he allow it himself, but Yui even wanted him to do so. She said it herself. She wanted him to be happy.

 _Happy._ Aaron had no idea what would make him happy. It was a feeling, which was very unfamiliar to him. But that didn't matter. All he knew was that he felt better. Rias was safe, his new family completely intact. He guessed that everyone was already home again. A bumpy ride it was indeed, yet in the end, things turned out rather good. For the most part.

Relieve washed over the vampire like water flooding a valley after a breaking retaining wall. This new feeling was overwhelming, new and strange. Something, which accompanied him for as long as he could remember, was now missing, yet he felt strangely complete. For the first time in over a millennia, Aaron had no ulterior motive anymore. No goal, which was relentlessly pushing him forward. He was breaking a new ground.

Aaron looked to his left, where Rias held on to his arm with an admiring, fond look on her face, and then to his right, where Raynare didn't look a lot different. Despite a certain strangeness, which one might have expected from such a situation, Aaron felt comfortable. A little tired, but he was alright. Or so he thought.

The vampire wanted to say something, as he began to feel the full extent of the claim this day had on his strength and endurance. The words got stuck in his dry throat, as his adrenaline pumped body slowly returned to real life, the toll his fight with Riser had on his body showing effects. Aaron blinked a sudden, strange dizziness away, which came out of nowhere. His limbs were feeling heavy, like they were made out of solid steel and his eyes had trouble not losing their focus. There was an unintelligible mumbling somewhere in the most distant corner of his head, like someone was talking to him from very, very far aware, but he didn't understand a word. The image of his dark living-room was getting blurry and he could have sworn the house started spinning.

Was the floor getting closer?

Rias gasped in shock, as she realized that something was not right with Aaron. He didn't react at all, when she called out his name and he seemed like having trouble to keep his balance.

Luckily the red haired bombshell realized fast enough what was happening. With a feisty grasp she caught his heavy body out of the air, before it crashed to the floor.

But Rias may have overestimated her own strength, or maybe underestimated Aaron's weight in full armor, because she was pulled down by his body. Well, at least his head didn't hit the floor at full speed, but instead was now buried deeply in between her ample breasts. Which made Rias blush ever so slightly. She normally had no problem with sexuality or nudity for that matter, but the knowledge of _who_ had his head in between her breasts simply excited Rias.

"You just _have_ to take all the fun for yourself, don't you?" Raynare asked, rolling her eyes in slight annoyance. Truth to be told, the gorgeous fallen angel was jealous. She was jealous when Rias had kissed Aaron before and wanted to be in her place instead and she was also a little jealous right now. Raynare knew she couldn't legitimately complain about a lack of intimacy between her and Aaron, he spent many nights holding her tightly after her night terrors, but she couldn't help and whish for more.

"Very funny, Ray. He passed out, how can you joke around?" Rias replied with a deadpan expression, feignedly trying to push Aaron off her body. She didn't really want him off, even if he was passed out.

"He is exhausted" Raynere shrugged "It's hardly surprising, seeing what he did today, don't you think? Not only physically but also emotionally. That had to be a rollercoaster" the fallen angel evaluated the situation. It made sense, really.

"You're probably right" Rias agreed with a nod. "Help me carry him upstairs and let's get him to bed."

"Only so you can have him to yourself? I'm not going to leave my master alone with you in a bed!" the fallen angel stated with quite a bit of force behind her intention.

"You are no fun, Ray" Rias rolled her eyes. So much for that plan. "Besides, he is still my servant, so it's my responsibility to take care of him."

"I am being reasonable here." the fallen angel replied dead serious. There was no way she'd let her spend the night alone with him. Who knew what she'd do, once he wakes up?

"More like being jealous"

"you-" Raynare inhaled, but was interrupted by someone both of the girls had forgotten was even at home.

"Would you two morons finally bring him to bed? I am sure there is enough room for the both of you" Kalawarner admonished, only wearing the top of her burgundy trench-coat, which looked like it was hastily put on. The white moonlight illuminated her already pale skin further and revealed that Kalawarner indeed was mostly naked, save for her unbuttoned jacket. Her hair was a mess, looking exactly like she literally fell out of bed only a moment or so ago. "I have to work tomorrow and you have school. I will not cover your absence any longer." she said with an annoyed sigh. The blue haired fallen angel of course understood the situation and did cover the absence of Rias and her peerage for as long as necessary, but the flu only worked for so long as an excuse, before it got suspicious. Kala was actually rather grateful, that she didn't get involved into the whole mess with Riser and the rating game. One of them had to stay behind and make everyone else believe that nothing out of the ordinary occurred. The fact that she worked as a teacher in Kuoh-academy just made things even more easy.

"..." Rias didn't know what to reply, so she just looked at Raynare

"..." her fallen angel friend didn't say anything either

Kalawarner was of course glad and relieved that everyone was back safe and sound. She did worry like never before and she too was exhausted from the psychological stress of the last week. But right now all the buxom beauty wanted was sleep and even more so, she wanted the girl Kala cared for so much to get the rest which said girl seemed to need so desperately. "And don't make too much noise. Asia was totally confused when she came back and she just fell asleep an hour or so ago, so don't wake her up again! Good night" Kalawarner turned on the spot and returned back upstairs to the room she shared with Asia, not even considering to offer her help carrying Aaron.

"Why does she remind me of my mother from time to time?" Rias asked

"That teaching position was a really _bad_ idea. She keeps forgetting that I am older than her, no matter how we look like."

-/-

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, feeling a slightly uncomfortable pain in his head, like he was a little hung over from something. Despite the faint pain in his head, which might have been due to his blood reserves being basically depleted, Aaron's head was completely empty. His body felt light, like it wasn't really his own, as confusion was spreading in his mind. He remembered teleporting back from the Vatican, but from the second he vanished there, everything was blank. He had literally no idea, what happened after that, or where he even was. The room seemed familiar, though. At least the ceiling had a very well known structure to it.

Staring at said ceiling for quite some time, Aaron finally realized why it seemed to familiar. This was his bedroom. He was at home. In his warm and comfortable bed. The more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that his bed was actually a lot warmer than usual and the blanket did feel way smoother than Aaron remembered it.

Maybe that was because of the dizziness he was still feeling.

The sound of some silent, cute snoring, proved Aaron wrong rather quickly. A soft female voice mumbled something adorably inaudible, the 'speaking' person apparently still fast asleep. Aaron -careful not to make too sudden movement- checked out who kept him company. Well, he actually had a pretty good idea of who it was, but the vampire still wanted to check. The assumption turned out to be _almost_ as expected.

Aaron was hardly alone in his bed. Rias was of course sleeping in the same bed with him, snuggling close to his body. But the red haired bombshell was not the only woman, who kept Aaron company. While he did get used to Rias' need for company at night, he didn't really expect Raynare to be lying on the opposite side of him. He really did have two smoking hot ladies in his bed, one on either side of him, cuddled up to his body in almost the exact same position. Their heads were resting on his shoulders, while one of their hands was resting on his chest. He could feel the weight of their breasts partly resting on his body and if Aaron could have felt anything apart from the well known pain in his artificial legs, he would have known that both Rias as well as Raynare wrapped one leg around his.

While asleep he must have put his arms around the backs of each girl, because his hands were now resting on their naked sides. Aaron felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips, as he realized just how soft Rias' and Raynare's skin was. In comparison, silk must have felt like sandpaper. He didn't think about the fact that both girls were completely naked. As stupid as that may sound, but by now Aaron somehow got used to Rias sleeping naked while always wanting to cuddle. Still, for some strange reason, today was a lot more enjoyable to Aaron than the times before. He didn't think that had to do with the added bonus in the form of a completely naked Raynare. Which was _really_ nice, no doubt about it. Yet it was not the reason for his new found comfort. No two days ago, this situation would have made him really uneasy.

But now?

He was relaxed, even smiled a little at the scene. Seeing the two girls sleep so contentedly at his side, so full of trust, their facial expressions peaceful and more beautiful than ever before, it made Aaron happy. This felt _right._ Somehow. Not that Aaron claimed to understand his strange and admittedly rather sudden change of heart.

Was Riser's death at Aaron's very own hands that much of a milestone to him?

Was it Yui's last wish?

Was the reason of any importance now?

It didn't really matter, did it? Right now, this was nice. It felt warm, safe and... right. Like it was meant this way. Aaron felt like it was alright for him to accept this, that it was okay to think he deserved this a little bit. With a relieved smile Aaron closed his eyes again, subconsciously hugging the two girls a little bit closer.

Soon enough, sleep had recaptured Aaron, pulling him into the depth of dreams and fantasies.

He was reasonable sure, that he didn't wake up again. No matter where he found himself all of a sudden, he _had_ to be asleep.

Which made complete sense, he didn't wake up. Yet, he did still see the salesroom of a weaponry.

Swords everywhere.

Of course the son of the No Life King immediately recognized where he was. And that was the reason he knew, that he was still asleep. There was no way all of this could have been real.

Yet it did feel almost scarily close to the original. The room had even the exact same smell, that distinct mix of polished steel and old, dry wood, mixed with a faint hint of burning coal. _Precisely_ the way the real workshop smelled like, down to the finest nuances. Sunlight was shimmering into the wooden room through one of the opaque windows, the beams of light illuminating fine dust particles floating through the air like weightless feathers.

Aaron smiled at the peaceful setting, while carefully walking up to a display-stand, the floor making that silent creaking noise, which the wooden panels always made. _This even sounds the way I remember it_ , he thought, picking up a rapier, which he vividly remembered forging himself. It had the exact same balance and the correct weight, just like the real thing. Aaron's finger traced down the smooth metal surface of the blade, examining its quality. _Just like the rapier I forged back in the day._ But it was impossible to actually be the real thing.

Aaron put the weapon back with a nostalgic sigh. Why was he here? What was the reason behind him dreaming of his workshop?

"I am so proud of you, love" a voice, which should _not_ have been there, spoke, ripping the vampire out of his thoughts.

Aaron spun around to see the impossible.

There on his counter. On the surface he used to sell weapons on.

A few meters away from him. Sitting on the rough wooden surface of the counter was no one else than Yubelluna, wearing a simple, plain white frill dress, which showed no cleavage whatsoever. It was borderline conservative, like Yubelluna felt the need to cover her beautiful body as much as possible.

"How...?" Aaron breathed dumbstruck, as he stared at his fiancée, his eyes meeting with hers in a painfully emotional moment. She giggled cutely, elegantly gliding off the counter before gracefully walking up to him.

"This is a dream, Aaron" she told him with a weak smile and telling only half the truth. Yui should have known him better. Aaron didn't buy it for a second, as he shook his head vehemently.

"No. No, I don't believe it. This feels way too real. This is _not_ a dream" he stated firmly, almost a little bit upset.

"I am dead, love. What's wrong with this being a dream?" she asked with an affectionate smile on her lips, yet was unable to completely suppress a certain sadness in her voice.

"I... it... that would mean, I am imagining you..." Aaron replied meekly. Yubelluna's smile got wider, as she cocked her head to the side in a cute manner. That was one of the many things she had loved so dearly about her Aaron. He was cute in such a straightforward matter and without even realizing it.

"I'll always be right here" Yui said softly, reaching out for him and gently touching the spot on his chest, which covered his heart. Her fingers traced over him for a moment, before she slowly settled her whole flat hand down. The warmth which spread into Aaron's heart from this simple touch, was enough for an unexpected shiver to crawl up his spine. "I'll always be with you, love, and make sure you are fine." Yubelluna said, like it was the most important thing she had ever said in her entire life.

There was a long moment of heavy silence, before the purple haired beauty continued with the same soft and calming voice, which sounded like a silken waterfall. "Tell me, are you happy?" she wanted to know in all seriousness, yet still no louder than a hushed whisper.

Aaron gulped. "I don't know..." he murmured, not too sure how to continue. He couldn't lie to her! He never did that, Aaron had always been nothing but honest with Yui. He would not start telling lies now. Truth was, he was slowly heading towards something, which might have been considered happiness. At least to a certain degree. "Things are getting better, I guess, but..."

Yui giggled again, even cuter than before "You know that I want you to be happy, don't you?"

Aaron merely nodded as an reply. Of course he knew. Of course he remembered.

"So, who do you like better?" the purple haired woman asked with a slight teasing smile "Rias or Raynare?" Yubelluna briefly sounded like she knew full well that both those girls were currently sharing the bed with Aaron... _naked._ "They are both great women, but you know that already"

"Uhm..." Aaron was not really sure what to answer. _Why is she so straight forward all of a sudden?!_

"Or is it maybe Akeno? She seems like a lot of fun to me. All that teasing, yet she is so classy. Sounds like a fun girl to me" Yubelluna teased, drawing some circles on Aaron's chest with her index finger.

"Yui, I-"

"They are all fine with me. Rias, Akeno, Raynare, or any other girl you like. They are all fine." the deceased fiancée clarified, suddenly being very serious "Individually or all together" she added.

"All together?" Aaron asked, shaking his head. Wasn't Akeno the one who jokingly suggested he could start a harem? Why was this suddenly a serious idea from his _fiancée_?

"Sure" Yui smiled a little bit of playful teasing returning to her voice, which still remained serious for the most part "Harems aren't that bad, you know? The guy doesn't have to decide, doesn't need to break hearts and all the girls get to be with the one they like. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Rias would never-"

"So the redhead is the one you like the most?" Yubelluna cut him off with a laugh "Figures, she and I are rather similar to each other. Could it be possible that you have a thing for girls with royal blood?" she laughed. "But as I said. You have to be happy. Do what _you_ want to do. You have my support. I'm so proud that you are moving on. Aaron, you deserve this. Don't you ever doubt it. Make yourself happy and make the girl or girls you choose happy as well. But don't hold back because of me. I already told you, it would be better to forget I was ever in your life."

"Hard to do, when I keep dreaming of you" Aaron replied with a faint chuckle.

"You just needed a push in the right direction" Yui winked "Make sure you keep your own happiness in mind. You do feel like moving on, don't you? Don't worry, it's a good thing"

Aaron swallowed a sour lump down. Admitting this felt like the first step in a new life "I'm sorry, Yui. But... yes... I do feel like moving on"

The smile on her lips spread into a full grin now "That is great!" she exclaimed happily "make sure you keep going that way, and I might not need to stop by too much" Yubelluna winked at him cheekily.

Aaron was taken by surprise with that last sentence. He wanted to ask, what Yui meant with _stopping by_ , but he didn't get to do it. Suddenly Aaron stared at the ceiling of his bedroom again. It was almost like Yubelluna kicked him out of the dream.

The vampire needed a few moments to process what had happened just now, but Aaron managed soon enough. He would need to think about that without ruffle or excitement, but his path seemed clear. At least he had a vague idea of how it should look, or better feel like. Aaron would have to take one step at a time, careful not to rush things. Maybe then he'd truly find out what it meant to really _live._

The vampire blinked the dizziness out of his eyes and noticed that the sun was already up and shining through his windows. Also, the comfortable warmth his two naked companions provided was gone. Aaron's bed was empty, he was the only one left in it. _Shame_ he thought, reaching for the alarm-clock on his nightstand. A moment of shock shot into his bones, when he realized that it was way past breakfast-time and he was still in bed! Damn, he had to get breakfast started for the girls! Today was school for all of them again. Aaron felt a minor panic attack crashing down on him, as he shot up in his bed, hurling himself out of the sheets, succumbing to total stress so early in the morning. That was until he heard noise from the kitchen. Laughing, giggling, teasing. It sounded like someone was having a lot of fun.

Maybe jumping out of bed the way Aaron did, wasn't the brightest idea, as the room around him started turning for a moment, before slowing down and coming to a halt again. Damn, Aaron's condition had been better, the dry feeling in his throat very much noticeable. He hadn't been going so long without drinking, yet yesterday was very taxing on his reserves.

Convincing himself to take things slow for now, he reached for a random pair of black jeans and a white shirt, put the pants on and walked out of his bedroom to make his way downstairs.

"Look who is finally awake!" he heard Hinata's voice from the living room, as he was reaching the bottom of the stairway, pulling the shirt over his head in the process. "Sir, I have to ask you: do you have a license for those abs?" she teased, faking the voice of a cop, while catching a good eye of his well defined, muscular body. Aaron didn't have a piece of fat, where it didn't belong to. And for a quick moment, before he pulled the shirt down, that was on full display for everyone. He did look like a young god and the girls might have stared for a moment with slightly red cheeks.

Hinata was wearing the typical gym-kit, which she liked so much, consisting of a light pink cropped shirt and skin tight shorts. The brown haired girls with lively eyes of the same color was very focussed on sports. Her fit body, which Hinata had no problem showing off, showcased that perfectly. "Of course officer, nothing illegal," Aaron replied with a smirk, checking out who else was in the living room.

Despite the dining room being freed from moving boxes a long time ago, the living room somehow got stuck as the place for meals to be eaten at, or where they everyone shared tea. It was more convenient than the dining room after all. With the open kitchen right next to it, the living room allowed for all the residents to eat and cook together, creating one big living and cooking area. Aaron stuck his head into the living room, wanting to see who was there. The short answer was: Everyone. Not only the girls living in his house, but really everyone.

Rias and Akeno where in the kitchen, preparing a both very delicious looking as well as mouth-watering smelling traditional Japanese breakfast, complete with everything. Miso soup, freshly made rice, Tofu and of course Nattō. Everything the two had prepared looked _delicious,_ even to Aaron, who couldn't eat, yet alone stomach any of this. He actually wondered how he had enough ingredients for so much food at home. Then again, maybe someone went shopping first.

Raynare and Kalawarner were setting the table for everyone, while Kiba, Koneko and Asia were sitting on the couches, not really knowing how they could help, apart from not getting in the way. At least Hinata found something to do, as she poured everyone a cup of tea.

"Good morning" Rias greeted happily from out of the kitchen, as she saw Aaron come in. She was wearing nothing more than a light grey shirt, which was a world too large for her. It was one of Aaron's old and rather worn out clothes. The simple fabric, which was normally just big enough for Aaron, of course looked like tent on Rias. Her slender arms were mostly covered by the sleeves of this t-shirt, while the neck was hanging loosely over her left shoulder. Rias could also easily have worn the shirt as some kind of dress and no one would have batted an eye lengthwise. Well, at least no one, who knew Rias. Her legs seemed longer than ever before, ending with her bare feet on the cold white tile floor. Somehow Rias seemed almost a little vulnerable the way she was wearing Aaron's way too big shirt, yet seeing her like this was also terribly adorable.

"Good to see you awake, Aaron" Akeno added with the very same slightly flirty but still mostly elegant voice she had around him. Together with her cute smile it was one of Akeno's most enchanting traits. Yet, Aaron's black apron which she was currently wearing over her school uniform did look good on her as well. For the tiniest fraction of a second there, Aaron imagined the school uniform would be gone, leaving the apron as the only piece of clothing on Akeno. The imagination alone would most likely have been enough for most men to kill for. The black apron would have just covered Akeno's front, leaving her flawless back completely bare and giving a good sight to her perfect curves and the arousing sides of her chest. Truly a sight to behold. Aaron quickly shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Good morning ladies" Aaron greeted with a friendly smile. "What's going on, why is everyone here?" he wanted to know, not really minding that his house was filled with people, but simply curious.

"My, my, it seems we aren't welcome" Akeno teased with her stoic, calm nature, while smiling cheekily. She continued preparing the rice, while smirking at the vampire.

"I'm just curios" Aaron replied, still a little too tired to actually tease back.

"We thought a breakfast with everyone would be a nice thing to celebrate your victory yesterday" Rias replied, hiding a blush on her cheeks. Merely thinking about Aaron and what he did the day before made her excited. She knew saving her was merely half his motivation, but the knowledge of him doing this -even if only partly- for her sake made Rias feel special. She would hold on to that memory and feeling forever.

Rias considered bringing Yubelluna up and telling him that she was sorry for what happened, but she decided it would only ruin the moment. So, Rias didn't say anything yet. There would come a moment when this specific conversation would be appropriate. Now was not this moment.

"So" Akeno started, judging from how she smiled and how she sounded, obviously up to no good. "We all have our breakfast basically prepared" she said, walking up to Aaron with seductively swinging hips "which leaves one question:" Akeno made a dramatic pause "Who do you want for breakfast, Aaron? Me or Rias?"

There was a second of heavy silence, Akeno's words lingering in the air for someone to pick up.

"Akeno!" Rias admonished with a gasp, the blunt question of her queen ringing multiple alarm-bells in her head. She quickly moved to Aaron's side, pulling his arm a little bit towards her, like she marked her territory. "I already told you, last time was an exception! Obviously Aaron is going to choose me" Rias said replied with confidence, causing Akeno to hum teasingly.

"Maybe Aaron got used to how you taste and prefers something new~?" Akeno returned cheekily. "Didn't you like how I tasted, Aaron?" she purred into his ear in a flirty whisper, as she just so happened to brush over his arm with her ample breasts and maybe even pressed herself a little bit more towards him. The feeling of his arm sinking into Akeno's soft and warm flesh actually sent a shiver through Aaron, as he inhaled a mixture of both Rias' and Akeno's scent. He really had to concentrate not to lose control in this moment, his thirst almost getting the better of him.

Rias shot Akeno a deadly glare from Aaron's other shoulder, the vampire caught in the middle with an utterly confused expression.

"Hey!" Raynare called out from the living room, luckily saving Aaron from having to answer Akeno's question. It would have been trouble for him, because the black haired queen sure as hell did taste amazing. But Rias did too. Damn, he couldn't decide between the two of them if his life depended on it. Luckily that decision was not to be made today, all thanks to his fallen angel friend. "Who said you two are the only option here? Aaron can drink from me whenever he wants! I offered myself for this purpose the day he took me in" The fallen angel crossed her arms under her chest, heaving her already ample breasts upwards for everyone to admire even more. "You two should stop acting all entitled about this."

"That is right, why only you two? Aaron promised to go out on a date with me, so he surely can also drink my blood if he wants to! I certainly wouldn't mind" Hinata put the tea-can down to turn around.

Asia shyly rubbed her fingers together "Or mine, I won't mind either." she said almost too silently to be audible. The thought of drinking from a _nun_ again, no matter if she was a devil now or not, sent a surprising chill through Aaron's spine. He hadn't done that in a _long_ time and it actually brought up some pleasant memories. The nuns taking care of him were always very nice, warm and heartfelt women. Aaron liked all of them. He could even remember each and every name they had, which was a very, _very_ long list.

"Raynare, you aren't even in the peerage. You don't count here" Akeno said to the fallen angel, the teasing side to her statement was gone.

Aaron was simply staring at everyone in turns. What the hell was happening, were they seriously arguing over who he should drink from?

"Ladies!" he exclaimed, bringing instant silence into the loud discussion, as he carefully freed himself from Rias' and Akeno's embrace. "Why don't we all sit down and you enjoy your breakfast? I really do not need sustenance at the moment" Aaron lied smoothly, deciding diplomacy would be the best course of action. Truth was he could have sucked Rias or Akeno dry right now, he was so famished. But choosing either one of them now really felt an awful lot like pouring oil into an already bright and violent fire. He kind of got the feeling if he chose a girl now, that hell might break loose.

A disappointed groan went through the girls as they slouched their shoulders. "Shame" Rias said "But you will let us know, when that changes, yes?"

"Of course, don't worry. I won't starve myself" He replied far away from the truth, making his way to the couches and settling for a spot somewhere in the middle.

That might have been a mistake, even though he didn't realize at first. First Rias sat down to his right, which was hardly uncommon. Then Akeno gallantly placed herself to his left, which apparently was reason enough for Rias to move a little closer towards the vampire.

So, naturally Akeno came closer as well. Which resulted in a back and forth between the gorgeous king and her breathtaking queen, until they were both almost sitting on Aaron's lap. The vampire looked up, literally as confused as never in his life before. Of course he was aware that his nature had a special appeal to women, but this was getting ridiculous. Why the fuck was that happening so suddenly? It was like him cleaning up the demons of his past was a secret trigger for every girl he knew to start making advances on him.

He had to remember Yui, who told him to be happy.

Yeah, like that was so easy. No matter what he did now, he would hurt the majority of the people he grew to care about.

 _"I love you Aaron!"_ He heard the voice of Rias in his head as clearly as if she just had spoken herself. The one sentence the redhead cried out, when he returned from killing Riser. No matter how heated the situation might have been for Rias in that moment, Aaron was sure her words were the outright, naked truth.

_Gahhh, this is not happening?! Why do things always have to be so complicated. One thing in my life, just one thing, I'd like to be easy._

Rias said she loved him. That didn't make anything easier for him! If he chose Rias now, who he indeed had the strongest feelings for -simply because he recognized their existence first- he would not only hurt Hinata, Asia, Raynare and hell knows who else, no, he would most likely also ruin Rias' long lasting, good friendship with Akeno.

And there was just no way Aaron wanted to ever do that! Rias and Akeno were one package, they belonged together like milk and coffee, like tee and hot water, or like cars and gasoline. Being the cause of the end of their friendship was something Aaron didn't want to be.

Same held true for the other way round, if he chose Akeno he would hurt anyone else and also ruin the very same unbreakable friendship. There was just no way he could ever bring himself to do that.

Well, with Raynare, Hinata or Asia he at least wouldn't ruin a friendship, but he'd still hurt anyone else. Besides, Asia was just so _young_ , she was really more like his little sister, no one he could seriously consider a partner.

To his eternal luck, Koneko -while technically a lot older than Asia, despite her looks- didn't show an awful lot of interest in Aaron. Which was a great relieve. He would feel like the creepiest pedophile in existence.

Just how was Aaron supposed to get happy, when he knew full well, that making a decision would hurt all the friends he had made here? Of course he could always choose no one, but that wasn't what he wanted either. He liked them all and as much as he wanted to choose someone, he really didn't. This was a dilemma of the worst kind.

The harem suggestion came popping back into his mind and for the fraction of a second he really did consider it; but Aaron discarded the whole idea as fast as it crossed his mind. That was simply ridiculous.

There was no way anyone of the girls would ever agree to that. Humans wanted their partner for themselves, they weren't the kind of species who liked to share. Aaron completely understood that.

Then again none of them were human. They all were devils, reincarnated or not, in the end their appearance was the only similarity to a human they had. But did that change anything? And even more importantly: Did Aaron even _want_ something like a harem himself. _Well, it would solve all the problems I am currently having, wouldn't it_? And he did wish to make everyone happy, didn't he?

Yui was completely right when she said, this way everyone got to be with the one they like and no one gets rejected or hurt. The idea had undeniable advantages.

Still, it was completely stupid. Aaron didn't do _relationship_ in more than a thousand years, he didn't have the first clue how that would work even under 'normal' circumstances, however 'normal' would have looked like in Aaron's case. He didn't know if he was even able to be a good partner to only one girl, yet alone multiple. The vampire had forgotten how to _romance_ beyond simple playful teasing. And that simply didn't cut it in a serious relationship, so much he knew for certain.

There was just no way he could pull off a stunt like Yui suggested. How was she even thinking about that? Yes, in theory it was a great idea, but in reality? Aaron felt like a giant douche for just thinking about this now.

It was true that he indeed did care for all of the girls, be it Rias or Akeno, be it Raynare or Asia, it didn't matter. They all meant a lot to him. And indeed he wanted them to be happy.

Unfortunately it was painfully obvious how much their happiness was connected to some sort of romantic involvement with him and Aaron simply didn't have the answer to one crucial question. How? How was he supposed to pull that off? Was Yui's suggestion really the only viable option he had apart from not doing anything? Was it even possible? Aaron doubted it. Not only would none of the girls want that -again Aaron did understand that completely- but he also highly doubted his competence at paying everyone enough attention. Hell, he doubted his competence in being a viable partner for only one girl.

The whole situation was horrible.

He couldn't decide how to proceed and had literally no idea what to do next. Something which was a very foreign feeling for the vampire, normally he always knew exactly how his next steps would look like.

Aaron sighed, this was too much, too soon for him. He needed to be certain what he really wanted before calmly thinking this over again. But he had no idea what he wanted or where to start. All he heard was Yui asking him to be happy and to make everyone else happy. And he would try and do that. He _wanted_ to do that. Not only because Yubelluna asked him to, but also because he really, really felt like it was the _right_ thing to do.

But he still had no idea how to do it and where to start, or what to do.

Aaron decided that needed help, that he really needed to talk all of this through with someone. For a quick moment the son of the No Life King thought about Gabriel, but she wasn't here and he really didn't want to fly all the way back to Italy just to ask what to do. _I could of course call her._ But that wouldn't really help him right now either.

The loud argument the girls were currently having over Aaron during the breakfast was no big help to him either.

Aaron needed to get out, the girls were basically starting to quarrel with each other over him. What had started with who would feed him today transformed shockingly fast into who would get to spend time with him in general and with a completely (un)expected romantic connotation. He actually blamed Hinata for this development, since she just _had_ to loudly announce the promised date between Aaron and her.

How could a peaceful breakfast end up like this?! Seriously. Rias and Akeno almost started a fight with each other, each one of them insisting on the superiority of their claim on him. In the meantime Asia complained that Hinata acted unfair, when she asked Aaron for a date as repayment, stating that she would exploit his feelings of guilt.

Luckily Raynare stayed mostly out of it, choosing to observe instead of participate. At least until Akeno used her as an example of how respectful distance works. Raynare then of course had nothing better to do than to state with a deadpan expression on her face, that she was already Aaron's property and as such way closer to him than anyone else anyway.

That did cause a minor explosion in the mood, resulting in Rias' question if Raynare had been intimate with Aaron already, to which Raynare replied that this decision would be entirely up to her master and that she would follow along with every order he'd give her. If sexual intimacy was what he'd desire from her, she'd happily give herself to him. The dryness and taken-for-grantedness in which Raynare said this made Rias and Akeno glare over to the vampire, who just rose his hands in defense.

Aaron felt as uncomfortable as he most likely never did before. Maybe, if he'd remove himself from this whole situation, things would calm down again.

But he couldn't really stand up and just leave now, could he? That would have been very rude, considering this breakfast was meant to be some kind of celebration. _If it's a celebration, why are they all arguing with each other?_ No, Aaron needed some kind of excuse to go. Who could possibly help him with that? Suddenly he stood up from the couch like he remembered something important, almost throwing Akeno and Rias off him.

"Hey, Kiba, didn't you say something about wanting to pick something up from the mall before school today?" the Vampire asked out of nowhere, hoping the smart knight would play along.

Kiba put his tea down and looked a little confused for a fraction of a second, before he realized that all eyes were on him all of a sudden. The piercing stare Aaron was giving him told Kiba enough to understand. "Ah, yes I told you about that. Indeed I ordered something there and wanted to pick it up today," he said smiling surprisingly convincing, considering he made this stuff up on the spot. "I don't want to be rude, but it's rather heavy. Would you mind helping me with it, Aaron?"

"Sure thing" the vampire smiled relieved "If we leave now, we can pick it up before school" he said, leaving Rias and Akeno staring at him with a sad expression on their face, as he quickly made his way to leave the living-room.

"Awesome. Thanks!" Kiba followed Aaron's example and left the table.

"I'll see you all in school" Aaron called out, as he left the house with Kiba following right behind him, before the front door fell shut in a loud bang. The sound of an engine being fired up with an intimidating roar and a car racing off with squealing tires was the last thing the girls heard of Aaron.

A long silence fell over the girls left behind in the living room, as they all tried to understand what just happened.

Kalawarner, who had been completely staying out of the argument all this time looked at the table, giving everyone a telling expression.

"Do I need to explain it to everyone, or are you aware of what just went wrong?" Kalawarner asked as dry as a desert, rising an eyebrow, while looking over the edge of her cup. She was hardly the oldest woman in this group, yet she felt by far as the most mature one. Yes, Aaron was incredibly attractive, powerful beyond imagination and definitely a flawless catch, but that was no excuse to behave this childish. The blue haired fallen angel highly doubted that this display of shockingly adolescent antics helped Aaron even in the slightest. She was sure that to him, this time was really hard. He _had_ just lost his fiancée, no matter if he thought she was dead or not, this must have hurt like hell. Kalawarner was certain, what Aaron needed now, apart from time to calm down his soul, was a responsible, adult woman, who willingly helped him along the way. Not a bunch of overexcited girls.

Rias looked at Akeno, who looked at Raynare, who looked at Asia, who looked at Hinata, who in returned stared at Rias. Silence spread for a long moment.

"No" they replied in union after said moment had passed.

"Good. Because you hopefully do realize that you basically all just discussed who he should be with, completely ignoring the fact that he _just_ solved the whole mess around his fiancée." Kalawarner did sound mildly angry now, as she continued "Has it occurred to you, that he might need some time? That this might be difficult for him? You should be helpful and supportive, nothing else. And yet here you all are, almost forcing yourselves on him, expecting him to jump at the first girl he sees. What the hell are you thinking? Of course he will start to panic and run off. Did the last months with him around make you all so horny, you cannot even wait for a few more days?" Kalawarner shook her head in disbelieve "Seriously, you all know him. You all know what he went through. You all know his reasons and motivations as well. So just get a hold of yourselves and show _some_ respect; and if you need to get laid _so_ desperately, then for the love of god, grab a toy and your best friend and relieve yourself. But don't force yourself on him like some hormonal teenagers. You flirt enough with him as it is, he _got_ the hint, don't you worry. I'm sure he'll all tell you his decision once he is capable of making one" the blue haired fallen angel sighed in annoyance. Being a teacher made her deal with young, hormonal teenagers quite a bit, this was just getting ridiculous beyond measure. "But right now I wouldn't be surprised at all, if he chooses none of you and just leaves. Good job ladies. Really, I applaud you for your consideration," Kalawarner snorted, before getting up from the couch, leaving the others to think about what she just said. As she left the living-room she added "Seriously, can you be more stupid?"

The silence which followed Kalawarner's lecture was heavy and guilt-ridden. The girls were rather ashamed of themselves. Of course Kala was right, they all should have known better. But it just... happened. No one of them wanted to give in to the other girls, they all wanted to stress they had the strongest or most legit claim on Aaron. But they all forgot one simple truth:

In the end no one had any claim on him.

Not even Rias, even though she was technically his king. But if Aaron was to decide he had enough of Rias and her peerage, he'd simply go and _no one_ could stop him. Yes, technically this would turn him into a stray, but it was highly unlikely anyone had the guts to come after him. No, all of this was his decision. Just like he decided to walk away now.

Silence was not exactly the best word to describe the situation Kiba and Aaron were currently in. The loud roar the engine produced, while Aaron bombed his orange rocket through town, was not exactly providing a quiet environment.

Kiba would lie if he said that he was feeling totally comfortable on that passenger seat, but he had the utmost confidence in Aaron's capabilities.

"Thank you for playing along" Aaron said way more calmly than anyone else would have been, considering he just ran a red light at full speed. It mattered little, driving was something Aaron could have done even fully asleep. Together with his experience in doing it, his lightning fast perception and reaction time made it a piece of cake for him to maneuver the car through traffic.

"Hey, anything you need" Kiba replied also a lot more relaxed than any other passenger would have sounded in the current situation. "You got the president out of that mess, we all owe you."

"Don't mention it." Aaron shrugged, throwing his rocket into a tight drift down the ramp onto the highway "I just had to get out. They looked like murdering each other" he said dryly.

Kiba chuckled a little at that "Well, if there is one thing they are more than passionate it would be stubbornness. Honestly that's not the best combination to begin with. I am kind of surprised that this didn't happen sooner. They all like you after all and just so you know: When you are gone there is hardly another topic of conversation other than: you" Kiba said, his voice was so vacant of any emotion connected to his statement, so totally empty of any evaluative character, Aaron actually deemed Kiba gay in that moment. Any other straight male would have sounded at least _slightly_ jealous. But not Kiba. He made it sound like he told his best girl-friend that his buddies all are into her. Aaron neither minded nor really cared for Kiba's preferences either way, but it kind of struck him as odd. On the other hand, wasn't Kiba swarmed with all the girls of his school basically every day?

"I know" Aaron sighed "And the more I think about it, the more it freaks me out, really" he admitted, deciding he might as well give that discussion a shot with Kiba. Who knew when and if he'd reach Gabriel. Besides, more opinions were always better.

"Strange" Kiba replied with a frown on his face.

"What is strange?" Aaron wanted to know, glancing over to the knight.

"Well, since you are always so nice to all of us, I thought that feeling would be mutual."

"Of course it is. I like them all. That's exactly the issue I have. How am I supposed to do decide without hurting anyone? The only way I legitimately see is not to choose anyone. This way no one gets hurt or has to be jealous of someone else."

"Or they all get hurt" Kiba provided, both outcomes more than possible from his point of view. "But maybe you should discuss that with the president" the gallant knight suggested seriously.

"Yes, as if that would get me anywhere" Aaron chuckled.

"I'm sure she completely understands your concerns. Her peerage is very important to her, she wants them to be happy as well. I bet the two of you could work something out, which would be beneficial to everyone."

Aaron actually thought about that for a while, as he evaded the different other road users in swift and precise maneuvers. "That does make sense" Aaron replied. He felt like a teenage boy, who had no idea how to ask a girl out. Truth to be told, the vampire really hadn't. This was part of the life, he had only experience when he was still mortal. More than a thousand years ago. Aaron was not good at this kind of stuff anymore, if he ever was. Sure, now his nature attracted girls like honey flies, but that only 'helped' him half way. Besides, Aaron doubted his special vampire hormones actually were the reason all the girls in Rias' peerage liked him so much. Maybe they helped in the beginning, but he was sure it was legitimate interest. Especially Rias and Akeno, who were now both immune to these hormones, due to the blood-exchange they already did.

It didn't help Aaron in the slightest. He was still confused. Maybe talking to Rias wasn't the worst idea of the day.

"So, school only starts in more than an hour" Kiba said suddenly, feeling like this conversation came to an end "What are we going to do until then?" he asked as Aaron drifted through in between two people walking over a crosswalk "Except for scaring pedestrians to death?" the knight added with a smirk.

"No idea" Aaron shrugged "Want to hit the gym and practice swordplay?" he suggested. Kiba wasn't his favorite training partner by any stretch of the imagination, but for lack of better options, he would have to do.

"I'd love to"

-/-

The training with Kiba was actually more fun that Aaron would have thought. The knight always left a rather fragile impression on Aaron, but that wasn't all true. Yes, there were better swordsmen than Kiba, but Aaron had seen far, far worse as well.

It had been a fun hour, Aaron thought, while sitting in class. He didn't have the first idea what his teacher was currently talking about. Not that he didn't understand it, he just couldn't hear it. It might have been the single stupidest thing the vampire did recently to _not_ drink this morning from someone. He was feeling like _shit._ His eyes were burning, his ears painfully ringing and there was this horribly dry feeling in his throat, like Aaron had been eating nothing but dry sand for a day straight.

Really, the vampire had forgotten how brutally uncomfortable it was to go through all this. Ever since he had joined Rias he was well fed.

Aaron's throat felt almost sore. No, not almost. It was on fucking fire, his mouth dry and the smell of people around him just on the verge of proofing too much for Aaron to resist.

It was a hot summer day, and everyone tried to cool themselves off. The throbbing veins on the naked necks of all the girls around Aaron seemed to mock his patience. He could almost hear the blood pumping through them, begging to be sucked out of their bodies.

He pressed his eyes shut, trying to think about something else entirely. After this lesson was over, he would have to search for Rias or Akeno immediately. There were only a few minutes left, which seemed like a manageable timeframe.

Or so Aaron thought.

Suddenly he inhaled the exhilarating, intoxicating scent of blood lingered in the air, heavy like fog in the early morning hours. Aaron's eyes snapped open darting towards the origin of this scent.

Well, to be honest, the girl sitting angular in front of Aaron suddenly getting the nosebleed of the century was not really something which he could have foreseen. The amounts of blood gushing out of the poor girl's nose all of a sudden almost seemed surreal. She quickly tried to stop the red fountain from spilling everywhere, but obviously was way too slow for Aaron to not notice.

His world turned black and white, with nothing but the crimson red liquid having any kind of color to it anymore. His senses sharpened up and a sparkling sensation crept over his skin, like soda. He felt like he had crossed a dessert with no water whatsoever and was suddenly standing in front of a beautiful green oasis with a teasingly gurgling spring.

He wanted nothing more than drink that marvelous spring dry.

With the difference that this particular spring was not some stone, which brought water forth, no, this spring was a completely innocent girl, who was completely oblivious of a completely famished vampire right behind her.

The smell of blood made Aaron dizzy, clouding his mind with nothing but primal desires. Every fiber of his body itched, screamed at him, begging for the sweet red juice, which enabled Aaron to function properly.

He couldn't help it anymore.

There was no way he'd be able to get through this lesson ignoring all the blood around him.

There simply was no way.

Luckily Aaron had enough sense left in his head to not attack this poor girls in class. He shot up from his chair, kicking it away from him, before he stumbled forward, causing the teacher to look at him in surprise.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" he asked, slightly offended that a student of his just stood up during class and seemed to be on the verge of leaving. Yet the way Aaron almost fell over another table, clearly having trouble keeping his balance did worry the teacher.

"Nurse." was the croaky reply Aaron gave, before the door to the classroom was slammed shut behind him.

-/-

Under the steamy hot, but incredibly soothing shower in the occult research club-room, Akeno was finally able to sort her thoughts. The whole day since Aaron's rash departure this morning, her mind felt restless and disquiet, like someone who had committed a terrible crime and was guilt ridden about it now. Akeno let her hands glide over her voluptuous chest and down her slender body, slightly scratching over her hot, wet skin with her nails, feeling the rough sensation on her own body and leaving some red lines carved into her flesh. Sighing contently from the minor self-punishment, Akeno replayed Kalawarner's words from this morning in her head.

The fallen angel-devil-hybrid was so confused about all this. Confusion might have actually been the wrong word, Akeno knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it, that was hardly the problem, no, maybe indecisive was a better way to phrase her situation.

Akeno liked Aaron, she really did. The black haired queen did so from the beginning. First she thought he was an incredible handsome specimen of a male human. The mystery, which shrouded him from the beginning just making Akeno more and more curious and upon learning of his true nature, she just wanted to know everything about him. Aaron was just so fascinating in a way which Akeno would have never thought to find in a male. She was drawn do him like being pulled with an invisible string. Aaron's attraction was simply irresistible. And that was before Akeno found out about the kind and caring man, who was behind all the darkness and mystery, all this coldness and cruelty which Aaron displayed so easily. It was before Akeno got to know the real Aaron. A man who was always helping her whenever she needed help, who supported her unconditionally with each and every problem Akeno faced. He never judged, never commented badly on anything. He was just there for her, when she needed him, for whatever she needed him, knowing exactly when to be kind and gentle and when to be rough and teasing. Aaron was trustworthy like no one else apart from Rias and Akeno felt a strange feeling of safety in his company. A feeling which got multiplied tenfold, since he had sucked her blood. Without him around, the gorgeous devil felt terribly naked.

Aaron had cast the strongest spell over Akeno, who found herself having difficulties thinking about anyone else than the vampire and whose nether regions were showing heavy signs of excitement whenever she thought about him. Snapshots of seemingly unimportant events with Aaron, feelings, small conversations, details like quick glances and teasing remarks replayed in Akeno's mind like a crazy short movie, yet got her excited immediately.

The gorgeous queen sighed, turning under the warm water, which somehow made thinking a lot easier. One thing was crystal clear to her. She _needed_ Aaron in her life so badly, it almost hurt. It might have started as something, which Akeno was able to ignore for longer than strictly necessary, but however long that might have been possible, it simply wasn't anymore. There was no denying it, for the first time ever, Akeno felt truly attached to someone. And not only to someone. To a male vampire. The realization was strange, yet undeniable.

Aaron had stolen her heart and Akeno would do everything to get his. She really wanted to make him happy, wanted to return a bit of the bliss he provided her with, even though he might not even have realized it.

This was all so very _clear_ to Akeno.

But then she had to remember, that what Kalawarner said was the complete truth as well. Aaron lived through a personal tragedy. He would need some time and most likely all the support he could get to deal with his situation. Akeno was really ashamed for forcing herself on him the way she certainly did. It wasn't even like her at all, normally the black haired beauty was calm and approached matters with smart thinking and good manners. Where were her good manners this morning?

Kalawarner said the truth. He would need time to think, he would have to make a decision, however that may look like. Akeno was never so sure about anything, she wanted to see Aaron happy. Then why did she behave like she did? Certainly that didn't help him one bit. It was just so difficult for her, two things she wanted like nothing ever before were completely contradicting each other at the moment. She wanted, almost compulsively _needed_ Aaron's attention, yet for him to find happiness -which she also wished him to have more than anything- she needed to stay away from him for some time. It was tearing Akeno apart.

The beautiful lady sighed again, she just couldn't help it. Whenever Aaron was around, she turned into a needy teen. She craved his attention so badly, her rational thinking was lost in a haze. Still, her behavior was far from acceptable and Akeno decided she would apologize to Aaron as soon as possible. Maybe he'd understand, if she just told him her inner conflict. She would give him all the time he needed or wanted, however difficult that might prove for herself. But Akeno would also have to tell him about her feelings. Because right now, she felt like bursting.

Just when Akeno wanted to turn off the shower, someone violently tore the curtain to the side, presenting the queen's naked body to the entire clubroom. Which was empty.

At least for the most part.

Akeno turned around to find herself pressed to the cold tiled wall. The sudden cool sensation on her back made her gasp in surprise, liking the feeling quite a bit. What Akeno also liked was what she was seeing. Or at least she liked _who_ she was seeing, the _what_ could have been substantially better. Aaron didn't look too healthy. He was paler than usual, his skin almost grey and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Akeno" Aaron's croaky voice whispered, as he got dashed by the water from the still running shower, completely soaking his school uniform. His eyes were glowing in that unnatural purple and he was breathing heavily though his mouth, giving Akeno a perfect view on his sharp, long fangs. He pressed the naked queen to the wall with quite some strength, but Akeno didn't mind at all. On the contrary, she felt excitement build up in her body yet again.

"I... I..." Aaron couldn't think straight for a second anymore. His eyes were fixed to the faintly pulsating spot on Akeno's neck, which drew him closer like he being hypnotized.

"Thirsty?" Akeno smiled calmly, not even trying to hide her excited blush. She reached up to place her arms over his shoulders, not just to have them out of the way for now, but also to pull Aaron a little closer. Her breasts were pressed tightly into Aaron's soaking wet school uniform, sending a hot shiver through the hardened buds, whenever Akeno's chest heaved from breathing.

"S-Someone had a n-nosebleed" Aaron replied, not able to provide more explanation. He was shaking badly, his body _demanding_ nourishment right fucking _now._ With the violet glow in his eyes he stared at Akeno, damn she smelled so _good_ today. Even better than usual and it was surely not because of the shower.

Akeno was not the least bit scared of this thirsty vampire pressing her into the wall, while his fangs were dripping with a mixture of water from the shower and salvia. Where everyone else would have most likely fainted immediately, Akeno was completely calm. Aaron would never hurt her in any way Akeno didn't want, no matter how scary he might look at the moment. He would never do anything to harm her. Not only because of this unnecessary magical contract between them, no, but solely for the reason that Akeno trusted Aaron unconditionally.

"I'm all yours" Akeno said with the same calm smile she liked to wear so much. It really looked gorgeous on her. Tilting her head to the side a little bit and brushing some of her wet hair away to allow Aaron an easier access, she pulled him closer, anticipating the overwhelming feeling of Aaron's mind pushing into hers.

A feeling which left her without any words, without thoughts and without any wishes. What Aaron did to her was most likely nowhere near as gentle as he treated Rias and Akeno wouldn't want it any other way. She felt a sharp pain from his fangs piercing her flawless skin and it immediately sent a rush of exciting electricity through her body, turning her on like nothing else could do. This hurt so good, it was beyond imagination. An aroused moan escaped Akeno's lips.

Aaron couldn't resist for a moment, he pressed his body into Akeno's, biting down on the spot she made so willingly accessible for him. The life-juice gushing out of her skin into his mouth spread like a cleansing fire into his body, while he felt Akeno wrapping her long legs around his waist, tightly locking herself in place, while her beautiful, stark naked body tensed up noticeably.

Akeno was a special girl. A special woman. The only one Aaron ever met, who didn't want him to be gentle and careful. The only one he ever encountered, who needed him to be rough and relentless.

A strange sensation.

But a good one.

-/-

"How are you?" Aaron asked silently, sitting in the shower. Akeno had her head resting on his soaked shoulder, holding his arm tightly pressed to her body. It vanished in between her large breasts.

"Fine, don't worry about me" she replied with a content sigh "How about you?"

"Alive again" he quipped, letting silence spread between them again.

Just as Akeno tried to muster up the courage and tell him about all the things she decided on during her shower, it was her vampire crush who spoke up again.

"Akeno, may I ask you something personal?" Aaron wanted to know, being completely serious. He had a strange feeling concerning the purple eyed woman leaning to his shoulder right now. A feeling which he felt the urge to address. The first time he had sucked her blood, before he went to duel Riser, something struck him as odd about Akeno. He may have put it off as imagination, but right now this strange hunch was there again. Something about Akeno tasted almost foreign, something about her reminding him of how Raynare smelled from time to time.

"Of course" Akeno replied with a nod.

"Before you became a devil, have you been human?" he asked.

Akeno's eyes widened for a moment, as she felt the shock rushing through her body. He found out about her biggest secret, about the most shameful aspect of her life. About the reason why she hated fallen angels so much, about the reason of her masochism. Akeno had no idea how he could possibly know, but somehow Aaron must have figured it out. A dry feeling spread in Akeno's throat, she felt her heart beat in her ears.

"I... wasn't" she breathed "How did you... " Akeno wanted to ask, but the words died right on her tongue. She let go of Aaron's arm and scooted away a little bit, staring at him.

"I am sorry" he replied looking at her in worry. Maybe he shouldn't have let curiosity get the better of him. Did it really matter what she was before? It was a question asked out of mere interest, he didn't want to upset or hurt her. Yet apparently Aaron did both. "But I tasted it in your blood." the vampire explained in an apologetic tone.

Akeno swallowed a sour lump in her throat down. Sooner or later she would have had to tell him either way. She just hoped there might have been a little more time to let him in on the part of herself, which she despised so much.

"It is true" she stated feebly. There was no turning back for her now. Akeno would tell him everything, no matter how difficult this was for her. And hopefully, at the end of her story, he'd still talk to her. She was so afraid that Aaron would be mad at her for lying from the beginning.

"I am the half-breed daughter of the fallen angel leader Baraqiel and a human" Akeno said, her voice sad and dripping with self-hate, which pierced through Aaron in a cruel way. Just from this one sentence he knew how hard this side of Akeno's self was to her, yet Akeno forced herself to continue. Her voice trying to be calm, yet slightly trembling. "My mother was a young shrine maiden. One day she found a wounded fallen angel and nursed him back to health." Akeno's eyes were glistering from tears building up, which she tried to suppress to the best of her abilities. So many feelings mixed inside of her, she had difficulty concentrating. Her father, she hated him so much. It was all his fault, everything his stupid fault. The death of her mother was his fault. Everything which happened to Akeno was his fault. He was the reason for all the suffering and pain in Akeno's life. How could she not hate the man and everything she inherited from him? Having half his blood inside of her was the worst curse imaginable to Akeno. "My mother did her job well, they fell in love and soon enough, I came along."

Aaron inhaled inaudibly, really regretting the question he asked. "I'm an idiot, Akeno. I shouldn't have asked" he said apologetic, watching Akeno get up from the floor of the shower, before she stood in front of him, her back facing him. She was still naked, when she unfolded a pair of wings.

Swallowing heavily Aaron took in what he was seeing. And it was not only the perfectly curved body of Akeno, not just her flawless naked back, nor her long legs. What made him swallow were her wings.

The right one was the usual bat-like wing of a devil; but the left one. The left one was the pitch black feathered wing of a fallen angel, almost as dark in color as Raynare's wings were. Akeno slouched her head, ashamed to show him her biggest secret, but feeling the need to come clean.

How could she expect him to like her, if she wasn't honest with him? He deserved knowing everything about her down to the last embarrassing detail.

"Those wings..." Aaron gasped surprised. He had never seen something like that before in his life and the vampire had been around for quite some time, in which he had naturally seen a lot of crazy things. This was not so much crazy as it was fascinating. Akeno was a true hybrid, much in the same way Aaron was himself. The devil half perfectly balanced with another supernatural part, be it fallen angel or vampire.

"Signs of my heritage, that I try to hide" Akeno confessed. "I grew up hating my angel side. I jumped at the chance to become a devil, when Rias made me the offer; despise father. But all it did was make me an abomination with one devil's wing and one fallen angel's wing" she laughed a silent, sad laugh, which made Aaron cringe internally "And what could be a better showcase of my impure lineage? Some mismatched plumage."

"Akeno..." Aaron tried to stop her, but only caused her to turn around to him. Akeno had her arms wrapped around her body, not because she was cold, but because she seemed scared. Her eyes were filled with sadness and shame, the likes of which Aaron had never seen in those beautiful purple orbs of hers.

"The truth is, I wanted to tell you for such a long time, but I...I..." Akeno stuttered, the words stuck in her throat. She despised this side of herself. She despised the fallen angels altogether. Aaron knew that, it was no secret. His attempts to bring her and Raynare a little closer forced Akeno to think about herself, which she simply couldn't do. Liking Ray meant liking herself, something totally impossible for Akeno.

Aaron took in the two other fallen angels in his home, he seemed to accept them. But the more time passed, the more Akeno feared he might hate her for lying to him. That he couldn't accept such a monstrosity like her. Her rational self told her, this fear was utter garbage, but Akeno couldn't help it. Fears were seldom rational. She was simply afraid of telling him. Afraid of how he might react. Afraid of what it might do to her.

"Akeno!" Aaron said firmly, getting up from his place on the floor of the shower. He reached out and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Immediately Akeno looked up into his eyes "There is more to you than who your father is," he said with conviction, bringing Akeno to a sad smile.

"His blood runs through my veins like Dracula's blood runs through yours, Aaron. The count's gifts will always be with you, no matter what. Just like my father's evilness will always curse my blood. There is no denying it, I will never-"

"Stop it right there" Aaron interrupted harshly, squeezing Akeno's shoulders for a moment. "I will not stand here and listen to you, while you try to frame yourself as a bad person."

"Oh, but it's true" Akeno replied sadly "I'm a terrible woman"

"What the hell makes you say that?" Aaron asked shaking his head, while his arms slid off Akeno's wet body. "I have known you for some time now Akeno, and there is not a thing I'd consider bad about you. What makes you say you are a bad person? Is it your proneness to pain which makes you say that? Do you think because you enjoy violence so much you are a bad person? That is one of the tamest kinks I came across, trust me. Pain fades away, it isn't permanent, is it?"

"No, but-" Akeno tried, but Aaron left her no chance to continue

"Exactly, it isn't. Or could it be that you think you are evil, because you killed people? It that it? Because if that's the reason, holy shit what am I then? I am a walking slaughterhouse, Akeno. If killing makes you evil, what do you think that makes out of me? I'd be a complete monster. You think I am a monster?"

"N-No, of cou-" Akeno replied, but yet again was cut off by Aaron. He would hammer this thought into her brain until it stuck. How could Akeno think she'd be a bad person? Aaron almost wanted to slap some sense into her. Which might have actually worked, considering her tendency to masochism.

"See. That doesn't make you a bad person either. We are doing an important job here. It isn't like we waltz around town, killing little children. It does _not_ make you evil Akeno to get rid of dangerous individuals. So what is it then? Maybe you think because you hide your true nature, does this make you feel like a bad person?"

"I-" Akeno didn't even get the chance to think her thought, before Aaron was brutally obliterating her house of cards, which explained her own 'evilness' to her. With each word Aaron knocked a large part of the house out of Akeno's mind.

"Because let me remind you, I too hid my true identity at the beginning. Neither did I tell you about my profession nor about my true nature. If you are ashamed about something, it doesn't make you a bad person." Aaron said firmly. "Akeno, listen to me. I have seen _really_ bad persons. Just look at Riser. He was a _really bad_ person. He cared only for himself, while he used and abused the people around him to his heart's content. Hell, he even tried to murder his own sister. I doubt you would ever do, what he did, don't you think so too?"

"I wouldn't, but-"

"No buts. Akeno, there is _nothing_ I'd consider bad about you. If anything you are not only a great woman, you are also awesome at being one. Just look at yourself. Your elegance and grace is something very rare in our world, your strength is extremely impressive, you are just as smart as you are refined and let's be honest for a moment: Your beauty is a sight to behold. You care about your friends and you even are friendly to those you don't like so much. Akeno, you are a wonderful woman and don't you think anything else, you hear me? Our bloodline can define us if we let it. But it doesn't have to. We all are our own masters, free to change what we want."

Akeno stared at Aaron for a moment, as a silent tear ran down one of her cheeks. She felt so empty inside all of a sudden. All her struggle and hate for herself seemed almost forgotten. With just some words the vampire cleansed her mind from everything which was bothering her. Aaron reached up and quickly but gently wiped the tear away. "Hey, I didn't want to make you cry" he said, trying to read the expression on Akeno's face.

"You say these sweet things and what's a girl to do?" she asked, before suddenly stepping forward and pressed herself tightly against Aaron, taking him by complete surprise. If there had ever been a doubt, now there was none anymore. Akeno would never leave Aaron, no matter what. She'd do anything to stay by his side, no matter what it meant to do, or which sacrifices she'd have to make.

"I have decided" the whispered, burying her face in his shoulder and enjoying the closeness to him for as long as she could. The peaceful calmness Akeno displayed so easily on the outside finally finding its way into her mind as well. And it was all thanks to a certain bloodsucker.

"Good" Aaron smiled, before he perked up an eyebrow "Wait, what did you decide?" he asked, feeling Akeno's chuckle.

"You will see" she said mysteriously while looking up to him with a cheeky smile. "Hey, Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"I am really sorry for what happened this morning. I didn't behave the way I should have. Being so aggressive and straight forward was not right. We all should have known better and we all should have behaved our age. I honestly don't know what had gotten over me. Please, I just want you to know that you can take all the time you need, I won't mind" she said almost a little insecure, hoping what she meant with these words made sense to Aaron.

Judging from the grin on his lips, he indeed did understand. Aaron was actually rather relieved that at least Akeno had picked up on his trouble of this morning, not the slightest bit aware of Kalawarner's lecture. "Don't worry, it's already forgotten" he said easily. Really, it wasn't so bad. Just a little too much for him to handle, which was why he got out of there. What Kiba said to him in the car was completely right. The girls around him all were both passionate and stubborn. Not the most fortunate combination.

"No, no you cannot do that" she said with some anticipation "I was a _bad_ girl today"

Aaron just wanted to reply seriously to that, before he understood the teasing smirk and bright shimmer in her eyes. Akeno wasn't serious about this, instead she was using her playful voice, as she used his body for support, her large breasts pressing onto him and her hands gripping his shoulders. Damn, Akeno could be really, _really_ hard to withstand when she got like that. Aaron calmed his rapidly clouding mind down, while Akeno seductively whispering into his ear:

"Punish me~" Akeno purred with a hot blush on her cheeks.

**-/-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I went behind Akeno a little bit to set the path for the harem. Also, I have been on an Akeno trip lately. No idea why. What I do know however is how the harem will be brought to life. It's going to be something new, I hope. If you are curious and want to know ahead of time, send me a PM. Don't be shy, contrary to Aaron, I do not bite.
> 
> Let me thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me and you all know it.
> 
> This chapter was the result of expertly done procrastination, which I am sure will bite me in my butt rather soon. Well, it was worth it :D
> 
> so yeah, that's as far as I got until now. I already said it in the first chapter, but I'll repeat myself: This story will be finished once "Addictions" is done. I don't know if I'll do this or "The forbidden Princess" first, but I guess you'll all find out. This WILL be finished, tho. I won't leave it here. 
> 
> *puts dust cover back on mic*
> 
> o7  
> E82


	12. Ch. 6: Family and Funerals pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> uhm... hi? Yeah... been a while? Let's pretend that's not the case.
> 
> Welcome back everyone!
> 
> *grabs mic*

 

**-/-**

A little while later, after school had officially ended, the members of the occult research club were sitting around in their clubroom, doing this or that. Apart from the commotion the same morning, it had been a rather quiet and uneventful day for all of them. Everyone in school was feeling the rising heat of summer over Japan, causing not only the students to frequently drift away from the topic of the class, but also the teachers to substantially reduce the amount of homework they assigned. It was some kind of unspoken agreement, the students would keep quiet during class and the teachers wouldn't go completely overboard concerning the homework. Besides, it wasn't like they were in any mood to correct large amounts of paperwork either.

So, as was said, the quiet and uneventful day in school resulted in an equally quiet get-together during what was officially their club-activity. The members of Rias' peerage simply sat around and kept themselves busy with various different things.

Asia for example was teaching Hinata a card game from Italy, which seemed to be reminiscent of poker, yet not really poker. The brown haired jock apparently had a hard time getting the hang of it, judging from the way Asia kept winning one game after the other. Kiba and Koneko, meanwhile, just sat by and watched, while they enjoyed some sweets together.

Aaron was leaning back on the couch he was sitting in, his feet lazily resting on the table in front of him and had his hands crossed behind his head. His jacket of the school uniform was discarded long ago and he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, while the top few buttons were undone. The vampire had his mesmerizing blue eyes closed and seemed to either be asleep or in deep thought. Either way, he wasn't moving an inch and his breathing got slow and steady a while ago. If not for him scratching his nose from time to time, Aaron could have been dead just as well, he made so little movements.

Raynare was sitting on the other end of the same couch, currently reading a book Rias recommended to her. The red haired devil was rather shocked when she learned about Raynare's severely lacking knowledge of modern pop culture. Apparently, the fallen angel didn't have a lot of time to enjoy the simple things in life in the past, such as reading a good book. It really was a shame. Well, at least now Raynare seemed to be unable to put the first volume of "Harry Potter" out of her hand. Judging from the faint smile the black haired woman had on her lips and how her beautiful purple eyes lit up occasionally while reading, she seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. Which was actually a good thing, Raynare often left the impression that she really didn't legitimately enjoy anything, apart from following her master.

Rias was of course sitting behind her desk, like she always did and watched over her servants. They seemed happy. Apparently, some had already apologized to Aaron for their behavior, something which Rias would have to soon do herself.

The breathtaking redhead was glad that things went back to normal again. Or at least as normal as they could be. She didn't even want to begin imagining how her life would look like now, if it wasn't for her knight in pitch black armor. Her eyes wandered over to Aaron, sitting apparently completely relaxed on the sofa. He seemed like there was nothing bothering him, no trouble or any problem at all. Anyone would have looked at him and thought Aaron was merely relaxing. Though Rias knew him better than that. She was fully aware that Aaron wasn't relaxing. One had to know him to notice how his body was all tense and how the rhythm of his breathing was consciously enforced, not something originating from relaxation. No, Rias knew that Aaron in fact was  _waiting_. He waited for the last remnant of his past to be solved, waited for a word to reach him concerning Yubelluna's body. He promised her a proper funeral and that would be what Yubelluna would get. But Aaron had to wait for Yui's body. And Rias would wait with him. No doubt about it. She just hoped that this particular matter would be solved rather fast. She hoped so for his sake.

Even though, waiting maybe wasn't the only thing currently on his mind, Aaron had avoided lengthy conversations for the entire time today, only giving short, one worded answers. Something was clearly bothering him, Rias felt it. He was brooding over something very important to him and Rias was sure it didn't have to do with the impending funeral. The gorgeous devil didn't like seeing him this way at all. She hoped for him to entrust her with his worries and issues, but apparently Rias had blown that chance this morning. The heir to the house of Gremory wanted to bite herself, she had no idea what had gotten the better of her.

It was all because Akeno was also so very interested in Aaron and Rias couldn't lose to her best friend this time. Rias was aware that Akeno had a certain allurement to her, a certain way in how she behaved and did things, different from Rias, a way which was undeniably attractive. Rias couldn't legitimately deny that, seeing how her relationship with Akeno exceeded normal friendship from time to time, simply because of Akeno's charms. But never the less. Rias would not give Aaron up to Akeno. Never. Aaron was hers and hers alone. As strange as it may have sounded to Rias herself, but she found herself jealous of Akeno. Which was really ridiculous, to be honest, Rias was hardly the jealous type. But still, every time her best friend made a move on Aaron, Rias couldn't resist the urge to separate them and step in.

Sure, if Rias would have been forced to marry that filthy scumbag Riser, she would have liked Akeno to take her place. The priestess of thunder was her best friend and obviously very fond of Aaron. But that luckily didn't happen and now Rias had every intention of making Aaron her own.

She looked over to her best friend, who was sitting opposite to Aaron on the couch facing him. Her legs were pressed tightly together, more tightly than usual and the black haired queen had a heavy blush on her cheeks, as she kept looking surreptitiously at Aaron. Quick glances, which were frequent, but barely there. Each time the color of her face seemed to get brighter.

 _Wait a minute, wasn't Akeno at the clubroom with Aaron, before I came?_  Rias thought about that for a moment, it was true. When Rias left her class and headed for the old schoolhouse, Aaron and Akeno had been there already. Akeno had called Aaron cruel when Rias entered the clubroom, but the vampire merely smirked, his hands in his pockets, as he greeted Rias. Akeno was flushed all over her face even back then. Rias felt like she was close to figuring something out, how Aaron was apparently comfortable with something and how Akeno seemed like she had the orgasm of her life.  _Hang on a second._  Something in Rias' head clicked almost audibly into place.

"Akeno?" Rias called out for her queen with a certain firmness in her voice, yet still not unfriendly.

"Yes, president?" Akeno replied, looking up from wherever she was looking and over to Rias' desk. The busty black haired devil fumbled nervously with her skirt, as if she was making sure it was still in place.

"Tell me, what were you doing before I came to the clubroom?" Rias asked.

"I was taking a shower" Akeno replied, her blush getting even brighter. At this moment Aaron opened one eye to glace over to Rias, who had a one-sided, shaky smirk on her lips.

"Is that all, Aaron?" Rias asked, now turning to the vampire. He did have considerably more color on his skin than he had this morning, now that Rias thought about it. There was just one way that could have happened. "Or could it be possible that you have been drinking from her?" she wanted to know.

"I have, Ma'am" Aaron replied with a shrug, causing most of the people in the room to look up and see what was going on. Most people, but not Raynare, who was so immersed in Harry Potter, she wasn't even aware of people talking.

Rias' face dropped for a short moment, before she was able to collect herself. Of course he would choose Akeno. She was the one who did all those stray devil hunts with him, she was the tough fighter and she was turned on by violence and cruelty, something Aaron had earned the Benjamins with since forever. "So you decided" she stated defeated, what did she ever do for him, apart from needing to be rescued or bossing him around to do stupid shit for her? Still, Rias could do that! Hadn't Lucius DeClaire told her that Aaron liked her? That had to count, didn't it? The crimson haired ruin princess was not done yet! This was not over!

"Aaron didn't decide anything, Rias" Akeno tried "He was just-" Akeno wanted to explain how someone in Aaron's class had a nosebleed and how that had triggered his thirst badly enough for him to immediately need nourishment. It wasn't like he searched for Akeno specifically, he just needed  _blood._ If it would have been Rias taking the shower, he would have drunk from her and if it was Raynare, she'd be the one he'd used.

But Rias didn't let Akeno explain that to her, instead she cut her best friend off, as she stood up to speak "I am not going to discuss that with you again, Akeno. Last time I-"

"Aaron can drink from whomever he wants! It was mere coincidence that I happened to be here and you weren't, when he needed blood" Akeno said firmly, standing up herself. Aaron now opened his other eye as well, leaning forward, ready to step in between both of the girls, should the need arise. "He didn't choose or decide anything! We both know this is not something he can control indefinitely! What's your problem?"

"My problem? You ask me about my-" Rias again was cut off. But this time neither by Akeno nor by Aaron, who didn't step in.

No, she was cut off by the door to the clubroom being opened without any knocking. Which was strange, seeing as how the entire club was in attendance and Kalawarner currently occupied with a teacher's meeting. So there was really no one left who would come into the clubroom, without knocking. Sona and her peerage dropped by sometimes, sure, but they always asked for permission before they entered. So who was the visitor?

"Excuse the sudden interruption" a familiar voice called out, as heads turned to the door. It was none other than Lucius DeClaire, who was paying the occult research club a visit. He was followed by his assistant, Myriam, and an unknown woman with lengthy blond, borderline white, straight hair. She was wearing a large pair of glasses and an olive-green coat over her white shirt. A blood red ribbon was tied around the collar of her shirt, with a silver cross holding the red fabric together.

"Old man, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked, getting up from his place and walking over to DeClaire. He shook his hand firmly, actually rather happy to see him. Quickly eyeing the blond companion Lucius brought with him, Aaron asked "Who's she?"

DeClaire smiled "Ah yes, you haven't met." he said "This is Sir Integra Hellsing, of the Hellsing organization." DeClaire introduced, loud enough for everyone to hear, before he proceeded to introduce everyone else "This is Rias Gremory with what I believe to be her peerage" DeClaire explained, gesturing towards the crimson haired ruin princess, before he grabbed Aaron's shoulder in a proud way, like only a father could. "And this of course is Aaron Schmitt. My son" DeClaire said, causing Aaron to raise an eyebrow for a moment, while he reached out to shake Integra's hand. He was surprised to find her grasp was strong and determined and lacked any femininity altogether.

It was the first time the woman spoke up and her voice was commandeering and full of authority, suiting the first impression Aaron got from her. Integra Hellsing was a force to be reckoned with, so much was sure. "Alucard, you should probably drop that ridiculous face of yours" she said to DeClaire as if it was obvious.

Right in that moment DeClaire's skin started boiling, the color fading away. His brown eyes changed into red and his hair turned deep black, while it grew to shoulder length.

The entire clubroom stared at DeClaire, who just transformed his whole appearance into someone else. Apart from Rias, no one knew who that guy was in the first place, but never the less Rias was totally speechless. Who was that, she wondered. A question, which didn't bother her too long.

"I knew it" Aaron suddenly laughed. "I knew it" he repeated, stepping forward to give the new person a quick hug, which was returned. "Good to see you again,  _father_ "

"We should talk" Aaron's father said, taking Aaron with him, as he turned around to leave the clubroom. Myriam was quick to follow him, leaving Integra alone in a room with a lot of devils and one fallen angel, who had actually managed to put her book aside for now.

"It seems I am not welcome in that conversation" Integra tried after a moment of somehow awkward silence, in which she felt everyone stare at her. "Well, family reunions have never been my strong point. I guess" Integra mumbled to herself, before she spoke up to everyone again "Please excuse our rude interruption before, but the count can be a bit harsh at times."

"The count?" Rias asked, to which Integra nodded.

"Yes. Aaron's father is Count Dracula" she revealed.

"We are aware of-" Rias stopped herself, before she realization dawned on her like the sun in the morning sky. "Hang on, are you telling me that Lucius DeClaire in reality is-" Rias again didn't speak that thought aloud. It seemed ridiculous, didn't Aaron say he vanished a long time ago? How was this possible? Why was he pretending to be DeClaire?

An almost creepy smile flashed over the Hellsing's face, as her eyes lit up in anticipation "Yes, it is true. He is the one and only Count of Transylvania, the No Life King himself, the great Dracula"

"You called Aaron's father by a different name, didn't you? May I ask why that is?" Akeno's curiosity got the better of her, she just wanted to know that, before she'd shut up again.

"Yes, my family always called him Alucard. You may notice it is a palindrome for Dracula and as such, is much less suspicious to use in public. To me, he is Alucard."

"I see" Rias answered for Akeno, who had a satisfied expression on her face, before the red haired devil gestured towards one of the couches. "Sir Integra, may I offer you a cup of tea? I would love to ask you one or two questions, if you don't mind" she said with a smile. Akeno got up from the couch without a word and left to prepare said tea, not even waiting for Integra to reply. With strangely small steps, the queen walked past Rias' desk, leaving her king wondering. What was wrong with her today? She behaved too strange, and she still had that bright red flush all over her face. Strange.

"Since I am kind of stuck here until Alucard returns, some tea would be appreciated," Integra moved over to the now empty couch, which Akeno had been occupying, before she gracefully sat down in the middle. Reaching into a pocket on the inside of her coat, the head of the Hellsing organization pulled out a thin cigar. She looked at the precisely rolled, expertly crafted, fine tobacco for a moment, before she apparently realized she was in a school, surrounded by children, or at least people who looked rather young. So she put the cigar back in its place, deciding she would be a bad role model if she started to smoke now. Besides, fine Japanese tea and cigars? That hardly fit anyways.

In the meantime, Rias had moved from her desk to the spot which Aaron used before, now facing Integra, who was eyeing her and Raynare curiously. "Am I correct to assume that you all are in fact not human, but devils?" Integra asked, correcting the position of her glasses with one finger.

"For the most part, you are correct. My peerage around you are all devils, apart from Raynare" Rias gestured towards the woman to her right.

"I'm a fallen angel" Raynare replied flatly, when Akeno came back with the prepared tea. She set the silver tray down in the middle of the table, pouring both Integra as well as Rias a cup. Again, the crimson haired ruin princess couldn't help but notice that her best friend was moving strangely today. She wouldn't go as far as to call Akeno clumsy, but her movements definitely lacked a bit of her otherwise so stoic grace. She crouched down to set the tray onto the table instead of just bowing like anyone else would have done and Akeno's legs were still tightly pressed together. Really strange. Maybe her back hurt? It was a problem Rias was very much aware of, one bad bra and that rather voluptuous chest, which both Rias and Akeno undeniably carried around, soon got you a backache.

"I see" Integra replied "To think he brought me to a place like that..." she mused sipping her tea. "This is excellent tea, young lady. Thank you very much" she said to Akeno with a faint one sided smile.

"My pleasure" Akeno replied, before Rias addressed the previously made statement.

"Care to elaborate that?" she asked, crossing her arms under her breasts, heaving them up just a little bit, while accentuating their alluring curves. Raynare couldn't help but smirk, thinking back to how she did the same thing with Grayfia only two days ago, before Aaron's duel with Riser. And just like the strongest queen did back then, Integra apparently took the bait just as easily, as she looked at Rias' full breasts for just the shortest of moments, before a just as short frown showed on her face.

"I beg your pardon" Integra said shaking her head slightly, her eyes now fixed to Rias' like they were glued in place. It still amused Raynare, while Integra continued "Please do not misunderstand, but me and my organization are in the business of fighting and killing demons, devils, vampires and the likes. Anything supernatural, which poses a threat to mankind, really."

Rias actually laughed silently after that. "So was Aaron for quite a long time and yet we get along perfectly now" she said with fond smile, which definitely did not go unnoticed by Integra "I doubt we have reasons to fight each other, don't you agree?"

"None I could think of right now," Integra agreed, relaxing visibly. In theory she was well aware that there are devils who could be considered 'good' as far as the meaning of the word was applicable to a devil, but still. Integra had yet to meet one of those supernatural devils. Apparently, she now had. Rias seemed honest enough. Besides, it wasn't like Integra had much choice here. She had promised Alucard to come along, while he took care of his family business. And as long as he had things to discuss with his son, Integra would have to wait.

Luckily for Integra, her vampire-protector was exemplary when it came to judging threats. And he had spoken to Rias before. Alucard always said the red haired devil was someone very special, ever since he had met her. And if he said so, there had to be a reason. Integra trusted Alucard like she trusted no one else. If he said, she was safe here, she simply was. Easy as that. No reason to be hostile.

"Good" Rias nodded. "Now, would you be so kind and shine some light into, well, everything actually. What is going on? Not to offend you, Sir Integra, but why exactly are you here?"

-/-

"Tell me, why did you hide it from me?" Aaron asked, walking next to his father on a beautiful path right next to a river. The water was flowing with a calming rush, while the sun was shining and the pink blossoms of the hill cherry trees, which lined the path in sheer endless numbers, were rustling softly, some of them gently sailing to the ground.

In midst of this colorful scenery, the pink of the cherry trees, the blue of the river and the orange of the sun, the two walking men seemed oddly black and white. Their pitch black hair seemed to deny light altogether and their pale skin didn't shine as one would expect from such a bright day. It indeed did seem like around them, the light was just sucked up and dulled down. Even the colors didn't seem as bright as they were when all around them.

"I felt like it would help you to move on. I didn't want to remind you too much of the past. To be honest, I thought if I made you forget, if I just got you focused enough on doing something, which didn't necessarily involve supernatural beings, you might find your way back into society. And it worked somehow, didn't it?" Dracula asked.

"Could have been better" Aaron shrugged with blunt honesty.

"So much is sure" his father laughed. It was a good feeling to be openly reunited with his son. They went separate ways long ago, but no matter what, they did see each other every couple of decades. When Dracula decided to not remind Aaron of his old life, to hide his true persona from him, it had been the longest period they ever didn't see each other for. And as much as it pained Dracula to pretend being someone else, he truly believed it would be for Aaron's best.

Or so he thought. Aaron said he knew about Dracula's ruse, which left the count curious. "So, tell me, how did you know?"

Aaron chuckled "Well,  _know_ , might be a little much. I always felt something was off. You felt too familiar. I never gave it too much thought, but when I called you 'old man' one day and you didn't say anything concerning your supposed actual age, I kind of knew. Or at least I didn't bother thinking about it further," Aaron replied, the gravel crunching silently under his shoes, as he walked with his father, followed by Myiram in some respectful distance.

The assistant tried to not listen, but it was impossible. She was just too happy for Dracula. More often than not had she listened to him secretly telling her about all the things he thought he did wrong concerning Aaron. And all the time, Myriam tried to encourage him to have faith in his own abilities. It was strange. Dracula wasn't insecure by any stretch of the imagination in any regard. Apart from Aaron. His son always made him doubt himself. Luckily for him, despite being a mortal human, Myriam had raised more than six younger siblings, so she knew one thing or another about parenting.

"Why didn't you say something?" Dracula wanted to know after a bit, bringing Myriam's musing to an abrupt end. She just hoped her encouragement had been helpful.

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted the same thing as you did. And now I think I may have found it." He smiled fondly thinking about all his new friends, his new family he had found. Despite not being quite sure if it hadn't to do with Yubelluna, Aaron felt a strange warmth around his heart. But he was sure that was most likely because of where he was now. The place he had worked to reach for so incredibly long. He had his revenge. In the end, didn't he save Yubelluna from a fate far worse than death? Now at least she could rest in peace. Aaron would honor her and do what she wanted. What he wanted himself. And that was moving on. He found what he had searched for, what he needed.

"In a school?" Dracula asked with a chuckle "That just sounds too corny."

"In a school." Aaron confirmed in all seriousness. "I know it sounds ridiculous, me, more than a thousand years old, going to a high school. But as stupid as it may sound; it's nice... it really is. It's normal. No one shoots, no one kills. It's peaceful, really. I guess it could have been anything, working at an office or whatever. I just kind of ended up here, as stupid as it may sound. So it's a school now. Well, if I have to pretend to be a student to get a glance at what normal life looks like, I'll gladly do it." Dracula's son explained with contentment in his voice, which the count hadn't heard in forever. "Not that my activities outside school are too normal" Aaron chuckled, deeply sucking in the sweet, rosy summer evening air full of different scents, before he silently added "But I like it" like it was an unnecessary afterthought.

But to Dracula it was the most important thing to hear. It didn't matter  _where_  Aaron found a place he felt comfortable at. The only thing which mattered to the old Vampire was, that his son had finally found a place he liked. Heavens knew, he deserved it more than anyone else.

"And the company isn't half bad either" Dracula chuckled, glancing over to his son with a smirk. As they were walking, the connection they shared started to awake to new life as Dracula was made aware of the outlines of what was going on inside of Aaron. The count had made Aaron who he is now, they always shared a special bond. Dracula saw short glimpses from the last days, memories of what Aaron had seen. The younger vampire could have suppressed that link, but he never cared for that. Dracula was his father. He didn't have any secrets to hide from him and Dracula was a man of honor. He never looked at things which didn't concern him.

"There is that" Aaron replied with some seriousness in his voice, which his father was surprised to see the reason to. His son was always an open book to him, now that his emotions and feelings started to surface more than ever before. Dracula could almost see the breakfast-table Aaron sat at with all those girls this morning. Still, despite knowing that, Dracula chose a different way to broach the next topic.

"Son, listen" he said, reaching for Aaron's shoulder and bringing him to a stop, before he looked him deep in his blue eyes. "I am very sorry for how things went down with your fiancée" he said in all seriousness. That was not the reason Aaron suddenly got so serious, the count was well aware of that, but the argument between him and the girls this morning would have lead the conversation in the wrong direction.

"Thank you, father" Aaron replied "But I am alright. I really am. This may sound strange, but I feel like she is still with me, guiding me," Aaron said, not even trying to hide it. Truth was, he did feel exactly like that. The dream he had this night was just a small part. There was also Grayfia, who Aaron almost beat up in rage, before that rage simply died off. Somehow, he felt like Yubelluna was still with him, pointing things out to him, things he should consider or notice.

"That's because she is, son" Dracula replied, pressing his hand to Aaron's heart "Right there. She has been with you since she died, hasn't she?"

"Yes" Aaron replied reluctantly, as he rose an eyebrow.

"The souls of those we truly love can be transferred to our hearts when they die. It's rare, but it can happen. "

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" Aaron snapped, causing his father to laugh loud.

"Son, I did tell you this, centuries ago. You know what you replied to me?" he asked

Aaron closed his open mouth and shook his head, still in an aggravated mood, but willing to listen to his father.

"You said 'That won't save my Yui now either! And there is no way I'll love someone ever again' before you rushed off to vent your anger in the woods. I didn't see you for a week after that, before you came back" Dracula chuckled. "Don't you remember?"

Aaron actually did remember, now that Dracula told him. There was an embarrassed blush spreading on his nose as he looked away. "It seems I have repressed that particular memory"

Dracula laughed heartily "Don't worry. There aren't a lot of things I had to tell you twice. Repeating myself once in a while shouldn't be a problem." he sighed amused before continuing "But it is true. We have the ability to absorb the souls of those who are close enough to us to let it happen."

"So, are you saying Yubelluna's soul is still alive within me?" Aaron asked, after his father's words have sunken in.

"Exactly, that is the case" Dracula replied, causing Aaron to be silent for a long while, as he continued walking.

"I like that" he finally said, sounding like that settled the matter for him. There really wasn't more to discuss. Aaron carried that foreign, but warm feeling around with him ever since he had passed out during the rating game. The thought of having saved a tiny piece of Yubelluna in himself was enough to make him feel peaceful. She pointed him the way. All he had to do was walk down the outlined path. It really did seem more than doable. For the first time in forever, Aaron felt confident concerning himself.

"That is good." Dracula nodded "I also have some other important news for you" he began "Sirzechs contacted me this morning. He told me that the Phenex clan have prepared Yubelluna's body, someone took care of that and has already brought her to Trier."

"Who?" Aaron wanted to know looking once again at his father. It was a great feeling to truly be with him again. They clicked together like the ancient family they were.

"A young devil named Ravel arranged everything. Quite the observant thing she is, if you ask me. Lots of potential."  _Saving her from Riser might have secured him her loyalty and maybe even more,_ Dracula thought to himself. Damn, Aaron was a worse chick-magnet than he was in his best years and he used to be  _really_ good himself.

A quick smile flashed over Aaron's lips. Sparing the youngest sibling of the Phenex clan had definitely been the right decision. "When can I bury her properly? She wanted to have a decent funeral."

"I already allowed myself to talk to the church. Her funeral is scheduled for this weekend" Dracula explained, caring like only a father can.

"How did you know...?" his son wanted to know. He didn't tell his father anything about the funeral Yubelluna wanted.

"Didn't you say you wanted a proper funeral for Yubelluna when you spoke with Sirzechs yesterday?" Dracula returned the gaze of his son. He was a great person, so much was for sure, and despite his undeniable power, Aaron had still a lot to learn. Especially his wisdom, which didn't match his age at all.

Aaron's eyes widened in surprise "You were there?"

"Of course I was."

"And the voice I heard during the duel?"

"That was me, speaking to you of course. I know my son, sometimes he needs a small push in the right direction" Dracula chuckled.

"Thank you, father" Aaron breathed.

"No problem, son. That's what family is for, isn't it? We take care of each other, so naturally I came to see how you would do against Riser. Very impressive fight by the way. I am proud of you, son "

Aaron just nodded. Taking care of each other. It reminded him of something. Or better someone. Taking care of each other. Wasn't that what they all did for each other? The whole merry bunch of friends around him? They weren't really his friends anymore, were they? They became family.

He really needed to talk to Rias.

"Oh and while we are at it" Dracula smirked, gesturing towards Aarons left pocket. "You aren't supposed to do  _that_  to a lady, Aaron and you know it."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh. "She wanted to be punished" he replied happily, the relationship he and his father shared had always been rather carefree and open. "I needed to think of something" Aaron replied retrieving a piece flimsy pink fabric from his pockets.

Dracula shook his head in amusement "Making a lady walk around with a skimpy skirt and no panties. Some punishment that is. Aaron, where are your manners?" he laughed huskily, as Aaron put the fabric back in the pocket of his trousers with a smug grin on his lips.

"C'mon father, don't tell me it didn't work"

"I never said it didn't work, son" was the laughing reply of his father.

Myriam just looked confused, not quite understanding what the source of the sudden amusement between the two vampires was. It may have been better that way, she probably wouldn't have found it too funny anyway.

-/-

Evening before the funeral:

It was Friday night at Aaron's place and all the girls were currently checking their luggage. After Aaron returned from his walk with his father, he told everyone the details about Yubelluna's funeral, which would take place Saturday afternoon. There was one of the organization's private jets waiting for Aaron and his group at Tokyo airport, which would bring them to Frankfurt am Main in Germany. Dracula had been kind enough to organize basically everything for Aaron, so all he and his friends had to do was board the plane on Friday night to Frankfurt. Someone would pick them up there and drive them to Trier, where the funeral would take place. Aaron was relieved that he didn't need to organize that as well, not because he wouldn't have done it for Yubelluna, but because he feared that organizing the funeral of his fiancée would do exactly the opposite of what she wanted for him. He would be reminded of the old times, of how much they had in common, how close they were. He would start moaning her death and ultimately, he probably would find himself incapable of moving on.

No, it was good the way it was. Dracula even managed to find a trustworthy, open minded priest, who would conduct the ceremony without any prayers. Obviously, since they would cause basically everyone in the audience physical pain.

Aaron had his luggage packed hours ago. He was used to travelling around, packing his suitcase was almost a ritual, something he did like a machine, but without having to think about it. Packing and unpacking everything neatly took him no more than three minutes at the most.

Quite contrary to the girls he shared his home with. None of them had ever travelled further away by means of human transportation. Well, none apart from Asia, so she was already done herself, sitting in the living room, her suitcase next to the couch, while she enjoyed a cup of tea. And while she sat there, listening to Aaron playing the grand piano once again, the other girls were almost panicking. What to take with them and what to leave here? How to sort everything and would the space be sufficient? Aaron had told them that they would only spend the weekend in Germany and that there was no need to pack for a whole week, but apparently everyone wanted to be prepared for each eventuality. Aaron gave up and went to play the piano maybe an hour ago. There was still time, no need to be stressed out. Besides, they had a private flight, it wasn't like the jet would leave without them.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Aaron to roll his eyes. He didn't want to stop playing now, he found the perfect rhythm and speed for the track and his hands refused to let go of the ebony and ivory keys.

"Asia, would you please get the door?" he asked, his head teetering with the melody.

"Yes, of course" Asia replied, setting the cup down on the table and getting up to answer the door. She had a relaxed smile on her lips, the music Aaron created was touching her soul deeply, moving her to laugh and cry at the same time. It was very touching.

She opened the door, but didn't know the person standing outside. It was a woman in a plain white suit with blond hair, a shade or two brighter than Asia's

"Hello" Asia said after a confused blink. "How may I help you?"

A smile spread over the unfamiliar woman's lips "Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2." she said in a whisper, pricking up her ears."I guess he never changes at all."

"Uhm, who are you exactly?" Asia wanted to know confused. What was that about? Yes, the woman was right, Aaron did play Chopin, but why did she sound like she knew Aaron? Who was she? Asia wondered, as the soft and gentle piano-playing suddenly stopped and fast steps approached her from behind.

"Gabriel?" Aaron asked in disbelieve, staring at his best friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The angel giggled. "His Holiness gave me some time off to go and catch up with you," she replied stepping forward and letting herself be hugged by Aaron, while hugging him back.

"It's good to see you again" Aaron replied, letting go of his best friend while asking her in with a wave of his hand.

Just in that moment Rias and Raynare came down the stairs, carrying their suitcases with them.

"Gabriel?" Rias smiled, slightly taken aback. She really didn't expect the beautiful great seraph to be here all of a sudden "What a pleasant surprise! Did Aaron invite you?" she wanted to know. The angel was his best friend after all, so it would make sense that Aaron wanted her at the funeral. But then again, Gabriel had been in Rome, so why tell her to come to Japan, only to fly to Germany shortly after? Wouldn't it be more reasonable to meet up in Germany?

"No, it's a surprise visit" Gabriel replied, eyeing the suitcases, which were starting to accumulate in the hallway. "Were you going on a vacation?" she wanted to know.

"Yubelluna's funeral is tomorrow." Aaron replied flatly, as if it explained everything. And to Gabriel, it of course did, she knew her best friend better than anyone. Even if they hadn't seen each other for hundreds of years, their closeness was unchanged.

"So you fly to Germany" she concluded with a nod. Maybe she should have called before suddenly appearing in front of Aaron's door.

"Tonight, yes" Raynare confirmed, trying to balance her suitcase on top of Rias'. But the plastic case wouldn't stand in place, so the fallen angel put it down in front of the other case with an annoyed huff and an involuntarily cute pout.

"Gabriel?" Aaron said to get her attention. "Do you want to come along as well? If you have time that is"

"If you want to have me come along, I'd love to" Gabriel replied with a smile.

In that moment Rias somehow grew a little jealous of the beautiful angel. She couldn't quite place the origin of that feeling, but the way Aaron and Gabriel interacted so easily with each other made her feel like she was left out on something. And if Rias couldn't stand one thing, it would have been that. Luckily, she didn't get the chance to dwell on this issue for long, as Kalawarner and Akeno also seemed to have packed their stuff together, carrying their suitcases down the stairs.

"Oh my, who is the new girl?" Akeno asked, as she walked past Aaron, paying special attention to slightly brushing his arm while doing so. Physical contact with the handsome vampire always sent an exciting spark through her body, so Akeno tried to get as much of it as possible.

"Another contester" Kalawarner murmured, trying her best to ignore the beautiful blonde woman right next to Aaron. Things weren't going to get easier, were they? She really wondered where Aaron managed to find all those women. On the other hand, she knew that he didn't really search for them. They all just showed up all of a sudden. It wasn't different with her and Raynare either, they literally came to his front door.

"My name is Gabriel" the angel introduced herself "I'm a good friend of Aaron."

"And one of the four great seraphs. So be on your best behavior" Rias admonished, being only half way serious about it.

"My, my" Akeno purred "You are collecting so many girls Aaron. Now you only need a female vampire and you'll have one of each."

"Gabriel is my best friend!" Aaron replied sternly, taking Akeno's teasing way too serious.

"Is that so?" the priestess of lightning replied, pulling Aarons chain. "Well, I don't mind. She is beautiful."

"Akeno..." Aaron growled dangerously "You are asking for it." He warned for only her to hear

The queen's cheeks turned all red "Maybe I am." She replied, before going to put her suitcase with the others.

Gabriel just watched silently, not really minding the conversation the two had about her. She would take the compliment, it didn't really matter who it came from "Well, she definitely is a devil" Gabriel said flatly.

"That apparent, hu?" Aaron replied with some sarcasm dripping from his voice, eliciting a silent chuckle from Rias.

"Everyone here then?" Rias wanted to know looking around her.

"What about Hinata, Koneko and Kiba?" Asia wanted to know. She kept stealing glances towards Gabriel, as if she wanted to ask something, but couldn't work up the courage.

"We'll meet them at the airport. They got picked up already" Aaron explained. It was in exactly that moment, when the doorbell rang again. Aaron made his way through all the gorgeous girls standing in his hallway towards the door.

Outside an older gentleman with a black suit and a combination cap bowed deeply. "Mr. Schmitt, I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes." Aaron said easily.

"My name is Yamanouchi Sharaku. It is my honor to be your driver for today." the chauffeur introduced himself.

"Thank you Mr. Yamanouchi " he said, turning around to call out for everyone, that their taxi had arrived. It was a black slightly stretched limousine, offering enough room for the six girls and their luggage.

Aaron watched while everyone entered the car. "What about you, Aaron?" Rias asked, as he saw him not even intending to board the vehicle. Raynare was standing right behind him, also not making a move.

"I'll go with my father. He'll pick me up in a moment, don't worry." Aaron replied. "You girls go ahead already." he said, noticing Raynare standing near him. "That goes for you as well, Ray."

"But..."

"You don't have to stick to my side" he said reaching out for her shoulder and pressing it reassuringly "I'll be fine and so will you. It's my father, I walked with him alone when he visited, didn't I?"

"I didn't like that either, you were gone so suddenly."

"Afraid something might happen to me?" Aaron asked with a warm smile on his lips.

Raynare shook her head slightly "No one can harm you. It's just I promised to stay at your side at all times."

"I know." Aaron said.

Raynare hesitated for a moment, in which the chauffeur appeared at their side. "May I get that for you, madam?" he asked, pointing at Raynare's suitcase.

"You may, Mr. Yamanouchi " Aaron replied for her, before the driver picked up Raynare's case and carried it over to the trunk. "You are nervous about travelling, aren't you?" he asked.

Raynare nodded slowly "When I travelled in the past, it was usually cleanup-duty for Kokabiel." she said.

"Well, you aren't going to do anything like that today, I promise you so much." Aaron chuckled softly "Don't worry about it. We are one big family and we take care of each other, don't we?"

"We do." she nodded.

"So you don't have to worry, do you? Go with everyone else, ok?" Aaron said warmly, noticing how Raynare swallowed heavily

"Yes, master." she said, before walking towards the car.

-/-

-/-

-/-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> OMG I am back to this story for some reason. Why? Uh I have no fucking idea why. Actually that is a lie. You all can go and say a huge thank you to Mr. BlueFang, because if not for him I wouldn't have written this at all. This chapter is shorter than what I usually published here, but I just don't have the time to give you more.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I don't know when I'll publish the next chapter, so don't ask. I'll try and not let two years pass again. Try being the key word.
> 
> No point in talking more.
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> See you sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, that covers the first part of the first chapter. Hopefully no one is mad about the vampire shit. I don't know I kind of felt like doing it and I needed someone very, very old without being affiliated with one of the three fractions. So a vampire seemed like a good choice. Don't worry, he isn't going to be a pansy. At least I hope he won't. He is going to develop a soft spot for girls, this is Highschool DxD after all. Which means you all watched for the plot. read tits.
> 
> remember to leave me a review and tell me what's on your mind!
> 
> See you in the next one
> 
> o7  
> E82


End file.
